L'aventure qui nous attend
by Awskitee
Summary: Un île,ou tout peux arrivé. Même des moelleux au chocolat géant! Zoro se perd et c'est encore a Sanji de le retrouvé...sauf qu'il finissent par ce perdre tout les deux!PoV Fic en Rp...M pour Lemon, Zoro x Sanji. Ryurin haru et Tameka team work
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER : pulupulupulu*Katchat* Moshi-moshi Minna ! C'est pour dire que les perso appartiennent à Oda-Sama… mais l'univers nous appartient à moi et Ryu chan ^^

Mais bon… ceci est un RPG que nous sommes en train de faire justement sur un excellant forum de One pièce. (Si ledit forum vous intéresse envoyé moi un message privé ou inscrivis le en Review) et comme l'idée semblait VRAIMENT intéressante, nous avons décidé de vous partager de super Rp avec vous (pour ceux et celle qui ne son pas habituer avec le Terme RPG = Role plait game donc ça signifie que chaque personne a un rolle et elle l'assume sans empiété sur celui de l'autre.)

Alors, les Rôles sont :

Tameka-swan= SANJI !

Ryurin-Chwan= ZORO !

Résumé : Zoro ce perd, encore, et Nami ordonne a Sanji d'allez le cherché, encore. Sauf que nos deux compagnons se son perdu dans une jungle extrêmement sauvage ou tout peu arrivé… des animaux ultras puissants, aux mamies a dos de tigre en passant par un aperçu de demis Zombie — cannibales. Si si… tout se peut lorsque l'on recherche Toshijun, la cité disparut au milieu de L'ile de Orenji. Beaucoup d'action… des touches de romantisme, beaucoup de délires ^^, M pour violence, parfois vulgarité et peut-être futur Citron…

Cette histoire n'est pas linéaire… donc ne vous attendait pas à un roman. Chaque personnage vie l'aventure différemment alors si vous avez une plainte, le bureau est ouvert… quelquefois au hasard par semaine XD a vous de trouvé. (Ou un reviens feras l'affaire xD)

bonne lecture!

PoV Sanji

Une belle journée en perspective. Si ce n'était qu'il commençait à y avoir quelque nuage qui perlait le ciel ici et là. La forêt est calme pour le moment, on entendait les cris des animaux au loin et tout près de moi. J'avais surement quelque feuille de prise dans les cheveux, mais rien de bien grave. Les lianes se balançaient tranquillement sous les brises humides, je m'arrêtai tranquillement sur le bord d'un point d'eau, enlevant mon chapeau pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait mon front. Je bus quelque gorgée de ma gourde et entrepris une petite inspection des lieux. Je suis perdu quelque part dans la jungle. Si, si, dans une jungle. Comment me suis-je retrouvé là... il faut remonter quelque heure juste avant mon départ.

Flash-back :

* Je cuisinais tranquillement quand j'entendis Luffy hurlé comme un demeurer.

— « TERRE, NAMI! IL Y A UNE ÎLE! UNE NOUVELLE AVENTURE! »

Après avoir enlevé tout chaudron sur le feu, et rangé les aliments sur le comptoir dans le frigo du Sunny, j'ai immédiatement sorti ma tête de la cuisine et vis au loin une île se profile. Je sentais une excitation se profiler. Puis Nami-san identifia L'île en question, pendant que l'équipage se rassemblait sur le pont.

— « C'est une autre île D'été. Elle est habitée, mais par qu'un seul petit village qui vie sur la côte est de l'île. Le nom de cette île est Orenji, je crois. Le reste de cette île n'est que jungle et forêt hostile. Donc on s'informera un peu sur cette ile en ville et on achètera ce qu'il faut. Compris?

L'équipage répondit à Nami puis Robin chan finit par prendre la parole.

— » je crois avoir lu quelque part une légende à propos de cette île...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Nami et Luffy lui sautaient dessus. La pauvre.

— « UN TRÉSOR? »

— « DE LA VIANDE À VOLONTÉ? »

Le bateau accosta sur l'île, dans une petite baie un peu plus loin du village pour éviter de les alerter. Luffy avait déjà préparé son costume d'aventurier, et j'avoue que je m'étais moi-même changé pour allez en ville. Comme l'ambiance sonnait safari aventure, je sortis un chapeau qui étais réservé pour mes futures explorations dans le domaine sauvage. J'allais conquérir le cœur des charmantes demoiselles. Quelque membre c'était aussi changer puis Robin continua son histoire.

— « malheureusement, il n'y a pas de Viande Sensho-san, mais trésor il y a. sauf qu'il y a un petit problème... personne n'a trouvé ce trésor, car il n'est sur aucune carte... donc il y a de fortes possibilités qu'il n'y ait rien, mais encore nous avons plus de chance de nous perdre.

Au mot perdu, tout le monde soupira... si on se perdait, il y avait de chance que le Mari...

— » où est Zoro? «

Je relevai la tête et me retourna pour voir Nami le cherché du regard. Il n'était plus sur le Sunny... à moins qu'il ne soit remonté dans la vigie... Puis chopper se dandina comme s'il cachait quelque chose... je m'approchai tranquillement de notre petit médecin.

— » Chopper si tu as quelque chose à nous dire, fait le maintenant... comme ça le marimo souffrira moins. »

Il me regarda, coupable, puis fondis en larme dans mes bras.

— « Il a dit qu'il partait prendre une marche et qu'il reviendrait plus tard… il m'a dit de garder le secret. J'étais trop content d'avoir un secret que je n'ai pas pensé qu'il se perdrait… GOMEN! »

Je soupirai à nouveau. Décidément, il commençait à avoir ses propres feintes le Marimo.

— « Sanji tu ira le chercher pendant qu'on remplit le navire de ce dont on a besoin. J'espère qu'il n'est pas parti en forêt ce crétin… ramène-le avant ce soir. »

Fin du flash-back

Voilà comment, MOI, j'étais pris à parcourir la jungle à la recherche d'un marimo perdu. J'avais demandé quelque information dans le village s'il n'avait pas vue passé une plante sur pattes avec trois katanas à la ceinture, et un des hommes. Le plus près de cette forêt danse, m'avais dit qu'il l'avait vue entré dans la jungle et qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis. Alors dans mes conclusions... j'y étais entré à mon tour, sous le regard affolé du bonhomme. Je n'ai pas vraiment les forêts, jungles et autres nids d'insecte le plus dégoûtants les uns des autres... mais cette fois c'était moi qui étais à la recherche d'une sauterelle. J'étais sûr d'être sur le bon chemin, car en route j'avais croisé des cadavres de grosse bébêtes qui avaient fait l'erreur de leur vie... s'attaquer au Marimo.

Mais revenons à moi... j'étais tout près de mon point d'eau. Je me détendais après mes 3 heures d'expédition sans résultats, puis au moment où je sortis de mes pensées, j'entendis un craquement sourd tout prêt de moi. Je fixai la jungle tentant de voir ce qui s'en venait vers moi... la tension était palpable, le silence dans les alentours de l'endroit ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'allais me relever et partir quand la bête surgit...

Un singe. Tout petit, presque mignon. Je soufflai puis m'accroupis pour attirer l'animal.

— « hey... salut toi!...Viens,! »

Puis lui tendit un fruit que j'avais emporté... j'aimais ce genre de rencontre. Il me sauta dessus et joua un peu dans mon dos avant de prendre le fruit et de s'éloigner un peu. Je m'approcha tranquillement... il me regarda approché, tranquille, puis s'enfuis de terreur. Voilà ce que j'aimais moins, c'était que le petit singe tout mignon parte en peur à cause d'une plus grosse bête qui se trouvait dans mon dos. Je me retournai pour y voir un énorme gorille, il faisait au moins 10 fois ma taille en grandeur et 20 en largeur... pourtant, je n'étais pas impressionné. Il grognait pour me faire fuir, mais je restai sur place. Je déposai mon sac au sol et pris une clope en bouche avant de l'allumer et de fixer le gorille droit dans les yeux.

— Tss, j'imagine que tu n'as pas croisé le Marimo, toi! »

Il tapa au sol, enragé et allais me foncer droit dessus quand je pris mon élan pour l'attaqué... j'espérais au moins que le bruit que je ferais attirait le Marimo... sinon j'allais devoir cherché.

Fin PoV sanji

PoV Zoro

Pourtant, tout commençait par une journée normale, banale. Je m'étais levé après le soleil, comme d'habitude. J'avais déjeuné, en évitant soigneusement d'avoir affaire à l'occupant de là où j'ai pu manger, c'est-à-dire la cuisine et donc le cuisinier. Puis, j'ai commencé mon entrainement quotidien. Ouais, quelques milliers de pompes pour m'échauffer, puis des tractions. J'étais passé par toutes sortes d'exercices. Comme d'habitude. Quoi? Si je suis un taré? Peut-être bien. Mais pour devenir le meilleur, je suis bien obligé de passer par là!

Ensuite, après tous ces entrainements physiques, j'avais renforcé mon oubli de moi-même avec de la méditation. Par chance, j'avais pu récupérer la vigie comme salle d'entrainement. Ou planque tout simplement. Au moins, personne ne venait me déranger. Même pas pour manger. J'entendais au loin Luffy le crier dans ce cas. C'était... parfait. Après quoi, le déjeuner fut servi. Après un repas que j'ai dû protéger des bras de mon capitaine et quelques soutes verbales avec Sanji, j'étais parti vers la douche pour ensuite entamer une sieste à la vigie.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Ouiii je sais, la vigie, c'est mon domaine donc mon rôle! Mais l'île m'avait... surprise. Par chance, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait détecté. Pour éviter les foudres de la navigatrice, j'étais sorti discrètement et m'étais caché quelque part à l'arrière du bateau. Pourquoi? Parce que Nami frappait fort. Je n'étais pas son punching-ball non plus! Mais grave erreur, Chopper m'avait vu.

— Zo..Zoro? Qu'est ce que tu fais?

— Ah Chopper ! Eh bien... Je voulais me dégourdir un peu les jambes après ma sieste. Je vais faire un tour.

— Mais on vient à peine d'arriver! Et...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne cours aucun risque je reviendrai vite. Mais chuut. C'est un secret, d'accord?

— D'accord!

Le petit renne semblait heureux que je lui confie une telle mission. J'esquissai un demi-sourire avant de sauter sur la terre ferme. Après tout, pourquoi pas? J'avais inventé ça sur le coup, mais ça me permettait de fuir la navigatrice, mais aussi de me dégourdir les jambes. Je m'enfonçai donc dans la végétation qui s'offrait à moi, l'air totalement inconscient.

Tout était banal oui. Sauf que je m'étais... perdu? Non non non ! C'était à droite de l'arbre avec une liane, j'en étais sur! Je pris donc le chemin que je m'étais indiqué. Sans plus de succès. Alors, je dresse le topo. Je m'étais aventuré dans une jungle. Oui, une jungle. Au début, je me suis dit que ça serait comme Little Garden. J'allais ramener du gibier pour le cuistot, histoire de prouver que je suis le meilleur et revenir tranquille, après que tout le monde ait oublié l'incident de la veille. Mais non. S'il existait un Dieu là haut, hormis Ener, je crois qu'il me déteste. Je tournai donc en rond dans cet endroit plus que douteux. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en danger. Cette pensée fut ponctuée avec un grognement sinistre. Je me retournai pour voir une panthère version géante. D'accord, je n'étais presque pas en danger.

— Hey, le matou! Tu tiens vraiment à avoir affaire à moi?

Ledit minou répondit par un feulement et bondit sur moi. Bon ben... tant pis pour lui. Sans plus attendre, je fondis sur lui et lui trancha net le ventre. Il s'effondra au sol en poussant un gargouillis douteux en tant que gémissement de douleur. C'est de sa faute après tout! Il n'avait pas qu'à m'énerver! À force de tourner en rond, je commençai à l'être vraiment. J'avais soif, faim et je ne demandais qu'à faire une sieste. En plus de ça, plusieurs créatures plus ou moins grandes avaient décidé que je leur servirais de déjeuner. J'ai dû tous les tuer un par un.

— MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LA MERDE!

Une volée d'oiseaux s'enfuit sous mes cris. Les autres bestioles se tirent à carreaux. J'étais une bête plus sauvage qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être, enfin je crois que c'est ce qu'ils ont compris. Je continuai de marcher en pestant contre la végétation envahissante et le fait que cet arbre autour duquel j'avais tourné à droite n'était jamais le repère que j'avais, et ce, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais je ne m'étais pas perdu, ça non. Jamais!

Après plusieurs heures de marche, j'avais fini par grimper dans un arbre, histoire de me reposer un peu. C'est là que j'entendis, après quelques instants, quelqu'un parler. Par un grognement non, une voix. Bien humaine. Une forme de vie compréhensible! Je descendis donc de mon perchoir pour aller voir à qui appartenait cette voix. J'entendis alors un grognement des plus invitants. Un..Singe géant? Ouais, ça devait être ça. Lorsque je fus assez proche, je vis un gorille géant. De ce côté-là, j'avais raison. Puis je vis une tête plus que connue. Plutôt grand, svelte et blond. Une autre bestiole encore plus féroce que celles qu'abritait cette jungle. Sanji. Pourquoi lui?

Nan, j'exagère un peu. Je préfère le voir lui qu'une horde de Marines. IL était utile tout de même! Enfin bonne, la question n'est pas là. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là? Comme il avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec son gorille, je lui laissai le temps de le mettre au tapis avant de m'approcher. J'attendis qu'il me voie avant de parler :

— Hey, Love cook ! On peut savoir ce que tu fous là? Besoin de ravitaillement? Bien que je doute que le gorille soit une viande de qualité...

Je n'en dis pas plus. Son regard en disait long. En fait, je préférai les Marines. C'était plus facile à vaincre. Lui, il jouait jeu égal avec moi. Pas facile de gagner l'avantage. Et là, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait passer en mode berserker. Enfin, je crois. Ou alors c'est le gorille. Oui, c'est sans doute ça. J'entendis un faible gémissement monstrueux, mais ne daigna pas de me retourner. En fait, la plus dangereuse créature de la forêt se trouvait en face de moi et si je n'étais pas vigilant auprès d'elle, j'allais y passer...

Fin Pov Marimo

PoV Love Cook

Je hais la jungle... surtout lorsque je dois chercher un arbre sur patte au milieu de ses congénères. Ce que je déteste encore plus, c'est le nombre de bêtes qui désirent vous avoir comme petit déjeuné. Triste pour eux, je suis plutôt mauvais pour la digestion et encore plus lorsque qu'on me cherche. Je venais à peine de me reposer que déjà on me cherche des ennuis. Un gorille, un ÉNORME gorille. Je trouve très étrange que le plus part des animaux dans cette foutue jungle, est une taille démesurément énorme.

Je lui mis quelques coups de pied bien placés en m'attendais a en avoir finis avec lui avec juste ça. Mais il para mes coups sous mon étonnement le plus total et contre-attaqua. Alors là j'étais sur le cul. C'était presque comme les foutues bêtes sur l'île céleste de Merveille enfin... plus ou moins céleste... elle était tombée alors. Mais les bêtes qu'il y avait sur cette île sont des plus sauvages et intelligents que j'ai rencontrés. Puis ce gorille. Il me chargea avec une force incroyable et je me pris l'arbre gigantesque qui était derrière moi, dans le dos. Ça faisait très mal. Ce satané gorille était coriace. Je me mis en position de garde au moment où il s'énerva le plus, c'était risqué. Surtout lorsque la bête était hors d'elle. Elle se mit à m'attaquer à grands coups de poing dévastateurs. Je sautai en l'air, pour esquiver son attaque. Toujours en l'air, je m'accroupis sur moi même pour me mettre à tournée dans les aires. Je visais spécifiquement sa nuque, car le crâne d'un gorille est trop solide, surtout une de sa trempe. Tournant de plus en plus vites, puis mis mon pied en position d'attaque, hors de question de me faire battre par un babouin. Tournant de plus en plus vite, je finis par atteindre sa nuque dans un coup surpuissant.

— « Concassé! »

Il dit gorille s'écrasa au sol dans un énorme Boom. Il sentit les os craqués sous mon coup, mais il ne se brisa pas, comme si ses os étaient plus résistants. J'atterris au sol, puis me retourna pour voir ma victime. Il se releva, complètement hors de lui et tenta, par tous les moyens de m'attraper. J'esquivai ses coups puis s'en suivis d'un enchaînement de coups de pied.

— « Collier, Épaule, Côtelette, Selle, Poitrine, Gigot... »

Chaque coup étais de plus en plus puissant puis a la fin, je me revirai en dans un coup de pied surpuissant...

— « MOUTON SHOT! »

Je lui mis un coup au ventre et il revola contre le cap de roche qui faisait office de barrière. Il bloqua la petite chute d'eau douce qui coulait et tomba dans le point d'eau, ou je me reposais il y a quelque instant, mort. J'étais enragé, complètement hors de moi. Je ne bougeai plus depuis quelque instant puis réalisa que mes effets étais toujours aux mêmes endroits. Je rageai contre cette abrutie qui c'était perdus, contre cette jungle qui me répugnait du plus profond de mon être, du fait que j'étais loin en se moment même de Nami-swan et de Robin-chwan, de ce foutu gorille qui m'avais frappé a plusieurs reprise, mais par-dessus tout, du FOUTU sens de l'orientation de ce Marimo de merde. Je replaçai mon chapeau sur ma tête et au moment ou j'allais reprendre mon sac qui est juste a coté de la patte de se monstre qui a essayé de me tuer, j'entendis la seule et unique chose que je ne voulais pas entendre en ce moment : le Marimo.

— « Hey, Love cook ! On peut savoir ce que tu fous là? Besoin de ravitaillement? Bien que je doute que le gorille soit une viande de qualité... »

J'étais prêt à parcourir les mers à la nage pour trouver All Blue, mais entendre le marimo, me dire ce que je faisais ici, en cet instant, en cet endroit, j'aurais échangé mon rêve de All Blue pour pouvoir le tuer. Je me retournai et lui lança un regard de psychopathe en liberté, prêt à massacrer. Sur le coup, je le sentis frissonné a mon regard, tant mieux, il savait qu'il allait passé un sale quart d'heure. Une plante martyrisée voila à quoi il ressemblerait après mon savon...

— « Dit donc tête d'algue je peux savoir ce que TOI tu FOU ICI? »

Je m'approchai tranquillement de lui et à chaque pas que je faisais, la rage augmentait. J'étais censé le ramené avant le soir, mais je ne savais plus trop il était quelle heure à cause de la végétation étouffante qui me cachait le soleil ainsi que l'humidité qui se faisait de plus en plus pesante. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas être la pour le dînez à cause de lui et en plus... j'avais oublier une boussole tellement je suis parti énervé... MERDE.

— « PAR TA FAUTE ON EST PERDUS DANS CETTE FOUTUE JUNGLE! »

La c'était définitif, j'allais devoir m'excusé a Luffy... je tuerais moi-même son second, qui plus est bretteur officiel du navire. J'avais à peine fait deux pas que je m'arrêtai. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La rage redescendit rapidement pour laisser place à l'adrénaline. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Je regardai Zoro dans les yeux et vis qu'il était constamment dérangé par un mouvement. J'allais me retourner quand un cri bestial énorme retentit à quelque centimètre de moi. Je tournai mon visage pour y voir le Gorille à nouveau debout.

* C'est... c'est... impossible.*

À à peine un mètre de moi, il avait déjà commencé à m'attaquer. Je n'avais pas été assez vite pour l'apercevoir, ni lui, ni son attaque-surprise. Ma première réaction fut de me préparer mentalement à la douleur, voire même quelque blessure grave. Je fermai les yeux et me protégea de mes bras, même si je détestais devoir le faire puis attendis le choc pour pouvoir contre-attaqué une fois qu'il aurait terminé. Je sentis le noir, un frisson, un courant d'air, mais rien d'autre.

Fin PoV Sanji

PoV Zoro

Un frisson me parcourut. Pourtant, la chaleur ambiante combinée à l'humidité étouffante ne devait pas me permettre d'avoir froid. Mais pour une fois, je me l'avoue à moi même, je n'étais ni malade, ni frigorifié. Ce léger frissonnement trahissait la peur que j'avais en voyant le regard de tueur en série que me lançait le cook. Oh, il n'a pas duré longtemps. Je sais me reprendre tout de même. Mais je me demandais simplement ce que j'avais pu faire pour qu'il me regarde ainsi.

— « Dit donc tête d'algue je peux savoir ce que TOI tu FOU ICI? »

Ah ben tient! Je lui avais posé une question et il ne me répond même pas! Que c'est sympathique! Je ne fis aucune remarque. Je sentais déjà que j'allais finir en compote d'algue, façon Sanji, si j'osai ouvrir la bouche pour commencer une joute verbale. Remarque, ça détendrait peut-être l'atmosphère... Ou pas. Il m'énervait aussi, celui-là! Je suis là si je veux! Pourquoi me reprochait-on tout le temps que je me balade? Ce n'est pas comme si je me perdais...

Tandis qu'il avançait doucement vers moi, sans pour autant cacher sa fureur, je lui retoquai, histoire de garder un peu de ma fierté :

— Je me baladais. C'est pas interdit tout de même, si? T'es pas ma mère, à que je sache!****

— « PAR TA FAUTE ON EST PERDUS DANS CETTE FOUTUE JUNGLE! »

Perdus? Nous sommes... perdus? Mais non... Enfin... Si, peut-être un peu. C'est peut-être pour ça que mon repère ne marchait plus! J'étais paumé! Je regardais autour de moi, pour éviter le regard du cuistot. Ouais, ça ne me disait rien cet endroit. J'ai dû me tromper de chemin à un moment. Et donc, vu que je ne revenais pas, le cook avait dû me chercher. Enfin, plutôt sous la dictature de Nami. Elle l'utilise vraiment comme elle veut. Ça m'énervait ça aussi. Une vraie guimauve, ce type. Il ne se rebelle que devant ses ennemis... et moi. Et vue comme je connais cette sorcière des mers, elle est loin d'être patiente. Le temps, c'est de l'argent. Donc pour elle aussi. Je soupirai. Bon, savoir qu'on est perdu, c'est une chose. Mais y remédier en est une autre.

Je voulus répliquer en lui répétant que je n'ai pas pu me perdre, ce que je maintenais toujours, mais un bruit me stoppa. Comme le gémissement de tout à l'heure. Je regardai derrière le blondinet pour voir le gorille monstrueux bouger. Un faible mouvement, mais mouvement quand même. J'alternai mon regard entre la bestiole géante et le cuistot, qui ne manquait pas d'être dangereux lui aussi. Puis, celui qui était à terre se releva. Et merde... Le Love cook eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la bête fonçait déjà sur lui. Re merde. À la vitesse de l'éclair, je tirai mes sabres et contra le coup de poing qu'il voulait asséner au cuisinier. Cuisinier, soi-disant passant, qui s'était mis en position de défense. Tss...

— Alors blondinet, même pas capable d'estourbir une bestiole comme ça? Tu me déçois... Ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu me battras!

La croix que formaient mes sabres se brisa pour projeter le gorille un peu plus loin. Un coup d'oeil à mes katanas. Ouais, costaud quand même. Normal que le cook ait eu du mal. Le tout allait se jouer en quelques coups. Je ne voulais pas non plus risquer la vie de mes précieux outils. Le gorille me fixa enfin de ses petits yeux enragés. Il me remarque enfin? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la couleur de cheveux digne d'une fougère que j'en suis une! Je plaçai mon troisième sabre entre les dents, prêt à l'attaque.

— Bon, toi, si tu veux de la baston, t'en auras! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après si tu as mal!

En parfaite symbiose, moi et la bête nous ruâmes à l'attaque. Je plaçai mes deux bras à l'arrière, parallèle. Puis, je fis un mouvement ample pour les ramener en bas, avec le torrent d'énergie qui va avec.

— Tora garni!

Le gorille fut touché. Mais cela ne devait être qu'une égratignure pour lui. C'est à peine si on voyait deux traits sanguinolents couler. Mais il était fait en quoi? En acier trempé comme Franky? Mais arrêtons le délire! Sous l'effet de surprise, il réussit à me toucher et m'envoyer dire bonjour à un cousin cocotier. Triple merde. Ne jamais, je ne dis bien JAMAIS, se laisser distraire ou impressionner par un ennemi! Je manquais d'entrainement, ça se voyait. Je voulus me relever, mais une noix de coco m'assomma temporairement. Je m'écartai d'une roulade au sol pour voir l'endroit où je m'étais posté précédemment se recouvrir de noix de coco. J'avais eu chaud sur ce coup là. Je me relevai et dénoua le bandana qui était accroché à mon bras gauche pour le nouer autour de mes cheveux. Il n'allait pas vivre longtemps, celui-là. Mais il m'avait donné une idée. Je replaçai mes bras derrière ma tête, mais de façon à former un rond. Puis, je relâchai le tout sur la bestiole :

— Hyakuhachi Pound Hou!

La bête fut projetée non loin, mais pile sur un autre cocotier. Avant même que le gorille puisse bouger, une mare de fruits lui arriva sur la tête, l'assommant encore plus. Je profitai de cet instant pour concentrer ma force dans mes bras, jusqu'à gonfler mes biceps. Les noix de coco ne furent pas longtemps diversion, mais juste assez. J'étais prêt. La bête se releva en mugissant effroyablement et je fonçai sur lui, prêt à frapper de toutes mes forces sur son torse :

-Nigori zake !

Je ne réussis encore une fois qu'à lui faire de faibles coupures, mais le choc avait suffi pour le calmer. Surement que les noix de coco et la séance de coups de pieds de Sanji avaient déjà fait effet. IL s'effondra dans un dernier gémissement. Je rangeai donc mes sabres et enleva mon bandana. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait encore se relever et je priai pour qu'il reste faire la sieste. Je n'avais jamais vu un singe aussi résistant. Et ça s'annonçait mal pour la suite. Je m'assis ensuite par terre, un peu essoufflé. Puis, je m'adressai au cook :

— Puisque tu as l'air de mieux savoir que moi où nous sommes, c'est quoi la suite des opérations? Je ne tiens pas à rencontrer d'autres bêtes de ce genre alors arrange-toi pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Pour moi, le Sunny était à gauche d'un bananier, mais il n'y en a pas par ici. Pourtant, j'étais sûr de mon coup...

Presque sur... un nouveau regard sur les alentours. Non, vraiment, je ne savais pas où j'avais atterri. Il avait beau dire que nous étions perdus, le cook devait avoir une idée, non? Du moins, je l'espérai. Parce que passer la journée à me fatiguer contre des bêtes géantes, non merci! C'est un bon entrainement, mais j'avais autre chose à faire que d'abîmer avec du sang et de tels chocs mes sabres. Quant à passer plus de temps avec un Love cook enragé, très peu pour moi. Seulement, j'avais comme la nette impression que je n'allais pas avoir le choix...

Fin Pov Zoro

PoV Sanji

La douleur ne venait pas et pourtant j'étais sûr qu'il allait m'arracher la tête ce foutu gorille. Il était coriace et pas à peu près. Je sentis un courant d'air frais passé tout près de moi. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le gorille étais maintenant dos a moi et m'ignorais complètement, une bonne chose, ce qui l'étais moi, étais qu'il avait toute son attention après Zoro. Il avait paré son point avec ses katanas et... il m'avait sauvé d'une certaine façon. Je reculai de quelque pas, sous le choc un peu, puis fixa le marimo qui combattais le gorille.

— « Alors blondinet, même pas capable d'estourbir une bestiole comme ça? Tu me déçois... Ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu me battras! »

Je piquai à sa réplique, mais je n'osai pas répondre, voyant bien qu'il avait autant de difficulté que j'avais eu à vaincre ce macaque géant. Cette jungle devait avoir quelque chose en particulier pour pouvoir maintenir des animaux aussi sauvages et coriaces qu'eux. Je m'étonnais encore de voir le gorille briser la garde de Zoro en un coup et chargé à nouveau. Le marimo se prit son poing gigantesque en pleine tronche et revola contre le cocotier le plus près. Il se reçut une noix en pleine tête.

Le moment aurait pu être cocasse et très farfelue s'il n'y avait pas ce babouin je me ruais pas sur lui pour lui arraché la tête avant du gobé tout rond... ce qui serais bien moins cocasse a regardé... disons que de voir les tripes et organes internes du Marimo tombé dans une pluie sanguignolante c'est un projet que je ne veux pas voir de si tôt.

Le gorille se pris de plein fouet quelque attaque puissante et continua de chargé. J'étais étonné et j'allais lui venir en aide a l'aide d'une Réception bien placée, mais Zoro eu, enfin je pense, l'idée la plus brillante qu'il est eu pour le combat. Comme si la noix de coco qu'il avait reçue sur la tête lui avait illuminé le crâne pour un moment. Il envoya un de ses lus forte attaque contre le Singe et il se planta directement contre un autre cocotier. Une pluie de noix de coco lui tomba dessus, l'envoyant de l'autre monde une seconde fois. J'étais consterné par la résistance d'un seul et unique animal. Je n'imaginais pas ce que ça donnerait si nous tombions sur autre chose. J'espérais seulement que ce macaque était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant dans cette forêt, car sinon nous n'étions pas sortis de l'auberge.

— « Puisque tu as l'air de mieux savoir que moi où nous sommes, c'est quoi la suite des opérations? Je ne tiens pas à rencontrer d'autres bêtes de ce genre alors arrange-toi pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Pour moi, le Sunny était à gauche d'un bananier, mais il n'y en a pas par ici. Pourtant, j'étais sûr de mon coup... »

Alors là, pour une fois je n'avais pas la moindre idée. Je regardai Zoro avec un petit regard fautif, un peu comme ceux qui se font prendre la main dans le sac, en train de piquer des sucreries ou quelque chose du genre. J'avais complètement oublié la carte avant de partir à la recherche du Marimo et comme les boussoles ne fonctionnaient pas sur grand Line. De plus, J'étais parti rapidement j'ai un peu oublier de faire des points de repère sur les arbres. J'avais glandé un peu partout en le cherchant avant d'atterrir sur le bord d'un point d'eau, celui-ci a l'occurrence, puis j'avais trouvé le Marimo. Enfin, il m'avait trouvé en train de battre un singe qui n'était pas mort au final.

— « Je n'ai rien! Il n'y a pas de suite des opérations. Il n'y a que toi et moi pour la suite. J'ai oublié la carte de l'île et les boussoles ne fonctionnent pas sur Grand Line alors on se débrouille jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de cette foutue jungle. Désolé, mais pour aujourd'hui on se contente de ce que j'ai dans mon sac et peut-être de la viande sauvage. Le gorille à trop de nerfs et de tendons pour faire de la viande mangeable alors laisse le faire sa sieste. »

Je ne désirais pas plus rester ici, mais je l'avoue... nous étions perdus pour une fois. Je me levai et me dirigea vers mon sac qui était resté a sa place depuis tantôt. Je sortis une bouteille d'eau et lui tendis. Nous étions deux dans cette situation alors valais mieux se serrer les coudes pour le moment. Puis je pris la direction du sens contraire d'où se trouvait le gorille. Hors de question de passer près de lui. J'ai faim et je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui le ventre vide. Mon sac sur l'épaule, mon chapeau sur la tête je me retourna avant de m'enfoncé dans les fougères pour voir si le marimo me suivait.

— « Tâche de ne pas me perdre de vue, Mister bushido, car je n'ai aucunement envie de m'arrêter a toutes les 15 minutes pour te ramené sur le chemin. »

Puis je m'enfonçai. Je fis une ligne droite, tentant du mieux que je pouvais d'enlever les fougères et les lianes qui pendaient dans mon chemin. Avec les petites éclaircies que les arbres permettaient, j'arrivais à voir le ciel ennuagé. C'était mauvais présage, on allait devoir se dépêcher a trouvé refuge dans une grotte ou en haut d'un arbre pour y faire un feu... sinon nous n'aurions pas de dînez tout court. Au même moment, on entendit le ciel grondé... la pluie approchait.

Je pris un élan donna un coup de pied sur une énorme branche morte qui tomba derrière moi, espérant que le marimo ne se l'est pas pris en pleine tronche.

— « On va devoir se trouver un abri pour la nuit. Il va surement pleuvoir alors rend toi utile un peu et transporte le bois sec... »

J'allais vérifier l'heure sur ma montre de poche, mais en l'ouvrant, je réalisai qu'elle était brisée. Le choc que m'avait porté le macaque plus tôt avait dû être de trop pour ma pauvre montre. Je soupirai en la regardant, passant mon pouce sur la vitre qui protégea le cadran et la referma. Ma si précieuse montre, j'allais devoir la faire réparer, encore. Si cet abruti ne s'était pas perdu..., elle ne se serait pas brisée. J'eus un petit moment de nostalgie, la voir brisée une fois de plus me brisait le coeur. Je serrai mon poing contre ma montre puis j'ajoutai plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose :

— « Tsss! Fais chier. »

Je me repris rapidement et remis la montre dans ma poche, faisant pendre la chaînette sur mon pantalon comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je continuai mon chemin à la recherche d'un arbre assez gros pour nous accueillir ou une petite grotte.

Fin PoV Sanji

PoV Zoro Vu les yeux que me lançait le cook, nous n'étions pas sortis de l'auberge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais un peu. Trop facile peut-être? Non, je crois plutôt que c'était à cause du mec là-haut, s'il y en a un vraiment. Il doit vraiment me détester. Mais je ne vais pas croire en lui juste pour ça. Y » avais pire dans l'existence. Prenons ça comme un entrainement. Maintenant, ça risquait d'aller mieux, vu que le gorille était dans les vapes et que le cuistot semblait un peu plus calmé. Il me répondit néanmoins, d'un ton relativement calme :

— « Je n'ai rien! Il n'y a pas de suite des opérations. Il n'y a que toi et moi pour la suite. J'ai oublié la carte de l'île et les boussoles ne fonctionnent pas sur Grand Line alors on se débrouille jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de cette foutue jungle. Désolé, mais pour aujourd'hui on se contente de ce que j'ai dans mon sac et peut-être de la viande sauvage. Le gorille à trop de nerfs et de tendons pour faire de la viande mangeable alors laisse le faire sa sieste.

Boooon, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Mon pressentiment se révélait être vrai. J'allais devoir passer un moment seul avec le blondinet, pour une durée indéterminée. Génial! Je laissai un soupir traverser ma gorge. Bon, d'accord, j'y étais un peu pour quelque chose. Non, je ne suis pas fautif! Ce crétin aurait pu prendre de quoi se repérer! Mauvaise foi? Moi? Noon.

Enfin bon, j'exagère un brin. Si je compare avec les autres membres de l'équipage... Luffy, pas une idée. Il ne penserait qu'à manger et son sens de l'orientation est pitoyable. Nami ? Plutôt mourir! Elle sait se diriger, certes, mais pas question de rester plus longtemps avec cette sorcière des mers. Avec toutes ses dettes à répétition, j'aurais pu voler loin. Usopp? Même pas la peine. Il pouvait faire preuve de courage et d'ingéniosité, mais la plupart du temps, il restait peureux et il se cacherait sans cesse derrière moi. Chopper, c'est un peu la même chose. Ses connaissances sont très utiles, mais sa naïveté inhibe cette qualité. Robin? Je ne lui fais pas confiance. On aurait vite trouvé le chemin et même plus, mais malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à la cerner et c'est ce qui me gênait. Franky? Me balader avec un pervers en slip? Plutôt mourir oui! Quant à Brook, je sens que je n'aurais pas supporté ses blagues longtemps. Ouais, en fait, Sanji était un choix de première classe. Enfin, il ne faut pas trop exagérer quand même! Si on pouvait faire une trêve, par contre, ça serait sans doute mieux.

Il avait dû penser à la même chose, le cuistot, parce qu'il me tendit une bouteille d'eau le plus naturellement du monde. Je le remerciai d'un geste avant de prendre la bouteille et boire un peu. Nous n'avions pas grand-chose et même s'il y avait des sources, il valait mieux économiser. Puis, le cuistot commença à marcher en remettant son chapeau en place. Tiens, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ça. Ça lui donnait un certain style.

— » Tâche de ne pas me perdre de vue, Mister bushido, car je n'ai aucunement envie de m'arrêter a toutes les 15 minutes pour te ramené sur le chemin. »****

— Tss... Comme si je pouvais me perdre...

Je me levai et lui emboîtai le pas. Je me concentrai un peu plus sur sa silhouette que sur les alentours afin de, effectivement, ne pas le perdre. Mais je restai toujours aux aguets. Après un gorille, pourquoi pas un perroquet géant? Enfin bon, visiblement, ce n'était pas ça qui inquiétait le plus le cook. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel lorsqu'il était possible de l'apercevoir et je pus voir avec lui des nuages. Mauvais signe ça... Nous continuâmes à avancer un peu, en essayant de nous empêtrer le moins possible dans les lianes et autres végétations jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement menaçant retentit. Je regardai vivement autour de moi avant de comprendre que c'était le ciel qui était à l'origine de ce bruit.

À ce moment-là, le Love cook frappa dans une branche morte. Je m'écartai au dernier moment afin de ne pas me la prendre. J'allais l'injurier, mais je me retins. Ce n'était pas le moment et il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Simplement pas la tête à ça. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais c'est moi qui ai failli me retrouver assommé. Il dit néanmoins :

— « On va devoir se trouver un abri pour la nuit. Il va surement pleuvoir alors rend toi utile un peu et transporte le bois sec... »****

— Ouais... Pour une fois, tu as raison...

C'est ainsi que je m'attelai à ma tâche. Sans trop m'écarter, bien sûr, pour maintenir en vu la chevelure blonde du cuistot. Je sortis un sabre pour couper un des arbres qui s'écrasa dans un fracas effroyable. Enfin, ce que j'aurais imaginé, mais visiblement, j'étais tombé sur un caoutchoutier qui ne fit que rebondir un peu. Mouais, pas une bonne idée n'en fait. J'entendis un singe me gueuler dessus pour avoir détruit son abri.

— Ouais, c'est bon, je m'excuse! Tout le monde a le droit de se tromper!

J'allais repartir un peu plus dans la direction du cook lorsque je le vis regarder sa montre d'un air ennuyé. Je m'arrêtai un instant avant de l'entendre pester :

— « Tsss! Fais chier. »

Ouais... Vaut mieux pas l'embêter. Je retournai donc sur mes pas et sous les cris du singe, je coupai un autre arbre qui, lui, s'écrasa dans un fracas effroyable. Puis, je le découpai en plus fines planches, afin qu'on puisse le transporter et s'en servir. Tout à coup, les petits cris du singe s'arrêtèrent. J'entendis un grognement. Je me retournai tout doucement pour voir une mignonne petite panthère noire. Mignon oui. À part qu'elle voulait elle aussi me bouffer, par rapport au gorille, c'était un chaton. Je souris machiavéliquement. La bête prit peur, mais trop tard, je l'avais déjà fauché. JE la remercie d'être venue avant de la mettre sur mon dos, en plus du bois, pour retrouver Sanji. Je le vis en train d'inspecter les environs, surement pour trouver un abri. Je l'avertis donc de ma présence :

— Hey Love cook ! J'crois avoir notre diner!

Je lui montrai la bestiole, ainsi que quelques noix de coco que j'eusse récupéré avant de partir. Eh oui, des fois, j'étais prévoyant. Je les avais planqués dans mon haramaki et pour une fois, je pouvais servir à quelque chose plus « utilement ». Mais j'arrêtai de sourire lorsque je sentis une goutte tomber sur mon nez. Puis une autre, et enfin une myriade des fines gouttelettes nous tombèrent dessus. Je poussai un juron bien placé :

— Et Merde...

J'allais me plaquer sous un arbre, voyant bien que c'était inutile. J'entendis tout à coup un énorme fracas. Un arbre oui, mais pas seulement. La foudre. Et ça, c'était d'autant plus dangereux. Je lançai donc un regard au cook, pour l'avertir que s'il n'avait pas plan, nous étions cuits, au sens propre du terme. Je vis soudainement une brèche quelque part, un endroit qui ne subissait pas la pluie. Je courrai vers cette brèche. Trop fine pour nous accueillir, je pus tout de même mettre le bois. Maintenant trempé jusqu'aux os, je m'écriai :

— Et maintenant? Une idée?

Là, par contre, ça ne pouvait pas tomber pire. Un autre arbre tomba. Je l'esquivai. Juste devant la brèche. Je le découpai d'un coup de sabre. Et pourtant si, ça pouvait. Je regardai autour de moi une nouvelle fois. Où pourrions bien nous planquer? Non seulement des intempéries, mais aussi des animaux? Parce que les rugissements que j'entendais signifiaient qu'une chose. Les créatures de cette forêt avaient peur de l'orage...

Fin PoV Zoro

PoV Sanji

J'observais les environs, j'apprenais petit à petit notre futur terrain, car si nous avions un problème qu'elle compte, l'avantage du terrain nous aiderait grandement. Je ne suis pas un grand amoureux du plein air... le camping, très peu pour moi. Mais je savais quoi faire durant les situations crise comme celle-ci... malgré l'humidité, j'arrivais à sentir un vent contre ma peau. La tempête arrivera bientôt et c'est ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Comme nous n'avion aucunement de vivre pour le diner et surement le petit déjeuner de demain, en plus de ne pas avoir de planque pour la nuit... nous étions dans de beaux draps, Zoro et moi. Je fixai un arbre depuis quelques minutes... pensant avoir trouvé une grotte, mais l'épaisseur des fougères, et l'arbre en question bloquait le chemin. J'allais vérifier par moi même quand j'entendis le Marimo faire sentir sa présence.

**— « Hey Love cook ! J'crois avoir notre diner! »**

Je me retournai, pour y remarquer qu'il traînait par lui même une panthère énorme et quelques planches de bois fraîchement coupé de sa lame experte... bah là j'étais impressionné. J'avais l'habitude de le voir traîné à l'arrière de nos groupes d'excursion, avec l'équipage... et il attendait toujours les ordres avant de faire un geste. Surement que le plus part du lorsqu'il fait un geste, soit il se perd... soit il se fait rétamé par Nami-san. C'était les deux options possibles dans l'ensemble de possibilités d'un Marimo. Mais cette fois, il avait vraiment fait fort... c'est même moi qui étais à la traîne cette fois. Mais au moment ou j'allais lui répondre une petite remarque sanglante... histoire d'allégé la situation... malgré sa légère complexité, je sentis la pluie se mettre a tombé... lentement puis en quelque instant, un torrent tombait du ciel. J'eus exactement la même réaction de la tête de cactus.

**— « Merde... » **

Puis je le vis tenté de mettre a l'abri le bois, malgré qu'il était déjà trempe a lavette... je n'eus même pas le temps de lui hurler de s'éloigner de l'arbre qui étais tout près que la foudre s'abatis dessus. J'étais au comble de l'étonnement. Le destin nous en voulait à ce point là. Zoro sauta pour trancher l'arbre en feu qui tombait dans sa direction puis une fois au sol, se tourna vers moi pour me demander la suite des évènements.

**— « Et maintenant? Une idée? »**

Nous avions quelques petits problèmes, de un la tempête s'intensifiait rapidement et de deux, l'arbre qui étais tombé, malgré le fait que Zoro l'est tranché pour se protègé... avait réussi a écrasé la proie et le bois que le Marimo venait à peine de récolté... Bon tant pis pour les vivres, il était plus important que l'on trouve refuge, avant que la tempête ne dégénère encore plus. Le vent soufflait déjà très fort, à un tel point que mon chapeau avait été projeté par en arrière, la chance que j'avais de l'avoir attaché a mon cou. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir, qu'on aurait pu se tromper et dire que la nuit était arrivé... mais on voyait clairement devant nous... pour le moment.

**— « Il faut trouver un abri maintenant... viens! Laisse tomber la nourriture pour le moment!...»**

Puis je partis dans cette direction ou je pensais avoir vu une crevasse dans une montagne tout près. Mes vêtements étaient trempes et je sentais la morsure du froid contre ma peau... la température tropicale avait laissé place à une plus froide... qui pourrait s'avérer mortelle. À peine a quelque minutes de marche, la tempête continuait d'augmenté en force, mais je finis par trouvé la brèche que j'avais vue... sauf qu'elle était plus haute que je ne le pensais. Trop haute pour l'atteindre seul... mais assez basse pour s'y rendre a deux et en ressortir sans problème. Je regardai autour de moi... malgré le vent et la noirceur qui commençais a nous incapacité moi et Zoro... je trouva une Liane, elle avait l'air assez robuste pour support un poids comme le mien... je l'enroulai autour de mon bras et parti en direction de Zoro.

**— « Prend la corde et rend toi en haut pour m'aidé a monté. » **

Bien sûr, expliquer comme ça... ce plan avait l'air débile, voire même un peu retardé. Mais je reculai en arrière de lui et pris un grand élan avant de me diriger ver lui en hurlant

**— « ARMÉ DE L'AIR...!»**

Puis je le bottai assez fort, qu'il soit prêt ou non, pour qu'il se rende dans cette foutue grotte, mais pas trop pour éviter de l'encastrer dans le mur...

**— « POWER EMERGENCY SHOT! » **

Un feu d'artifice de Marimo en pleine jungle qui subit la colère d'une tempête tropicale... c'était un spectacle rare et spécial... je le vis atterrir dans la grotte, mais je ne vis pas la corde redescendre... bon j'avais peut-être tiré un peu trop fort... mais je savais qu'il était plus résistant que ça... d'habitude...

**— " OI ZORO! ENVOIE LA CORDE! ARRÊTE DE GLANDER, BORDEL! »**

Je commençais déjà à grelotter de froid, attendant patiemment mon seul moyen de monter dans notre abri de fortune. La température avait surement atteins son point le plus froid de la soirée. Et la pluie qui continuait de s'abattre comme un monstre sur la jungle. Je n'entendais plus un son... sauf celui de l'eau qui s'écoulait comme une chute d'eau. Aucuns animal, aucune bestiole... tous n'avais pris refuge dans la jungle pour ce couvrir de cette tempête.

Fin PoV Sanji


	2. Chapter 2

Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de cette merveilleuse aventure.

Mesdames et messieurs, laissé moi vous présenté a nouveau nos personnage appartenant toujours au génis de ce monde ( Oda pour ceux qui on pas compris XD )et qui on bravement fait face aux délire inquiètant de deux fangirls...

j'ai nommé

Sanji-( tameka-swan)

et

Zoro-( Ryurin-haru)

Alors nous vous souhaitons une excellante lecture...

* * *

><p>PoV Zoro<p>

La situation était déjà critique. Je me disais que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, et portant... Plus de vivres, rien pour se réchauffer, des arbres qui tombent et la pluie qui s'intensifie. Voilà un résumé de ce qu'il nous arrivait, au blondinet et moi. Je sentais assez mal la suite et je fixai constamment le cuistot, afin de savoir s'il avait une idée ou non. Personnellement, mes capacités de réflexion n'allaient pas suffire pour nous sortir de là. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et la tempête ne daignait pas de se calmer.

**— « Il faut trouver un abri maintenant... viens! Laisse tomber la nourriture pour le moment!...»**

Il partit dans une autre direction et je le suivis sans ajouter un mot. De toute façon, au point où nous en sommes... Peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose. Je l'espérais en tout cas, parce que je ne tenais pas à me les geler plus longtemps sous l'orage. J'entendis un autre fracas, suivi des bruits caractéristiques d'un arbre qui tombe et d'une volée d'oiseaux qui s'envolent. D'habitude, les piafs restent au ras du sol non? Ça devait vraiment être une tempête mémorable... J'espérais que l'équipage n'allait pas avoir de problème.

Le blond finit par arrêter son regard sur une enclave un peu plus loin. Trop haute, bien évidemment. Mais elle semblait optimale. Je pouvais peut-être escalader la roche... Quoique je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il y avait un chemin après tout. Il faisait trop sombre pour que j'y voie vraiment et même si je pouvais détecter pas mal de choses sans mes yeux, il ne s'agissait que du vivant. Pas de la hauteur d'une brèche comme celle-ci. Quelle utilité au combat! Au moins, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre animal que Sanji et moi, si je puis parler comme ça. Justement, ledit blond me donna une liane en disant :

**— « Prend la corde et rend toi en haut pour m'aidé a monté. »**

Heiiin? Qu'est ce qu'il racontait lui? Il avait bu de l'eau de mer ou quoi? Je regardais la brèche qu'il avait repérée. Ouais, comment je monte? Oui, j'avais omis plus tôt l'hypothèse de grimper, mais dans un noir relativement profond et une liane en main... Je ne comprenais pas son plan. Voir pas du tout. Puis, je l'entendis reculer. Je me retournai un peu pour le voir courir vers moi en hurlant :

**— « ARMÉ DE L'AIR...! POWER EMERGENCY SHOT! »**

C'est ainsi qu'il me shoota jusqu'à ce que je m'envole tout droit vers la grotte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir ce magnifique cri :

**— !**

Puis je retombai lourdement à l'intérieur. Aiieuuuh... Ça, ça ne fait pas du bien. Je me relevai en pestant. Foutu cuistot! Il aurait pu me prévenir! Quand j'étais sensé deviner son action? Bon, au moins, j'étais là-haut, mais quand même! Mon humeur était parfaitement représentée par la tempête que je sortis la tête de l'enclave pour lui exposer ma façon de penser avant que je l'entende crier :

**— " OI ZORO! ENVOIE LA CORDE! ARRÊTE DE GLANDER, BORDEL! »******

****— TA GUEULE! VA TE PLAINDRE AILLEURS!****

Je lui balançai tout de même la corde pour le remonter. Au moins, nous étions tous les deux à l'abri. Mais la prochaine fois qu'il prévoit un coup comme ça, c'est bien qu'il puisse me prévenir! Je me tus tout de même. Si je commençai par l'engueuler, il faudrait que je le remercie d'avoir trouvé cette « brillante » idée alors non. Fallait mieux se taire. J'enlevai mon T-shirt pour l'essorer. Génial, il ne servait pas à grand-chose lui aussi. Froid? Moi? Noooon... Autant mettre à l'épreuve mon entrainement pour contrer le froid qui s'était installé. Par rapport au climat étouffant de tout à l'heure, c'était autre chose.

Le silence était inquiétant. Mais je n'osai le briser. À part le tonnerre, et quelques arbres, toutes les bestioles s'étaient tues. Ils avaient peur. En tout cas, c'est l'explication la plus plausible. La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas non plus. Quelle magnifique ambiance! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de dépressif parce que sinon, ça serait le comble. C'est à ce moment-là que mon ventre décida de pousser une longue plainte, signifiant qu'il voulait que je me nourrisse. Mes yeux rivèrent vers le sol tandis que je sommais à mon estomac de se taire. Je serais bien redescendu rechercher de la nourriture, mais c'était trop risqué. Avec la tempête et la noirceur de la forêt, j'allais me perdre pour de bon.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que cela se calme. Enfin, je crois. J'avais l'impression que le blond cherchait une solution. Je levai mes yeux vers lui, mais il ne semblait pas plus expressif que ça. Du moins, je crois. Je le vis frissonner. Ouais... Pas bon signe ça. Comme on dit : « les imbéciles ne prennent jamais froid ». C'était valable pour moi, mais pas pour le cook. Quoi que j'en dise, il n'était pas idiot. Moi non plus, je soignais le rhume par l'entrainement et l'oublie de moi même. Mais pour lui... Rooh, mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire?

*Bah quelque chose! C'est ton N-A-K-A-M-A! Alors, prends quand même soin de lui! *

Foutue conscience... Si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je l'aurais fait! Seulement, mes affaires étaient trempées aussi et nous n'avions rien comme combustible. Alors, c'est difficile de faire quelque chose. Je revis un frisson parcourir le blond. Je haussai un sourcil en le regardant. Ça ne devrait pas vraiment m'intéresser en temps normal, mais là, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire et personne d'autre à m'occuper...

**— Oï love cook, t'as froid?**

La question était en elle-même stupide parce que je ne pouvais y remédier. Et je pouvais aisément le deviner. Mais le silence commençait à m'oppresser et la pluie avait l'air de bien se plaire dans cette jungle. Encore un autre fracas, suivi d'un arbre qui tombe... Attendez... Arbre? Je sortis la tête de l'enclave pour voir un arbre mort juste au pied de l'endroit où nous étions. La love cook avait surement un briquet avec lui, vu le fumeur qu'il était. Sachant que la foudre avait du peut-être séché un peu le bois, du moins je l'espérais, il y avait peut-être une solution pour régler le problème. Ma conscience me laisserait surement tranquille après ça. Je donnai une extrémité de la corde à Sanji et prit l'autre avant de descendre, en l'avertissant tout de même :

**— Je reviens tout de suite, le cook ! Tu me remonteras après, dès que je te le dis.**

Je sautai de la brèche au sol. Mes chevilles en prirent un coup, mais ce n'était rien ça. Elles avaient l'habitude. Par chance, l'arbre était tout près. Je pus le découper à l'aide de mes sabres en restant assez proche pour que la corde qui nous relie, le cook et moi, ne se tende pas complètement. Après avoir pris ce que je pouvais, en prenant soin d'éviter que le bois soit trop humide, appelait le blond.

Une fois là-haut, je déposai mon fardeau sur le sol. Au moins, ça devrait nous réchauffer pendant un temps, en espérant que l'orage se soit calmé entretemps. Puis, je demandai au blondinet son briquet afin d'allumer les branches. Je mis plusieurs minutes à cause de l'humidité, mais le feu finit par prendre. Finalement, tout n'était pas ligué contre nous. Même si la situation était assez critique, il avait des bons côtés.

*Tu vois que tu pouvais faire quelque chose! Tu pourras toujours, alors réfléchis! C'est comme un combat, et la défaite ne t'est pas permise... *

Un combat... Ouais, ça correspondait bien. Mais si cette foutue conscience pouvait se taire, ça m'arrangerait. Laissant le feu réchauffer l'ambiance, je fermai les yeux, histoire de me reposer un peu, mais en restant aux aguets. J'avais comme un pressentiment que tout ça était loin d'être fini et la dernière impression que j'avais eue s'était révélé vraie alors j'avais bien des raisons de me méfier...

Fin PoV Zoro

PoV Sanji

Je vis la liane transformée en corde pour le moment, redescendre tranquillement sous les bourrasques de vents causés par la tempête. Je frissonnai une nouvelle fois avant de l'agripper solidement et de commencer a escaladé le pan de la montagne pour me diriger vers la grotte. Je posai pied a l'intérieur, mais glissa et faillis me prendre le vide... avant de tombe. Mais au dernier moment, je pris la main de Zoro pour me hisser dans la caverne. Le marimo s'installa tranquillement dans le coin, essorant son chandail. Je le regardai en continuant de grelotter, j'allais devoir trouver un moyen pour nous réchauffé sinon on allait crever d'une pneumonie. Même si je sais que le Marimo pouvait tout prendre pour un entrainement, il devait déjà se préparer mentalement et physiquement a résisté contre le froid. Je frissonnai une nouvelle fois et ce frisson me valus un regard plus ou moins inquiet du cactus.

**— « "Oï love cook, t'as froid? » »**

Mais il les avait les questions, celui-là! pour toute réponse, je me mis a claqué des dents, en prouvant par ce fait que le froid M'ATTEIGNAIT MOI! Puis contre toute attente il se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait le marimo... le suivi du regard, ouvrant de plus en plus les yeux sans cessé de grelotté. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de moi, il n'allait quand même pas..Ce co.., SI? J'eus un léger soubresaut qui me coupa le souffle en le sentant passé prêt de moi, mais contre toute attente, il continua son chemin vers l'entrée de la grotte.

**— « ' Je reviens tout de suite, le cook ! Tu me remonteras après, dès que je te le dis. « "**

Aucun signe d'approbation, rien. J'étais troublé par la réaction j'avais eu lorsqu'il s'était rapproché... pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur avait manqué un battement. Surement par crainte qu'il n'approche trop près, je continuai de tenir la liane pour m'assurai qu'il était toujours a son bout, continuant de grelotté en pensant a cette réaction un peu non naturelle. Je devais être fatigué. Puis il remonta avec quelque bout de branche bruler et noircit par la foudre.

**— » » Pas une mauvaise idée! »'**

Je sortis mon briquet personnel... de toute façon, j'allais devoir attendre que mes cigarettes sèchent, car le carton avait pris l'eau sous la pluie... et comme mon pantalon était toujours trempe... elle ne sècherait pas de sitôt. Il prit mon briquet et se mis a tenté d'allumé le feu avec quelque feuille morte qui trainait sur un coin de la caverne. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le feu prit enfin. Je sentais la chaleur s'en dégager et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchai tranquillement de cette source.

**— « "je vais faire sécher mes vêtements, Marimo... pas envie de gelez toute la nuit. » »**

Puis je commençai à défaire mes vêtements pour les étaler le plus près du feu, sans pour autant me priver de sa source de chaleur. S'il faisait pareille, c'était pas mon problème par contre, je m'étais rapproché du Marimo sans le vouloir et comme il n'y avait plus de place nulle part je m'assis donc a coté de lui, accroupis sur moi même pour me réchauffer plus rapidement... mais je n'avais pas arrêté de grelotté pour autant.

Puis j'entendis son ventre gargouillé. Il devait mourir de faim, vu qu'il s'était perdu, depuis ce matin... je soupirai, et pris mon sac. Il contenant quelque conserver pour aujourd'hui et surement demains. Je pourrais faire duré les vivre que j'avais pris avec moi pour au minimum deux jours, mais pas plus... sinon nous allions manqué de nutriment pour continuer d'avancé dans la jungle... J'ouvris et passa la canne au Marimo, m'en passant pour le moment... j'avais bien vécus dans cette situation, il y a dix ans, je pouvais bien survivre en me passant d'un repas aujourd'hui.

**— « "Mange, je vais avoir besoin de ta force ridiculement puissante demain alors...» »****  
><strong>  
>Puis je m'accotai contre la paroi du la grotte malgré sa fraicheur naturelle, tentante de profité un peu de la chaleur minime qu'apportais le feu. Malgré le fait que nous étions dans la pire situation possible, la présence du Marimo étais réconfortante... je me sentais mieux avec lui dans les parages que si j'avais été tout seul... ça, c'était sur et certain... je regardai la pluie tombée telle une chute d'eau a l'entré de la grotte, silencieuse...<p>

**— « "Pourquoi tu a quitté le navire? Tu aurais pu te perdre en ville... ça aurait été moins pénible. » »**

Mon ton de voix étais pour une fois, n'y agressif encore moins accusateur... c'était plus par curiosité... pour les rares fois ou nous étions seul ensemble... j'allais pas meublé se silence par des caquètements de dents et le crépitement du feu. Je le fixai du regard, dans les yeux pour une fois. Malgré le fait qu'on se prenait toujours la tête moi et lui, j'avoue quand même que depuis notre première rencontre, notre relation de Nakama c'était nettement amélioré. Ça arrivait très peu souvent, mais je savais qu'il pouvait avoir une conversation... plus ou moins normale avec moi.

C'est pas comme si on avait grand chose a faire aussi... le temps étais plutôt très mauvais, alors pas question de sortir le nez dehors pour cherché quelque chose a mangé de plus que le cannage que j'avais... et encore moins, car ce foutu Marimo allait surement se perdre, et comme je n'entendrais plus sa voix pour m'appeler... il y avait de fortes chances qu'on soit séparé... et c'est la pire chose qui pourrait arrivé. Je repensai un peu à ma réaction de tout à l'heure puis chassa cette pensée de ma tête pour me reconcentrer sur la future réponse de zoro...!

Fin PoV Sanji

PoV Zoro

Dès que le feu fut allumé, l'ambiance se réchauffa un peu. C'est le cas de le dire! J'avais eu une bonne idée tout de même. Assez pour que le cook me le fasse remâcher. Au moins, nous n'allions pas mourir de froid. Enfin, surtout lui. D'ailleurs, il se rapprocha, un peu commença, à retirer quelques-uns de ses vêtements trempés :

**— « "je vais faire sécher mes vêtements, Marimo... pas envie de gelez toute la nuit. » »**

Je ne dis rien, mais hochai doucement la tête. Je fis de même, en déposant mon haut près du feu. Je remarquai après quelques instants qu'il s'était installé à mes côtés, toujours aussi grelottants. J'espérais qu'il allait se réchauffer un peu. Pas envie qu'il tombe malade. Alors que le silence était devenu moins oppressant, mon ventre décida une nouvelle fois de faire acte de sa présence. Il le pouvait pas se taire lui? J'entendis le cuistot soupirer avant d'attraper son sac. Il en sortit une conserve qu'il me tendit. J'hésitai avant qu'il me dise :

**— « "Mange, je vais avoir besoin de ta force ridiculement puissante demain alors... » »**

Je ne me fis pas prier et commença à manger. C'était bon. Je n'avais pas le chic de faire de la critique culinaire alors je ne m'attardai pas, mais c'était bon. Je souris discrètement, mais en laissa la moitié pour lui donner. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de situation lorsqu'il était gamin, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Là, j'avais aussi besoin de lui. Je lui tendis donc la conserve, mais ne le regardai en aucun cas dans les yeux :

**— Tiens... Y » a de raison qu'il n'y ait que moi qui en profite. Si t'as pas de quoi te nourrir, tu vas te ramollir encore plus que d'habitude et je n'ai pas envie de te trainer. Et je suis rodé pour ce genre de situation.**

Je déposai la boite en face de lui. C'est vrai qu'avec l'entrainement, je pouvais lutter un peu contre la faim. J'avais souvent eu affaire à des pénuries de nourriture tout d'abord parce que je n'étais pas prévoyant de nature, mais aussi parce que je passais des jours sans manger à errer dans une ville, sans argent. D'où ma courte vocation de chasseur de prime.

La pluie continua toujours de tomber. Le cook avait décidé de l'hypnotiser tandis que je préférais fermer les yeux. Pas pour faire la sieste non, mais pour profiter un peu de chaleur du feu. C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud. Je me concentrai un peu plus pour oublier le froid. C'était comme de la méditation, sauf que je me focalisai sur une seule chose. Mais alors que j'arrivais à complètement oublier la tempête, la voix du love cook me sortit de ma torpeur :

**— « "Pourquoi tu a quitté le navire? Tu aurais pu te perdre en ville... ça aurait été moins pénible. » »******

****— Parce qu'il y avait une ville?****

Cette exclamation m'avait échappé. Je me tus un moment. IL y avait une ville? Et merde... Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas aventuré ici. Le blondinet me regarda, attendant une réponse. IL était assez rare qu'on se parle ainsi. Par fierté, dignité ou simplement par jeu, on avait tendance à s'engueuler pour un rien. Je n'aimais pas sa façon de faire, en particulier son état de guimauve près des filles, et il n'aimait pas que je sois rustre. Chacun son truc. Mais au fond, je ne pense pas qu'il me considère comme un ennemi. Je dirai plus... un rival. Tout comme moi.

Mais là, la solitude en plus du silence devenait pesant, un peu. Sanji ne cherchait pas à se disputer, ou commencer une éternelle bataille. Son ton était neutre, calme et posé. Juste par curiosité sans doute. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire après tout. Mais la question paraissait... piégeuse. La réponse était loin d'être avantageuse pour moi. Enfin bon, je n'aimais pas mentir. Je n'avouais jamais les choses qui me fâchaient, enfin juste à moi-même. Mais mentir, je n'aimais pas. Surtout que là, je ne risquais pas grand-chose. Un cook frigorifié n'allait pas faire quelque chose contre moi. Je lui répondis donc la vérité d'un ton... normal. Qu'il ne devait pas connaître beaucoup par ailleurs :

**— J'étais à la vigie, mais je n'ai pas prévenu qu'il y avait une ile... Je.. fais la sieste. Et j'étais sûr que Nami allait m'en vouloir et alourdir mes dettes. J'aurais bien voulu juste m'éclipser, mais Chopper m'a vu alors je suis allé me balader. Mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas du tout suivi ce qu'elle a pu vous dire sur cet endroit. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une ville! Si j'avais su, j'aurais changé d'itinéraire...**

Je soupirai. J'étais vraiment stupide des fois. Bah, après tout... Au moins, j'évitai les foudres de Nami. Mais j'en subissais d'autres à la place. Et puis, elle allait m'allumer en rentrant. Je m'étais enfoncé plus que nécessaire. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir en fait. Mais comment j'aurais pu deviner? Peut-être parce que ce genre de situation de répète souvent avec moi... Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en regardant dehors d'un air complètement lassé.

**— Je sens que mes dettes vont s'alourdir encore plus en rentrant... Tsss...**

Le silence retomba. Lourd, pesant... Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui me chiffonnait. Comme un pincement au coeur. Je n'étais pas du genre à décrypter mon corps selon mes sentiments ou autre. Je vivais par instinct. Je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions sur ce qui est correct ou non. Bon, j'essayai de dire les choses subtilement des fois, et je savais ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. C'est tout. Et là, ça restait un mystère pour moi. Je lançai de nouveau un regard au cook, qui semblait toujours aussi gelé.

*C'est de ta faute tout ça. Si tu avais affronté ton erreur au lieu de fuir... TU n'aurais pas mis toi et Sanji dans cette situation*

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se taire, elle? D'accord, c'était en partie ma faute, mais il avait oublié de quoi s'orienter! Et puis, Nami est terrifique! Des fois, j'avais vraiment peur d'elle. Je ne pourrais jamais rembourser tout ce que je lui dois. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu m'endetter autant. Elle avait dû en rajouter, surement.

*Peut-être, mais si le cook meurt, tu seras l'unique coupable... *

Mourir? Sanji? Mais elle déglingue la conscience là! Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle se manifestait maintenant, mais ça m'énervait. Je n'en fis rien paraitre, pour ne pas passer pour un fou. Le cuistot ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible. Je ne sais pas d'où venait cette certitude, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas le voir mourir. Pourtant, c'est vrai, je l'avais protégé de Kuma, le shichibukai. J'aurais dû y passer, mais il en fut autrement. Si c'était lui, aurait-il succombé? Je n'en sais rien... Si je l'ai, estourbir, c'est que j'ai obéi à mon instinct. Il n'allait pas y survivre, sans doute. Mais la menace était autre et plus menaçante. Ce n'était pas un simple rhume qui allait le tuer. J'en étais certain. IL ne serait pas digne d'être mon rival sinon.

*Imbécile! Tu ne comprends donc rien! Regarde-le en face et excuse-toi! C'est par ta faute qu'il est venu te chercher! Et maintenant, vous êtes perdus et frigorifiés! Tu l'as protégé une fois, certes, mais tu n'en as capable que devant le vrai danger. Sinon, c'est toi qui l'es, le danger. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte... *

Se faire brimer par sa propre conscience n'est jamais agréable. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison. Quelqu'un de normalement constitué se serait excusé, mais pas moi. Ce n'est pas ma façon de faire. Fierté mal placée, je sais. C'est de là le pincement au coeur, surement. Je me tournai donc vers lui et voulut prononcer ma phrase, mais elle ne put sortir de ma gorge. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je laissai donc tomber dans un soupir. Je fermai les yeux, en essayant d'imaginer le cook en face de moi. Là, les mots purent s'aligner tout seuls en une phrase :

**— « Suis désolé... C'est de ma faute tout ça... Alors, tâche de te réchauffer parce que sinon, je ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici.**

Le poids ne s'envola pas de sitôt. Décidément, il valait mieux agir par instinct. De toute façon, je l'avais protégé une fois, pourquoi pas deux? Et c'est quoi cette obsession pour le maintenir en vie? Il était grand, non? Je n'eus pas besoin de ma conscience pour le rappeler que c'était un nakama. C'était normal. Et puis, j'avais besoin de lui. Heureusement que mes pensées n'étaient pas publiques... Il en aurait profité sinon.

Je fermai tout doucement les yeux. J'avais sommeil après tout ça. Et mes sentiments combinés à ma conscience semblaient vouloir me tourmenter davantage. Ce n'était pas mon genre et je n'avais pas envie que ça change. Un danger? Moi? Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal sérieusement. Une dispute, ouais. Mais jamais il n'a réussi à me blesser sérieusement, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Alors comment... Bah, ça ne servait à rien de penser à tout ça. Le vide avait besoin d'être comblé, d'où mes pensées. Sans l'équipage, il manquait quelque chose. Et il fallait trouver quelque chose en remplacement. Sauf que j'aurais préféré l'équipage, tiens. Tout doucement, je crus sombrer dans le sommeil, sans vraiment l'être. Juste en surface. Parce qu'au moindre problème, j'étais prêt à intervenir. Enfin, je crois...

Ou alors, je m'étais vraiment endormi pour de bon...

Fin PoV Zoro

PoV Sanji

Le son métallique de la canne sur le sol me sortit de mes pensées. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel acte de sa part… j'étais quelque peu sur le choc. Je pris la canne dans ma main et releva mes yeux vers lui. J'avais l'impression de voir le Vrais Zoro… comme s'il n'avait pas de crainte juste entre nous deux… alors il jouait toujours le dure Second des Mugiwara sur le navire… jamais il n'aurait fait ça… ne baissait-il jamais sa garde… même avec nous? Luffy et les autres?...C'était un peu son genre. J'avoue qu'il est parfois difficile de vivre avec une femme telle que Nami… son caractère fait fuir le plus par des hommes qui la rencontre… mais nous avions tellement vécus avec cette Navigatrice…. Mais j'avoue que parfois elle faisait très peur la Nami-san. Mais parfois je donnerais tout pour comprendre un peu mieux la façon de penser de mes Nakama… j'ai tant de difficulté… surtout avec lui. Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées à nouveau.

**— « Tiens... Y » a de raison qu'il n'y ait que moi qui en profite. Si t'as pas de quoi te nourrir, tu vas te ramollir encore plus que d'habitude et je n'ai pas envie de te trainer. Et je suis rodé pour ce genre de situation. »**

Me ramollir? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ÇA encore!... Même s'il s'en permettait un peu plus qu'avec les autres en ce moment, un rustre restait un rustre même dans les pires situations. Mais pour une fois je n'avais pas envie d'en faire un drame… je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je redéposai la canne au sol. Je frissonnai et me rapprocha un peu de Zoro sans le vouloir… je sentais une chaleur se dégager de lui… mais le feu commençais a réchauffé la grotte malgré l'énorme courant d'air de l'extérieur. Je le regardai et lui posa enfin cette petite question qui me tracassait… même si ce n'était que de la pure curiosité de ma part… mais la réponse m'intéressait un peu plus.

**— « Parce qu'il y avait une ville? »**

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas… c'est d'avoir une réaction sur commande. Le genre de réaction purement humaine et non contrôlée de notre part qui nous faisait dire la première chose qu'on pensait. J'avais souvent ce genre de réaction… mais Zoro n'en avait jamais eu devant moi. C'était la toute première fois que je le voyais avoir ce genre de réaction… lui qui devait surement penser à tout ses phrases avant de les dire devant nous. Je souris légèrement à cette réaction, mais d'une souris à peine perceptible… car c'était le Marimo après tout. Sauf que j'aimais toujours ces petites réactions…, elles étaient tellement cocasses. J'étais presque sure que si Luffy avait été là, il aurait surement ri aux éclats… puis je me serais surement foutue de sa gueule, mais ce soir je ne me sentais pas à l'engueulade habituelle. Je le fixai pour savoir ce qui s'était passé… mais j'avais comme la nette impression qu'il se sentait piégé. Il avait cette expression de doute sur le visage, il ressemblait presque a un lapin qu'il n'était pas trop sur de vouloir sauté par-dessus le piège a ours. Ou quelque chose du genre. Puis il finit par se résigner à me raconter.

**— « J'étais à la vigie, mais je n'ai pas prévenu qu'il y avait une ile... J'ai.. Fais la sieste. Et j'étais sûr que Nami allait m'en vouloir et alourdir mes dettes. J'aurais bien voulu juste m'éclipser, mais Chopper m'a vu alors je suis allé me balader. Mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas du tout suivi ce qu'elle a pu vous dire sur cet endroit. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une ville! Si j'avais su, j'aurais changé d'itinéraire... »**

J'ouvris la bouche, abasourdie… il avait préféré se perdre en forêt plutôt que de faire face a Nami-san… sous le choc… bouche bée… je n'avais même plus de mot pour désigné mon étonnement. Je souris, devant lui directement, mais vraiment pas méchamment… je ne comptais pas le taquiné avec ça… pour une fois qu'il se montrait plus… humains s'en étais presque touchant. Puis il fixa l'extérieur, avec un regard las de cette bêtise, en soupirant.

**— « Je sens que mes dettes vont s'alourdir encore plus en rentrant... Tsss... »**

***T'inquiète… pour une fois tu n'es pas seul… ***

Puis je souris encore plus en fixant le sol… c'était vraiment marrant, mais je n'osais pas trop le lui montrer… je ne voulais pas qu'il le prenne mal… mais c'étais contre moi. Puis l'ambiance c'est calmé… il semblait plongé dans une profonde discussion avec lui-même… ou sa conscience je n'en savais rien, mais je n'osai pas le dérangé un peu plus. Mon corps s'était approché un peu de lui en sentant la chaleur qui se dégagea de lui. Je n'y pouvais rien, je sentais encore le froid contre ma peau, mordillé tranquillement le bout de mes doigts et orteils douloureusement. J'allais surement attraper quelque chose si je restais comme ça… mais mes vêtements étaient trempes alors il n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose, même sur moi. Je soupirai un peu et fixa le feu pour me réchauffer malgré le fait qu'il était petit. Je commençais à sentir l'engourdissement du froid m'endormir… mais je savais que si je ne stabilisais pas ma température avant de dormir, je chopais une pneumonie… et j'en crevais vu que Chopper n'était pas là pour voir a ce problème. Une couverture aurais été bonne dans cette condition… mais je n'avais pas pensé prendre autant de temps à trouver le Marimo en forêt alors… je n'avais pas prévu ça.

Foutue moi et ma foutue manie de croire que je réussis tout, d'un coup… d'habitude, je n'étais pas vraiment vantard dans ce domaine… c'était plutôt le rôle de l'algue qui me servait de Nakama qui étais douer… je savais que je réussissais toujours mes plats a la perfection… mais en dehors d'une cuisine… c'était autre chose. Je savais me rendre utile… et j'étais experts avec mes mains et avais beaucoup de talents cachés, mais… je n'étais pas souvent sure de mon coup… même que le plus par du temps, c'était un coup de bol s'il fonctionnait. Le seul temps où j'étais plus que sur… c'était mon style de combat… et ma cuisine. Rien de plus. Je me rapprochai de lui encore un peu… mais juste avant que je ne tombe dans un sommeil plus ou moins dangereux pour moi, la voix de Zoro s'éleva dans la caverne.

**— « "Suis désolé... C'est de ma faute tout ça... Alors, tâche de te réchauffer parce que sinon, je ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici."**

J'en étais sur et certain maintenant… c'était le vrai Zoro qui étais devant moi et personne d'autre. Jamais il n'aurait réagi comme ça devant personne d'autre… même Luffy. Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi. Sa réaction étais vraiment étonnante… j'avais en si peu de temps, découvert que Zoro n'était pas une si mauvaise personne et que dans le fond… connaissant l'autre facette de lui… ce qu'il venait de dire était… mignon. Oui mignon, gentil, vraiment guimauve comme il le disait souvent, mais j'ai quand même eu un petit pincement au cœur en entendant cette phrase. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté la a le regardé comme un abruti, mais lorsque je revins sur terre, il s'était plus ou moins endormi. Je ne savais pas s'il dormait profondément, ou à moitié. Mais je n'attendis pas… Je souris doucereux, et me colla contre lui, mais pas énormément… ni pour autre raison que de me réchauffer… je sentais sa chaleur contre mon dos et celle du feu contre mon flan… j'étais bien mieux comme ça. Souriant encore plus, les yeux qui commençaient ont fermé seul, je pris la canne, à peine plus loin de moi et mangea un peu. Je lui en devais une cette fois… et j'allais lui remettre.

**— "Merci, Zoro!"**

Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait entendu, mais j'étais reconnaissant de cette pensée… j'allais surement faire un effort pour lui dans les prochains jours à venir… après tout nous étions Nakamas… Puis doucement, je tombai endormi et glissant contre son épaule. Je ne savais pas ce qui nous attendrait demain, alors j'allais dormir tant que je le pouvais.

Le lendemain matin, une brise de vent vint me tirer de mon sommeil de bienheureux. Je sentais encore la chaleur contre mon dos et la température plus chaude a l'extérieur, mais tout autant humide. Je me retournai pour voir que le Marimo dormait toujours, il avait l'air bien comme ça alors je ne le réveillai pas. Je pris mes vêtements et vis qu'il était bien sec, malgré l'odeur qui persistait, mais tant pis… je ne pouvais pas tout avoir. Je m'habillai rapidement et mis la tête à l'extérieur, le ciel était clair, mais le vent soufflait toujours fort, comme les restes de la tempête qui passait. Je ne plaignis pas, ce vent était même la bienvenue. Je pris la liane et descendis, mon sac a mon dos. J'entrepris d'allez chercher le petit dej, après le maigre repas d'hier, hors de question pour moi de commencé notre journée avec rien dans le ventre.

En explorant rapidement, je trouvai quelque champignon sauvage qui avait résisté à la tempête, quelque œuf d'oiseau qui se trouvait dans un nid qui étais d'un arbre qui était tombé durant la nuit. Deux noix de coco allaient suffire, puis quelque herbe mangeable… c'était basique, mais j'allais pouvoir faire quelque chose de très nutritif pour ce petit déjeuner. Je reviens rapidement au campement. Au moment ou je mis le tous dans mon sac, mon cerveau finis par tillé…

**— "AH! J'AI DORMIS CONTRE L'ÉPAULE DU MARIMO TOUTE LA NUIT!"**

La consternation intérieure commença pendant que je retournais à la grotte. Je montai et commença à faire le repas, avec le vacarme que j'avais fait, je me demandais vaguement si j'avais réveillé, la tête d'algue. J'allumai un nouveau feu, l'autre ayant rendu l'âme durant la nuit. L'odeur me donnait déjà envie moi-même… j'avais presque hâte de terminé le déjeuner. C'était petit-déjeuner à l'ancienne. Avec champignon et herbe sauvage et du lait de noix de coco… sa chair étais tout aussi bonne a mangé alors j'en mis quelque morceau avec le reste du repas dans l'assiette. Je pris mon sac et sortis mon petit kit de couverts de survis… j'avais toujours ce kit sur moi… ça, je ne savais jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver avec l'estomac de Luffy… et les autres.

***Bien sûr, des couverts tus as… mais une couverture qui aurais pu te sauvé la vie… non, pfff quel idiot.***

Je soupirai de ma propre stupidité et mis les couverts avec le repas que j'avais installé sur deux feuilles de cocotier. Après cette pluie, elle était bien propre alors je ne m'en inquiétais pas plus que ça. Enfin, un repas qui avait de l'allure... malgré le manque de vivre, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir quand même.

Fin Pov Sanji

PoV Zoro

Alors que je me croyais endormi pour de bon, je sentis un poids arriver sur moi. Au début, je pensais à un rêve, mais le quelque chose qui s'était abattu sur moi semblait bien froid. Normalement, lors d'un songe, les sensations n'étaient pas là. Je ne pris pas la peine d'ouvrir un oeil, car je savais très bien qui était là. Le blond en question. Mais j'avais la flemme de le virer.

*Hypocrite... *

Mais quoi? Je laissai tomber le reste et essaya de retomber dans mon état de sommeil profond, mais la voix du cook me sortit une nouvelle fois de cet état. Je l'entendis me remercier. Et m'appeler Zoro. Ouh là, c'était une rareté ça. Il ne le faisait que très rarement, tout comme moi. Et remercier, c'était bien la première fois, enfin je crois. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Autant lui faire croire que je dormais. Sinon, il partirait...

... (Petit grand laps de temps de noir)...

**— "AH! J'AI DORMIS CONTRE L'ÉPAULE DU MARIMO TOUTE LA NUIT!"**

Je me réveillai à moitié en sursaut. J'ouvris les yeux pour balayer la grotte du regard. Personne. Le cook devait être descendu. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à gueuler dès le matin comme ça? Je refermai les yeux. La lumière était blafarde et ce n'était pas agréable à peine sortie du sommeil. Je pouvais bien gagner encore cinq petites minutes. Attends, il avait crié quoi?

Aaaah oui! Je l'avais laissé profiter un peu de mon épaule comme oreiller. S'il ne voulait pas, il n'avait qu'à ne pas l'avoir fait! Pas la peine de gueuler pour ça! Au moins, il avait l'air d'être en forme. C'était déjà ça. Je l'entendis remonter et commencer visiblement à cuisiner. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il fabriquait exactement, mais ça sentait rudement bon. Maintenant, j'avais faim. C'est vrai que le maigre repas d'hier n'avait pas fait long feu. Surtout que j'avais partagé. Un instant de gentillesse. Ouais, je crois que je ne referais plus jamais ça. Enfin, je crois.

Finalement, je ne tiens plus et j'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux. Le blond ne m'avait pas vu visiblement. Il était de dos et préparait à manger avec ce qu'il avait pu dénicher. Je m'étonnais qu'il ait tant de matériel, comme des couverts. Un vrai cuisinier... Il prenait son nécessaire pour cuisiner, mais pas pour la survie. Un peu stupide de sa part. Enfin bon, c'était trop tard pour en faire la remarque. Il avait dû déjà bien le digérer, son erreur. Et si je me le mettais à dos, nous n'en avions pas fini avec cette jungle.

Je finis par m'étirer sans faire trop de bruits, juste assez pour qu'il remarque que je m'étais réveillé. Je fis rouler mes épaules. Outch, la roche n'était décidément pas confortable. Tant pis, ça partira en marchant. J'avisai un instant mon T-shirt que j'avais fait sécher. Il était surement sec à présent. Il n'allait peut-être pas vraiment me servir, mais je le remis tout de même en étouffant un bâillement. Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était, mais une chose est sure, c'est que je n'avais pas assez dormi pour mon bien. Mais je ferais avec. Par contre, le ciel s'était éclairci et s'il y avait toujours du vent, la pluie s'était calmée. C'était déjà ça. Comme le cuistot avait l'air d'avoir fini son affaire, je dis d'un air totalement naturel venant de ma part :

**— Le petit dej» est servi?**

Puis, en voyant que la question était totalement inutile, je me rapprochais du cook qui possédait la nourriture. Nous mangeâmes ensuite dans le silence. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je n'avais pas le talent des grands critiques culinaires. Encore moins l'envie. Alors, je ne trouvais à dire seulement que c'était bon et digne du blondinet. Je ne lui fis pas savoir, non, mais je finis mon assiette, enfin ma feuille pour qu'il prenne ça comme un contentement. Il ne faut pas rêver non plus.

Une fois le repas fini, je m'approchai du bord de la grotte pour jeter un oeil plus approfondi dehors. Il restait pas mal de traces de la tempête, notamment des arbres à moitié calcinés par terre, mais surtout le silence. Les animaux restaient encore planqués, comme s'ils redoutaient une réplique. Mais en regardant le ciel, je sus que nous en avions fini avec l'orage. Il faisait encore frisquet à cause des fortes bourrasques de vent, mais le soleil brillait malgré les quelques nuages qui passaient.

**— On y va? **

Je faisais dans les phrases courtes ce matin. Je n'avais rien à dire en fait. Comme si mon quota de mots avait atteint sa limite hier. Il faut dire que je ne parlais que rarement au cook. Les sabres le font à ma place. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse particulière, je sautai de là haut pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Mes vieilles cicatrices aux chevilles me firent savoir que ce n'était pas une super idée, mais je n'en fis rien paraître parce que la douleur était loin d'être suffisante pour vraiment me gêner. J'avais une parfaite maitrise de mon corps. Enfin presque.

J'attendis que le cook m'ait rejoint pour le suivre. Sinon, j'allais prendre le mauvais chemin. En tout cas, c'est ce que les autres disent toujours. Mais comme on dit, « tous les chemins mènent à Rome » alors par un détour ou non, quelle différence? Enfin là, nous étions pressés. Enfin moi, pas tellement, surtout quand je pensais à la menace rousse qui nous attendait, mais les vivres allaient manquer. Mais seulement...

**— Tu sais où tu vas au moins?**

Ça, c'était la question qui tue. Vu sa tête, je devinais la réponse. Elle était négative. En même temps, dans un endroit inconnu sans moyen pour se repérer... Il ne fallait pas espérer un miracle. Nami y arrivait, mais ça ne comptait pas. C'était une sorcière, elle avait surement des sortilèges. Et il n'y avait même pas assez de nuages pour nous orienter!

*Ce n'est pas avec des nuages que tu vas y arriver! Ni avec des arbres, n'y pense même pas! *

Tiens, elle est encore là, celle-là? Pourtant, je n'ai pas de conscience, c'est bien connu. Toutes les brutes froides comme moi sont sans état d'âme. Je ne dis rien de plus et laissait Sanji nous diriger. J'essayai de retenir en vain les endroits par où nous passions. C'était à cause du manque de sommeil, j'en suis sur! Sinon, je serais déjà sorti d'ici. J'entendais déjà ma conscience m'avertir de ma mauvaise foi. Ouais ben c'est bon! Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille un peu? Et puis, pourquoi maintenant? J'ai déjà un cuistot à m'occuper...

D'ailleurs, ledit cuistot se stoppa à un moment. Et là, il se passa un truc bête. Je ne m'arrête pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu s'arrêter et donc je lui fonçai dedans. Rien de grave. Sauf qu'en face, il y avait un trou. Plutôt profond d'ailleurs. Donc, lorsque je percutai le blond, celui-ci fut déséquilibré et tomba droit vers le précipice.

**— SANJIII!**

De justesse, je réussis à le rattraper en m'accrochant au bord. Enfin, la prise n'était pas stable. Mes doigts glissaient petit à petit. J'essayai de tenir bon, mais la terre avait bu la pluie et du coup, cela ressemblait plus à de la boue. Donc ça glissait. Je sentis soudainement un poids en moins à ma droite. Je risquai un coup d'oeil pour voir le Wadô Ichimonji tomber. Non... Ca par contre... Je l'entendis tomber dans un fracas métallique. Il y avait donc un fond. Je le distinguais à peine, mais il y en avait un. Sauf que là, nous allions tomber tous les deux. Avant de lâcher complètement prise, je me balançai et envoyai de toutes mes forces le cuistot sur le bord. À peine il fut sur la terre ferme que l'endroit où je me tenais s'effondra.

La scène aurait pu être vue au ralenti. Je tombai, sans aucune prise. Tandis que je m'enfonçai dans les profondeurs, je me retournai pour atterrir sans me faire trop de mal. La chute fut rude. Le sol n'était pas spécialement dur, mais il y avait des objets ressemblant à des os qui avaient écorché lorsque j'étais tombé dessus. Surement parce que c'était des vrais os. Pas bon signe ça. Je levai la tête pour voir la lumière. Il fallait que mes yeux s'habituent pour que je puisse y voir quelque chose. Mais par le toucher, je mis très vite la main sur mon katana. Ça, c'était une bonne chose de fait. Je soupirai de soulagement, même si ce n'était guère le moment. Puis je me levai avec un rictus de douleur. Non, pas la bonne vieille cicatrice, mais un autre os. Mais planté dans la chair tendre de mon mollet.

**— Et merde...**

Je le retirai sans préambule pour constater une égratignure. J'appuyai tout de même sur la plaie pour favoriser la cicatrisation. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait m'empêcher quoi que ce soit. Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais? Comment remonter? J'entendis alors un bruit plus que suspect. Encore un mauvais présage. Vraiment, je crois que j'ai la poisse en ce moment. Et ce mauvais pressentiment ne m'avait pas quitté. Quand je vous dis que je me fie toujours à mon instinct, c'est bien pour une raison! Finalement, ma conscience avait raison. J'étais un danger, mais pour moi même. J'attendis que ma vue s'habitue à l'obscurité, toujours aux aguets. Si quelque chose arrivait, j'étais prêt à intervenir. Ami ou ennemi...

Fin PoV Zoro

PoV Love Cook

Je sentis un mouvement dans mon dos pendant que je mettais les dernières préparations dans ce qui servait d'assiette pour le moment. Je n'avais pas vraiment porté attention a savoir si le Marimo était réveillé... après tout, il dormait très souvent alors il devait avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeille. Je le sentis arriver à mes côtés et s'asseoir à nouveau.

**— « Le petit dej» est servi? »**

Je n'osai même pas répondre à cette question qui était plus idiote que nécessaire. Le silence s'installa confortablement dans la grotte pendant que nous mangions. Dégustant ce que j'avais, le plat avait un gout brut et sauvage, tel que les ingrédients que j'avais utilisés. J'aimais ce gout... c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux en cuisine. On pouvait goûté pleinement la vraie saveur d'un aliment, sans épices, sans a coté pour gâché ce gout brut. J'en ferais volontiers plus souvent un plat préparé comme celui-ci... mais je savais que ce n'était pas tout le palais de notre navire qui aimait spécifiquement ce genre de nourriture.

Ceux qui se serais le plus heureux dans ces petits plats aurais été notre capitaine... car il y en aurait certainement plus en quantité et la qualité aurais été tout aussi bonne et surement ce rustre de Marimo... il étais de nature brute alors j'imaginais qu'il serait surement plus a son aise avec ce genre de repas. Le reste de l'équipage s'attendait toujours de ma part a des repas 5 étoiles dans le style bien préparé et tout... bordel je ne suis pas toujours dans l'ambiance des restaurants moi...

Puis je me surpris a me demander quel serais les gouts de ce cher Marimo... je n'avais pas spécialement porté attention au gout qui réjouissait son palais. Je rougis légèrement à cette pensée... MAIS POURQUOI J'AVAIS PENSÉ À ÇA AU JUSTE...roh et puis tant pis... je prendrais ça comme un nouveau défi culinaire. Je n'allais certainement pas me rallier contre mes propres pensées après tout... je voulais aussi savoir ceux de Brook... Comme il venait à peine de rejoindre notre équipage, je n'avais pas spécifiquement fait plusieurs plats pour en vérifier. Et ce Marimo... je n'avais jamais pris attention à lui... je l'avais fait pour Usopp et même Luffy, mais j'avais Zoro. Pourtant, de tous ses fous de service... il était surement l'algue avec le plus de bon « sens » que les autres... Mais bon, son sens pourrit de l'orientation et son caractère de cochon à tête dure gâchait un peu ce bon « sens ».

Je terminai mon « assiette » vis que Zoro avait terminée aussi. Il avait tout mangé sans rien laisser sur la feuille de cocotier. Même s'il n'était pas du genre à faire de commentaire culinaire, il savait comment complimenter un chef par sa gestuelle. Il n'avait rien laissé c'était déjà un bon signe... même mort de faim, il est rare qu'une personne mange ce qu'elle n'aime pas. Et puis il avait toujours cette petite moue au visage lorsqu'il terminait un bon repas...

Puis il se leva et j'entrepris de ranger mes couverts... malgré la stupidité d'en avoir avec moi... mais bon je n'allais certainement pas me fâcher contre moi-même pour ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention a ce que faisait le Marimo, j'étais concentré a arrangé mon sac a dos qui contenait ce que j'avais apporté du Sunny et quelques restant non utilisé du repas de ce matin. Je sursautai en entendant sa voix, tellement j'étais déconnecté de la surface de la Terre.

**— « On y va? »**

Je soupirai en plaçant mon chapeau sur ma tête et sortis une cigarette, tien elle m'avait quelque peu manqué. Je n'avais pas fumé depuis hier, quand j'étais sur le navire... et je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'en prendre d'autre... surtout qu'hier soir elle avait pris la pluie dans mes poches de pantalon, elles avaient séché en même temps que les vêtements. Je l'allumai et pris une longue bouffée de nicotine. Le tabac était encore humide de la veille, mais il rehaussait le gout, la rendant légèrement plus forte qu'a l'habitude. Je répondis à la tête d'algue.

**— « Ouais on y va, mais ne part pas trop loin, sinon tu vas te perdre encore! »**

Je suspendis ma phrase en voyant que la tête de cactus n'était même plus dans la grotte, je grognai contre lui puis souris... après tout même si nous étions perdus, c'était un peu comme une aventure... ou un entrainement pour lui... mais bon.

Je sortis de la grotte pour le voir au sol en regardant de tout les côtés, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air perdu sans moi le pauvre? Je rigolai, ma cigarette toujours au bec. Puis descendit. Sa voix ce fis retentir a nouveau... mais il en posait des questions dit-moi...

**— « Tu sais où tu vas au moins. »**

Je n'en avais aucune idée, je lui fis un petit haussement des épaules ce qui répondit parfaitement à sa question. Je pris en considération le la direction du vent... elle allait me servir de boussole en quelque sorte. Puis je continuai mon chemin dans le sens inverse.

**— « mais t'as pas intérêt à me lâcher les basquets. »**

Je m'enfonçai de plus en plus dans la jungle, écoutant les sons qui s'y trouvaient, très peu pour le moment, c'était plus le vent dans les feuilles que j'écoutais, c'était relaxant. Surtout que le Marimo n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que nous avions commencé notre chemin. Le seul bruit qui me rassurait qu'il était toujours derrière moi étais le bruit de ses sabres s'entrechoquant entre eux. Et ceux de ses pas... mais le sol étais mou à cause de la pluie alors le son était atténué.

Puis j'arrêtai mes pas directement, j'avais failli me planter directement dans l'énorme trou qui se trouvait devant moi. C'était vraiment gros, mais surtout, très profond. Je ne voyais même pas le fond. Pourtant, le soleil filtrait très bien à travers le feuillage. Puis je sentis le corps du Marimo contre mon dos. Le crétin n'avait pas vu que je m'étais arrêté et continuais sa petite marche.

*** Crétin! ***

Puis je glissai sur le bord avant de faire un beau petit plongeon dans ce superbe trou d'ou ne nous savions pas la profondeur. Je vis son expression se défaire en un instant et il se jeta contre moi, rattrapant ma main en un instant.

**— « SANJIII! »**

Je le tenais aussi fortement que je le pouvais, tentant de m'accrocher à la paroi, mais étant mouillé de la veille, elle glissait énormément. Je n'y arrivais juste pas. puis je vis les doigts du marimo commencé a perdre sa grippe... mais encore plus important, son sabre blanc! il avait commencé a tombé

**— « ATTENTION, IL GLISSE! »**

Puis il tomba dans le vide, j'avais tenté du rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe pour te bon, mais il me passa a quelque millimètre des doigts et tomba dans le vide. Je le regardai, me sentant coupable de ne pas l'avoir rattrapé puis je me sentis hissé sur la terre ferme. Lorsque je reportai mon regard sur Zoro, il n'y avait personne. J'étais sur le sol et me retourna mainte et mainte fois dans rien voir. Puis je baissai mon regard vers le trou avant de le voir disparaitre dans le noir le plus complet.

**— « ZOROOOOOO! »**

J'entendis un brui sourd d'un corps qui avait atterri puis sa voix distingue. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il avait dit, ni s'il était blessé ou non, mais il semblait être en vie. Je soufflai d'un soupir de soulagement. Il était vivant... c'était déjà ça. Il c'était a nouveau sacrifié pour moi... je ne savais trop quoi dire.

**— « ZORO ÇA VA? T'ES PAS BLESSÉ? »**

Pour toute réponse, j'eu le droit a un grognement de fond de gorge... comme un homme qui grognait ou gémissait plus ou moins douleurs. Puis un second, mais plus grave... Le même grognement semblait se rapprocher de ce trou et il semblait en avoir beaucoup... je ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir à deux fois. Si zoro étais blessé ou inconscient il allait se faire tuer en restant dans se trous... car je ne la sentais vraiment pas.

Je sautai directement dans le trou, avant d'atterrir es deux pies sur des restants de cadavre en décomposition. C'était complètement répugnant et de très mauvais gout. Je me retournai pour tenter de m'habituer à la noirceur, mais je reçus un coup sur la tête qui me fit me pencher. Ce fut lorsque je vis une tête roulée à mes pieds que je compris.

**— « on dirait des zombies? D'où est-ce qu'il sort... je vois que dalle..!»**

Puis mes yeux commençaient petit à petit à s'habituer à la noirceur. Je voyais les ombres se profilé en masse dans notre direction... je me relevai et recula de quelques pas avant de touché le dos du marimo... tant miteux, il était toujours en vie.

**— « bon... comment on se sort de là maintenant. »**

C'était plus une question que je me posais à moi-même qu'a lui... car je savais qu'il devait attendre un plan de ma part...

Fin PoV Sanji

PoV Zoro

Plusieurs bruits se distinguaient de ce trou noir. D'abord, les cris de Sanji. Je l'avais entendu m'appeler, mais je ne lui avais rien répondu. Je ne savais pas quelle était la meilleure solution pour qu'il ne descende pas. Alors, j'avais opté pour le silence. Puis, j'entendis le plic-ploc de mon sang. Visiblement, l'égratignure était un peu plus grave que je le pensais. Je détachai mon bandana de mon bras pour le nouer autour de ma blessure. ÇA conviendra très bien. La troisième chose que j'entendis était une espèce de grognement qui muait en gémissement. Ca par contre, je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier.

Puis, il y eut comme un souffle. Et un bruit de quelqu'un qui atterrit, à quelques pas de moi. Mes yeux purent reconnaitre la silhouette du blond dans mon dos. Et merde... J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire de ne pas venir. Dès qu'il est stupide! IL aurait dû rester là haut! À quoi ça sert que j'empêche sa chute alors?

**— Hey Love cook ! Pourquoi t'es descendu? C'est bien la peine que je t'aide, hein?**

Mais le cook semblait occupé par quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer. Les gémissements que j'avais entendus s'amplifièrent encore et encore. Puis, le blond donna la réponse à cet ennemi invisible :

**— « on dirait des zombies? D'où est-ce qu'il sort... je vois que dalle..!»**

Des... zombies? Je ne pouvais que voir des masses d'ombres avancer vers nous. Mais si le cook disait vrai, ce n'était pas bon présage. Je sentis bientôt quelqu'un dans mon dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il me touche. Je me retournai vivement, mais lorsque je reconnus Sanji, je me calmai. Je faisais en sorte de garder un contact permanent avec lui, histoire de ne pas le perdre dans l'obscurité et ne pas le toucher par erreur. Déjà qu'il se jette dans la gueule du loup, autant pas que ce soit moi qui l'abîme. J'entendis sa voix peu sûre :

**— « bon... comment on se sort de là maintenant. »******

****— Je n'en sais rien... C'est toi le génie, non?****

Voyant les masses s'accumuler, je sortis mes sabres. Je me tenais prêt à l'attaque. Mais l'ennemi ne semblait pas décidé à attaquer. Ils restaient dans l'ombre, comme s'il avait peur du soleil. Mais non, c'était les vampires qui craignaient la lumière, pas les zombies! Quoi que ça pût toujours marcher. Pour une fois que je faisais preuve de bon sens... Je m'appuyai sur mes jambes, en grimaçant légèrement sur celle blessée et transmise mon idée au cuistot :

**— Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir avancer... C'est possible qu'il craigne la lumière. Je vais les attaquer de front. Toi, tu trouves une solution pour les éclairer. Genre... une torche quoi! Avec ton briquet! J'm'en fous de comment tu fais, mais fais ça vite!**

Sur ces mots, je me lançai dans la masse. Ils ne retirent pas pour m'attaquer cette fois. Cela se révélait vrai alors. Par chance, ils étaient lents. Je pouvais les découper sans problème. Mais inconvénient, c'est que ces bestioles ne mourraient pas. Je dus changer ma stratégie et favoriser le coupage de membres pour les empêcher de bouger plutôt qu'un coup d'estoc en plein coeur qui était définitif pour n'importe qui de vivant.

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas vivants! Je ne sais pas par quel miracle ils bougeaient, mais... quoi? Encore le mec là-haut? Mais j'étais son bouc émissaire ou quoi? Lui et ma conscience avaient décidé de s'amuser avec moi! Je me reconcentrai bien vite sur le combat, surtout qu'un humanoïde à déficience mentale venait de me mordre. Je le repoussai bien vite. Mais c'est qu'ils étaient cannibales aussi? Il fallait que le cuistot fasse vite dans ce cas! Je ne tenais pas à mourir bouffé, car des anthropophages attardés!

Évidemment, le premier m'ayant « gouté », mon goût était validé. Les autres décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient me bouffer. Donc plusieurs zombies tombèrent sur moi, prêts à me mordre. C'était sans compter sur moi :

**— Nanajuuni Pound Hou!**

Les ennemis furent projetés plus loin. Je crus entendre un bruit de chair qui heurte un mur. Ça aurait dû les assommer, mais vu qu'ils n'étaient pas vivants... Ça pimentait la chose. L'un d'eux, plus malin, s'attaqua à ma blessure. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri suivi d'un gémissement. Le zombie fit un joli vol plané. Deux autres essayèrent. Je les repoussai. Mais ils tentaient tous une attaque, en essayant de s'y mettre à plus nombreux à chaque fois. J'allais sommer le cuistot de se grouiller lorsque je sentis quelque chose de chaud dans mon dos.

Je m'écartai pour voir embraser une substance inconnue près des assaillants. C'était... quoi ça? Peu importe, ça brulait bien et j'avais vu juste. Les zombies hurlaient. Je dus me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre leurs horribles cris. Je ne sais pas pas quel chemin, mais ils partirent, ce qui nous fit un peu de calme. Je pus m'assoir par terre avec une délicatesse digne d'un éléphant. Ouais bah, quand vous combattez avec des zombies qui vous mordent un peu partout, vous avez bien le droit à une pause. Je palpai mon corps à plusieurs endroits pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Rien de grave à priori. Je soupirai tout de même. Saleté de créatures!

**— Merci... Mais un peu tard. Mais d'abord, pourquoi t'as sauté dans le trou? Tu m'expliques? J'essaie de te sauver la mise et toi tu t'y enfonces? Si je comprends bien, je ne sers à rien, hein? Ca fait toujours plaisir de le savoir...**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'énervais pour un rien. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela m'importait? J'étais mieux avec lui que tout seul, non? Ouais, mais il s'était mis en danger, le cook. Raaah, mais il sait se défendre non? Tsss, ça ne tournait pas rond dans ma tête. Et ce, depuis l'arrivée dans la jungle, ou plus précisément le moment où je l'ai retrouvé. L'influence du blond seul n'était pas bonne pour moi.

* Quelle conclusion précaire... *

Au lieu de m'attarder sur ma conscience, je me relevai et inspectai les environs. Il devait bien y avoir une brèche. Sinon, comment les zombies auraient-ils pu fuir? Je tâtais les murs et mes yeux, enfin habitués à l'obscurité, me permirent de mieux cerner l'endroit. C'était une grande salle en forme d'ellipse avec juste une entrée en face. Des ossements par terre et autres corps en décomposition. Bien des animaux avaient dû mourir ici. Je me demandais où ça menait tout ça.

J'avisai le ciel pour apercevoir le rebord du précipice. La paroi était bien trop glissante à cause de la pluie pour espérer y remonter. Avec les sabres, je pourrais peut-être arriver à quelque chose, mais c'était un risque énorme pour pas grand-chose. Il devait forcément y avoir une autre issue. Le trou était trop régulier pour que cela soit naturel. L'orifice là-bas devait mener à une sortie, logiquement. De toute façon, nous n'avions pas grand-chose à perdre.

Je jetai un regard au cook. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment m'apercevoir, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je ne distinguai pas bien les contours de son visage. Juste sa silhouette. Par contre, ses cheveux blonds prenaient toute la lumière, ce qui me permettait de bien le voir. Mais seulement sa chevelure. Je m'approchai de lui et lui prit le bras pour que nous gardions un contact. Puis, en essayant de ne pas être trop brusque, je retrouvais la brèche que j'avais découverte et lui fit passer sa main dessus. Avec de la lumière, ça avait tout laird » une scène débile, mais je n'avais pas d'autres moyens. Enfin, je crois.

**— Tu sens? Y » a une entrée ici et c'est par là que les zombies se sont enfuis. On n'arrivera pas à remonter là haut directement alors... On pourrait tenter par là. Après, si t'as une autre idée ou les zombies en horreur... Du moment qu'on ne s'attarde pas ici...**

Je ne l'avais pas lâché. J'avais certes retrouvé une certaine vue, mais je préférais être sur. Se perdre dans une pièce comme celle-ci relevait du miracle, mais ce n'était pas là la question. C'était qu'il fallait que je suive le blond. Puisque je n'avais rien pour m'orienter, je comptais sur lui. Nami avait du lui apprendre des sorts ou je ne sais quoi. Et puis, maintenant qu'il était là...

Je lui en devais une, plus ou moins. Je n'aimais pas avoir des dettes... Il aurait vraiment dû rester là haut. Mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Ça aussi ça m'énervait, mais j'étais pareil. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Il avait dû faire ça en partie pour moi. Sinon, il était encore plus stupide que je le pensais. Autant choisir la solution la moins idiote, celle de la chute pour vérifier la mort d'algue et si jamais cela se révélait vraiment, la prendre comme vivre. Mais tout de même. C'était stupide de sa part. Pourquoi je ne m'en remettais pas? Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça à part pour une demoiselle en détresse. Et j'étais loin d'en être une.

Et surtout... ce sale con m'avait inquiété... Et ça, je ne pouvais ni le comprendre, ni le résorber.

Fin PoV Zoro


	3. Chapter 3

TADAM

et oui nous ne sommes pas mortes XDDD c'étais une petite pause de ...un peu trop long, excuser moi mes très chère fans, disont que la fic en elle-même est excessivement longue alors l'écrire n'as pas été du gateau et la posté ne le sera pas plus.

Toujours notre couple favoris c'est a dire Zoro x Sanji ( ZoSan) Zoro Seme, Sanji Uke donc ceux qui n'aime pas passé votre chemin encore...

voici le troisième chapitre

je vais posté la suite plus rapidement ne vous inquieter pas ( ou plus ^^ )

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>PoV Sanji<p>

J'étais a la lisière de ce que le Soleil éclairais dans ce trou. Il étais vachement profond, j'avais eu du mal a atterrir et en plus, j'avais glissé sur des os en décomposition. Bien sur je savais que l'idée de sauté n'était pas la plus brillante mais je devais le faire. Aucune idée pourquoi…pour une fois je crois que j'avais suivis mon…instinct. Comme le disait souvent Luffy et Zoro. Ce n'étais pas dans mon habitude mais, les grognements que j'entendais depuis tantôt…et qui continue de résonné en ce moment ne pouvais pas me rassuré. Je ne tenais pas a ce qu'il se fasse bouffé par je ne sais pas trop quoi…

Moi inquiet…pour…pour le Marimo ? pfff c'étais impossible, mais bon j'avais quand même sauté dans le trou pour lui…BON, OK, j'étais peut-être un peu inquiet…après tout il avait fait une bonne chute de plusieurs mètre sur le dos, ça aurais pus être fatale pour n'importe qui de sensé…mais heureusement c'étais juste le Marimo. La dites plante sur deux pattes par contre n'avais pas l'air d'avoir apprécié mon saut dans ce trou.

**- "Hey Love cook ! Pourquoi t'es descendu ? C'est bien la peine que je t'aide, hein ?" **

Pff moi qui avais fait ça pour lui, voila comment il réagit…mais il avait raison dans un sens …je m'étais quelque peu en sorte jeté dans la gueule du loup.

**- "On est deux dans ce merdier on le restera jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne sur le Sunny, ou qu'on meurt…c'est les deux solutions possible ! Et puis…j'ai un peu sauté par instinct si tu veux."**

Puis je sentis le zombie me frôlé, je vis sa tête au soleil pendant quelque instant, elle paraissait fumé…comme si la peau brulais tranquillement et douloureusement au soleil. Je fis remarqué au Marimo qu'il ressemblait étrangement a des Zombie… ou si ce n'étais pas le cas, c'étais des humanoïdes cannibales…car il avait essayé de me mordre.

Je reculai jusqu'à ce que le Marimo soit dans mon dos. Je ne tenais pas a faire le déjeuné de ses monstre, surtout après avoir mangé de la si bonne nourriture. Le contact avec Zoro était peut-être la meilleure solution pour éviter les litiges. Il se concentra sur la masse dangereuse qui se formais petit à petit, c'étais mauvais signe…et pour une fois je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je fis part au Marimo, mon manque d'idée pour nous sortir de cette situation plus que merdique.

**- "J'en sais rien... C'est toi le génie, non ?"**

Merci beaucoup de me remettre la situation sur les épaules. La franchement je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'avais eu affaire au zombie de Thriller bark, mais il était tous contrôlé par Moria alors il y avait toujours un moyen de s'en débarrassé mais la c'étais plus des zombies Naturel si vous voulez. Ils sont surement nés comme ça alors pas de doute, il n'y avait peut-être pas de solution cette fois-ci…

**- "ILs n'ont pas l'air de vouloir avancer... C'est possible qu'il craigne la lumière. Je vais les attaquer de front. Toi, tu trouve une solution pour les éclairer. Genre... une torche quoi ! Avec ton briquet ! J'men fous de comment tu fais mais fais ça vite ! " ****  
><strong>  
>Ah bien sure, d'où la raison pourquoi l'autre zombie qui avait tenté de me bouffé avait reculé si prestement, la lueur du soleil…il ne devait pas être habitué a cette lueur, et les rayons devais les brulé énormément…comme s'il avait passé leur vie sous terre. Mais trouvé une solution illuminé…allais être plus compliqué..<p>

**- "Comment veux tu que je trouve quoi que ce soit, on a rien de combustible …."**

Puis je remarquai qu'il avait déjà quitté pour sauté dans le tas, qu'elle con. Il avait déjà commencé a les faire volé un peu partout pendant que j'étais planté la comme un con. Le me mis a dire des injure dans ma barbe puis pris un os assez long. Comment voulais t'il que je trouve que quoi faire flambé tout ça si je n'avais…

_*SPLOT*_

Je mis le pied dans une substance plus ou moins huileuse mon pied en étais recouvert en grande totale. Je le sortis de la avec une moue de dégout totale. C'étais bien ma veine, apres un marimo frustré, une horde de zombies canibales…voila qu'il fallais que je mette le pied dans de la merde. J'étais plus que frustré en ce moment. Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué, c'étais que je n'étais plus sous la protection du soleil et qu'un petit groupe de Zombie commencais a rapliqué dangeureusement. Je sortis une cigarette et pris un longue bouffé de tabac. Il n,allais certainement pas me bouffé tout crus. Je sauta en l'aire, leurs donnant un coup de pied magistrale dans le crâne du premiers. Celui-ci éclata d'un coup et le corp sans tête revolla sur ses compère. Je me retourna pour voir une petite lueur s'allumé et brulé instentanement avant de s'éteindre… c'étais un morceau de crâne recouvert qui avait flambé au choc contre le mur…

Alors la subtance qui étais sur mon pied, flambe…voila ce qui deviens très interressant. Je pris ma veste rapidment et la déchira en deux, puis enroula la moitier du tissue contre l'os que j'avais ramassé il y a quelque instant. Je trempa rapidement le bout dans la subtance inflamable et la porta au loin avant de l'allumé avec mon briquet. Elle pris feu instantanement, c'étais puissant comme subtance naturel. J'avais eu de la chance de mettre le pied dedans.

Je me retourna pour voir que Zoro commençais a avoir de la difficulté, puis j'accourus pour l'aidé. Un fois que je porta la torche au visage des créature qu'elle se mis a hurlé d'un cris aigue et presque tuer. C'étais très désagréable a entendre mais comme je tenais la torche, je ne pouvais pas me bouché les oreilles. Je sentis un peu de sang coulé de mes oreilles, puis plus rien... on entendais encore l'échoes se propagé dans les tunel souterrain mais rien d'autre. Plus de grognement encore moins de gémissement douteux.

Le marimo tomba au sol pour soufflé un peu. Il est vrai que c'étais grace a lui que je n'avais pas eu trop de difficulté avec les zombie. J'allais le remercier encore une fois mais je vis que son bandeau étais a sa jambe…il…il s'étais blessé en tombant ? Sa voix résonna dans la caverne.

**- "Merci... Mais un peu tard. Mais d'abord, pourquoi t'as sauté dans le trou ? Tu m'expliques ? J'essaie de te sauver la mise et toi tu t'y enfonce ? Si je comprends bien, je sers à rien, hein ? Ca fait toujours plaisir de le savoir..."**

Je le fixai même si je commençais a avoir de la difficulté a le voir dans le noir…la torche avait finis de consumé le produit.

**- "Zoro tu t'es blesser ?..."**

Je m'approcha pour voir sa blessure mais il s'étais relevé pour observer l'endroit en question…pourquoi il ne restais pas assis le con…j'avais quelque bandage pour ça…Puis le revint vers moi pour me prendre le bras légèrement et me tiré vers une des parrois, il pris ma mains dans la sienne et me fis touché le mur. Sur le coup du contacte, j'avais quelque peu rougit…surpris. Puis je m'étais repris rapidement pour sentir le trou qu'il y avait dans le mur…il étais assez petit mais assez grand pour laissé passé des homme de la taille de Luffy environ. Je passa mon bras dans le trou…puis remarqua que j'arrivais a touché le rebords…donc la creuvasse n'étais pas si profonde, et il s'emblait avoir plus d'espace de l'autre coté.  
>Je foutus un énorme coup de pied au mur, et démolis la parrois qui bloquais le chemin. La terre continua de tombé et je toussa un peu sous la poussière.<p>

Puis l'entré d'un tunel souterrain apparus a nous. Je me retourna pour montrer a Zoro le chemin, d'un petit signe de la main. Mais je m'arrêta directement dans mon mouvement. Je la sentais, elle gigotais un peu dans mon dos…et elle étais assez grosse pour mettre un Léger poids sur moi. Je commençais a avoir des sueur froide puis lorsque je la sentis bougé a nouveau je faillis làcher un énorme cris de terreur. Mais je me retint de justesse, car il y avait Zoro. Je passa devant lui pour ouvrir la marche…laissant tombé sa blessure et les mini bataille de la journé. Je détestais les araignée… pour une fois tant pis la fierté et autre…j'avais une phobie de cette créature …il fallais qu'il l'enlève…je n'y arriverais pas tout seul

**- "Zoro…"**

J'étais surpris de ma propre voix, elle étais tout appeuré et petite…j'essaya de me reprendre mais la bestiole bougea dans mon dos avant de monté dans mon cou. Cette fois-ci je n'en pouvais plus. Je paniqua royalement.

**- "Par pitier enlève laaaa !"**

J'avais terriblement honte mais je n'y pouvais rien.

P.O.V Sanji

P.O.V Zoro

Mon regard balayait une nouvelle fois l'endroit où nous étions. Des cadavres en décomposition, des os tranchants, des zombies à moitié cramés... Nous sommes tombés bien bas. C'était le cas de le dire ! Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'attarder ici et y errer seul n'était pas une solution de choix. Au fond, je remerciai le love cook d'être descendu. Même si cela m'énervait du plus au point. D'ailleurs, le cook en question semblait étudier la fissure du mur. Enfin, trèèès grosse fissure pour que nous puissions passer sans aucun mal.

Mais cela ne devait pas suffir pour le blond alors il shoota dans la pierre, sans préambule. Je dus m'écarter d'urgence pour ne pas ne prendre des éclats dans la tronche. Il aurait pu prévenir tout de même ! Et j'aurais pu le faire plus proprement ! Enfin bon, je savais que ce n'était pas la peine de le raisonner. C'était rare qu'il m'écoute. En reculant, je m'emmêlai les pieds avec un zombie à moitié carbonisé et tombait à terre. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un éclat vint titiller ma blessure au mollet. Raaah merde ! Un rictus de douleur apparut sur mon visage pour quelques secondes mais personne ne put le savoir.

Je me relevai de suite. Pas question que le cook sache quelque chose ! J'avais ma fierté tout de même. Et je comptais déjà bien assez sur lui pour me sortir de ce pétrin, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis. Mais quelque chose semblait le déranger. Comme... une présence. Je vis alors une araignée de la taille d'une main dans son dos. IL n'avait pas l'air d'être si perturbé que ça mais je sentais une aura bizarre émaner de lui. Comme .. de la peur ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Je l'entendis ensuite, d'une voxi que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite.

**_- "Zoro…"_**

Je le regardai, surpris. Il tremblait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ? J'essayai de voir s'il y avait quelque chose devant mais il n'y avait rien que le tunnel souterrain, vide. Je ne comprenais pas. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler de cette façon. Une voix si petite et hésitante qui trahissait sa peur. Mais la peur de quoi ? Décidement, le blond était une enigme pour moi.

**-Ouais ? Quoi ?**

**_- "Par pitier enlève laaaa !"_**

Là, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Ce n'était pas la même personne. Il était complètement paniqué. MAis par quoi... Par l'araignée ? Non... il était arachnophobe ? Sanji était courageux et un véritable combattant de choix sauf devant ce genre de bestioles ? Plus efficace qu'une femme... Je venais de trouver sa plus grande faiblesse.

POurtant, je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps que d'un revers de poignée, la bestiole alla rencontrer le mur. Elle s'écrasa sur celui ci et ne donna plus signe de vie. Bon, ça c'est fait. Je regardai les aletours mais aucune arachnide ne voulait se frotter à moi. Puis, j'observai le blond. Il était encore tout paniqué. Alors il avait vraiment peur de ces bêbêtes ? Je l'ignorai. Quoi de plus normal d'ailleurs ? Non, j'aurais du le savoir. Mais il n'avait rien dit à personne. Et sur un bateau, il avait du chasser toute araignée qui voulait venir. Enfin, c'est ce que j'imagine.

**-Hey Sanji... C'est bon, elle n'est plus là. Calme toi.**

C'est terrible de le voir dans cet état. Pour moi, ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était pas comme ça. Ce genre de réaction, personne de l'équipage ne devait en avoir. Nous étions forts. Tous. Et lui était loin d'être faible. Avant, je pensais que le voir faible, ou le fait d'avoir vraiment lavantage sur lui me ferait du bien, me rendrait heureux. Mais non. Loin de là. Ca ne m'amusait pas. Parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et ça n'avait rien de drôle car il n'y pouvait rien. POurquoi j'y réfléchissais tant d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était qu'une phobie après tout !

Comme le cook semblait aimer trembler comme une feuille, je commençai à m'avancer jusqu'à sa hauteur. Réduit à un tel état de panique. Je ne comprendrais jamais les phobies. Enfin bon, c'était dur pour lui avant tout. Tout doucement, je posai l'une de mes mains sur son épaule, en ne cachant pas le fait que ce ne soit que moi. Qu'il n'aille pas frôler une crise cardiaque ou une tentative de meurtre sur ma propre personne. Ca serait une mort plus que débile pour moi, ou pour lui. Je sais que ceux sont les meilleurs qui partent les premiers et que les plus grands ont des morts stupides mais quand même !

**-Respire...**

Puis, je le poussai délicatement pour qu'il marche. La panique entrainait l'angoisse. Et l'angoisse pouvait entrainer ce genre de crise. Le mieux était de marcher, ou autrement dit se calmer. Si le blond arrivait à le faire, bien sur. Mais visiblement, il suivait mes conseils. La respiration était une base de la méditation, pour calmer son corps pour qu'il entre dans un sommeil relatif. Comme pour la douleur, il suffisait de respirer profondément pour que le mal s'éloigne. C'était ce que m'avais appris mon maître il y a bien longtemps. C'était l'une des bases de l'art du sabre.

Au final, le tunnel déboucha sur quelque chose. Avancer tout droit n'était pas dur remarque. Mais par contre, là, nous devions faire un choix. Le chemin se divisait en deux. Le premier partait vers de la lumière visiblement et l'autre était d'un noir complet. J'aurais juré entre un gémissement douteux venant de là. Si nous n'avions pas autre chose à faire, je serais bien allé par là, histoire de découvrir s'il n'y a pas un trésor ou je ne sais quoi mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Et je n'avais pas envie d'un entrainement contre des zombies canibales.

Nous primes donc l'autre tunnel. Celui ci montait progressivement et il était évident qu'il ramenait vers la surface. BOn ben finalement, le trou n'avait pas été si terrible que ça. Enfin, tout est relatif. Si nous avions été séparés, je pense qu'il aurait été difficile de vraiment passer l'obstacle ainsi. Par chance, nous étions deux. Tout ne se passait pas si mal.

*Clic*

Je soulevai le pied. Clic ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu faire ce bruit là ? Il y avait un espèce de bouton. Genre une dalle pas comme les autres que si on active, un piège se déclenche. Mais ça, ce n'était valable que dans les films, n'est ce pas ?

*Booom ! Bolololom...*

Ou pas... Je risquais un coup d'oeil derrière moi. Quelque chose bloquait complètement le tunnel. Une grosse roche bien lisse et bien ronde. Mais comment elle montait sur un terrain en montée ? Je regardai sous mes pieds. Une descente. Et merde. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire et je me mis à courir avec le cuistot. Alors là, c'était la totale. J'étais un peu ralenti par ma blessure mais cela suffisait largement pour semer le rocher. Enfin... Semer était un bien grand mot. Disons que nous gardions une distance égale entre nous deux, c'est tout.

**-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE DELIIRE ?**

J'avais toujous eu envie de crier ça dans un instant pareil. Je n'étais pas Indiana Jones non plus. Le pire, c'est que le tunnel s'en finissait pas. Il tournait sans fin à droite à gauche. Il montait, descendait et la lumière qu'on avait pu voir venait de trous dans le plafond. Je crois que l'autre tunnel aurait été préférable. Un entrainement génial, cette jungle ! J'allais m'en souvenir toute ma vie ! Si jamais j'ouvre un dojo, je pense que je mettrai les même choses. Sérieusement, on aurait dit l'entrainement d'un vieillard mystérieux pour devenir ninja. Le grand délire quoi.

Puis, enfin, je vis la sortie. Enfin, un trou qui aurait pu l'être s'il y était un peu plus grand. Là, nous n'avions plus le temps de faire dans le détail. Je sortis mes sabres tout en continuant de courir, bien décidé à créer moi même l'issue de secours de ces souterrains. Je plaçai mes bras en croix et...

**-Oni...GIRI !**

La terre vola en éclats et nous permit de sortir. Je dus sauter pour ne rien me prendre et je ratteris sur l'herbe fraiche et encore humide à cause de la veille. Le rocher qui nous poursuivait avait décidé de prendre une autre route. Je restai un moment assis, essouflé. Je rangeai mes sabres tout en me répétant que tout cela devait être un rêve. Ou alors tout était organisé par Nami, encore une fois, pour espérer nous voir coopérer, le cook et moi. C'était du pur délire ! Un rire nerveux me prit soudain avant que j'éclate complètement de rire. Ce n'était pas possible autrement, un truc pareil ! Juste dans les livres, c'est tout ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une fiction non plus !

Je mis plusieurs minutes à m'en remettre. J'avais dit la respiration tout à l'heure mais là, c'était presque impossible. Mais je réussis toutefois à m'arrêter en me faisant violence. Il fallait rester digne tout de même ! Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux courts en soupirant. Bon, alors, qu'est ce qu'il allait nous réserver encore, le mec là haut ? Il allait nous faire apparaitre quoi ? Un prince juché sur son cheval blanc ? Une panthère géante ? Une plante carnivore ?

C'ets là que j'entendis comme un miaulement. Enfin, miaulement qui tient plus du tigre que du chat. Je me retournai pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Un jeune tigre blanc. Génial... Je n'aimais pas tuer les espèces en voie de disparition alors qu'il aille pas nous attaquer. Mais il y avait quelqu'un qui le chevauchait. Un vieux, justement. Ah bah tiens ! Il venait nous annoncer qu'on était prêt à devenir ninja ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là. En fait, je n'aurais jamais du penser quoique ce soit pour les événements de la suite. Ca donnait trop de mauvaises idées.

**_-J'ai à vous parler._**

Le vieux en question avait une voix chevrottante de vieille. Une version de Princesse Mononoke avec des vieillards et des félins ? Non mais dans quel monde vit-on ? A vrai dire, je commençai à être vraiment paumé. Mon regard alterna entre le blond et le vieux, ne sachant quoi faire ni quoi répondre. Finalement, le trou et ses zombies aurait été une bien meilleure solution. En fait, je m'étais complètement trompé de chemin...

Fin PoV Zoro

PoV Sanji

Elle était énorme, elle était hideuse et par-dessus tout, elle continuait de bouger pour tente de se faufilé dans ma chemise. Je paniquais royalement, j'étais dans l'état que la peur contrôlait tout, ma voix, mes mouvements, mes tremblements. Je déteste vraiment les araignées. Sur l'océan, il n'y a pas d'araignée...d'ou la raison pourquoi j'aime l'eau. Je sentais ses pattes contre la peau de mon cou, puis je commençai à avoir une crise d'hystérie intérieure. Il fallait qu'il la retire maintenant sinon je partais dans un long et vigoureux cri de peur qui aurait surement créé des éboulements.

Je n'arrivais juste pas a me calmer c'était impossible. J'avais terriblement honte, surtout devant Zoro. Je n'avais jamais eu l'habitude de montrer mes petites craintes, mais là, c'était complètement différent. Usopp étais au courant, et Nami aussi par le fait même, mais jamais il ne m'en avait pas reparlé…Moi qui n'avais jamais baissé les bras ou encor moins paru faible devant Zoro, je n'arrivais même pas à retenir des petits gémissements de peur. Tout était hors de mon contrôle. Alors que je m'attendais a ce qu'il se foute royalement de ma gueule, le marimo me regarda complètement bouche bée. J'attendais toujours son rire, ou même sa petite exclamation de supériorité, mais elle ne vint juste pas. Tout ce qu'il fit c'est s'avancer avec le regard le plus calme qui soit et retira la saleté de bestiole sur mon dos. Alors que je continuai de me trémousser, sa voix s'éleva pour se faire tenter de se faire rassurante.

**- "Hey Sanji... C'est bon, elle n'est plus là. Calme toi."**

J'étais toujours en panique, à croire qu'elle ne voulait pas me lâcher, car j'avais encore cette sensation dégoutante. Malgré le fait qu'il m'avait averti qu'il s'en était débarrassé, malgré le fait que nous devions avancer… je savais maintenant que j'étais dans un nid d'araignée aussi grosse que ma main et je ne voulais plus avancer… c'était inhumain. Je commençai a angoissé sur place, je m'imaginais encore ses saletés de bestiole commencée a me grippe sur les jambes et m'ensevelir sous leur corps velu et dégoutant. Enterré vivant par une cinquantaine d'araignées grosses comme un melon et commencées à me tisser dans un cocon et me laissant crevé comme un chien…j'allais hurler de terreur dans je sentis la main du Marimo contre moi. Présence se voulait rassurante, je sentais sa chaleur contre mon dos, puis sa voix s'éleva tendrement pour me faire penser à autre chose…

**- "Respire…"**

Ce que je fis immédiatement. Une grande inspiration chevrotante, qui n'était ni convaincante, ni très rassurante. Puis j'expirai. Je refis le même manège quelquefois avant de sentir le Marimo me pousser vers l'avant lentement en maintenant sa main contre mon épaule. Je fis un pas vers l'avant puis pris une autre grande inspiration, qui se voulait moins paniquée cette fois. Je me sentais plus calme et l'angoisse partait petit à petit… sur le coup je pensais que c'était grâce à la respiration… mais je me serais menti à moi-même. Je savais parfaitement que la présence de Zoro y étais pour quelque chose et je commençais a royalement me poser de sérieuse question… comme si être en sa présence constante… pas comme sur le navire, ou nous faisions chacun nos trucs, mais en constante demande de l'un sur l'autre… commençais a nous rapprochés… Je chassai cette pensée aussitôt qu'elle est apparue. J'appartenais a Nami-se an et Robin-chan, et personne d'autre.

Je fus coupé dans mes superbes pensées quand nous stoppâmes notre marche dans une direction quelque outre. Nous étions devant un embranchement de deux tunnels. L'un avais l'air de mené aux enfers, tellement il faisait noir et l'autre vers la sortis… mais comme je dis, ne jamais se fier à l'apparence. Sauf que j'entendis un des gémissements distincts des zombies dans celui qui était plus sombre donc pour une fois… surement la première de toute ma vie… non de la vie en générale, je suivis le Marimo sans faire d'histoire. Le tunnel était plus éclairé que celui où nous étions, il semblait plutôt vieux, mais en bons étais. Des trous avaient été créés, dans le design du chemin et on voyait la végétation luxuriante a l'extérieure. C'était un magnifique paysage… mais j'entendis discrètement un déclic derrière moi. Lorsque je me retournai, c'était pour voir le Marimo lever le pied et une dalle sortis du plancher. Nos regards se croisèrent pendant quelque seconde, avec l'air le plus idiot peint dessus.

Ne me dites pas que… Puis un énorme roché tomba derrière nous… comme le plancher étais légèrement en pantes, il n'allait pas tarder à nous rouler dessus. Je ne revenais tout simplement pas de la stupidité de la situation. C'était presque d'être dans un comique sans queue ni tête. Je me mis à courir, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, abasourdi par la simplicité de la situation… c'était le moment cocasse et farfelu de la journée. Je remarquai brièvement que Zoro était légèrement moins rapide qu'à l'habitude puis je me souvins qu'il avait été blessé en tombant plutôt. Mais il maintenait une bonne vitesse comparée aux cailloux.

**- "MAIS C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE DELIIRE ?"**

J'étais presque sur qu'il rêvait de crier cette phrase depuis longtemps…car j'allais le faire. Mon sourire s'agrandit lentement. Je pensai rapidement a la phase suivante… d'habitude dans les livres et les films, les héros se retrouvaient coincé contre un mur avant de tombé a nouveau dans une trappe… mais avant que j'aie pu faire ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire, Zoro ce retournas pour tranché le mur et nous faire sortir le plus rapidement.  
>Je sautai distraitement, et me pris le pied dans une liane. Je tombai juste a coté de la tête du Marimo qui avait commencé a rire. Je joins mon rire au sien, puis rapidement… je devins tant hilare qu'il m'était impossible de respirer… ou d'avoir l'air sérieux. Il n'y avait que nous deux dans la clairière, étendue sur l'herbe fraiche à rigoler comme deux gamins qui venaient de se faire avoir par un chat sauvage… ou même, une grenouille.<p>

**- "C'est complètement ridicule! Mais avoue que t'as toujours rêvé de ça! ahahahahah!"**

J'étais presque sûr qu'il rêvait de devenir Ninja dans le fond… surement un rêve caché profond qui faisait ressortir tout aventurier enfantin a l'intérieur de nous. J'étais heureux. Je me relevai et sortis rapidement une clope pour commencer à fumer… J'étais au soleil… j'étais tranquille… je fumais une clope… et venais de vivre une aventure des plus improbable… ouais c'était la totale.

Puis j'entendis un pas léger dans l'herbe derrière nous suivit d'un feulement de tigre… alors la on avait atteint le fond moi et Zoro… Voilà le sensé qui arrivait pour nous garantir notre diplôme de ninja. AYA!...Je rigola encore un peu avant d'entendre la centenaire nous parlé… car oui je savais que c'était une femme… la Obaa-chan avant d'air de Ossan… mais c'étais juste plus tordant comme situation.

**-J'ai à vous parler.**

Je voyais le regard paumé de Zoro et me mis à rire de plus belle. Bah tien… elle allait nous vendre a la marine peut-être? Nous sortir de là? Nous droguer… puis nous revendre sur Ebay. Bien que je ne savais pas ce qu'étais un Ebay, je repris mon sérieux… plus ou moins sarcastique le sérieux puis répondis à la vieille.

**- "Bien sûr a une condition… que vous nous donniez une carte pour sortir d'ici…"**

Je repartis a rire incapable de me retenir plus… comment est-ce que les évènements comme ceux-ci pouvaient se déroulé comme ÇA! Et comment voulez-vous que je garde mon sérieux… moi qui étais mature et distingué… là c'était juste trop. Puis la vieille en rajouta… Oh non pas elle aussi…

**- "Yiohohohoho ! bien sûr… mais avant! VOUS ALLEZ M'AIDÉ BANDE DE DEMEURÉ SANS CERVELLE!"****  
><strong>  
>Un Brook, féminin, avec de la chair, vieille et SÉNILE. Alors là, j'étais sur le cul… si… dans le sens propre du terme. J'étais tombé au sol sans m'en apercevoir. J'aurais bien aimé respiré un peu, fumé tranquillement ma cigarette, soigner la blessure de Zoro et surement préparer quelque chose a mangé… mais la vieille sur son matou avait déjà commencé à faire le chemin inverse d'où elle venait. Mais c'est qu'il marchait vite le matou… Je pris Zoro par le poignet et le tira a ma suite, un sourire aux lèvres, mais le regard étonné de la réaction de la vieille… au moins on savait qu'elle avait du sang pirates dans le corps. Je regardai Zoro en souriant puis lui tira la langue… comme un gamin.<p>

**- "On repart à l'aventure… tu me suis?"**

La question en elle-même était simple… mais je sentais qu'elle était plus profonde… comme une demande muette de rester avec moi… inconstamment. Mais je continuais a sourire…ne me rendant pas compte du double sens de la question…

Fin PoV Sanji

PoV Zoro

En même temps que moi, le cuistot avait aussi éclaté de rire. Il faut dire que la situation nous dépassait complètement. On aurait dit que le mec là haut était un écrivain de science fiction qui avait envie de s'amuser en mettant tous les grands clichés dans une seule et même aventure. IL devait être complètement taré ouais ! Je ne crois pas en un Dieu, non loin de là. Mais franchement, devant une scène pareille, vous auriez fait quoi ? Visiblement, Sanji partageait le même avis que moi :

**_- "C'est complètement ridicule! Mais avoue que t'as toujours rêvé de ça! ahahahahah!"_**

**-Ouais... Pas faux... Mais pas un explorateur de la trempe d'Indianna Jones, plus un ninja tueur vois tu ?**

Tandis que je restai toujours assis, le cook avait sorti une clope pour fumer. Ben, s'il veut. Je regardai toujours l'endroit par où nous étions sorti quelques minutes avant. Vraiment... Si je n'avais pas reçu des blessures, je pense que j'aurais vraiment cru à un rêve. Je comprenais très bien l'amour de Luffy pour l'aventure. C'est sur que ce genre de surprise était à la fois bizarre et marrante, bienvenue et dangereuse. Je souris légèrement. Au moins, on ne s'ennuyait pas.

Lorsque Sanji vit le vieux...enfin la vieille visiblement, il eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser. C'était peut-être mon air complètement paumé et abruti qui le faisait rire. Ou alors l'absurdité de la situation, qu'est ce que j'en sais ? MOi, j'avais repris un peu plus mon sérieux. Il fallait se méfier de ce genre de personne. Après tout, si c'était notre maître ninja qui venait nous dire que nous étions reçu à l'école des ninjas, il pouvait être très dangereux. Surtout, je me méfiai de la bestiole qu'il chevauchait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il appelle ses compagnons. Les bestioles, j'avais déjà donné ! Puis le blond prit la parole :

**_- "Bien sûr a une condition… que vous nous donniez une carte pour sortir d'ici…"_**

Ah tiens, bonne idée. Avec une carte, nous pourrions assez vite retrouver le bateau. Même si à ce moment précis, je n'en avais pas très envie. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi... Ce n'était pas particulièrement Nami ni les autres mais simplement que retrouver la routine du Sunny, sans pour autant qu'elle me déplaise, n'était pas ce que j'espérais pour l'instant. Je voulais continuer l'aventure, aussi absurde soit-elle, et, fatalement, avec Sanji.

**_- "Yiohohohoho ! bien sûr… mais avant! VOUS ALLEZ M'AIDÉ BANDE DE DEMEURÉ SANS CERVELLE!"_**

Ouuuh là ! Cette femme devait être la mère de Brook ! Elle a le même rire, et surtout elle est tarée aussi. PAs de la même façon mais cela y ressemblait. Le blond avait repris son fou rire un moment mais en l'entendant, il était littéralement tombé sur le cul. Ca aussi c'était drôle à voir. Mais j'étais encore sous état de choc. Qu'est ce qu'elle nous voulait la vieille ? J'aurais voulu en savoir plus mais elle avait déjà commencé à retourner de là d'où elle venait. Devions nous la suivre ? J'en savais rien. Mais le cuistot se posa moins de question et se leva en m'aggripant le poignet. Je dus me lever d'urgence et il m'entraina vers la vieille, qui avançait assez vite finaement avec sa bestiole.

Malgré son regard étonné, je vis un sourire. Un grand sourire de gamin, comme s'il avait toujours rêvé d'une situation pareille. Comme s'il avait toujours voulu partager les aventures de ses héros dans ses livres d'images lorsqu'il était enfant. Un rêve inassouvi. Ce sourire, il me le transmit par je ne sais quel miracle. Moi aussi, j'étais comme lui. J'étais de ceux qui avaient pu partir de chez lui pour vivre les mêmes choses que dans les contes de fée, et ça me plaisait. Livres que j'avais souvent du lire seul. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Je vivais l'aventure pour de vrai, pax seulement mon imaginaire. Et avant tout, je n'étais pas seul. Le cook me regarda et me tira la langue, digne d'un gamin. Je souris par pur réflexe, sans penser à la raison de ce sourire :

**_- "On repart à l'aventure… tu me suis?"_**

**-... Ouais. On a un dîplôme à aller chercher !**

Sur ces mots, nous courumes pour rejoindre la vieille, qui semblait satisfaite que nous la suivons. Par rapport à elle, nous avions l'air de véritables gamins. Mais à ce moment précis, je m'en foutais un peu. D'accord, je faisais toujours à peu près attention de ne pas paraitre ridicule mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Qui peut-il me reprocher quoique ce soit ? L'avis du cook sur cette question m'importait peu. Il était dans le même état que moi, de toute manière. Alors que j'avançai un peu trop, je me pris en pleine tronche la queue du tigre blanc devant moi. Je l'attrappai rageusement :

**-Alors toi... Tu vas voir que ça serait mieux pour toi d'avoir une queue plus courte !**

**_-Jeune homme à la couleur de cheveux douteuse, je ne te conseille pas de faire ça si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes_****.**

**-Couleur de cheveux douteuse...? Ben merci **

!

Je relâchai la bestiole qui en profita pour me frapper une nouvelle fois. Je perdis l'équilibre et je tombai par terre, sans pour autant me faire mal. J'espérais que nous arrivions vite parce que je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme là. Enfin, habituellement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne fis qu'esquisser un sourire avant de me relever et de les rattraper en arrivant à la hauteur du blond. MOn cerveau avait du disjoncter avec les morsures des zombies. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Et cela provoquait des hallucinations. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour que je change de comportement ainsi. Ou alors c'était quelque chose d'autre. Mais dans ce cas, ça ne pouvait qu'être le blond. Comme si... Comme si je pouvais apparaitre devant lui de façon naturelle, sans mon masque d'argile que j'avais l'habitude de porter pour que je donne l'impression d'être d'une brute froide. Seul Luffy n'a jamais été berné. Mais lui, il avait quelque chose pour tous savoir qui nous étions réellement. Ca ne comptait pas. Mais je ne pouvais accepter que la raison soit blonde. Quelque chose m'en empêchait, sans savoir ce que c'était.

*La mauvaise foi...*

Ouais, surement. De toute façon, je m'en fichais. J'agissai par instinct et réfléchir sur mes actes ou ma façon d'agir n'était pas ma façon naturelle de faire. C'était plus un truc du cook ou des filles. Des fois, je me disais que ça serait bien que je réfléchisse un peu plus à ce que je fais mais je ne suis jamais motivé à aller jusqu'au bout. De ce fait, je ne savais rien du pourquoi j'agissais, même envers le cook. C'était bien trop compliqué à comprendre alors j'avais très vite abandonné. Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas du finalement. J'aurais au moins compris tout ça. Ne voulant pas plus me tracasser avec ces choses inutiles, je chassai ces pensées de ma tête et regardai la vieille qui avançait toujours. Mais où nous allions au fait ?

**-Eh Obaa-san ! Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ? Vous tenez à nous emmener où ?**

**_-En haut de la montagne. C'est là où j'ai élu doimicile pour éviter les bêtes sauvages ! Yiooohohoohohohohooo ! POur les surplomber en hauteeeeuur !_**

Sa voix passait dans les aigues sans aucune raison pour retourner dans les graves. Décidement, elle était complètement fêlée. Tout en haut de la montagne ? Au moins, de là haut, nous pourrions peut-être nous y retrouver. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je devais vraiment être atteint de ma gaminerie... Donc, nous devions d'abord faire une petite randonnée avant de pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle nous veut. Un vrai entrainement ninja ! Surtout que le tigre avançait plutôt vite, ce qui nous imposait un rythme assez soutenu. Par chance, l'adrénaline en perspective d'une aventure plus que onirique m'avait fait oublier la blessure à la jambe et ma fatigue. De toute façon, je n'étais pas du genre à m'abattre pour une si petite blessure.

**-Et vous avez besoin de nous pour quoi, au juste ?**

**_-Vous verrez bien une fois là haut ! Quel impatient fais tu pour une plante verte !_**

**-HEY ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, la plante verte !**

**_-Quelle violence ! Il va falloir que je t'éduque un peu mieux, mon enfant ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux te camoufler parmi les arbres de la forêt que tu dois faire le malin ici _****! **

**-... 'Suis pas une plante verte...**

MOn attitude de gamin continua mais mua. Je me mis à bouder en détournant les yeux de la vieille pour les river vers le sol, légèrement à droite. M'éduquer ? Moi ? Non mais ça va pas bien ? Elle est marrante ! Comment pourrais je lui faire confiance alors que je ne sais rien d'elle ? Je continuai tout de même à la suivre, mais seulement parce qu'un aventure se préparait et qu'il y avait le blond, c'est tout. Il m'avait demandé de le suivre, alors je n'allais pas me défiler. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, ce n'était pas une manière naturelle d'agir venant de lui. Mais j'avais décidé de ne plus me poser de questions sur lui et d'agir comme d'habitude, c'est à dire par instinct.

**_-Tu reste bien silencieux, jeune homme à la chevelure dorée. Tu sembles bien plus mature et malin que ton ami. C'est grâce à toi qu'il a du survivre, n'est ce pas ?_**

**-Hey ! Même pas vrai... **

Ma phrase se finit dans un souffle. Bon, d'accord, c'était vrai. Mais j'avais aussi porté ma contribution ! Et ce n'est parce que j'ai tendance à poser des questions pour savoir exactement où je vais que... D'ailleurs, ça non plus ce n'était pas naturel de ma part. Décidement, personne n'était normal ici ! Habituellement, je parlais peu. Je sélectionnai les infos qui m'interessent et je ne demandai que le stricte nécessaire. Mais ce comportement, ce n'est pas seulement le gamin que je suis redevenu à cause des situations grotesques mais ça remonte à avant, peu après que le blond m'ait retrouvé. Encore lui... Mais décidement, j'étais sensible au cook maintenant ? Je changeai lorsqu'il était là ? Mais c'était du délire... Un truc pareil, ce n'était pas possible.

*Et tu explique ça comment ? T'es vraiment un imbécile, hein ?*

Je préfère être un imbécile qu'une conscience aussi désagréable. Mais c'est vrai que je comprenais de moins en moins le pouvoir du blond sur moi. Sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait que lui et que ça avait entrainé une sorte de...rapprochement. Peut-être. J'en sais rien après tout. En tout cas, il était veinard. Il avait le droit d'avoir une appellation correcte venant de la vieille et des compliments. Moi, rien du tout. NON je n'étais pas JALOUX. Cela m'énervait en fait. C'était toujours la même chose. Faut croire que mon apparence n'était pas des plus avantageuses pour les liens humains... Comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose ! De toute façon, j'avais décidé de ne plus piper mot. Digne d'un gamin, je sais, mais je n'avais pas d'autres solutions qu'on évite encore de me redescendre. Je laissai ce privilège à mes amis, en particulier le love cook, mais c'était tout.

Et personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'en dire quelque chose ! Normalement, je les découpai à la moindre remarque mais on avait encore besoin d'elle, pour sortir et pour l'aventure. Alors je le tolèrerai pour le moment. Elle avait comme quelque chose à nous apporter, je ne savais pas encore quoi mais j'en avais la certitude.

Fin

PoV S

J'étais toujours aux éclats, depuis plusieurs minutes…et je n'arrêtais pas. Pourtant, avec le Marimo j'étais plus sérieux mais la…c'étais différent. Nous étions tous deux retombé en enfance. Je n'arrivais pas a lui en vouloir de s'être perdus aujourd'hui…c'étais comme si j'avais souhaité de tout mon âme de faire enfin quelque chose dans ce genre…Voir ce qu'étais une vrai aventure…sans avoir a surveillez Luffy, ou encore…a protégé Nami ou Robin, même si la dernière n'avais foutrement rien a faire de mon aide. Mais que le Marimo me dise qu'il avait voulus être tueur Ninja…c'étais trop et ça m'avais achevé.

Et puis la mamie…pardonné moi ce manque de tact avec une lady…un peu défraichie. Mais pour les rare fois ou je me laissais allez, sans l'alcool et sans avoir peur de froissé quelqu'un…j'en profitais. Elle avais fait sa demande et je lui avait proposé une requête…accordé mais encore est-il que nous allions a nouveaux nous enfoncé dans la foret au lieu d'en ressortir. Un sourire accroché au lèvres, je tenais le poignets de Zoro, prêt a l'aventure. Je savais au fond de moi que je ne voulais pas retourner au navire maintenant, certes l'équipage me manquais…même juste après une journée. Mais j'aimais ce moment…j'aimais cette aventure alors autant allez jusqu'au bout. Je demanda a la tête d'algue s'il était prêt a me suivre jusqu'au bout…mais sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais resserrer mon étreinte sur son poignet de crainte qu'il ne veuille pas. Mais sa réponse me rassura d'un côté et m'étonna de l'autre.

**- "... Ouais. On a un diplôme à aller chercher !"**

Je rigola une fois de plus en entendant sa réponse. Alors cette idée de Ninja n'étais pas que dans ma tête… c'étais vraiment l'impression que les évènements donnais. Je ris une fois de plus, me rendant compte que la vieille avançait plutôt rapidement. Je me mis a la course puis arriva tout prêt du Tigre transporteur…j'allais l'appeler comme ça…Le Matou-bus…huhuhu ! J'émis un autre petit rire tendre. Vraiment, je ne savais pas si j'avais complètement disjoncté mais j'étais incapable de retrouvé mon calme Mature et civilisé… et c'étais comme ça à chaque fois que j'étais avec le Marimo… Puis je remarqua que je tenais encore la main de Zoro… je le lâcha prestement en rougissant légèrement…je ne comprenais pas les réactions que j'avais…c'étais pourtant assez inhabituelle pour moi de me faire amis-amis avec un homme…mais pourtant je ne tenais pas a ce que ses moment s'arrête. Je regretta un peu de l'avoir lâché car il allait se planté directement dans la queue du Bus Matou. J'émis un autre petit rire. C'étais plus fort que moi, il était trop…dans les vapes en se moment. Le Zoro que je connaissais n'étais pas aussi léger dans son attitude et encore moins dans ses geste et parole. Je trouvais ça vraiment agréable…comme si pour une fois nous avions pris des vacances de tous…Les Mugi, de la marines, des problèmes…de la mer et de nos rêve pour vivres l'instant présent avant de tout reprendre et de continuer notre vie.

Je savais très bien qu'en revenant sur le navire, on reprendrais surement toute nos habitude et nos routine habituelle…je me prendrais surement la tête encore avec Zoro, comme nous le faisions presque tout les jours, je me plierais aux désirs de Nami-san et Robin-Chan sans dire un mot…car j'étais content de prendre soins d'elle…mais j'avoue que parfois, elles me mettais dans l'embarras, j'avais beau être gentleman…j'étais un homme aussi. Étrangement, je ne voulais pas ça…j'aurais aimé un changement, mais ils étaient tous tellement habituer a CE Sanji et CE Zoro, ceux qui sont présent, ici dans cette forêt, les troublerais certainement. Je releva mon regard, ayant perdus un peu de son éclat de joie et me mis a détaillé la vieille et le Marimo…Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux. Même si elle le taquinait un peu, elle c'étais attaché a l'attitude de Zoro, comme si elle y était habituer. Je souris, elle avait beau être un vieille un peu sénile…son caractère me rappelais Zeff…ou même parfois Luffy. Puis je me retourna vers le Marimo. Il avait une de ses moue boudeuse qui le caractérisait si bien et que je voyais si rarement. Elle lui arrivait parfois lorsque l'équipage en entier ce foutais de sa gueule, ou que Nami-san augmentais sa dette mais jamais plus. Cette expression étais si différente de celle de l'être froid qu'il aimais bien montrer a tout le monde. J'avais eu bien de la difficulté a cerné Zoro… et je détestais ça. C'étais en partis pourquoi je me battais souvent avec, il ne se laissa jamais allez, n'y avec moi, n'y avec les autres et sa me troublais. Pourtant j'adorais ce que je voyais en ce moment. C'étais pure, c'étais quelque peux brute mais enfantin…c'étais le VRAI Zoro…et j'aimais ça. Je rougis a nouveau a cette pensée. J'aimais… ?

Puis je réalisa que la vieille m'avais parlé. Etant dans mes pensé depuis un petit moment, j'avais surement zappé la discussion entre la tête d'algue et la Obaa-chan.

**- "Tu reste bien silencieux, jeune homme à la chevelure dorée. Tu sembles bien plus mature et malin que ton ami. C'est grâce à toi qu'il a du survivre, n'est ce pas ?"**

Je souris, c'étais en partis vrais…mais bon…

**- "Hey ! Même pas vrai..."**

Je me retournai pour regardé Zoro avec un petit regard mi-amusé, mi-étonné. Si c'étais vrai…mais il avait contribué…et fallait avouer que s'il n'avait pas été là, et que je n'avais pas été là pour lui, nous serions soit mort, soit blesser a un tel point que la mort viendrais nous prendre. Je releva mon regard vers la vieille.

**- "Pardonné-moi de mon silence, j'étais quelque peu perdus dans mes pensée…Mais il est vrais que je n'ais pas tout fait…disons que le Mari…"**

Je coupa ma phrase directement au mot Marimo…puis la repris.

**- "Il est vrais que Zoro a grandement contribué pour notre survis…c'étais un jolis travaille d'équipe si vous voulez mon avis."**

S'il fallait commencer par le respect des noms pour changer les choses…j'allais le faire. Comme on dit, il faut mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Je n'osa même pas le regardé tellement se sentiment étais étrange…je venais de prendre sa défense pour la première fois de ma vie dans une joute verbale qu'il avait déjà perdus…je venais de faire ça…MOI, Sanji, le coureur de jupon, le cook sauvage des Mugiwara, celui qui arrivais a se battre avec Zoro pour un oui ou un non même durant les situation les plus critique…je venais de le défendre et j'en étais content…la j'avais surement atteint le vieille sembla avoir remarqué mon ma petit intervention…mais n'en pipa mot. Elle se contenta de regardé vers l'avant et de nous annoncé :

**- "Ma maison n'est plus très loin…encore une heure et demi de marche et ça devrais être bon."**

UNE HEURE DE MARCHE … je sentais déjà mon estomac me faire la gueule ainsi que la blessure de Zoro qui continuais de coulé légèrement…Et puis, de marche pour son tigre, nous on était presque au jogging en arrière…mais bon je me fermai la trappe et endura.

Apres cette longue période de souffrance, sans eau (car la bouteille avait coulez dans mon sac) et sans avoir pus mangé… nous arrivions enfin a destination. J'avais chaud et je soufflais comme un bœuf, Elle vivait dans des pentes raide et c'étais vachement demandant…mais ce fus vite récompensé. Le soleil commença a tiré sa course vers la terre et lorsque je finis de monté la dernière pente, je fus accueillis par tout un spectacle. C'étais magistrale … a croire que la nature ne finirais jamais de m'étonné.

**- "c'est magnifique!"**

La jungle, sauvage comme elle l'était, dans sa vrais Nature, avec quelque oiseaux tropicaux qui trônais fièrement ici et là sur les branche les plus sur, près de la berge. Des fleurs exotiques qui commençais a se fermé tranquillement au soleil couchant, et l'eau… des chutes a en coupé le souffle qui s'écoulait lentement dans une petite rivière qui terminais sa course dans un lac…ou plutôt un bassin. Il y avait une chute qui coulais directement dans ledit bassin qui donnais de la vie a la surface. Je voyais même quelque espèce de poisson sauté hors de l'eau pour attraper leur repas…Et la végétation qui maintenait tous ça…aussi viergement que si nous venions de le découvrir…pourtant la maison de la vieille donnait juste sur cette scène d'une beauté hors du commun.

S'en étais presque inspirant pour mes futur création culinaire… c'étais hors de question que je parte d'ici sans avoir pris quelque esquisse…de certaine fleure pour les montages de cocktails et autre…j'étais complètement sous le charmes, j'espérais avoir l'occasion d'allez me rafraichir dans cette eau. Je devais avoir le visage le plus idiot qui soit…mais j'aimais vraiment la scène…étant un homme de romance de Nature... lorsque je revins a moi, La vieille étais déjà devant chez elle et commençais a entré dans la maison. Le tigre commençais à faire son chemin seul vers la jungle, sans un regard vers la maison, encore moins sans se retourné … alors il était sauvage ? la vieille commençais a m'intrigué.

Je marchai dans la direction de la baraque et m'arrêta juste devant la porte pour cogné discrètement et ouvrir. C'étais étrangement …décoré…pas vraiment ce a quoi on s'attend dans une maison qui se trouve dans la jungle…c'étais sophistiqué, si on veut. Avec un brin de champêtre dans la déco…c'étais vachement étrange. Puis elle nous invita à s'assoir a la petite table au sol…, elle avait sortis quelque aliment prêt a mangé et des cruches de vin…c'étais sur et certain qu'elle était pirate dans une autre vie cette femme. Je ne me fis pas priez pour m'assoir mais attendis quand même un peu avant de mangé…La Obaa-chan vis que je ne touchais a rien et se retourna. Un peu en rogne.

**- "Si tu compte pas touché a ce que je te donne petit, Tu peux toujous allez chassé dehors avec les tigre…"**

Je la regarda surpris puis mangea…c'étais, étrange… le gout étais parfait, tout comme les mets les mieux préparé mais le plat consistant étais tellement simple…comme si dans l'affreuseté du plat…se cachais la meilleur saveur du monde… Voila pourquoi je disais qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier à l'apparence…sa valais pour tous, même avec le Marimo. Je me servis un peu de vin…puis remarqua que c'étais de l'eau, bon bah on peu tous se trompé dans la vie…mais bus quand même jusqu'à plus soif et vis que la vieille arriva pour mangée avec nous accompagne d'une plus petite cruche.

Ce fus qu'une fois qu'elle s'assit a la table, que j'arrivai a sentir le liquide dans sa bouteille…et sa sentais vachement fort l'alcool…j'étais content. Le marimo n'arriverais surement pas a duré plus longtemps sans alcool…après tout, c'étais en partis pour lui que j'achetais autant de Saké sur le navire. Il étais le seul a en boire autans. Elle sortis trois coupelle avant de les remplir jusqu'au bord. C'étais embré et sa sentais vraiment bon…elle nous en tendit un chaque et souris.

**- "Buvez-ça et ensuite on parlera affaire ! Yiohohohoho…disons que ma proposition sera un peu longue a expliqué…"**

Je me mis a douté…pourquoi voulais –t'elle qu'on boit avant qu'elle explique…c'étais vraiment louche et son excuse étais vraiment bidon. Je haussai le sourcil, dubitatif avant de repoussé un peu la coupelle.

**- "Si vous nous expliquiez maintenant…je suis sure que nous aurons le temps de vous répondre en buvant et en mangeant non ? "**

Elle sourit encore plus et haussa des épaules

**- "Comme vous voulez ! Mais avant laissé moi vous faire un intro ! Cette maison appartenais a mon ancêtre qui avais jadis dans le temps pris la forme d'un…."**

Et voila…la vieille sénile étais partis dans ses délire d'arrière grand-père et tout le tralala… Ça m'apprendra...la dernière fois que c'étais arrivé…je m'étais endormis jusqu'au lendemain matin tellement l'histoire avais été longue. Je ne me fis plus prier et vida la coupe d'une traite…bah tant pis…si je mourrais maintenant, au moins j'éviterais le pire. JE continua de mangé tranquillement en jetant un coup d'œil a Zoro…il semblait avoir pris plaisir a tous sa et j'étais heureux… je commençais a voir soif, étrangement disons. Je me servis de l'eau, plusieurs fois mais rien n'y faisait. Donc je pris mon mal en patience mais plus le temps passais, plus j'arrivais a sentir quelque chose qui me troublais, en plus la température avait augmenté d'un coup…pourtant le soir c'étais rafraichis…et j'arrivais a sentir le vent contre ma peau…mais j'Avais terriblement chaud. Je retira mon chapeau et commença a me ventilé avec. Je repensa a la coupelle d'alcool mais en regardants Zoro …je me dit que tout ça n'étais que dans ma tête…il ne semblais pas affecté du tout.

J'aurais bien retiré quelque morceau de vêtement…mais j'étais en publique et je n'allais quand même pas profiter de la maison de cette pauvre vieille sénile, elle partirait surement en hurlant au pervers dans toute la jungle. Je n'avais pas envie de passé pour un pervers. Pourtant cette sensation ne semblais pas vouloir me lâché et commençais même a empiré…je me pencha un peu pur soufflé un coup…mais ce fus une erreur, je sentis l'odeur de mon voisin et j'ouvris grand les yeux. Je me retourna pour le regardé…son odeur…je voulais tellement la sentir de plus près, c'étais grisant et sauvage a la fois…je me penchai un peu pour sentir un peu plus…subtilement puis me ravisa a la dernière minute...

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUTAIS MERDE ! C'étais le Marimo et en plus j'étais regardé…pourtant la vieille ne semblais pas s'en apercevoir…je me relevai.

**- "Excusé moi mais je dois prendre l'aire ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes !"**

Puis sortis presque en courant. La chaleur avant continuer de grimpé a l'intérieur de moi et je commençais a étouffé a l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois a l'extérieur, je m'accotas contre le mur et souffla un coup…je tourna mon regard d'un sens a l'autre…ne me sentant vraiment pas bien, puis repensant a l'odeur du Marimo…j'en rougis fortement…elle m'avais attiré pendant quelque instant et je n'y avais rien pus faire. Je détourna mon regard pour chassé cette pensé mais je n'y arrivais pas…elle avait été tellement grisante pendant un moment…puis je regarda la plage qui commençais tout près et le bassin d'eau…j'allais me rafraichir un peu avant de retourné a l'intérieur. Je commença a me déshabillé lentement…je sentais mon corps très sensible a l'environnement autours de moi… les odeurs des fleurs, la terre sous mes pieds nues…le vent contre mon visage…et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et ça commençais a me foutre royalement les jetons. J'entendais mon cœurs battre plus rapidement et j'avais toujours extrêmement chaud…je mis les pieds dans l'eau et frissonnant, ça faisait du bien… je rentrant rapidement dans l'eau en plongeant puis ressortis. Je profita un peu de ma baignade…sentant toujours cette chaleur a l'intérieur de moi augmenté petit a petit puis j'entendis un craquement dans le feuillage. Je me retourna pour fixé le noir…

Fin pov S

Pov Z

Je me surpris à me demander à quoi pensait Sanji pendant tout ce temps. Alors que je me disputais "gentiment" avec la vieille, j'avais remarqué qu'il était complètement ailleurs. De plus, il agissait bizarrement. Je l'avais surveillé du coin de l'oeil et il avait rougi deux fois, pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'était bizarre de sa part... Il se rappelait peut-être des souvenirs d'enfance, qui sait ? Quoiqu'en fait, ça ne devrait pas m'interesser. Mais ma raison avait foutu le camp alors...

Il mit du temps à comprendre que la vieille lui avait causé. Il devait vraiment être parti loin dans ses pensées, le cook. C'était même assez bizarre. Il avait une occasion en or de me descendre et il n'en avait rien fait. Lorsqu'il commença à parler, j'attendis sa pique mais elle ne vient pas, voir c'était loin de ce que je pouvais imaginer :

**_- "Pardonné-moi de mon silence, j'étais quelque peu perdus dans mes pensée…Mais il est vrais que je n'ais pas tout fait…disons que le Mari…Il est vrais que Zoro a grandement contribué pour notre survis…c'étais un jolis travaille d'équipe si vous voulez mon avis."_**

Mes yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés par la surprise. Puis, je le fixai, sans comprendre. Est-ce vraiment le love cook en face de moi ? Ou alors quelqu'un d 'autre ? Jamais, je dis bien jamais il n'avait pris ma défense. Même pour un rien, lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de se moquer de moi, il en profitait. Comme un peu tout le monde dans l'équipage mais lui en particulier. Je faisais strictement la même chose remarque habituellement. Mais là, contre toute attente, il n'avait rien dit de tel. Lui n'osait pas croiser mon regard et je détournai assez vite les yeux, me rendant compte que je le fixai depuis un petit moment. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui était bizarre, le blondinet aussi semblait atteint. C'était peut-être autre chose alors... Quoique j'en sais rien. Je ne pus trouver les mots pour le remercier de cette intervention, même pas un merci. Je ne dis simplement rien, et le remerciai dans le silence.

**_- "Ma maison n'est plus très loin…encore une heure et demi de marche et ça devrais être bon."_**

Tiens, la vieille avait parlé... QUOI ? AUTANT DE MARCHE ? Ah ben d'accord ! Elle avait un tigre, mais nous, nous étions à pieds et obligés d'avancer assez vite pour la suivre ! Vraiment, si chez elle, on avait le droit à un diplôme, je n'en serais même pas surpris. Pendant la randonnée, ma blessure s'était rouverte. Je sentais le sang couler tout doucement le long de ma jambe mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter pour resserrer mon bandana qui servait de bandage. L'effort était trop violent mais bon, qu'importe. Le sang allait s'arrêter tout seul de couler à un moment ou un autre.

Je lançai un regard au cook. Lui aussi semblait "ravi" de la nouvelle mais il ne dit rien. Nous ne pouvions pas protester. Autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Qui sait ce qui nous attendra là haut ? Mais le chemin fut bien pénible. Nous n'avions plus d'eau et aucun moyen de manger un morceau. Si je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de situation, je n'aurais sans doute pas réussi à monter comme ça jusqu'en haut. Je ne sais pas si nous devions appeler ça chance mais grâce à ça, le cuistot et moi arrivâmes en haut de la montagne sans encombre, mais essouflés par l'effort.

**_- "c'est magnifique!"_**

Je m'avançai pour rattraper le cook afin de voir ce qu'il trouvait magnifique. C'était le paysage tout simplement. Je n'ai jamais été d'une sensibilité folle, et ce genre de spectacle ne m'atteignait jamais. Enfin, presque jamais. POur une fois, j'étais d'accord avec le cuistot. C'était véritablement magnifique. Le soleil avait déjà commencé sa descente vers la mer, ce qui conférait à la forêt des teintes chaudes époustouflantes. De plus, il se reflétait sur les nombreuses chutes d'eau qui traversait toute la jungle. Combien il y en avait-il ? Je n'en avais jamais eu autant. De là, personne n'aurait cru à quel point l'endroit était dangereux.

Sanji ne semblait pas s'en remettre. Alors je m'apprêtai à suivre la vieille chez elle, il était toujours devant ce panorama, l'air complètement ébahi et émerveillé. Je ne le savais pas si sensible. Pas à ce genre de choses en tout cas. Remarque, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait l'effort de le comprendre alors je me rendais compte que je ne savais pas grand chose de lui finalement. C'était... bizarre. Moi qui croyait le connaître, je découvrai au fur et à mesure de cette aventure une tout autre personne. Je ne saurais décrire l'espèce de boule d'émotions qui se faisait à l'intérieur de moi. D'ailleurs, c'était pas normal ça non plus. Enfin bon, par instinct j'avais dit alors je n'allais pas me refiler des complexes.

Le blond décida enfin de bouger tandis que je regardai le tigre de la grand mère partir dans la jungle. Il n'était pas apprivoisé, la bestiole ? Alors ça, c'était fort. Elle nous cachait quelque chose, c'était sur. J'avais bien fait de ne pas lui amputer la queue. Ca l'aurait handicapé. Nous avançames tous les deux vers la maison, une petite cabane, et le blond ouvrit. L'endroit était simple, mais bizarrement, cela semblait.. travaillé. Cela me rappelait un vieux châlet en montagne, lorsqu'on y passe tout l'hiver en gelant. J'aimais bien l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait. Cela mettait en confiance. La vieille était à l'intérieur, en train de s'affairer à poser différents plats et couverts sur une table basse. Ah ça, ce n'est pas de refus ! Je m'assis à côté du cook et voulut commencer à manger mais lorsque je vis qu'il ne mangeait pas, j'hésitai soudainement. En ce qui concerne la nourriture, c'était lui l'expert. Je ne tenais pas à me faire empoisonner. Si cela se trouve, c'était juste une question de politesse. Après tout, j'en sais rien. Je n'étais pas dans sa tête.

**_"Si tu compte pas touché a ce que je te donne petit, Tu peux toujous allez chassé dehors avec les tigre…"_**

Le cook avait du vexer un peu la vieille. Mais aussi, elle est marrante. Comment lui faire confiance ? Eh ! J'avais attrapé le même virus que Sanji ou quoi ? MOi aussi je le défendais ? Décidement... Il commença à manger et voyant son air épanoui sur son visage, j'en déduis que ça devait être vachement bon pour qu'il tire une telle tronche. Et il avait raison. Cela n'égalait pas sa cuisine, enfin je crois vu que je suis une quiche en critique culinaire, au sens propre du terme, mais c'était tout de même... bon. Je manque de vocabulaire, je sais. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en dirai plus sur sa cuisine que celle du cook.

Nous pumes manger et boire jusqu'à être repu. Cela faisait du bien, après tant d'efforts. Il fallait aussi que je m'occupe de ma blessure. Les points d'eau devront suffire à la nettoyer comme il faut. Mais d'abord, j'aurais aimé savoir en quoi elle avait besoin de nous. D'ailleurs, la vieille sortit de table et revint avec une autre cruche que celles sur la table, mais plus petite. Je souris. Ca sentait l'alcool et du fort. Elle avait forcément des ascendance avec des pirates ou je ne sais quoi. En tout cas, elle savait vivre.

**_- "Buvez-ça et ensuite on parlera affaire ! Yiohohohoho…disons que ma proposition sera un peu longue a expliqué…"_******

**- "Si vous nous expliquiez maintenant…je suis sure que nous aurons le temps de vous répondre en buvant et en mangeant non ? "**

Cette fois là, le cuistot avait raison. L'agissement de la vieille était bizarre. Quoique ce n'est pas pour me déplaire mais autant gagner du temps. J'avais du mal à cerner la grand mère. On aurait dit qu'elle nous poussait dans une direction pour parvenir à ses fins mais seule elle peut comprendre pourquoi. Une sorte d'enigme. Et surtout, elle semblait changer de comportement à tout va. Une drôle de personne. Finalement, elle ascquieça à la proposition du cook.

**_- "Comme vous voulez ! Mais avant laissé moi vous faire un intro ! Cette maison appartenais a mon ancêtre qui avais jadis dans le temps pris la forme d'un…."_**

Allons bon ! Typique des vieux ça ! Raconter l'histoire de leur vie et de leurs ancêtres. A peine a-t-elle commencé que j'avais envie de piquer du nez. Mais par politesse, je n'en fis rien. Je bus la coupelle d'alcool qu'elle nous avait servi à tous. Ouais, il avait un gout bizarre. Enfin bon, ça n'allait pas me tuer. Je finissai mon repas en l'écoutant d'un demi oreille. Le cook, par contre, semblait pas dans son assiette. Je le vis prendre une teinte rouge et boire plusieurs fois. Il avait peut-être trop chaud. Mais il avait l'air de ne rien nous faire savoir alors par respect pour lui, je ne dis rien et fit semblant d'écouter la vieille sénile, tout en gardant un oeil sur lui. Il essayait en vain de trouver de l'air frais. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Comme il était le seul atteint, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas choppé un virus ou un truc du genre. J'aurais du prendre CHopper avec nous. Il aurait pu l'aider, sans doute.

Peu après, il commença à agir plus bizarrement. JE regardai la vieille. Elle était complètement dans son délire. C'était comme si nous n'existions plus pour elle. Son histoire semblait très interessante mais vu que je n'avais pas écouté le début, je n'y comprenais rien. J'étais plus préoccupé par le blond, qui semblait mourir de minute en minute. MAis qu'est ce qu'il avait, bon sang ? Puis, il se leva précipitement :

**_"Excusé moi mais je dois prendre l'aire ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes !"_**

Le cook était parti en courant. Je le regardais s'évanouir dans la pénombre, sans comprendre. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Oui, je m'inquiétai vraiment pour lui en ce moment, et ce n'était pas tout à fait normal. Mais il semblait bizarre, surtout depuis que le piège nous ait tombé dessus. Je finis de manger tranquillement mais ne le voyant pas revenir, je commençai à croire qu'il s'était perdu ou alors qu'il était vraiment mal en point. En danger quoi. Je me levai sans brusquerie mais la vieille le remarqua et s'arrêta. Je la regardai, l'air incrédule. Elle nous suivait finalement ?

**-JE suis désolé, mais mon ami a l'air d'être mal. Je vais le chercher.**

Je sortis de la demeure d'un pas rapide. Il n'était pas juste devant. Merde... Où avait-il pu bien aller ? Je descendis un peu plus pour voir un point d'eau. Bon, tant qu'à faire, je pouvais très bien nettoyer ma blessure, non ? Je retroussai mon pantalon et enlevai mes bottes pour plonger les jambes dans l'eau. Elle était très fraiche, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ou alors, c'était moi qui avait chaud ? Lorsque ma blessure fut en contact avec la fraicheur du bassin, je retins une grimace. Autant dire que cela ne faisait pas du bien. J'enlevai le bandana, devenu poisseaux avec le sang. Ouais, une petite lessive ne lui ferait pas de mal. La blessure n'était pas très belle mais une fois passé à l'eau claire, elle était propre. Tant mieux. Je sortis mes jambes de l'eau et attachait le morceau de tissu autour. Comme ça, je n'allais plus avoir de problème.

Puis, alors que je faisais marche arrière, je marchais sur une branche morte. Le craquement n'avait rien d'effrayant en soi mais quelque chose se mot à bouger dans l'eau. J'essayai d'affiner ma vue pour voir quelle créature s'y baignait et je reconnus une silhouette humaine. Qui est-ce ? Je fis par voir un peu plus loin des fringues. Visiblement celles du cuistot. Ah ben je l'avais retrouvé ! Sans doute la chaleur lui avait conseillé de prendre un bain. J'hésitai entre le laisser tranquille et attendre sa venue ou alors le rejoindre pour m'assurer qu'il aille bien. Bizarrement, de là où j'étais, je sentai que tout ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Bon, rien ne sert de réfléchir, il faut agir pas instinct ! Et celui ci me dictait d'aller le rejoindre. San splus de cérémonie, j'enlevai mes vêtements et plongea sans bruit. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'eau qui est vraiment froide ou moi qui a vraiment chaud, mais cela faisait du bien. Le cook semblait regarder dans ma direction sans vraiment savoir qui était là. Il commençait à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Si ça se trouve, j'avais récupéré l'un de ses zombies et non le cook.

Une fois à sa hauteur, je lui fis juste signe que ce n'était que moi. J'aurais du rester à une distance plus que raisonnable et ne pas m'approcher autant. Parce que là, j'avais comme une envie irrépressible de le bras dans mes bras. Je me donnai un egrande baffe mentale et grâce à mon entrainement, je réussi sà enfouir cette pulsion à l'intérieur de moi, bien profondement. Non mais depuis quand j'ai envie de caliner le cook ? Décidement, il n'y avait pas que lui qui n'allait pas bien. Moi aussi, apparament. Il semblait mal à l'aise, et quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Et je ne cessai de me tourmenter parce que je n'en savais pas la raison, de ce malaise. Inconscienment, je m'approchai un peu plus de lui, de façon que je ne sois qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres. D'où j'étais, je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Il devait vraiment aller mal... J'aurais aimé que Chopper soit là.

**-Hey Sanji... Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ...?**

J'avais laissé carte blanche à mon instinct. Celui ci avait décidé d'être tendre avec le love cook et mon bras se tendit vers lui pour que ma main ailleurs caresser doucement sa joue. Là, ma conscience et ma raison ne comprirent pas le pourquoi de ce geste ni sa portée. Je n'y comprenais rien en somme. Mais j'en avais envie, tout simplement. Il m'a semblait voir le blond se figer mais dans l'ombre, je n'étais sur de rien. Ce que je savais, c'est que ma main posé sur sa joue me fit comprendre qu'il avait très chaud. Je la fis remonter jusqu'à son front, en prenant d'écarter quelques mèches qui genaient le passage sans pour autant dévoiler l'oeil qu'il cachait toujours.

**-T'as tout chaud... Tu dois avoir de la fièvre non ? Tu ne veux pas aller voir la vieille pour savoir si elle peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

Je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais dit avec une conviction si faible que même un gamin aurait pu me désobéir sans problème. Je ne voulais pas rentrer moi non plus. Pour lui, je n'en savais rien. Ma main retourna sur sa joue et mon pouce avait visiblement décidé de faire ce qu'il veut, c'est à dire caresser sa joue avec tendresse. Ouais, faudrait que je commence à me questionner sur mon instinct un jour... Peut-être...

Fin Pov Z

Pov S

Je m'étais retourné au craquement, attendant que la chose ou la personne daigne se montré. J'étais complètement a cran, et en plus je sentais cette foutus chaleur monté en moi comme une flèche et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'avais une sale envie de touché quelque chose mais ne savais pas quoi. J'étais complètement à fleur de peau. Le craquement de la branche dans les buissons ne m'aidais pas a me calmé. Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre, me sentis rougir en sentant un courant dans l'eau. Bordel, même les courants d'eau me faisait de l'effet maintenant. Je continuais a cherché d'où provennais le son et tournais sans cèse le regards. Lentemant mais surement, je vis une ombre apparaitre dans l'eau et se rapproché lentement de moi. je recula, pris d'une panique que je ne savais pas d'où elle venais . Je sentais que je voulais partir en courant me mettre a couvers sous les feuillage de la forêt mais je luta contre cet instinct qui étais loins d'être normal. Je me recula contre mon propre gré et glissa contre un pierre dans le fond de l'eau.

Je me retrouva vite submergé par l'eau ayant pris mon souffle… je pris se temps sous l'eau pour me calmé un peu, et réfléchir a ce qui m'arrivais. J'avais le regard vide, réfléchissant a cette chaleur qui ne cèsait d'augmenté a l'intérieur de moi, mes sens qui s'étais affuté…je ne comprenais vraiment pas. C'étais comme si pour une fois, j'avais un instinct animal qui me poussait plus fort que ma raison. Je me sentais incomfortable…et a cause de ça, j'avais eu du désir…pour le Marimo. Je ferma fort les yeux en rougissant dans l'eau. C'étais impossible, pourquoi je réagissait comme ça… je n'étais surtout pas habitué. Je sortis ma tête de l'eau toujours rouge au niveau des joues et Pris une grand respire par le nez,jarriverais a me calmé. Mais c'étais une erreur de ma part. Respirant a plein nez, l'odeur qui m'avais tant grisé il y a apeine un quart d'heure. Mais comment par tout les diable j'arrivais a sentir ça. J'arrivais a entendre des bruit subtile qui faisait un boucant d'enfers dans ma tête, je commencais a voir de mieux en mieux La silouhete qui se découpais dans le noirs. En plus du reflet de la lune que commencais a apparaitre petit a puis les odeurs qui flottais dans l'air que je sentais depuis tentôt d'on celle qui me grisait toujours autant.

Je vis finalement Zoro qui étais a une bonne distance de moi et qui me fis savoir rapidement que c'étais lui. Tant mieux, car j'aurais surement attaqué…j'avais tellement chaud que même l'eau commencais a ne rien faire…j'aurais aimé être en antartique, ou a Drum... ça aurais été bien mieux. Il avait l'air inquiet et je le comprennais. Pourtant il aviat bus et mangé la même chose que moi…comment faisait-il pour si bien le maitrisé. Cet instinct me tuais…ou plutôt elle tuais ma raison et sa m'agacais au plus haut point. J'entendis sa voix s'élevé dans le noirs…elle avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si j'entendais un ton que je n'avais jamais entendus au paravant, une décibel plus grave que sa voix habituel..qui me donnais des frissons dans l'échine. Je savais que je n'avais pas froid, au non loin de là même je ne sentais comme un volcan a l'intérieur, mais sa voix j'entendais ça vrai voix pour une fois.

**-Hey Sanji... Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ... ?**

Je ne pus retenir un soufle légèrement trop bruyant…c'étais plus fort que moi. Je releva les yeux vers son visage qui commencais a apparaitre de plus en plus claire a mon regard, puis je rougit une fois de plus. C'étais le record cette soirée. Je ne savais pas combien de fois j'avais rougit…et en face de lui en plus. Je luttais toujours contre cette chaleur, contre cette sensation mais encore plus…contre cet Instinct qui me poussait de plus en plus fort. Je tenta de parlé malgré le manque d'assurance que je commencais a avoir. J'arrivais a sentir les émotions de Zoro et il étais vachement inquiet…alors je l'inquiètais a se point ? et depuis quand j'Arrivais a sentirs quoi que ce soit du Marimo moi…

**-Je….**

Je n'eu même pas le terminé ma phrase qu'il déposa sa main sur la joue…et je lâcha un petit cris de surprise...la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne me fis complètement perdre la tête. Bon maintenant j'étais sure que je n'étais plus le seul attend de cette mystérieuse maladie. Mais sa mains contre ma joue et son pouce qui me caressait doucement me rendais fou…je voulais tellement me collé contre lui…Mais c'étais le Marimo bordel ! Je commençais a voir les larmes au yeux tellement tous étais hors de mon contrôle. Pourquoi j'avais cette chaleur, pourquoi j'entendais, je voyait et je sentais ce que je n'étais pas sensé. Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça et plus important…pourquoi j'étais autant troublé par ce contact qui me réchauffait lentement le cœur et l'esprit. Il me coupa a nouveau dans mes pensé…je voulais tellement m'enterré, de me noyez sous l'eau pour calmé se volcan de chaleur qui continuais de grossir a l'intérieur de moi, me perdre dans mes pensé sous l'eau.

**-T'as tout chaud... Tu dois avoir de la fièvre non ? Tu ne veux pas aller voir la vieille pour savoir si elle peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? **

La petite voix qui restais de ma raison me hurlait de faire ce qu'il disait, de sortir de l'eau et d'allez demandé a la vieille si elle avais mis quelque chose pour me drogué…ou lui demandé un remede contre. Mais elle commençais a avoir toujours moins d'influence sur mon propre contrôle…et je l'ignora. Je n'avais pas envie de rentré…je voulais resté ici, gardé la main de zoro contre moi…cette chaleur qui me consumais petit a petit…

**-je…je n'en ais pas envie …**

Je détourna a nouveau mon regard de lui, incapable de dire un mot de plus, les larmes toujours au coins des yeux…je ne comprenais tellement pas. Puis j'entendis quelque chose a l'intérieur de moi, comme une autre voix qui de soufflait tout doucement

***Laisse toi allez…cesse de résisté***

Je…je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais jamais vécus par instinct…je…je devais penser, réfléchir avant d'agir…sinon…sinon….je finis pas arrêté de me battre contre cette chaleur de me laissa transporté par elle. Je découvris un autre monde…le monde des sens. Je m'approchais tranquillement, fermant les yeux, ne me concentrant sur que la caresse de Zoro contre ma joue. Je glissa ma mains tranquillement vers la sienne et la pris contre moi de déposé mon autre mains contre son torse. Je n'avais qu'une envie…respiré son odeur qui me rendais fou depuis tentôt. Je m'approcha a nouveau et déposa mon visage dans son coup puis respira grandement en le carressant de mes lèvres…

**-je sais pas pourquoi…mais j'ai envie de faire ça…et de resté dans tes bras !**

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allai pensé, encore moins commen il allais réagir…mais pour le moment je savourais son odeur et écoutait les sons de la nuit qui me parvenais. Je fis baladé mes main contre lui avant de l'etreingné contre moi…les mains dans son cou. Je tremblais comme une feuille et je ne comprennais nulement pourquoi je faisait ça mais j'avais décidé de le faire et je suivais se courant…

**-je ne comprend pas Zoro…et ça me fait peur !**

Je venais de lui montré à nouveau mes crainte…mais je sentais que je pouvais lui partagé…que c'étais le bon moment d'en parlé. Le sentiment continuait a me tiraillé dans l'estomac, je sentais cette chaleur qui me consumais et Zoro qui étais aussi bouillant que moi. Comment faisait-t'il pour résisté…c'étais tellement désemparré. J'émis un autre léger gémissement craintif dans le creux de son cou…je n'étais vraiment pas rassuré…je me sentais tel un petit animal peureux qui ne demandais qu'un moyen de se rassuré. Mais je n'aimais pas trop la comparaison alors.

Je sentais ses mains contre moi et frissonnais toujours contre. Je n'arrivais pas a me faire a l'idée que j'étais complètement dépendant de Zoro en ce moment et qu'il m'étais même presque vital. Comme s'il allait complètement disparaitre le lendemains et que je me retrouverais seul…je me serra contre lui en soupirant une nouvelle fois au contact. Mon corps désirais fortement ses carresses, de sentir ses main contre moi, d'entendre son cœur battre la chamade contre les mienne et de sentir ses lèvres contre ma peau réchauffé par cette nouveauté qui me troublais plus que tous. J'en avait marre des questions, j'en avais marre de ne pas comprendre mais surtout…j'étais avide de sa chaleur, de son odeur…

**-Comment arrive tu à le gérer si bien ? **

Relevant mon regard de son cou pour le fixé…le front collé contre le sien. je ferma tendrement les yeux profitant du son que faisait son coeur...que mes oreille arrivais a entende assez fortement malgré tout...mais pourquoi j'y arrivais?

Fin pov Sanji

* * *

><p>Review pour moi et ma très chère copine Ryurin Chan^^ plz<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Toujours notre couple favoris c'est a dire Zoro x Sanji ( ZoSan) Zoro Seme, Sanji Uke donc ceux qui n'aime pas passé votre chemin encore...

voici le quatrième chapitre

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pov Zoro<p>

Le blond était dans tout ses états. Je pouvais très bien le sentir. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi mes sens s'étaient aiguisés mais je m'en fichais bien. Le problème était pour le moment le cook, qui était complètement paniqué. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? A ses yeux perlaient des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire pour le calmer. IL avait déjà sursauté à mon contact alors je ne voulais pas le forcer à plus. Il essayait de soutenir mon regard mais il semblait rougir à chaque fois.

**_-je…je n'en ais pas envie …_**

Décidement, il était au bord de la syncope mais il ne voulait rien faire pour cela. C'était comme s'il était dirigé par le même instinct que moi. Mais lui ne savait plus quoi faire pour se calmer. Je manquais aussi d'idée. Le pauvre... Réprimant mes pulsions, je voulus me reculer un peu, enfin je pensais que ça allait marcher mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il glissa tout doucement sa main dans la mienne. Je haussai un sourcil tandis qu'il l'acheminait contre lui. Son autre main vint retrouver mon torse. Le cook, les yeux fermés, avait réduit les derniers centimètres qui nous séparait pour lover sa tête contre mon cou. Lorsque je sentis ses lèvres frôler ma peau, je frissonnai. Ce contact... C'était comme si j'en avais envie depuis lontemps.

**_-je sais pas pourquoi…mais j'ai envie de faire ça…et de resté dans tes bras !_**

Moi non plus, et j'éprouvais la même chose. Ma main libre vint se coller dans son dos, le caressant doucement. Il était vraiment chaud. Je n'avais pas besoin de comprendre. Mon instinct avait ses raisons. Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens mais pas aujourd'hui. J'avais comme un noeud dans mon ventre, mais pas douloureux. JUste... agréable et un peu angoissant. Je sentis ses mains remonter doucement jusqu'à mon cou. Sous les caresses, je souris. Puis, il m'étreignit. J'entendais son coeur battre un rythme soutenu et son corps ne voulait cesser de trembler. Je resserrai un peu mon étreinte. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi il tremblait de la sorte mais il n'avait pas froid, c'était sur.

**_-je ne comprend pas Zoro…et ça me fait peur !_**

Petit à petit, je commençai à comprendre ce qui se passait. Je ne savais pas la raison de tout cela, mais c'était comme si... l'instinct du cook s'était fortement développé. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir sans réfléchir, ça devait être dur. C'était sans doute pour ça que j'avais les même envies que lui. Allez savoir pourquoi sur lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'entendis gémir, une petite plainte craintive. L'une de mes mains vint lui enserrer la taille et l'autre continuait tout doucement à se balader dans son dos, dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu.

**-Ne cherche pas à comprendre... Allez, chuuuut...**

S'il essayait de comprendre, il allait m'échapper et je ne le voulais pas. De toute coeur, je voulais qu'il reste là, qu'on reste dans les bras de l'autre pendant un temps indéterminé. Le cook me grisait complètement. Que ce soit son contact, son odeur ou même rien qu'entendre son coeur battre. C'était comme... comme une espèce de berceuse. Ou une peluche lorsqu'on est encore tout petit. Quelque chose sans qui on ne peut vivre sans être rassuré. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me faisait cet effet là mais je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Bien sur, j'aurais du tilter et me révolter parce que c'était le blond mais en ce moment même, je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste qu'il reste là et qu'on perde la mesure du temps. C'était l'une des premières fois que j'éprouvais de tels désirs.

En sentant de nouveau le blond se coller un peu plus contre moi, je resserai un peu plus mon étreinte. Je l'entendis soupirer. Je remontai ma tête pour fourrer mon nez dans ses cheveux. Puis, j'inspirai à fond. Cela me fit frissonner légèrement. Mon maigre vocabulaire n'avait aucun mot pour décrire ce que cela me faisait. Je soupirai à mon tour. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Son corps contre le mien était une alchimie encore inconnue que j'adulai déjà. Et ce sans même en savoir la raison. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir.

**_-Comment arrive tu à le gérer si bien ?_**

Le cook bougea pour relever la tête. Son front restait collé au mien, comme s'il nous fallait absolument un contact. Il semblait un peu plus calme mais il désirait ardemment comprendre. Il n'avait pourtant pas besoin de s'encombrer avec ce genre de choses. Je le vis fermer les yeux, profitant du moment présent. Il avait bien raison. Parce que peut-être que tout se briserait ensuite. Et moi, je ne voulais pas que tout se finisse. Rien n'était éternel et ça se finira à un moment. Mais pas maintenant. J'en avais décidé ainsi.

Dans tous les cas, Sanji était atteint du même mal que moi, que j'avais réussi à définir. Je ne savais pas si c'était la vieille ou la jungle mais tous nos sens s'étaient développés, notament l'instinct. COmme chez un animal. J'avais l'habitude de suivre mon instinct et je vivais ainsi. C'était loin d'être le cas pour lui. Je n'oserai jamais lui dire mais quelque fois, il semblait agir comme une fille et se complexait pour un rien. Ou alors il n'osait pas écouter son coeur. Je savais que l'apparence avait son importance, surtout pour lui, mais à force d'en faire trop... Le voilà en panique pour pas grand chose finalement.

**-Parce que j'ai l'habitude... Arrête donc de te poser des questions et vis... **

Je pris mon propre conseil à la lettre. J'oubliais le fait que ce soit lui particulièrement et toutes nos altercations. Je ne ressentai que pour lui un désir profond que je canalysai de mon mieux. Le cook n'avait toujours pas bougé, les yeux fermés. Je sentais qu'il haletait un peu. A vrai dire, je pouvais vraiment tout savoir de ses émotions en ce moment même tellement qu'il était proche. J'approchai tout doucement mon visage du sien. Il n'allait pas m'en vouloir, j'en étais à peu près sur. Et je ne pouvais plus réprimer mes envies, c'était trop tard. C'est ainsi que nos lèvres fusionnèrent. Tout d'abord pour quelques secondes, fugitif, puis elles se retrouvèrent plus pour plus longtemps encore. J'avais enserré encore plus le blond contre moi, de peur qu'il m'échappe bien que quelque chose me dise qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire désormais. MOn étreinte se fit plus possessive. J'en voulais plus. Je voulais le connaitre plus encore. Mu par mon instinct seul, j'attendis une occasion pour lui quémander l'intérieur de sa bouche et y glisser la langue pour qu'elle aille rejoindre la sienne.

Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. J'essayai de me contrôler plus ou moins, pour éviter de le perdre mais j'avais bien du mal. Les mêmes flammes que le blond brûlait en moi, un feu intarissable que je peinais à maitriser. La main autour de sa taille l'obligea à se rapprocher un peu plus tandis que l'autre vint se perdre dans ses cheveux dorés. Au bout d'un moment, je me reculai un peu. JE me surpris à penser que le cook était plus qu'attirant. Avec juste la lumière de la lune, sa peau claire luisait, tout comme ses cheveux. De nouveau, des papillons vinrent danser dans mon ventre tandis que j'attaquai son cou de baisers. Je restai aux aguets à la moindre de ses réactions, soit pour insister sur un point en particulier s'il y était sensible, soit pour vérifier qu'il ne parte pas. Si jamais il voulait s'en aller, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai. Il n'y avait pas que le coté bestial, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Mais le cook n'avait pas l'air maltraité, ce qui m'encourageait. Il avait l'air plus serein par rapport à son instinct. Je m'arrêtai tranquillement, en guettant sa réaction. A la place, mes mains vinrent taquiner son dos, comme toujours. Je respirai une dernière fois son odeur à pleins poumons, soupirant d'aise. Alors que mon instinct me dictait d'aller plus loin, je me fis violence pour le faire taire. Je devais rester maître de moi. Et je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque là. Surtout que je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, vu qu'il réfléchissait à chacun de ses actes et que je m'en voudrais de lui faire du mal.

C'est ainsi que je me rendis compte du lien que je partageai avec le cook. En ce moment même, c'était plus que la raison pouvait me le permettre. Une seule phrase tournait dans ma tête : j'avais besoin de lui. Je resserai ma prise sur lui tandis que j'avais glissé ma tête contre la sienne. Depuis le début, je me répétais que je ne voulais pas le perdre mais je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point. Ce n'était pas seulement juste pour sortir d'ici mais pour tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte ou l'effrayer. C'était peut-être pour ça que mon masque de brute froide incompréhensible était tombé. Par peur qu'il me quitte.

**-S'il te plait... Ne me laisse pas... **

Je l'avais chuchoté tout bas près de son oreille. Mon étreinte s'était crispé légèrement. Comme si j'avais peur. JE n'avais pas envie de renter au bateau pour que nos différends reviennent. Je voulais rester là, avec lui. Je voulais... Je ne sais pas très bien comment l'exprimer. J'espérais qu'il le comprenne par les émotions qui se dégageait de moi. J'avais tellement aimé ce que j'avais ressenti, ce que je ressentai toujours. J'avais peur que cela disparaisse. Oui, j'étais différent du Zoro que je jouai habituellement. Mais sans le comprendre pour autant.

**-S'il te plait... **

Puis, ma langue se remit à parcourir son cou sans fin. Je n'obéissai plus à moi-même. Ou presque. J'avais beau chercher mes mots, je ne trouvais pas comment exprimer ce qui m'animait. Mais du moment que le cook ne me rejetait pas et que je me maitrisai à peu près, on s'en foutait, pas vrai ?

Fin pov Z

Pov S

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. La situation me glissait complètement des doigts, j'étais dans le monde que la raisons ne comprenais pas, mais que l'instinct régnait en maitre. Et ce maitre n'étais pas le mien… je n'arrivais juste pas a m'y faire même si je savais que je m'étais laissé consumé par cette chaleur en moi. C'étais elle qui d'un coté me rassurais, elle et lui…Zoro. Je le sentais si calme et posé en même temps d'avoir une envie si soudaine de tout. Mon front étais toujours collé contre le siens je me grisais autant de son odeur mais mon corps en réclamais déjà plus… j'avais décidé de me laissé allez pour une fois, laisser mon corps et mon cœurs dicté ce qu'il advenait de moi…sans que ma tête ne veuille s'interposé…et la réponse que Zoro me donna confirmas que j'avais pris la bonne résolution…

**- "Parce que j'ai l'habitude... Arrête donc de te poser des questions et vis..."**

Je ferma les yeux fortment, comme si je souffrais, mais je savais très bien que c'étais tout le contraire…Vivre…je ne pensais même plus a ça…c'étais tellement loin de mon rêve, mon mode de vie…de ce que j'étais. C'étais machinal, organisé…je ne savais pas prendre le moment présent…se gout qui donnerais du piquant…comme une recette qui nous vennais a l'espris mais qu'on avait crainte de la testé…je sentais son souffle se rapproché  
>tranquillement de moi, comme s'il voulais savoir si je désirais toujours resté…je ne bougeais pas d'un poil…gardant mes mains dans son cou, gémissant très légèrement de fébrilité. Car oui, j'étais fébrile. Puis dans une décharche complètement hors norme, nos lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement. La sensation de sa chaire contre la mienne était encore plus grisante que son odeur…je le goutait maintenant. C'étais une autre catégorie. J'eu un frisson de plaisirs qui parcourra mon corps, me faisait tremblé de partout. Je sentis Zoro resserez son étrente sur moi, et je ne fis que me faire encore plus tremblé d'incitation.<p>

J'étais esclave de lui. Je lui appartenais complètement en ce moment, en cet endroit…alors que je ne comprennais encore moins le pourquoi du comment. Il me tenais dans ses bras fermes et m'embrassa plus fortement, plus passionnément. C'étais comme s'il n'y avais ni de lendemain, ni de jours d'avant…ce n'étais que le moment présent. Je sentis sa langue quémendé l'entré, subtilement puis un peu plus vigoureusement. Je lui laissa avec presque jouissance. Je le goutait pleinnement et son gout étais des plus divin… Je sentais nos cœurs battre a l'unissons, Et la nature ne fesait que nous accompagné dans une sonate des plus magnifique. Je ne désirais plus rien d'autre que de me perdre dans ses bras, de vivre que de ses baisé et de m'endormir avec lui comme oreillé. J'étais complètement esclave de son propre désirs. Il ressera a nouveau son étreinte sur moi, et arrêta lentement notre échange par de petit baisé rapide. Je soupira prestement je ne voulais tellement pas que ce moment s'arrête, que je voulait qu'entendre cette mélodie qui jouais de plus en plus fort entre nous…comme si mes sens continuais de s'affuté.

Je sentais l'adrénaline du moment a l'intérieur de son sang et il plongea dans mon cou, incapable de ce retenir. Le parcourant lentement de baisé et de coup de langues. Je n'étais que soupirs et gémissement sous ses bons traitements. Les baisé étais l'objet comvoité et ma peau en étais la monaie déchange. Je sentais les batement de son cœurs me faire la court d'avantage qu'il ne le faisait, comme si même son âme refussait elle-même l'arrêt de ce moment qui nous étais si précieux, si unique. Je poussa un long soupire lorsqu'il toucha de sa langue le creux de mon cou, j'étais si sensible que je n'arrivais même pas a me reprendre moi-même. Ses main me parcourait avant de s'arrêté prestement a deux endroit, l'une tout près de mes reins qui me maintait si serré contre lui, et l'autre se perdais dans ma chevelure en massant lentement la nuque. Je le sentis soupiré contre ma peau et finis par remettre les pieds sur terre, même si dans l'état que j'étais, je n'y arriverais certainement pas. Il respira dans mon cou, tout près de mon visage un dernière fois, comme satisfait lui-même de mon odeur, et en soupira d'aise contre moi. j'en frissonna a nouveau. Je voulais le sentir plus contre moi, me fusionné avec lui, sentir sa peau, la gouté , la dégusté, la caressé, tellement j'étais avide de lui…je ne respirais que pour lui…

J'avais tant souferts lorsqu'il s'étais sacrifier a Thriller Bark…et pourtant, il étais bien vivant, ici contre moi et me donnais le meilleur traitement qui soit… je sentis sa pris de rafermir contre moi, comme si mon contact n'étais plus assez pour lui… il me serra si fort et je sentais tellement le désarois dans son cœur que j'en soufrais aussi…tellement sensible au émotion autour de ma personne. Je dépausa une de mes mains contre sa joue puis l'entendis chuchoté lentement et tellement sur une pointe de désespoire que je me fis soufrance pour ne pas le coupé d'un baisé…je sentais ce qu'il voulais…je le voyais presque et il allais me le dire…Moi qui n'avais jamais vraiment connus Zoro, je pouvais maintenant lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert…il plaqua sa bouche contre mon oreille.

**- "S'il te plait... Ne me laisse pas..." **

Je fermis mes yeux a nouveau, souffrant avec lui tellement il ne voulais pas. Je sentis sa prise contre moi se crispé…de crainte. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il étais autant dépendant de moi que je ne pouvais l'être envers lui…nous étions en parfaite symbiose en ce moment et c'étais purement magique. J'eu quelque larmes qui me monta au yeux…tant j'y étais sensible en ce moment…puis il continua en me suppliant presque.

**- "S'il te plait... "**

Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais…plus maintenant. Je savais que si je partais…c'étais lui qui allais mourir. Pas d'un mort brute…mais tuer le cœur d'un homme qui dépend autant de vous que vous ne dépendez de lui…c'étais surement pire que la mort sure et froide. Je frotta ma joue humide de larme contre la sienne, tant j'étais touché par ses mots. J'eu une monté d'adrénaline et sauta contre lui avant de le faire basculé l'eau, un peu plus près de la petite berge. Son regard étais maintenant illuminé par les rayons de la lune qui atteingais son zénith de nuit. La tête contre le sable mais nos pieds étant toujours dans l'eau, je sentais encore mon cœur frappé contre ma poitrine que j'en souffrais un peu…n'étant pas habituer. Et me perdis dans la contemplation de ses yeux. Il étais magnifique…c'étais plus rare qu'un oiseau du paradis et plus précieux que les diamant. Je me pencha a nouveau, étant sur lui, en direction de ses lèvres et l'embrassa passinement. Je luis transmis tout ma tendresse et mon désir du moment…j'oserais même dire l'amour que je lui portais en ce moment.

Car oui…pour moi c'étais ce que j'appelais l'amour pure.

Je coupa court a notre baisé avant de prendre son oreille gauche dans ma bouche et de jouer un peu avec ses boucle d'oreille. Je lui chuchoté tendrement, le visage ruiselant de larmes... tant j'étais émus par sa sincérité.

**- "Pour rien au monde…je t'appartient…tout comme tu es miens !"**

J'avais été si tendre dans mes mots,Mais les mots en devenais presque inutile. Si sincère envers lui que lui envers moi, que je m'en étonnais moi-même. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Je ne voulais dans lui faire du bien mais cette chaleur commencais a me fatigué…et l'émotion étais plus qu'éprouvante. Je me laissa tombé contre lui, ronronnant presque contre son torse tant j'étais heureux…je n'arrivais juste pas a y croire…je posa l'oreille contre son cœur et sentis cette phrase muette qui battais en son sein…je souris et pris sa mains contre la miennes avant de me laissé bercé par le battement de son cœur…c'étais, a mes oreilles, la plus douce mélodie que j'avais pus entendre. Plus douce qu'une femmes et plus sincère que la parole d'un sain….c'étais la passion…celle qui nous allume et qui nous dirige toute notre vie. Celle qui nous permet de vivre des moment comme celui-ci….

**- " Zoro..."**

Je finis par m'endormir contre lui, en soufflant son nom, écoutant la berceuse de la jungle et me bordant du battement de Zoro…car je savais qu'il m'étais destiné…et je n'allais pas le refusé…car le mien aussi battais que pour lui. …

Pov S

Pov Z

Je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. C'était comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je ne me savais pas si dépendant d'une personne, et je ne trouvais toujours pas les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressentai. C'était à la fois doux et chaud. Un peu sauvage, mais sans plus. Il avait failli m'échapper plus d'une fois, que ce soit à Thriller back ou même avant, sur le train d'Enies Lobbies. J'avais menti plus d'une fois. Je ne savais pas pourquoi maintenant, tout me semblait évident. Tant de questions sans réponse. Si tout cela se brisait, je me retrouverai avec toutes ces questions et je ne saurais pas quoi en faire. Alors je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Comme s'il avait arrivait à ressentir le moindre de mes sentiments, je sentis la joue humide du blond se coller contre la mienne. Il...pleurait ? Au début, je pensais l'avoir blessé mais mes sens me confirmèrent que non. J'en fus rassuré. Le cook me fit basculer en arrière et je perdis l'équilibre pour tomber sur la petite plage. Le sable avait amorti ma chute, mais je n'étais pas en état de sentir quoique ce soit de douloureux. Les vagues léchaient encore doucement mes pieds et j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux. Sanji était là, au dessus de moi. Je n'étais pas du genre à faire de la poésie mais là, je pouvais comparer le blond à un ange. Une apparition divine sous les reflets de la lune. Il me regardait ccomme je le regardais. Je n'entendais que les battement affolés de son coeur, en osmose avec les miens. Tous mes sens étaient tournés vers lui, et lui seul. Je me rendais à quel point il était précieux, ou plutôt il m'était précieux. Plus que tout, c'est lui que je voulais.

Je me surpris à penser pour la première fois qu'il y avait bien plus important que mon rêve. Il y avait lui. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je pouvais autant tenir à une personne. Je vis le blond se pencher doucement sur moi pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau. Il me faisait partager toutes ses émotions. Je pouvais ressentir sa tendresse, son désir, sa sincérité et même autre chose... le mot qui me turlupine depuis le début, que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Je ressentai son amour pour moi. C'était la première fois qu'un seul mot pouvait résumer autant de choses. Je ne savais pas trop bien comment lui exprimer ce que je ressentai alors je le lui rendis dans le baiser du mieux que je pouvais.

Il se détacha doucement de moi. De nouveau, la peur qu'il me quitte me laboura le ventre. Mais il n'en fit rien. Je sentis sa langue près de mon oreille gauche. Je frissonnai de plaisir. Tandis qu'il jouait avec mes boucles d'oreilles, je sentis des larmes couler le ong de ma joue. Le cook pleurait, par un trop-plein d'émotions. Puis j'entendis sa voix. Un requiem plus doux que n'importe quelle berceuse :

**_- "Pour rien au monde…je t'appartient…tout comme tu es miens !"_**

J'avais perçu toute la tendresse et sincérité qu'il avait mis dans ces quelques mots. C'était comme si tout était dit. J'étais...heureux. Les mots simples suffisaient à répandre toute l'ampleur de mes sentiments. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur lui mais très doucement, pour rester dans la même tendresse. Lui aussi semblait éprouver les mêmes choses. Nous avions trouvé tous les deux ce que nous recherchions sans le savoir. Malgré tout, je le sentis s'épuiser et il s'effondra sur moi, sans perdre son sourire que je partageai. Il glissa l'une de ses mains dans la mienne pour la retenir près de lui. Tandis que je caressai sa chevelure d'or tout doucement, il s'endormit contre moi. Les événements avaient du le fatiguer. La journée avait été longue. Sentant le sommeil venir pour moi aussi, je lui chuchotai, même si je savais qu'il ne m'entendrait pas :

**-Bonne nuit, Loved cook...**

Puis, je me laissai porter par le sommeil moi aussi, aayant pour berceuse le coeur et la respiration du blond.

...(Petite ellipse de temps)...

J'étais si bien installé, si bien endormi lorsque les rayons du soleil décidèrent de me taquiner. Je voulus me retourner, pour encore profiter de quelques minutes de sommeil alors je me rappelai que j'avais une charge en plus sur le ventre. Je dus me résigner à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit au début puis, je m'habituai. La première chose que je vis fut le cook, qui dormait contre moi comme un bienheureux. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Ah oui... Je me rappelai les événements de la veille en souriant malgré moi. Ca avait été magique... POur une fois que le blond n'avait pas cherché à tout comprendre. Mais ca serait peut-être la dernière fois. J'espérai le contraire de tout coeur . D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça ? Je sentais en moi que mon instinct s'était calmé mais il était toujours aussi aiguisé, comme mes sens. Génial... Ce fut après que je remarquai que nous étions tous les deux nus. Ah euh... C'était la baignade de la veille ça. Je m'étonnai que l'on attrape pas froid dans une telle tenue.

POur couper court à toute mes pensées, je fis glisser tout doucement le cook sur le sable pour qu'il puisse dormir encore un peu tandis que j'attrapai mes fringues. C'est là que j'eus un premier problème. Dans le dos, j'avais quelque chose en plus. Comme... une queue. Je me retournai. Je réprimai un grand cri, par respect pour le blond. J'avais bel et bien une queue comme celle d'un animal. Elle était verte rayée de noir. Un tigre... A mon étonnement, je pouvais très bien la mouvoir. C'était quoi ce délire ? J'allais devenir un félin ? SI ça se trouve, c'est un reste de la nuit dernière, qui n'avait été qu'un rêve. Je soupirai. Je voulus me passer de l'eau sur le visage mais quelque chose me choqua encore. Une paire d'oreille, toute ronde comme celles d'un tigre.

**-Mais qu'est ce que...**

J'étouffai un cri puis éviter d'attirer trop de monde. Je touchai mes oreilles. Il y avait mes trois boucles d'oreilles, comme toujours et je pouvais les bouger à ma guise. J'avais...muté ? Là, je fus à peu près sur du coupable. La vieille, à coup sur ! J'allais l'étriper ! Selon les émotions qui me portaient, mes nouvelles oreilles bougèrent. En plus de ça, j'agissai comme un animal ! Génial... C'était sans doute pour ça que nos instinct et nos sens s'étaient développés. Maintenant, tout devenait clair. Je finis de m'habiller, en perçant un trou dans mon pantalon pour y passer ma queue, et détournai mon regard pour apercevoir le blond lorsque je vis qu'il avait lui aussi de nouveaux attraits. Des oreilles, lui aussi, mais plutôt de renard ou quelque chose comme ça.

La première chose que je trouvais à dire était que je trouvais ça mignon. Je me repris bien vite, en m'entendant ronronner. OUh là... le mode félin n'était pas une bonne idée avec moi. Après, j'essayai de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Sans succès. C'était au blond de s'occuper de la partie réflexion. MOi, l'instinct me suffisait. J'entendis au loin une bête grignoter son petite déjeuner. Par réflexe, je me mis à quatre pattes et identifiait d'où venait le bruit. Un lapin brun clair, à ma droite. Je m'approchai sans un bruit, en faisant gaffe au vent et bondit sur lui pour l'attraper. Je l'achevai d'un coup de sabre. Ouais... C'était tout de même bien pratique. Mais bon, je ne tenais pas à garder ses oreilles ! J'imaginais déjà les scènes avec l'équipage ou même la Marine. Le grand Zoro Roronoa perdrait de sa superbe avec de tels attraits.

Ne sachant pas cuisiner, je fus contraint de me résigner à réveiller le cook. J'avais peur de faire une bêtise. Et puis, j'avais besoin de lui. Réfléchir, ce n'était pas mon truc alors qu'il pouvait m'aider... Tout doucement, je le secouai mais il était bien trop endormi pour que cela marche. Je continuai malgré tout, en l'appelant tout près de son oreille. Puisque ses sens s'étaient développés, il devrait m'entendre parfaitement :

**-Hey Love cook ! Réveille toi ! Ouvre les yeux, pitit cook, j'ai besoin de toi.**

Il finti par émerger et je me reculai, afin qu'il se fasse pas une syncope dès qu'il verra mes oreilles. De là où j'étais, il fallait qu'il soit un peu réveillé pour me voir. Je me mis donc à rechercher ses vêtements pour les lui donner. J'attendais ensuite sa réaction, fébrile et aux aguets. Lui qui aimait tout comprendre, ça n'allait pas louper.

Puis je sentis quelqu'un arriver au loin. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite car c'était un tigre. Un de mes congénères donc. Mais il y avait quelqu'un qui le chevauchait. Une vieille sénile qui nous avait bien eu. Elle nous recherchait ? Cela signifiait qu'elle savait donc pour notre transformation. C'était de sa faute ! Je regardais dans la direction où elle devait arriver, en véirfiant que le blond ne me claque pas entre les doigts après avoir découvert ses magnifiques oreilles. Au moins, il y avait un avantage là dessus. Lorsque j'utiliserai mon attaque "Tora Gari", ça aurait l'air plus vrai que nature.

Lorsque la vieile fut assez proche, je me mis sur la défensive. Je remarque que mes canines s'étaient un petit peu développé. Je préferai tout de même mes sabres. Elle était tout proche maintenant mais le tigre qu'elle montait était prêt aussi à attaquer. Je ne pouvais pas me lancer à l'attaque comme ça de toute manière. Je voulais d'abord comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait et surtout si c'était bien elle. Même si j'en étais certain. Ce fut elle qui ouvrit le bal :

**_-Alors, jeunes hommes. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?_**

-Abrège, la vieille ! C'est toi qui nous a transformé comme ça, n'est ce pas ? C'est quoi ton but ? Tu tiens vraiment à te moquer de nous ?

_-Allons allons ! Ne sois pas si agressif... C'est un fabuleux pouvoir, n'est ce pas ?_

-Tu parles ! De quoi avons nous l'air maintenant ? J'exige des réponses et maintenant !

_-Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit et je te signale que tu en as été bien content, de ces pouvoirs, hier soir, je me trompe ? Je vais vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne mais d'abord, calme toi !_

Je me tus dès qu'elle se mit à parler d'hier soir. Elle...savait ? Ou alors elle disait ça au hasard, je n'en savais rien. Mais une légère rougeur était apparu sur mes joues, ce que je fis disparaitre bien vite. Mais qui était-elle, à la fin ? Je n'arrivais décidement pas à la cerner. Je ne pouvais pas me calmer. Elle était bien trop bizarre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être méfiant. En espérant qu'elle me done quand même des explications, je la regardai, à la fois calme et sur le qui-vive. Je la vis sourire. Sans doute que la menace d'un homme tigre ne lui faisait rien, à part rire. Mais si elle continuait à jouer à ce jeu là, je lui trancherai la gorge volontiers. Après avoir eu les réponses que j'attendais...

Fin pov Z

Pov S

J'entendais des grillonnement d'insecte, les cœurs de deux oiseaux battre de plus en plus rapidement sous le réveille de ce matin. Il était tôt. Je sentais encore la fraicheur de l'herbe plus loin. J'e sentis mes oreille partir dans la direction d'un lapin qui grignotais quelque chose depuis quelque minutes. Je dormais si bien, me sentais si bien. J'avais quelque chose de chaud contre moi et sentais le ventre contre ma peau…j'aurais aimé rester comme ça plus longtemps…mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et mal heureusement celle-ci étais un peu étrange. Je sentis que la chaleur contre moi m'avais quitté pour allez plus loin. J'entendais ses pas feutré sur le sol et puis je sentis qu'il fut pris d'une panique passagère. Je commençais a peine a émergé du pays des doux songes auquel j'étais accompagné de  
>Zoro…<p>

J'entendis un sons derrière moi et mes oreille se positionna dans cette direction pour mieux capté le sous de l'eau qui ruisselait. J'emergais de plus en plus puis finis par connecté mon cerveau a la réalité en entendant le sons de la voix que j'aimais tant…

**- "Hey Love cook ! Réveille toi ! Ouvre les yeux, pitit cook, j'ai besoin de toi. "**

Mes oreilles s,étais retourné dans sa direction avant que je n'ouvre lentement les yeux. Sortant petit a petit des vape. Le regarda Zoro, les yeux dans la graisse, ne voyant presque rien mais entendant tous…j'entendais a nouveau le bruit feutré de ses pas puis reçus quelque chose contre moi… je commencais a reprendre le sense de la raison un peu…des vêtements ? pourtant je me souvient que m'être couché habiller hier soir ? a moins que Zoro ne m'ais…non je ne pensait pas …je sentais a l'intérieur de lui qu'il étais tout autant tirraillé que moi…il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui mais ne comprennais pas quoi…trop endormis encore.

Je finis pas passé ma mains dans mes cheveux, applatissant mes oreilles pointue vers l'arrière profitant un peu de leurs douceur pour les grattouillé un peu. Je m'habillas lentement, metant mon pantalon. prennant le temps se savourez un dernier moment cette chaleur contr…

Une petite minute, des oreilles pointues…. ? Je lâchant ma chemise que je m'apprêtais a mettre et toucha de mes deux mains les oreilles pointue, toute velus qui dépassait de mon crâne. Je me mis lentement a panique. Mais c'étais quoi cette merde ! Je mis ma chemise dans l'attaché et me dirigea vers l'eau. J'arrivais à voir mon reflet dans l'onde. J'étais complètement pétrifier…mais…comment ? Le passa ma langue contre les lèvres …sur le point de hurlé je sentis mes canines un peu plus développé qu'a l'habitude j'étais …consterné. J'entendis Zoro se mettre a discuté. Sa voix résonnait comme s'il était a coté de moi mais pourtant…il était assez loin. Je sentis mes oreilles se retourné d'elle-même dans sa direction.

**- "Zoro, Cest quoi cette connerie ?"**

Quand je me retourna…c'étais pour voir que Zoro étais dans la presque même situation que moi. De petites oreilles rondes, ses boucle d'oreille toujours accroché, partais de ou c'est vrai oreille étais sensé être et montais lentement sur sa tête, ronde, vertes et ligné….comme celle d'un tigre. Et sa queue…il avait une longue queue tigré verts qui courait de gauche a droite énervé par l'adversaire qui se trouvais devant lui… il partait de la naissance de ses reins pour frôlé le sol. Elle semblais crispé comparé a au reste de son corps, trahissant son énnervement. Je me retorna pour remarqué que je n'avais pas de queue…alors là j'étais encore plus étonné.

**- "Alors, jeunes hommes. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?"**

Mais c'étai quoi cette connerie, pour vrai… elle avais rapport avec tout ça… je m'approcha tranquillement, laissant ma chemise ouvertes, un pas a la fois, comme hypnotisé par la queue de Zoro…je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais mais j'Avais vraiment envie de jouer avec lui.

**- "Abrège, la vieille ! C'est toi qui nous a transformé comme ça, n'est ce pas ? C'est quoi ton but ? Tu tiens vraiment à te moquer de nous ?" **

**- "Zoro …."**

**- "Allons allons ! Ne sois pas si agressif... C'est un fabuleux pouvoir, n'est ce pas ?" **

**- "Tu parles ! De quoi avons nous l'air maintenant ? J'exige des réponses et maintenant !" **

**- "Zoro…."****  
><strong>  
><strong>- "Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit et je te signale que tu en as été bien content, de ces pouvoirs, hier soir, je me trompe ? Je vais vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne mais d'abord, calme toi ! "<strong>

Je finis par lui mordre la queue tant j'étais euphorique. Pourtant il y a quelque instant j'étais prêt a courirs au viol tant j'étais troubler par mes oreille mais maintenant, elle semblais plus que normal. Applatis pas le jeu, elle penchais par en arrière avant de se relever. Je continua a jouer avec sa queue, oubliant que c'étais pas naturelle d'avoirs des membres animaux sur nous, oubliant la vieille. Je releva mes oreilles encore plus jouer et regarda Zoro… il semblais, consterné par mon attitude mais je me foutait un peu d'où venais ce pouvoir…je l'aimais bien. Sauf que je me demandais pourquoi contrairement a Zoro je n'avais pas de queue.

Ayant grandement de la difficulté a me contrôlé, je continua de jouer avec sa queue, la mordillant a chaque fois qu'elle passait près de moi. je m'assis au sol et me mis a rire. Je devait me reprendre un peu…après tout, il était vrai que la vieille nous devais des explications. Le la regardais, avec un mine joyeuse et me colla contre Zoro. J'avais encore cette chaleur a l'intérieur de moi mais elle étais moins puissante que la veille. Souriant de plus belle, la obaa-chan finis pas prendre la parole.

**- "Au moins, il y en a un qui en profite grandement. "**

Je rougis un peu a son commentaire…en me relevant. Il fallais que je me calme, que j'apprenne a controlé cet instinct animal qui me faisait faire un peu n'importe quoi. Je me retourna vers Zoro et fus hypnotisé a nouveau par son regard, il avais les yeux doré, et tiré comme les chat…ça lui allais si bien. Je voulus m'approché pour lui mordre une oreille gentillement mais je me ravisa a la dernière minute, tentan fortement de lutté contre l'instinct. C'étais dure, très dure même…j'avais une folle envie de me jeté dans l'herbe tout près et de courir apres la petite marmotte qui étais sortis de son trou…j'avais envie de me lancé dans l'eau mais par-dessus tout. J'avais envie de mordillé les oreilles de Zoro…avec son regard qui étais si profond mais un peu contrarier que je coupe sans sesse les explication de la vieille. Je me calma prestement.

**- "Il y a une ville en le seins de cette jungle qui vous permettra de retrouvé votre apparence. Toshijun, c'est une cité constituer d'or a par entière. Il y a vingt ans que je recherche cette cité mais ayant perdus mon odora il y a fort longtemps, même avant d'être venus ici, je ne pouvais la trouvé"****.**

Elle soupira…avant de nous regardé.

**- "Je ne vous demande pas de me ramenné un trésort…je n'ais jamais été pirates et ne le serais jamais, mais je tiens avant de mourir a savoir l'existence réel de cette cité, pour prouvé au monde d'où je viens qu'elle existe…"**

Je suivait a moitier, pour une fois, je n'étais pas sur la même planète que les autres. J'écoutais son histoire, mais j'étais toujours déconcentré par le mouvement de la queue de zoro derrière lui, puis je me sentis assez bizarre je me sentais serrer dans mon pantalon…sentant quelque chose de plus a l'intérieur.  
><strong><br>**- "Mais le problème c,est que pour trouvé le chemin de cette cité, la carte est assez spéciale, elle contient plusieurs odeur, d'écorce différente et chaque écorce pousse dans une certaine partis de la jungle qui menne directement a cette cité. Comme je suis trop vieille, même si j'utilise le saké que vous avez bus, il n'aura aucun effet sur moi."****

Zoro sembla dubitatif sur les propos de la vieille femme mais moi je m'en foutais. J'étais complètement ailleur, gigotant sur place pour tenté de me placé. Je savais parfaitement ce qui se passait et ce n'étais vachement pas confortable. Je bougeai a nouveau les hanche pour la déplacé a l'intérieur de mon pantalon. Je sentais la fourrure me chatouillé le mollet et la bosse tentais de s'échappé mais aucune issue avec un pantalon de qualité. Je la sentais poussé avant de sentir un peu de poil chatouillé le bout de mon talon. Je lâcha un petit gémissement bestiale plaintif, léger et mignon mais ne dit rien…laissa la vieille terminé. Elle me regardait en souriant.

**- "Bien entendus, j'avais légèrement besoin de vous…mais comme vous semblier vouloir sortir…j'allais vous en faire profité un peu avec de l'or. Mais si vous tenez a partir…seriex vous capable de vivre avec cet instinct surpuissant et ses mignonne petite oreille ?"**

La je n'en pouvais plus, elle prenait de la place et elle fesait mal. Je ne me sentais pas l'aise du tout et gigotais encore plus pour mieux la placé. Je me tourna vers Zoro les yeux supliant, légèrement honteux, tentant de faire un trou au niveau de la queue qui venais de lui poussé a la base de mes reins. Je m'approcha de lui et chuchota :

**- "Tu peux faire un trou…elle me dérange et me fait terriblement mal…pitier retire la !"**

Je sentais quelle étais vraiment touffu et prenais de plus en plus de place dans mon pantalon. Je regardais au sol et voyait le bout touffus, il commencais blanc mais je voyait parfaitement le doré qui perlais ici et la … j'étais troublé…j'avais un queue de renard.

Fin pov S

Pov Z

Comme moi, Sanji ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais lui n'arrivait pas à se contrôler lui même. Alors que je parlais à la vieille, il semblait porter un intérêt soudain à autre chose. Je ne savais pas quoi. C'est lorsqu'il mordit ma queue que je compris ce qui l'interessait tant. Je me retournai vivement. C'était bel et bien lui l'avait attrapé. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

**-Eh ! Sanji ! A quoi tu joues ?**

Il ne me répondit pas, trop m'occuper à apprendre les mouvements que je donnai à ma queue. Les oreilles plaquées en arrière, il avait vraiment l'air d'un petit animal qui voulait jouer. Je la bougeai de nouveau pour voir son regard affûté la suivre. C'était... consternant. Jamais je n'avais vu le cook dans un tel état. Son instinct s'étaient développés mais si moi j'avais l'habitude de le contrôler et m'en servir à perfection, c'était loin d'être son cas. Je laissai ma queue passer sous son nez. IL la mordilla une nouvelle fois avant de la laisser s'échapper. Je m'étonnai de la facilité à la bouger comme je voulais. J'essayai de la tenir hors de portée de sa machoire mais il revenait toujours à la charge, me provoquant une décharge à chaque fois qu'il la mordait.

Puis, il finit par s'arrêter, en s'asseyant au sol, tout près de moi. Je souris, en prenant soin d'éviter de ronronner. Je ne savais pas qu'un félin pouvait le faire au moindre des cas. Il riait doucement. Visiblement, le pouvoir lui plaisait. Moi, ça n'allait pas m'amuser longtemps, je le sentais. Mon regard se reporta sur la vieille, qui nous observait depuis tout à l'heure. Le spectacle devait être de qualité pour qu'elle sourisse de la sorte. Sans le vouloir, ma queue entour les épaules du cook, qui avait toujours la même tête d'imbécile heureux.

**_- "Au moins, il y en a un qui en profite grandement. "_**

Le concerné rougit avant de se relever. Je lui adressai un sourire, à la fois moqueur et tendre. Il allait avoir du boulot pour se maitriser, lui. Dès que son regard croisa le mien, il changea. Quoi ? Ils avaient quelque chose de spécial, mes yeux ? Ah oui, je l'avais remarqué ce matin. Mes yeux avaient été aussi atteints par ma mutation en félin. POur lui, son regard n'avait pas vraiment changé en fin de compte. Je le vis se rapprocher avant de se raviser. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore ? Je lui adressai un regard plus sérieux. Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu, maintenant. C'était amusant et mignon à regarder mais je voulais plus d'explications à propos de ce pouvoir justement.

**_- "Il y a une ville en le seins de cette jungle qui vous permettra de retrouvé votre apparence. Toshijun, c'est une cité constituer d'or a par entière. Il y a vingt ans que je recherche cette cité mais ayant perdus mon odora il y a fort longtemps, même avant d'être venus ici, je ne pouvais la trouvé"._**

Génial ! Une ville imaginaire ! Elle était avide de trésor, la mamie, ou quoi ? Enfin bon, elle allait attaquer la partie interessante. J'en fus certain lorsqu eje l'entendis soupirer. Je tournai mon regard vers le cook pour le voir de nouveau hypnotysé par les balancements de ma queue. Allons bon... POur une fois qu'il ne pouvais pas rester concentré. J'écoutais à la place, en portant le plus d'attention possible à son histoire, puisque le blond ne pouvait pas le faire.

**_"Je ne vous demande pas de me ramenné un trésort…je n'ais jamais été pirates et ne le serais jamais, mais je tiens avant de mourir a savoir l'existence réel de cette cité, pour prouvé au monde d'où je viens qu'elle existe…"_**

Ah tiens ? Elle ne voulait pas la richesse ? Je fus sceptique. C'était bizarre de sa part. POurquoi nous engager nous alors qu'il y a tant de bateau qui accoste l'endroit ? POurquoi être dans un coin aussi reculé et si elle cherchait cet endroit depuis longtemps, pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Elle avait sans doute ses raisons. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas avoir tout dit. Si elle voulait en avoir la preuve, il fallait surement lui rapporter quelque chose. Les oreilles se tournèrent en arrière en signe de méfiance. Et comment pouvions nous y parvenir ?

**_- "Mais le problème c,est que pour trouvé le chemin de cette cité, la carte est assez spéciale, elle contient plusieurs odeur, d'écorce différente et chaque écorce pousse dans une certaine partis de la jungle qui menne directement a cette cité. Comme je suis trop vieille, même si j'utilise le saké que vous avez bus, il n'aura aucun effet sur moi."_**

**-Donc, c'est bien vous qui nous avait transformés ainsi !**

Au moins, ce point là était clair. Je compris un peu mieux ce qu'elle attendait de nous. C'était sur que maintenant que nos sens s'étaient aiguisés, tout allait être plus simple, même si je me doutais que c'était loin d'être fini. Ma queue continuait à battre le vide. Quand même... Sans nous en parler... Je me demandais simplement comment était la carte en question. Elle devait être... spéciale. Et surtout, quel genre de personne vivait dans cette ville pour pouvoir retourner chez eux sans encombre ? La perspective d'une aventure passionnante se dessinait peu à peu.

J'entendis soudainement un petit cri plaintif venant de derrière moi. Je reconnus la voix de Sanji, qui semblait visiblement dérangé par quelque chose. Je ne vis rien d'anormal chez lui aux premiers abords mais vu comment la vieille souriait le regardant, il devait avoir un problème. Je voulus m'y interesser d'un peu plus près mais la grand mère finit son explication :

**_- "Bien entendus, j'avais légèrement besoin de vous…mais comme vous semblier vouloir sortir…j'allais vous en faire profité un peu avec de l'or. Mais si vous tenez a partir…seriex vous capable de vivre avec cet instinct surpuissant et ses mignonne petite oreille ?"_**

Bien sur que j'en étais capable !Bon, ça enlevait du côté sérieux et imposant que j'avais habituellement mais sinon, les dons étaient bien utiles. Et puis, j'avais appris à maitriser totalement mon corps et mon esprit, dont l'instinct. Aucun problème pour moi. Mais pour le cook, c'était visiblement plus dur. Je l'entendis gémir. Je me retournai pour le voir gigoter. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait encore ? Puis je crus voir quelque chose en plus sous son pantalon. Je haussai un sourcil d'étonnement. Puis, je vis le blond me regarder, suppliant. Ce regard me fit comme un électrochoc. C'était...mignon. IL s'approcha de moi, en rougissant peu de honte. Puis il chuchota :

**_- "Tu peux faire un trou…elle me dérange et me fait terriblement mal…pitier retire la !"_**

Au début, je ne comprenais pas de quoi il voulait parler. Puis, je compris enfin. C'était sa queue ! J'avais remarqué qu'il n'en avait pas alors qu'au réveil, la mienne était déjà présente. A l'autre bout de son pantalon, je vis quelques touffes de poils sortir. Effectivement, ça devait être ça. Bon, la situation était un peu embarassante, c'est vrai, mais je n'allais pas le laisser souffrir comme ça. Je sortis l'un de mes sabres et d'un coup expert, je découpai un trou à la base se ses reins dans son pantalon. Aussitôt, sa queue sortit, tout ebouriffé. Elle était de couleur or avec le bout tout blanc. Ah tiens ? Un renard ? Je le sentis soulagé. Puis, j'entendis de nouveau la vieille parler :

**_-Un tigre et un renard... Curieux mélange... Êtes vous sur d'être à la hauteur ?_**

**-Tu commence par nous transformer et ensuite tu te pose la question ? C'est le monde à l'envers...**

**_-Petit imbécile ! Je vous ai surveillé depuis que vous êtes entrés dans cette jungle. Je pense que vous êtes à la hauteur mais reste à voir si vous vous sentez prêts. C'est autre chose, n'est ce pas ?_**

Je laissai échapper un petit grognement. Décidement, les félins faisaient des bruits pour n'importe quoi ! Bon, moi, je me sentais d'attaque. Enfin, presque. J'aurais aimé manger un morceau avant. Et en savoir plus sur cette fameuse carte. Mais pour le blond, je n'en savais rien. C'était assez nouveau pour lui. Je me tournai vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Mais avant même qu'il eut le temps de débiter une réponse, la vieille se chargea de répondre à une toute autre question :

**_-Je vous laisse bien sur le temps de manger un peu et de digérer les informations que je viens de vous donner. J'ai vu que tu avais fait une belle chasse, jeune tigre ! Je vais vous chercher la carte. Pendant ce temps, concertez vous bien ! Mais rappelez vous que nous ne pourrez pas changer d'apparence avant un moment... _**

Le tigre blanc partit, avec la grand mère dessus. Je les regardai s'éloigner en feulant. NOus n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Pas question de retourner au beatu dans cet état ! Plutot mourir ! Et puis, ce n'était pas valorisant pour le cook non plus. Je m'étais efforçé de garder ma queue bien droite, afin de son mouvement n'attire pas son oeil. Le pauvre semblait complètement maitrisé par son instinct. Je m'approchai de lui et lui prit doucement le bras pour le ramener plus près de la berge. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile mais j'avais eu besoin de nouveau de le sentir près de moi. La chleur qui nous avait mu hier soir ne s'était pas dissipé. Juste atténué... Puis, je retrouvai le lapin que j'avais attrapé pour le lui présenter :

**-Dis Sanji, je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, j'aimerais autant pas manger de viande crue alors si tu pouvais cuisiner, si tu sais encore faire, ça m'aiderait... S'il te plait... **

PUis, je me rendis compte qu'il allait avoir besoin de combustible. Sans problème ! Il y avait plusieurs buissons qui bordaient le point d'eau et je pus cueillir des branches bien sèches. En le regardant faire, je m'accroupis, les bras posés en avant dans une pose de félin. Je ne m'en rendis même pas compte. J'observai le moindre de ses mouvements, à demi hypnotisé. Bientôt, l'odeur me fit aussi de l'effet et je frissonnai du bout de la queue jusqu'aux oreilles. Vraiment, je n'aurais amené personne d'autres que le cook ici. J'en avais la certitude.

Une fois cuit, je mangeai ma part en silence, en canalysant mon instinct qui voulait tout déchiqueter d'un coup. Puis, je me désaltérai avec le point d'eau. Je pus de nouevau admirer mes nouveaux attraits. Ouais, ça me donnait un côté mignon, c'est tout. Un tigre, pourtant, c'était imposant. Mais là , c'était tout sauf ça. Je me tournais vers le cook une nouvelle fois. Il semblait perdu. Ses repères avaient changés, c'était sur. L'embarquer dans une aventure pareille n'était pas tellement raisonnable au final. Je m'approchai doucement de lui. J'avais peur qu'il le prenne mal si jamais je remettais en cause sa force. Parce que ce n'était pas de ça dont il était question. Il était fort et c'était indéniable. Mais c'était sur sa façon de le gérer. Si on me forçait à réfléchir sur chacun de mes actes, je ne pourrais pas m'y convenir longtemps. Je pouvais que comprendre sa situation. Et depuis ce qui c'était passé la veille, j'avais une envie irrépressible de le protéger. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi mais il me semblait fragile alors que je savais qu'il avait une puissance hors du commun. Il restait mon rival après tout. Mais je ne voulais l'embarquer dans un danger inutile qui pouvait le nuir. L'étrange chaleur refit surface et ja réprimais dans un coin, pour éviter qu'elle ne ressorte encore une fois.

**-Sanji, tu es sûr de vouloir t'embarquer là dedans ? Je veux dire... Je ne remet pas en cause tes capacités, loin de là, mais... cette forme animale... et ce que ça entraine... C'est plus que nouveau pour toi alors...**

Alors si jamais cela te nuit dans une situation périlleuse, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre le risque. Je m'en voudrais. Enfin, c'est comme ça que j'avais voulu finir ma phrase mais elle avait fini un un couinement presque inaudible. Les mots n'avaient pas voulu s'aligner, sans que je sache pourquoi. Puis, de loin, j'entendis et sentis la vieille arriver de nouveau.

**-C'est maintenant que tu dois te décider... Elle arrive... Si tu ne veux pas, il n'est pas trop tard pour s'enfuir. Quoique tu choississe, je te suis.**

Au fond, j'avais envie que cette aventure se poursuive. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé hier, je m'étais mis à beaucoup plus penser au blond. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer ça. Et puis, je savais que si nous nous séparions, nous ne survivrons pas. Seul dans cet endroit, c'était sur ! Mais il y avait comme anguille sous la roche...

Fin PoV Zoro

* * *

><p>Review pour moi et ma très chère copine Ryurin Chan^^ plz<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Toujours notre couple favoris c'est a dire Zoro x Sanji ( ZoSan) Zoro Seme, Sanji Uke donc ceux qui n'aime pas passé votre chemin encore...

voici le cinquième chapitre

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pov Sanji<p>

Libération, j'étais enfin libéré. Avec les cors des anges qui chantonnais des petit halleluyah. J'avais sentis le pantalon déchiré avec un petit pincement au cœur, il m'avais quand même couté la peau des fesses mais m'étais tellement sentis mieux par la suite que j'avais ignoré ce pincement. J'avais même relâché un court soupire de soulagement qui avais surement résonné partout. Je me retournas pour finalement la regardé. Une grande queue, tout touffue, tirant dans les teinte de doré puis blanc vers le bout. Elle étais tout ébouriffé comme si elle venais de passé un quart d'heure avec Luffy…j'en étais tombé en amours avec. Je déposa mes mains dessus pour placé un peu mieux la fourrure et elle trésautas. Je lâcha un petit glapissement animal qui me surpris moi-même. Je compris enfins que j'arrivais a la controlé tout comme zoro controlais la sienne.

Je me mis a la faire balancé d'un coté a l'autre frottant le bout contre mon visage. Puis un bruit me dérangea dans mon activité. J'étais constament dérangé par des petit bruit et des petit mouvement, comme la queue de Zoro qui continuais a ce balancé de gauche a droite. Je n'arrivais pas a me concentré sur l'histoire de la vieille mais je compris l'essentiel. Elle nous envoyais en mission pour trouvé une ville perdus et on avais besoins d'une queue de renard pour la trouvé et elle nous l'avais fournis. Sur le coup j'étais content de moi d'avoir retenus ses info…puis j'eu honte de moi. J'avais l'impression que mon quotien étais tombé au niveau de Luffy…je me releva et me fis souffrance pour écouté le reste de la converstation de Zoro et la vieille. Il répondais des réponse plus cinglante les une que les autres mais je le laissa faire. Je n'avais pas envie de me meler a ça. Pour une fois qu'il prennais les chose en mains, je voulais voir ou ça pourrais nous mené.

Puis la vieille ce retourna vers nous avant de partir, toujours au dos de son tigre, qui étais vraiment tendus face a zoro. J'arrivais a sentir l'inquiètude a l'intérieur de la bête et surtout…son envie de sauté a la gorge de Zoro. Je montra les dent et grogna avant de me retourné, écoutant la vieille d'un oreille distraite. Décidement j'avais vriament besoins d'apprendre a controlé ses envies vulpien

**- "Je vous laisse bien sur le temps de manger un peu et de digérer les informations que je viens de vous donner. J'ai vu que tu avais fait une belle chasse, jeune tigre ! Je vais vous chercher la carte. Pendant ce temps, concertez vous bien ! Mais rappelez vous que nous ne pourrez pas changer d'apparence avant un moment..." **

Puis elle quitta, il étais temps… depuis qu'elle étais ici, je n'arrêtais pas de vouloir la mordre, je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison par contre. Soudains, ses mot me revinre en tête. Une prise ? Zoro avait de la nourriture a mangé ? Mon ventre décida de se plaindre au même instant même et je renifla l'aire pour cherché la proie. Je finis par sentir Zoro m'ensserer doucement le bras pour me tiré un peu plus vers la petite berge tout près de l'eau. Je lâcha a nouveau un petit glapissement. Ma queue battais l'aire rapidement trahissant ma joie face a ce contact. Je sentis a nouveau cette chaleur en moi qui me poussait a me blotir contre lui. J'aurais bien voulus…mais j'avais faim, c'étais a peine si je pouvais me retenir d'hurlé famine. Encore une fois ,je me fis pensé a Luffy et eu honte de moi. Je relevai les yeux vers Zoro, les oreilles hautes et la queue battant l'air derrière moi. Tout mon être trahissait mon entousiasme face a la situation. Puis il se retourna et me donna un Lapin énorme pour déjeuné…Sur le coup, j'allais planté mes dent dans la chaire et le mangé comme ça…mais pour une fois…ce fus mon instinct de Cook qui me ramena a l'ordre…La voix de Zoro ne faisait que confirmé ce que ce mini cook intérieur me disait.

**- "Dis Sanji, je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, j'aimerais autant pas manger de viande crue alors si tu pouvais cuisiner, si tu sais encore faire, ça m'aiderait... S'il te plait.. "****. **

**- "Ah…désolé..Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je sais encore me servir de mes mains ! "**

Voila qui avait l'avantage de me ramené sur terre, des responsabilités. Je devais donc réfléchir…mais rapidement, l'instinct repris le dessus. Bon, j'allais cuisiné sur le pif. Je me leva et alla cherché mon sac et quelque produit a l'intérieur qui étais encore bon de la veille. Je remarqua que j'avais emporté avec moi quelque épices en poudre. Je sentis ma queue s'agité derrière moi et me retrouna pour la fixé…elle avait l'air si douce…Je me mis une baffe mentale pour me concentré sur ce que je faisait. Il étais hors de question ,que je soit un renard un loup ou un poisson, que je manque ne serais-ce qu'une seule recette. Je me releva les manche, prêt au combat, Zoro avait déjà rammené du bois a brulé lorsque je revint et je fis rapidement un feu avec mon briquet.

Je me mis rapidement a décortiqué la viande du Lapin, je sentais l'odeur du sang contre mes mains et j'avais toujours cette envie folle de plonger ma tête dedans et de mangé crus…mais je savais que c'étais dangereux pour ma santé. Je mis un part de viande a faire cuire avec quelque herbe sauvage et mes épices que j'avais trouvé dans mon sac…j'étais heureux de retrouvé cette petite habitude et je sentais ma queue frappé doucement le sol…montrant ma légèreté de joie. Je finis de faire le repas et nous avons mangé en silence. Je regardais toujours le cadavre du Lapin derrière moi et je mourrais d'envie de lui sauté dessu…mais une fois de plus, je me mis une baffe mentale pour me concentré sur la portion que j'avais. La viande étai tendre, et justeuse a point…je ne savais même pas comment j'avais réussis mon coup…avec un feu de cette force. J'haussa les épaules et dévorra ma portion.

Puis je releva les yeux vers Zoro et remarquas qu'il semblais plus que troublé. Je ne comprennais vraiment pas pourquoi il avait un changement d'attidude aussi constant…j'étais un peu perdus. Puis sa voix s'éleva …je sentais qu'il avait l'impression d'être coupable…mais de quoi..aucune idée.  
><strong><br>**-"Zoro ? … "****

**- "Sanji, tu es sûr de vouloir t'embarquer là dedans ? Je veux dire... Je ne remet pas en cause tes capacités, loin de là, mais... cette forme animale... et ce que ça entraine... C'est plus que nouveau pour toi alors..."**

Je souris en panchant la tête sur le côté dans une moue adorable…il étais vraiment mignon lorsqu'il s'inquiètais comme ça…franchement s,étais indéniable. Surtout qu'il avait toujours ces petites oreille rondes qui s'applatissait comme S'il venais de ce faire grondé…je m'approcha de lui lentement. Posant ma mains sur son épaules et ma tête contre la sienne. Il continua son discourt.

**- "C'est maintenant que tu dois te décider... Elle arrive... Si tu ne veux pas, il n'est pas trop tard pour s'enfuir. Quoique tu choississe, je te suis. "**

S'il continuais de s'inquièté pour moi comme ça, je ne répondais plus de mes actes. J'avais beau êtres un peu a côté de la plaque a cause de ce nouveau mode de vie…temporaire disont mais je restais un homme quand même. Et par expériance…je sais que les hormones, qu'elle soit animal ou humaine…lorsqu'on désirais…on ne réfléchissait pas toujours avec sa tête. J'allais lui carressé le visage, mais ma queue me pris de vitesse. Partant le couvrir d'une carresse doucereuse avant de partir rejoindre la sienne pour senrouler autour. Je le fixa avec un sourir puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté dans un petit glapissement heureux. Puis lui posa un jolis bisou sur la joue avant de me moqué un peu de lui

**- "j'aime quand mon petit Tora-Marimo s'inquiète pour moi…"**

Je rigola doucement avant de passer a coté de lui, passant ma queue sous son mentons,dans un mouvement gracieux et avec assurance. Je le regarda une dernière fois pour ajouté.

**- "Je m'en voudrais si nous ne terminons pas cette aventure…tu imagine ce que dirais Luffy ?"**

Je savais qu'après 2 jours d'absence, notre capitaine nous demanderais des explication…et lui dire qu'on a refusé une aventure pour revenir au navire… il partirais sur le champs lui-même pour retrouvé la vieille et faire cette course folle a notre place. Et tant que j'étais avec le Marimo…tout irais bien non ? Je me dirigea vers la vielle dans un dernier sourire pour Zoro. Puis lorsque je refis face en avant, je tomba nez a nez avec le tigre et ses envie de meurtre. Je grogna fortement cette fois et me courba un peu, en position d'attaque…je défendais ce qui m'appartenais. Au moment qu'il leva la patte, j'avais déjà sentis qu'il allais attaqué et mon instinct m'avais dicté de me penché. Je lui foutus un sacrée coup de concassé sous le menton et regarda la vieille qui étais un peu en rogne contre moi.

**- "Il n'avais qu'à pas m'attaqué avant !"**

Je m'étonna moi-même des reflexe que j'ai eu…combiné avec ma force naturelle et ma vitesse. Surtout pour le peu que je savais d'un renard…mais je savais qu'il étais vif…j'allais me plaire un peu avec tout ça. Puis le tigre ce releva, les oreille et la queue basse en signe de soumission… je grogna de contentement…il avait compris la leçon. La vieille soupira avant de me tendre un rouleau assez épais fait en sorte de banbo relier. Je l'ouvris et fus surpris de la multitude d'odeur qui y étais renfermé…je colla mon nez contre les différente écorse et me frotta même le visage contre l'une d'elle. J'entendis un toussotement pour me ramenné a la réalité. Je ne saurais dire si c'étais Zoro, la vieille ou le tigre qui avait toussé mais je revins rapidement en refermant un peu la carte.

**- "Alors je vois que vous avez décidé de poursuivre votre périple . bien, bien…je vous souhaite bonne chance ! c'est ici que nos chemin ce quittes…alors Messieurs ! ne m'agassé plus ! Yiohhohohoho ! "**

Puis elle partis a nouveau sur le dos de sa sale bestiole. J'avais encore eu cette étrange sensation de vouloir lui mordre le visage et la déchiqueté…pourtant je savais qu'elle n'étais pas méchante. Décidement, l,instinct étais incompréhensible pour moi. je me tourna vers Zoro et mis mon chapeau…avant de remarqué que je ne pouvais plus le mettre…bah tant pis, je le laissa retombé dans mon dos. Carte a la main, sac au dos…Je souris et me tourna direction la jungle….Ma queue battais toujours plue l'air, les oreille bien droite en signe d'excitation ! c'est ici que l'aventure commençais…la vrai !

**- "Alors on y va ? … Pour une fois que je comprend comment Luffy se sent lors de ses aventure…je veux savoir ou ça va me mener !"**

Et commençant lentement a marché, m'enfonca un peu plus dans la jungle. juste avant de disparaitre pour de bon, je me tourna vers Zoro et lui lança en souriant.

**- " et puis...tu m'enseignera comment contrôlé l'instinct! après tout c'est toi l'expert non?**

**fin pov S **

**Pov Z **

C'était assez marrant de voir le cook découvrir ses nouveaux dons. Autant son attention était des plus fuyantes, autant je pouvais voir les émotions qui le traversaient. Il semblait... heureux de sa transfromation. Remarque, je ne nie pas les avantages mais je pensais que ça allait le dérouter un peu plus. Mais pas vraiment en fait. Il était tout joyeux, ses oreilles et sa queue trahissant son enthousiasme. Il était mignon ainsi. On aurait dit... pas tout à fait la même personne à vrai dire. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi en fait. Surement parce que toute altercation avait disparu entre nous deux.

C'est pourquoi je me sentis bête lorsque je lui posai la question de continuer ou non. Entre deux phrases, il s'était approché de moi en souriant. J'avais du me faire violence pour rester dans le même état d'esprit du début de mon monologue et ne pas me perdre en cours de route. Dès lors même qu'il avait posé la main sur moi, je dus fermer les yeux pour éviter que je me laisse embarquer par l'étrange chaleur d'hier soir qui revenait au galop. IL allait finir par me rendre complètement dingue, ce type... Enfin, ce n'est pas un mauvais côté des choses, du moins je crois.

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux lorsque je sentis quelque chose de doux m'effleurer la joue. La queue du cook était venu se poser sur mon visag eun court instant avant d'aller rejoindre la mienne pour s'enrouler autour. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien à redire... La queue de renard du blond était vraiment douce. Je me surpris à ronronner une nouvelle fois. Je voulus m'arrêter mais dès que je vis le regard du blond, son sourire et sa manière d'agir, je sus que c'était peine perdu. Je ne rendis même pas compte que mes oreilles avaient changés de position et que ma queue caressait doucement celle du blond. Puis, il fit un bruit plus que bizarre, un glapissement animal. Oui, c'était un peu spécial mais je n'en menais pas large non plus, avec mon ronnement continuel. Il rapprocha encore un peu son visage pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue qui eut pour effet de me faire sourire, les yeux légèrement plissés comme un chat. Mon ronronnement s'accentua encore.

**_-"j'aime quand mon petit Tora-Marimo s'inquiète pour moi…"_**

Tora-Marimo ? Ah tiens, nouveau surnom ! J'eus l'image d'une algue à oreille de tigre l'espace d'un instant avant de la chasser. Ouais non... Profitant qu'il était encore à ma portée, je feulai gentimment avant de lui mordiller une oreille. On ne se moque pas impunément du prochain meilleur bretteur du monde, qu'il ait des attraits de tigre ou non. Enfin bon, je n'étais pas vraiment crédible puisque je ronronnai toujours. Le blond glissa à côté de moi, en me caressnt sous le menton une nouvelle fois avec sa queue. Cela fit frisonner mon corps tout entier. S'il continuait à faire ça, je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps.

**_-"Je m'en voudrais si nous ne terminons pas cette aventure…tu imagine ce que dirais Luffy ?"_**

Tandis que le blond se relevait, je restai quelques minutes sans bouger. Ce que dirai Luffy... Ouais, il nous en voudrait. Il aimait tellement l'aventure qu'il sacrafierait sa vie pour ça. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. La perspective d'une d'entre elles était si excitant ! Souvent, ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour nous et dans le cas contraire, on passe souvent un moment agréable. J'aimais l'aventure oui, mais pas autant que Luffy. Il était imbattable pour ça. Après tout, il avait raison, le cook. Je m'inquiétais pour un rien et je posai des questions stupides. Une tendance du moment qui allait, j'espère, passer. IL m'adressa un dernier sourire que je lui rendis avant de se retrouver face au tigre, qui en avait visiblement après moi.

Là, personne ne me croirait surement, mais je crus entendre une voix alors que Sanji se mettait en position d'attaque, prêt à me défendre. Je ne bougeai pas et écoutai cette espèce de voix. Enfin, c'était plus compliqué. Je fixai le tigre comme il me fixait. Tout son corps bougeait de façon imperspectible sauf pour moi. IL essayait...de me parler. Je lui prêtai une attention nouvelle. Il me demandait qui j'étais. Vaste question car il ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, j'étais un danger potentiel. Mais je ne savais pas comment lui répondre. Il fit alors plus attention au cook qui grognait devant lui et voulut l'attaquer. A peine mes oreilles eurent le temps de se plaquer son mon crâne en arrière que le blond avait déjà esquivé son coup de patte pour le mettre au tapis avec un kick bien placé. Rapide... Le mouvement avait été magnifique. Je souris légèrement avant de me lever. Les deux se disputaient, car la vieille n'était pas d'accord avec sa façon de faire mais en même temps, le tigre l'avait cherché. D'ailleurs, celui ci se releva et se mit en position de soumission devant Sanji, qui exprimait son contentement. Bizarre tout ça.

Je m'avançai tranquillement pour rejoindre les deux personnes devant moi. La grand mère tendait un espèce de grand rouleau de bambou au blond, qui le prit et l'ouvrit. Là, il fut pris de frénésie. Même si je n'étais pas assez proche pour voir ce qu'il contenait, je pouvais sentir les différentes odeurs qui en émanait. Des morceaux d'écorces, de pleins de sortes. Je donnai des noms à certains sans que je sache d'où ça vienne alors qu ed'autres me faisaient frissonner de plaisir ou de colère. Mon instinct animal en savait plus que moi sur les plantes. C'était donc avec çà que nous trouverions la cité...

Dans tous les cas, le blond en était devenu fou. Il collait son nez sur bons nombres d'entre elles. C'était assez comique à voir. Je le vis frotter sa joue contre une écorce dont l'odeur me plaisait grandement aussi. Je ne savais pas quand il allait s'arrêter. Je levai mon regard vers la vieille, qui semblait se satisfaire de se spectacle. Allons bon ! Je n'aimais pas voir le cook réduit à suivre son instinct sans le contrôler. Je l'appelai doucement mais il ne m'écouta pas. Le tigre fit un espèce de toussottement-grognement qui ramenait le blond à la réalité. Il referma la carte pour éviter d'être de nouveau embarqué par les odeurs qui en venait. Puis, la vieille causa une nouvelle fois de sa voix désagréable :

**_-"Alors je vois que vous avez décidé de poursuivre votre périple . bien, bien…je vous souhaite bonne chance ! c'est ici que nos chemin ce quittes…alors Messieurs ! ne m'agassé plus ! Yiohhohohoho ! "_**

Elle partit avec le tigre sur ses mots. Heureusement qu'elle partait, elle, parce que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de la revoir ! Elle m'insupportait du plus haut point. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi mais je me promis d'être vigilant à son égard. Le coeur a ses raisons comme on dit, tout comme l'instinct. Et je m'étais toujours fié à lui alors je savais que c'était une référence à peu près sûre.

Je me retournai vers le cook qui me souriait aussi. Il voulut mettre son chapeau mais ses oreilles n'appréciaient pas, si bien qu'il dut le laisser tomber. C'était marrant de les voir pointer vers le ciel, bien hautes. Il balançait aussi sa queue de droite à gauche en battant l'air joyeusement. Il étiat dans un état euphorique proche de celui de Luffy lorsqu'il commence une nouvelle aventure. D'ailleurs, il le dit lui même :

**_-"Alors on y va ? … Pour une fois que je comprend comment Luffy se sent lors de ses aventure…je veux savoir ou ça va me mener !"_**

Je souris en ronronnant légèrement. Je me mis une baffe mentale. Décidement, contrôler tout ça était plus dur que je ne le pensais. Les animaux communiquaient souvent leurs sentiments par des bruits pareils. Je ne savais pas que c'était d'un tel automatisme. Pourquoi j'étais un félin ? Bah, peu importe. Le blond commença à marcher tranquillement et je le suivis. Je remarquais que la queue battait la mesure elle aussi. Raaah mais c'est pas vrai ! Mon corps me trahit sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose ! J'allais batailler avec elle si ça continuait. Mais je n'en eut pas le temps. J'entendis la voix du blond me parvenir avant qu'il disparaisse dans les broussailles :

**_-"et puis...tu m'enseignera comment contrôlé l'instinct! après tout c'est toi l'expert non?_**

Mais où il était passé ? Mon instinct me dicta de le retrouver à l'odorat, idée que je trouvais stupide avant de me rappeler que j'avais des sens accrus. Je le retrouvais bien vite à quelques pas de moi. La végétation était plus dense dans le coin mais l'odeur du blond était si puissante que je la retrouvais parmi toute. Bien pratique pour ne pas se perdre tiens ! Je pus alors lui répondre.

**-Expert en instinct ? Aha ! C'est à mon maître que tu aurais du dire ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il aurait apprécié tiens... **

Ce n'était pas le terme technique qu'on utilisait, mais c'était un peu ça l'idée en fait. Bien que je ne savais pas trop comment lui enseigner ce genre de chose en si peu de temps. Sachant que je ne maitrisais pas totalement tout non plus... Je soupirai légèrement. Comment vraiment lui expliquer ? C'était devenu presque naturel pour moi. Enfin façon de parler. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et mes oreilles demandèrent quelques gratouilles. Non mais oh ! Quand je dis que je ne maitrise pas tout !

**-La première chose, c'est d'être à l'écoute de soi-même. Savoir ce que notre corps veut. C'est important car la deuxième chose est de décider ce qui est vital ou non. Si ton instinct te dit de faire quelque chose dont il n'a pas réellement besoin, tu dois lui dire non. Donc il faut garder son calme à tout moment. Et la troisième chose, c'est de ne pas chercher à tout comprendre. Deviner l'origine d'un mal, pourquoi pas mais l'instinct a ses raisons qu'on n'explique pas alors il ne faut pas comprendre et se fier aux deux règles pour savoir ce dont on a besoin ou non.**

Pour le cook qui voulait tout comprendre, cette dernière règle n'était pas la plus facile. Mais il pouvait y arriver. Tout le monde le pourrait s'il savait comment faire. Mais je remerciai que tout le monde ne vive pas par instinct. Il fallait que d'autres réfléchissent plus sur ce qu'ils font. Moi, j'en étais pas capable. Je pouvais réfléchir, oui, mais pas sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je continuai mon explication tranquillement.

**-Après, dans les faits, c'est plus compliqué. Tu peux te permettre de laisser l'instinct de dicter quelques trus pour te faire plaisir ou autre. Il n'y a pas que le vital mais c'est à peu près ça. Après, pour en quelque sorte dire non... Je ne sais pas bien comment l'expliquer. Il faut le canalyser, lui refuser net et ramener cette envie au fond de soi. Un peu... un peu comme si tu bridais Luffy en fait. **

Luffy... Ouais, c'était une bonne comparaison. Il était l'instinct à l'état brut. Il réfléchissait encore moins que moi. Sacré capitaine, tout de même ! Je me souvins encore lorsqu'il m'avait récupéré. Bien ambitieux pour un gamin comme lui qui ne sait pas naviguer, qui est une enclume dans l'eau et qui est absolument incapable de prévoir un voyage. Je devais être fou à l'époque pour avoir accepté mais je ne regrettais rien. J'étais moi même un peu pareil. Je ris un peu. Puis, j'entendis quelque chose remuer dans les broussailles. Mes oreilles pointèrent vers l'endroit pour espérer en savoir plus. Il en sortit un félin que je reconnut comme étant une panthère. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle me fixa. De nouveau, j'entendis une voix. En faisant signe à Sanji, je m'approchai un peu de la bestiole pour mieux comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de dire. Mais c'était toujours la même question doublé d'un grognement : qui es tu ?

Instinctivement, je me mis en position de méfiance. IL pouvait attaquer à tout moment. J'avais peur qu'il reporte son attention sur le blond mais je l'onubilai trop pour ça, par chance. Je ne savais pas comment lui parler. Je ne savais rien de tout cela. Je ne savais même pas comment ça se faisait que je pouvais le comprendre. Alors je pensai très fort à quelque chose, histoire que mon corps, mu par mon instinct, puisse dire que je n'étais pas un danger. Je sentis quelques mouvements agiter mon corps et la bête en face de moi se détendit. J'avais... réussi ? Je ne comprenais toujours pas mais au moins, il avait arrêté de se méfier de moi. Je me détendis. Puis, je l'entendis parler d'une odeur forte, d'un arbre qu'on ne pouvait marquer. Il pointa la direction de sa queue. C'est tou ce que je pus comprendre. Je marchai pas à pas vers la direction indiquée en le regardant en vue. Il fit un mouvement de queue très léger avant de sauter sur un arbre et bondir plus loin encore. Je le regardai disparaître sans comprendre. Je continuai donc de m'avancer avant de reconnaître une odeur. Je l'avais déjà senti auparavant. Je commençai à comprendre. Je me retournai vers le cook :

**-Sanji ! Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir la carte, s'il te plait ? Je crois avoir trouvé un truc... Tu ne sens pas ?**

Drôle de question, je sais. Mes oreilles eurent un tréssautement lorsque le blond ouvrit la carte. Je m'approchai pour identifier l'odeur. Puis, j'avançai vers la direction que m'avait indiqué le félin. Très vite, nous débouchâmes sur l'arbre dont il me parlait. Son écorce était sur la carte. Un premier indice en somme. Mais pour les autres ? Je m'approchai de l'arbre encore plus. Son odeur m'était comme... familière. Une fois en face du végétal, je posai mon front sur lui et inspirai. Cela m'arracha un sourire. Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait mais cette odeur me rappelait de bons moments, et je l'aimais beaucoup. C'était peut-être... je ne sais pas... le même bois que mes sabres de gamins ou le dôjô, ou encore quelque chose en rapport avec l'animal que j'étais devenu. En fait, je ne savais même pas. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de comprendre. C'était comme si je l'avais toujours su.

Je dus m'en écarter à regret. Je ne voulais pas y rester trop longtemps. J'allais devenir complètement euphorique si cela continuait. Je me reculai donc, en me faisant violence pour que mon instinct ne reprenne pas le dessus. Maintenant, je me sentais parfaitement détendu. C'était un peu comme... de l'herbe à chat ? Je secouai la tête. Non, pas cette image...

**-On en a un... Mais ça veut dire quoi, en fait, cette carte ? La vieille ne nous a pas vraiment dit comment s'en servir... Je ne sais pas à quel degré tu l'as écouté mais si jamais, tu ne saurais pas comment faire ? Même une petit idée ? Parce que c'est bien beau tout ça mais il manque... un sens...**

Ou une clé, au choix. Un élément quoi. Je regardai l'arbre qu'il m'avait grisé il y a un instant. Je ne le reconnus pas. Puis, je reportai mon regard sur le cook. Je compris soudain son envie de me mordiller la queue de ce matin. Sauf que moi, j'avais plutôt envie de la caresser et la serrer contre moi tellement elle avait l'air douce. Non elle l'était. Je l'avais testé un peu plus tôt. Mais je me réfrenai. Ce n'était pas le moment. Cette aventure promettait, mais elle allait me sembler à la fois courte et longue... Oh oui...

Fin pov Z

Pov S

Je m'étais enfoncé dans les feuillages dans un dernier sourire pour le marimo. La forêt était plus danse que je ne le pensais, mais étrangement, je me sentais terriblement bien. C'était comme si j'étais à nouveau dans une cuisine. J'arrivais à sentir la terre vibrée sous mes pieds, c'était extraordinaire. Mon corps commençait à tranquillement s'habituer à son environnement et s'accorder avec lui. Je sentis a nouveau une odeur étrange et frissonna d'envie. J'aimais sentir les choses qu'elle soit loin ou près de moi. Je sentais que le Marimo commencé a paniqué lorsque j'avais disparu… j'avais complètement oublié qu'il arrivait à se perdre dans une pièce ronde. Au moment où j'allais sortir ma tête des buissons pour lui faire un signe, il était déjà derrière moi. Je glapis une fois de plus de surprises et il sembla sourire, fier de son coup avant d'ajouté lentement

**— "Expert en instinct? Aha! C'est à mon maître que tu aurais dû dire ça! Je suis sûr qu'il aurait apprécié tiens... "**

il se semblait complètement fier de quelque chose… comme si pour une fois, il avait retrouvé son chemin tout seul jusqu'au navire. Je rigolai à cette pensée. Si c'était le cas…, nous repartons sur-le-champ au navire et je passe le reste de ma vie avec ses oreilles. Ne plus jamais perdre zoro en voila un pouvoir. Puis je réalisai que c'était en partis à cause de son manque d'orientation que nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. Repensant à l'évènement d'hier soir, ma queue se mis a bougé toute seule a nouveau, excité. Je regardai Zoro, il soupira. Moi j'avais dit ça pour rigolé, mais il semblait vouloir m'aidé du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Si ce n'était pas mignon ça. Du coup, avec tous ses signes d'affection de sa part, je m'ennuyais presque de l'ancien Marimo. Et ma queue qui s'agitait toujours autant au son de sa voix. J'allais devoir apprendre a la contrôlé ça devenait gênant.

**— "La première chose, c'est d'être à l'écoute de soi-même. Savoir ce que notre corps veut. C'est important, car la deuxième chose est de décider ce qui est vital ou non. Si ton instinct te dit de faire quelque chose dont il n'a pas réellement besoin, tu dois lui dire non. Donc il faut garder son calme à tout moment. Et la troisième chose, c'est de ne pas chercher à tout comprendre. Deviner l'origine d'un mal, pourquoi pas, mais l'instinct a ses raisons qu'on n'explique pas alors il ne faut pas comprendre et se fier aux deux règles pour savoir ce dont on a besoin ou non. "**

Bizarrement, au lieu de me concentrer sur ma marche et de ou j'allais, je laissai mon corps diriger et j'écoutai Zoro. Ne pas réfléchir à nos actes… c'était tellement loin de moi. Mais pourtant je me plaisais bien avec cet instinct plus joueur et rusé qu'a mon habitude… bien entendu, je voulais l'écouté un peu plus… mais avec sa queue qui se balançais sou mon nez… c'était atrocement difficile. Il passa de devant moi et lentement mais surement, je me mis à jouer avec sa queue, la frappant légèrement pour l'envoyer de l'autre côté. Puis ses mots me revinrent en tête, avais-je besoin réellement de faire ça? Pas vraiment. Je tentai de réprimer cet instinct qui voulait absolument mordiller sa queue et l'enfonça au fond de moi… Voilà une chose que je n'aimais absolument pas faire. L'instinct se rebella un peu contre ma volonté et je pliai c'était un vrai combat. Je fis la moue en abandonnant, lâchant un autre petit grognement mignon. Je devais absolument arrêter ça aussi.

**— "Après, dans les faits, c'est plus compliqué. Tu peux te permettre de laisser l'instinct de dicter quelques trusts pour te faire plaisir ou autre. Il n'y a pas que le vital, mais c'est à peu près ça. Après, pour en quelque sorte dire non... Je ne sais pas bien comment l'expliquer. Il faut le ce analyser, lui refuser net et ramener cette envie au fond de soi. Un peu... un peu comme si tu bridais Luffy en fait"****. **

**— "C'est vachement dur… il revient tout le temps! Luffy est plus facile à brider en fait…"**

En fait, Luffy étais le plus difficile à replacer sur le Navire, étant le capitaine… c'était surement la seule chose qu'il avait comprise de sa vie. Mais l'exemple était bon… je mis un peu plus de vigueur et finis par le réprimer un peu plus… mais j'avais toujours cette envie folle de me rouler dans les feuilles au sol et de geindre comme un petit renardeau… encore une fois j'avais honte de ma queue qui trahissait beaucoup trop mes envies. J'allais céder une nouvelle fois, mais au même moment, j'entendis un nouveau bruit dans les buissons tout près. Je me mis sur le qui-vive automatiquement, la queue bien droite et les oreilles dans la direction du bruit. Lentement mais surement, je vis un Pater noir sortir. Encore une fois, elle n'avait que d'instinct à attaquer Zoro. Je me mis sur la garde, mais l'attitude de Zoro me avais fait un mouvement avec son corps… que mon coté animal avait parfaitement compris.. Ça m'avait rassuré… mais je fixais toujours la panthère avec le même état d'esprit. Lentement, elle montra une direction avec sa queue que Zoro suivis… tien, il arrivait a d'orienté lui maintenant? La panthère partit dans une autre direction, d'un énorme bond. Je finis par me détendre lentement. Zoro étais déjà parti de mon champ de vision de j'arrivais encore a le sentir dans l'air ambiant et suivit lentement son odeur. Rapidement, je vis le mouvement de sa queue avant de l'apercevoir contre un arbre. Il se retourna vers moi

**— "Sanji! Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir la carte, s'il te plait? Je crois avoir trouvé un truc... Tu ne sens pas?"**

**— "La carte? Pourquoi… fai….re"**

Je finis par sentir l'odeur naturelle que dégageait cet arbre, elle avait une odeur que j'aimais un peu moins… comparer à une que j'avais senti sur la carte. Il sentait vaguement l'odeur de la jambe de bois du vieux zeff… sans pour autant sentir exactement la même chose. Mais je voyais la réaction de Zoro contre l'écorce et je compris rapidement qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas le même effet sur lui que moi… peut-être parce qu'il était plus félin et que j'étais plus canin… étrange réaction… il ressemblait à un chat qui se roule contre l'herbe à chat. Je rigolai d'un petit rire vulpien. Il était assez mignon comme ça et fit monté cette chaleur que j'avais eue a l'intérieur de moi la veille, mais cette fois je ne pouvais pas me laisser distraire de notre but… sinon j'aillais lui sauté dessus a l'instant même. Les oreilles couchées, frétillais d'un coté a l'autre, sa queue continuait de battre l'air sans pouvoir s'arrêter et son visage. Il avait un léger sourire, les yeux demi-clos. Il semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs. La scène était si mignonne que je n'osai même pas le déranger. Il étais tellement beaux… sous les avec le soleil du matin qui filtrait sous les feuillages vert vif. Ses yeux dorés par sa transformation lui donnaient un air encore plus félin.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, en signe de désirs puis tenta de me reprendre de sa vue… je sortis le parchemin pour me reprendre. Vérifiant que l'écorce y étais vraiment, il y retourna posant délicatement son front a nouveau dessus… Je n'avais jamais vu Zoro aussi expressif… j'allais finir par lui foutre un coup de pied aux fesses pour qu'il lâche cet arbre, mais il le fit lui-même… à regret. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être devant un énorme matou… qui se roulait dans de l'herbe a chat… ou qui se frottais contre vous pour des gratouilles. C'était mignon et agaçant à la fois… C'était à peine s'il ne ronronnait pas encore.

**— "On en a un... mais ça veut dire quoi, en fait, cette carte? La vieille ne nous a pas vraiment dit comment s'en servir... Je ne sais pas à quel degré tu l'as écouté, mais si jamais, tu ne saurais pas comment faire? Même une petite idée? Parce que c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il manque... un sens..."**

**— "Tu ne sens pas? … où tu es trop concentré sur ton arbre d'amour?"**

Houla… j'allais devoir me reprendre le plus rapidement possible… je n'avais j'avais été jaloux d'un arbre moi… mais bon, j'avais quand même raison… l'odeur de l'arbre se suivait dans une ligne bien distingue… comme si les arbres a chat c'était planté dans une ligne bien droite… il y en avait plusieurs qui partaient vers le que ce soit le nord, le sud, l'est ou l'ouest… je ne savais pas, mais je suivais cette direction. Je lui pris le bras rapidement et brusquement le chemin à travers les arbres pour cuivre cette lignée d'arbre à matous… Le trajet allait être génial en perspective entre une odeur qui commençait a me tomber sur le cœur et un Zoro qui étais euphorique a cette dite odeurs. Pendant trois secondes j'ai voulu me pincer le nez et réfléchir a notre situation… mais la pression sur mon nez me fis atrocement mal que j'en glapis de douleur une fois de plus.

Une sorte de geignement plus fort que je ne l'avais voulu. Je ne savais plus si je devais le frotter pour soulager la douleur ou le mettre dans la terre pour le rafraichir… puis au moment où j'allais reprendre la route… quelque chose attira mon œil. Une petite tête… au loin. J'arrivais à le sentir lentement… puis un peu plus surement. Je le sentais complètement dans un autre état. J'étais en alerte et lui semblais au repos… ou plus… au jeu

**_*suit moi*_**

Sur le coup… je ne comprenais pas comment il avait fait pour me parler… mais lorsque je le vis partir à courir, je ne tins même plus sur moi. Contre mon propre gré, je m'étais mis à la poursuite du du chacal qui courrait devant moi… j'étais dans l'étape d'Espris d'un jeu et j'avais tout obier… même Zoro. Je devais le suivre. Le traquer… il me mènerait à un endroit que je veux savoir… les oreilles bien droites, la queue dans le vent, je poursuivais l'animal qui tentait de me semer. C'était beaucoup plus fort que moi… l'instinct a l'adrénaline… c'était un mélange vraiment puissant.

J'avais cet instinct qui me disait de courir à quatre pattes, mais je n'étais pas fait pour cette course… je savais qu'elle me ralentirait et je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je courrais en suivant son odeur à la trace… mais un moment, elle disparut complètement… j'étais sur le qui-vive reniflant l'aire alors que je le recherchais encore… puis une autre tête sortis des buissons, une hyène. Cette fois je ne savais plus comment réagir, mais je l'entendis me parler aussi.

**_*nous savons où se trouve l'Arbre que tu cherches.*_**

L'arbre? Quels arbres? Puis je revins sure terre complètement. Je soufflais de ma course et me retourna plusieurs fois pour chercher Zoro du regard… et merde!

**— "AH… ZORO!"**

Je refis quelque pas dans la direction opposée avant de l'entendre parcourir les buissons tour près. Je l'avais reconnue à son odeur particulière. Puis j'en frissonnai de plaisir encore avant de reprendre mon souffle un peu. Ouff j'ai eu chaud pendant un instant. Je n'étais pas prêt à le rechercher tout seul dans cette jungle… hors de question. Au moins, l'avantage était que je ne sentais plus cette odeur qui me rendait de mauvaise humeur. La hyène était toujours à la même place et m'attendait… comme si elle avait été plus brillante que L'autre bestiole. Je la remerciai dans ma tête… même si je ne savais foutrement pas comment faire.  
>Elle sembla comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire et sortis du buisson pour s'assoir et attendre. Je me retournai et attendis Zoro.<p>

Au moment où il apparut, J'étais tellement content de le voir à nouveau que je ne fis même pas attention à ce que je fis. Je sentais qu'il était en rogne contre ma course frivole dans la forêt et ça me peinait. Je m'approchai et me colla contre lui le serrant dans mes bras et frottant mon visage contre le sien dans une caresse plus animale qu'humaine. Mes oreilles s'aplatir sur ma tête en signe de soumission, mais elle frottait quand même sous son menton. Je lâchai quelque petit gémissement craintif… je ne voulais pas qu'il me gronde et je m'en voulais d'être partis sans l'avertir je voulais tellement attraper se foutu Chacal. Je respirai une fois de plus son odeur… pour me reculer prestement en sentant l'odeur de la hyène derrière moi

**— "Elle sait le chemin… elle me l'a montré. Comme l'autre. J'ai… j'ai couru… je voulais l'attrapé!" **

Je n'arrivais plus à me calmer et à retrouver à un semblant d'humain. Je parlais plus comme ce que voulais dire l'animal et non Sanji… décidément, c'était plus difficile qu'il ne paraissait de contrôler l'instinct. Je n'étais pas perdu… mais je savais tellement ce que je voulais que je ne tinsse plus sur place. Je continuais à sentir l'instinct me pousser, mais je tentai de me reprendre avant de poursuivre. Respirant un grand coup… je tentai de tout oublier pour reprendre le contrôle… je devais trouver le moyen de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même plus rapidement. C'était vital maintenant. J'ouvris les yeux et le regard en souriant…

**— "Désolé, d'être partit si vite… Je n'ai pas pu résister! Mais elle m'as parlé, alors disons que j'ai crus bon… de la poursuivre avant quelle ne parte disons."**

Je me retournai pour voir si la hyène était toujours là. Elle était assise et nous regardaient dans tout les sens, mais je sentais qu'elle avait hâte de partir… N'étais pas habitué de resté au même endroit longtemps. Comme je n'avais pas envie d'une deuxième course folle… pas que ça ne me tentait pas, mais je tenais a resté auprès de Zoro. Je réprimai donc cette envie de la coursé et sentis ma queue se mettre entre mes jambes, en guise de soumission a ma volonté… je lui pris la main et marchas en direction de la bête. Elle comprit que j'avais terminé et s'enfonça rapidement dans les buissons. Je la suivis à l'odeur… puis je l'écoutais distraitement me parler. Ponctuant sa marche de quelque « ' par ici "' ou de '' suivez-moi''. La course fut longue et elle s'arrêtait presque tout les 10 mètres pour nous regardés si on la suivait bien. Je n'avais pas lâché sa main tant je tenais a resté en contact avec la terre et évité de courir après la hyène a chaque fois qu'elle se retournait. Elle était dans mon espace vital et je savais très bien que j'étais plus forte qu'elle. C'était même indéniable. Ja queue toujours entre les jambes, je tentais de gardé mon calme et cette passion de vouloir sautés dans les feuilles.

Après un temps, j'en avais royalement marre de marcher et la hyène sembla le remarquer. Je finis par m'assoir à même le sol, complètement exténué… nous n'avions pas arrêté depuis que la vieille étais partie… en plus de notre nuit plus ou moin reposante.

**— "Rah yen a marre, je suis sure qu'elle nous a enfoncé plus loin que notre destination!"**

Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué, c'est que j'étais dos à une superbe vue sur des ruines blanches plus magnifiques… qui abritait plusieurs races animales. Mais je m'en foutais. J'en avais marre et j'avais surtout faim…

**— bon on a le choix… soit on repart dans notre direction… ou on continus ailleur. **

Je laissais le choix a Zoro… mais il n'avait pas trop l'air présent… je finis par me retourne… et vis ce qui ce cachait dans mon dos… encore une fois, j'étais surpris de la scène tant elle était belle. Je fis un pas mas ne vis pas la branche et me pris le pied dedans. L'entrée de la clairière étais en pante et comme je n'avais pas envie de me prendre le plancher en pleine face, je m'agrippai sur la première chose qui se trouvait proche de moi : Zoro!

Fin pov S

Pov Z

J'étais à la limite de devenir complètement fou. L'odeur de l'arbre en face de moi était partout et me narguait. Si je n'avais pas une maitrise de mon corps très poussée, je n'aurais sans doute pas pu me retenir de me frotter contre l'arbre et d'y rester un certain temps. Ca en devenait dangereux ! Mais j'essayai de réfléchir à ce que pouvait servir tout cela et l'utilisation de la carte. Pour me ramener à la réalité, j'eus le droit à une remarque cinglante de la part du cook :

**_—"Tu ne sens pas? … où tu es trop concentré sur ton arbre d'amour?"_**

J'émis un grognement. Ce n'était pas de ce sens là que je parlais mais d'une direction ou une explication à tout cela. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Il était jaloux ou quoi ? Je regardai derrière moi pour voir les arbres s'aligner en une ligne parfaite. Ca, ce n'était pas naturel du tout ! Il valait mieux qu'on ne reste pas là plus longtemps. Déjà que j'étais trop attiré par l'odeur que la raison pouvait me le permettre, si cela mettait le blond en rogne, nous nous en sortirons jamais. Sanji me prit le bras d'un geste brusque et suivit cette ligne. En vérité, mon attention n'était pas sur lui mais toujours sur cette même odeur qui me rendait euphorique. Elle embaumait de partout, si bien que je ne pouvais l'éviter. Les tréssautement de ma queue trahissaient mon état d'esprit alors je peinais à rester impassible. Au bas mot, c'était impossible de résister.

Puis, j'entendis un glapissement de couleur venant du cook. Je reportai comme je le pouvais mon attention sur lui, bien que je ne puisse réussir à m'inquiéter réellement. Je voulus lui demander ce qu'il avait mais il semblait attiré par quelque chose au loin. Je suivis son regard pour voir une tête dépasser des broussailles, un chacal. Puis, je le vis partir, avec le blond à ses trousses. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il venait de partir en courant...sans moi. Merde... Je me mis à courir à sa suite. Dans sa course folle, plus rien semblait avoir d'importance pour lui et je peinais à le suivre. Il semblait choisir des directions improbables et je dérapai à chaque fois.

**-Sanji ! Eh attends ! Sanji.. SANJI ! **

Mais rien à faire, il ne m'écoutait pas et je le perdis de vue. Je ralentis donc pour respirer un peu et me calmer. Bon, génial, je venais de le perdre et je n'avais absolument rien avec moi ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Il cherchait à me perdre ou quoi ? Une vengeance ? Non, soyons réaliste. Le cook n'était pas idiot. C'était un chacal qui poursuivait, si j'avais bien vu. Un de ses congénères. Son instinct n'avait pas du résister. Je me remis en marche. Bon, maintenant, il fallait le retrouver. Mais comment ? C'est là qu'un mode inconnu chez moi se mit en branle. Je le pistai. La jungle était tellement dense que le blond avait laissé son odeur sur toutes les plantes qu'il avait touché. Et grâce à mes sens, je pouvais remonter jusqu'à lui. Je remerciai in térieurement la vieille pour ce fabuleux pouvoir. C'était tout de même bien pratique, surtout dans ce cas là. Bientôt, j'entendis sa voix au loin :

**_—"AH… ZORO!" _**

Il devait crier pour que je puisse l'entendre. Il était loin, évidement. Je continuai à remonter sa piste. Mais il était vraiment allé partout ! Son chemin me semblait aléatoire, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre encore plus en rogne. Parce que c'était maintenant qu'il s'inquiétait pour mon compte ! Eh ben merci ! J'aurais préféré qu'il ne dise rien. Bientôt, je vis dépasser une tête blonde des buissons, puis une hyène. Tiens ? Encore un ? Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Puis, je sortis de la végétation pour me montrer visible. L'odeur des arbres de tout à l'heure avait complètement disparu. C'était sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'étais si en colère mais ce qu'avait fait le cuistot ne m'avait guère plu. Il aurait pu me prévenir au moins... Je voulais lui transmettre mon mécontentement mais je lus dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait déjà senti. Il s'approcha de moi pour venir se coller contre moi en m'entourant de ses bras. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Puis, il frotta doucement son visage contre le mien. Ses oreilles, plaquées sur son crâne, me chatouillaient sous le menton, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. Ses petits gémissements trahissaient son sentiment de culpabilité. Visiblement, il s'en voulait bien assez. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Me voilà maintenant le grand méchant de l 'histoire. Si je ne lui pardonnai pas, bien sur. J'émis juste un petit ronronnement, encore, pour signifier mon contentement. Puis, il se recula, en cherchant ses mots dans un état de panique que je ne connaissais pas de lui :

**_—"Elle sait le chemin… elle me l'a montré. Comme l'autre. J'ai… j'ai couru… je voulais l'attrapé!"_**

Je le regardai, interrogatif. De quoi parlait-il ? De la hyène ou du chacal ? Le cook se força à se calmer en respirant profondement. Ca valait mieux pour lui. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Et la hyène qui nous fixait me rendait mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ces bêtes là. Sans doute ma condition de félin, peut-être. Je reportai mon attention sur le blond, qui sembalit avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Il me regarda avec un sourire. Allons bon ! Comment pouvais je lui reprocher quoique ce soit maintenant...

**_—"Désolé, d'être partit si vite… Je n'ai pas pu résister! Mais elle m'as parlé, alors disons que j'ai crus bon… de la poursuivre avant quelle ne parte disons."_**

**-C'est bon c'est bon, j'ai compris ! T'as toutes les meilleurs raisons du monde ! Mais si tu avais pensé à me prévenir, ça aurait été mieux... Enfin bon, estime que tu es acquitté pour cette fois... **

Je lui en voulais toujours un peu d'avoir préféré courser cette bestiole plutôt que me prévenir de ses actes mais je n'allais pas en faire une histoire non plus. Je soupirai pour moi même. Décidement, il allait vraiment me rendre dingue, ce type. La hyène, quant à elle, semblait vouloir partir, si j'en déduis de sa façon de regarder autour d'elle nerveusement. Le blond prit donc ma main, comme s'il ne voulait pas répéter la même erreur que précedement et la bestiole partit d'un pas soutenu dès qu'elle comprit que nous étions prêts à la suivre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pouvait raconter au blond mais j'espérai qu'elle ne nous arnaque pas.

Nous marchions pendant un long moment, à la suivre. Elle se retournai assez souvent pour vérifier que nous étions encore là. Je sentai quelque fois la main du blond dans la mienne se crisper un peu, comme s'il essayait de résister à quelque chose. Vu que je ne sentai rien en particulier, cela devait être son instinct qui le tiraillait. Au moins, il faisait un effort, ce qui me fit sourire. Par contre, il semblait fatigué, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, il s'assit par terre. Je le regardai souffler un peu. C'est vrai que cela faisait un moment que nous marchions sans savoir o*nous allons. Puis, quelque chose attira mon regard. Le blond parla mais je ne l'écoutai que distraitement

**_—"Rah yen a marre, je suis sure qu'elle nous a enfoncé plus loin que notre destination! bon on a le choix… soit on repart dans notre direction… ou on continus ailleur._**

Je ne savais pas s'il avait remarqué mais derrière lui, le paysage était des plus fascinants. Devant moi se dressaient d'énormes ruines de pierre blanche. Avec la lumière, elles émanaient de lumière, ce qui lui donnait un côté plus fantastique encore. Plusieurs races différentes d'animaux s'y abritaient. Je reconnus des félins à leurs voix que j'arrivais à entendre faiblement. Mais c'était quoi cet endroit ? Le blond finit par se retourner et fut tout aussi ébloui que moi. C'était là ? Est-ce la cité que nous cherchions ? Je n'en savais rien mais j'étais persuadé que ce truc avait une importance toute première sur l'île. Le blond fit un pas mais avant que je puisse lui dire quoique ce soit, trop hypnotisé par la clairière devant moi, il se prit une branche et menaça de tomber. IL s'accrocha à moi en dernier recours. Je n'étais pas prêt du tout, ce qui eut pour effet de m'entrainer dans sa chute et nous roulâmes tous les deux dans la pente jusqu' en bas. Une fois à la fin de la pente, mon dos et ma tête claquèrent le sol violement. Je grogna de douleur. Le blond avait atteri sur moi. Comme j'étais de dos aux ruines, je basculai ma tête en arrière afin d'y voir quelque chose. C'était beau, et surtout grand. Les différents animaux nous regardaient, méfiants. Puis, je vis un énorme tigre avancer vers moi. Lui, il avait pris des hormones de croissances. D'autres bestioles étaient avec lui, comme un ours, un oran-outang, un gros loup noir, un lapin et un cerf. Ouah ! Toute une ménagerie. J'entendis de nouveau la voix. Grave, puissante. C'était le tigre que je comprenais.

**_Qui êtes vous ?_**

Toujours la même question... Au loin, les autres animaux semblaient chuchoter. C'était bizarre tout de même, un telle alliance d'animaux. Normalement, les proies n'étaient pas avec des carnivores, eux même séparés ! Me rendant compte que ma position n'était pas très présentable, je me relevai en grimaçant légèrement. La chute n'avait pas fait du bien, je peux vous le dire ! Je fis rouler mes épaules pour les détendre et faire disparaître la sensation de douleur. Puis, je me retournai pour fixer mon interlocuteur dans les yeux. J'essayai de faire comprendre une nouvelle fois que je n'étais pas un danger mais le tigre s'en fichait. Il voulait vraiment savoir qui je suis. A vrai dire, c'est vrai qu'ils sont nombreux. Ils n'avaient pas peur de nous mais ils nous...jugeaient ? Je n'en savait rien... Et je ne savais pas non plus comment me présenter pour qu'ils le comprennent. Le tigre grogna pour insister.

**_Ton nom ! Un semi-félin n'a pas sa place ici si tu n'es pas digne de nous ! _**

Attends... C'était quoi ça ? Pas digne d'eux ? Je n'avais rien demandé moi ! Et puis, comment pouvait-il tout savoir juste par mon nom ? Mes dents grincèrent et je réprimai un grognement. S'il voulait la baston, il pouvait l'avoir quand il voulait ! Il attendait une réponse de ma part, une réponse que je ne savais pas donner. Je regardai le cook, qui semblait onubilé par un des autres animaux. Normal. Sans doute que tous voulaient savoir qui étaient les nouveaux venus. Je finis par concéder de parler à voix haute, normalement, en laissant mon corps traduire si mon instinct savait le faire.

**-On me nomme Roronoa Zoro. Et je suis ici en perspective d'un aventure et d'une recherche. Mais je pourrais ajouter d'un entrainement...**

Bizarrement, le tigre semblait m'avoir compris. Mes oreilles vinrent se fondre avec mes cheveux, en signe de méfiance. Pas question de lui faire confiance ! Tous les autres animaux nous tenaient tête, même le lapin. Je ne compris pas exactement pourquoi d'ailleurs. Nous étions forts nous aussi. Mais mon instinct me sommait intérieurement d'exécuter un signe de soumission. Sauf que je n'étais pas comme ça. Je ne me rend jamais. Même à l'évidence quelque fois. Ce n'était pas digne du futur meilleur bretteur du monde. Je l'avais promis à Kuina, à Luffy que je ne pourrais plus jamais perdre. Alors pas question de me soumettre à qui que ce soit. J'étais aux aguets de la moindre de leurs réactions, prêt à bondir. Puis, le tigre se retourna et me fit signe de le suivre. IL avança de quelques pas et en me voyant rester sur place, il me fixa et et parla une nouvelle fois.

**_Suis moi ! Il est temps de vous tester._**

Les autres animaux le suivirent. J'hésitai un court instant, puis me leva. Un défi ? S'il voulait ! De plus, cet endroit semblait cacher un secret qui ne demandait qu'à être découvert. Je m'élançai à sa suite, en entrainant Sanji avec moi. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'on se sépare. Je gardai encore toute ma tête, moi. Le petit groupe d'animaux nous emmena vers une entrée de ces ruines. Je pus admirer l'endroit de tout mon soûl. Tout autour nichaient différents animaux. Il y en avait pleins, de toutes sortes et toutes couleurs. Un grand métissage, si l'on veut. C'était impressionant et intrigant. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas naturel, pas normal. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus à cette question. Le tigre nous m'entraina vers l'entrée sombre et à l'aide de sa queue nous poussa à l'intérieur. Il y faisait sombre, affreusement sombre mais comme un félin, j'y voyais à peu près. Je me retournai vers lui, menaçant. Qu'est ce qu'il attendait de nous ?

**_Seule une chauve souris peut vraiment s'y repérer là dedans mais nous y arrivons tous. Si jamais tu ressors de l'autre côté, tu as gagné. Sinon, si tu reviens sur tes pas, nous te tuerons. _**

Ouais... Très sympathique comme type ! Je grognai. Dans quoi nous nous embarquons encore ? Je voulus faire marcher arrière pour lui demander à quoi il jouait mais tous les animaux bloquaient le passage. Et je n'étais pas du genre à demander quoique ce soit. Pas de règle plus facile ni rien. S'ils arrivaient, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je feulai une fois, en guise d'acceptation du défi. Puis, je m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres.

Je pouvais y distinguer vaguement des formes mais jamais complètement. Les félins absorbaient la lumière déjà existante pour y voir dans la nuit. Là, il n'y en avait pas. Le sol était sec, dur mais meuble. Quant aux parois, c'était les mêmes qu'à l'extérieur, sauf que le blanc était loin d'être immaculé. Du sang ? Ou de la poussière ? L'odeur des deux portait à confusion. Je continuai d'avancer doucement, en vérifiant que je n'avais pas perdu le cook dans le noir. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit. Un espèce de gémissement menaçant. Un... zombie ? Encore ? Non... Ca ressemblait plus à une personne blessée, un animal qui ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche. Ou alors quelque chose dont l'existence ne m'effleurait pas, comme... comme un moelleux au chocolat géant. Non, je m'égare. Je m'approchai un peu plus vers le bruit, en prêtant l'oreille jusqu'à ce que je sente un mouvement tout près de moi. Je reculai prestement. C'était...quoi ? Je n'arrivais à rien identifier et cela commençait à me chauffer. Je regardai autour de moi, en vain. Je décidai donc d'attendre, le temps que l'autre présence se trahisse. Il allait bien finir par bouger non ? Alors je l'attendis, prêt à intevenir dès que je saurais de quoi il s'agissait...

Fin Pov Zoro

Pov Sanji

La chute ne fut pas brutale, mais j'avoue qu'elle aurait très bien pu être évitée. J'étais tellement maladroit et exciter à cause de ce changement sur mon corps que je commençais a regretté plus qu'autre chose. J'avais créé des ennuies a Zoro, en plus d'avoir faillis le perdre à cause d'une course poursuite idiote, et maintenant je m'empêtrais dans une racine que je n'avais pas vue et l'entrainais dans ma chute… c'était idiot et j'avais terriblement honte. Mais j'avais tellement été étonné par la scène qui s'était présentée à moi que je n'y pensai plus pendant un instant.

J'étais tombé complètement sur lui, torse contre torse et j'avais légèrement eu le souffle coupé pendant quelque instants et j'imagine que lui aussi, vue le poids que j'avais mis en tombant… j'étais terriblement confus et gêné. Comment par tous les diables, j'avais pu me planter comme ça? Enfin bref, alors que j'avais le droit à la première classe sur le torse a Zoro, l'odeur en prime, et sa sentais bon croyez moi, je relevai la tête légèrement pour voir qu'il avait le regard fixé complètement a l'opposé de moi. C'est-à-dire la tête relevée et fixa devant, même s'il était couché à même le sol. Je relevai un peu plus les yeux pour voir ce qu'il fixait comme ça, mais au même moment, j'entendis une voix, beaucoup plus imposante que cette des deux bestioles de tantôt. Une meute d'animaux divers et variez… c'était vachement étrange. J'en avais encore des frissons dans le dos.

**_*Qui es-tu? *_**

Je relevai la tête et vie le loup me fixer des yeux… je savais parfaitement que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je le sentais. Il était le male alpha de la race canine… c'était vachement puissant cette voix qu'il avait, j'ais faillis plier sur le coup et me cacher dans les buissons a nouveau, mais je me retins. Il me fixa à nouveau et me lança un vague d'hostilité. Il était tous aligné l'un a coté de l'autre… le male alpha de chaque race qui trônait dans cette vaste jungle. Je les toisai du regard les uns après les autres, jusque' au lapin… ce fut celui qui me fit le plus la frousse… il n'allait jamais se fier au lapin, il son dangereux. Lentement mais surement, je me levai et laissa Zoro se placer devant l'énorme tigre qui était devant tout les autres animaux. J'avais tellement la rage à la dent que j'en aurais fait plusieurs plats de ce matou… et pas que lui remarque. Je sortis tranquillement mon paquet de cigarettes et l'alluma lentement avant de resserre le tout dans mes poches.

L'odeur de la clope était cent fois plus forte avec les sens aiguisés, mais je m'en foutais… ça me détendait. J'avais senti quelques animaux paniqué a l'arrière de notre commando de chef, je sentais encore ce loup qui me posait sans cesse la même question et qui me forçais a me plier… a me dominer. L'animal en moi s'étais déjà résolu, mais c'étais ma volonté et ma fierté propre qui étais atteint cette fois. Je pris une longue bouffée et recrachas le fumé lentement puis je refilai le loup droit dans les yeux sans flanché une seule fois, lui indiquant parfaitement que je ne plierais pas a son règne de male alpha. Puis il releva la tête et j'entendis Zoro parlé à côté de moi.

**— "On me nomme Roronoa Zoro. Et je suis ici en perspective d'une aventure et d'une recherche. Mais je pourrais ajouter d'un entrainement..."**

Je restai surpris, il se présentait à un tigre? Alors là, je n'étais certainement pas au bout de mes surprises certainement. Je fixai Zoro un instant. Son corps avait une prestance de fierté et de force. Il démontrait de tout son corps qui ne cèderait pas sous la présence animale. Je comprenais un peu mieux pourquoi il avait obtenu le tigre comme animal mentant… il était aussi fier que cet animal… ce roi de la jungle. J'étais obnubilé par sa prestance, mais je revins sur terre lorsque le loup s'attaqua à ma personne une nouvelle fois. Il était sursoie en plus le cabot… je grognai légèrement en signe de désapprobation de ce qu'il venait de faire. S'il continuait, c'est lui que je transformais en chair à pâté, pour chat en plus.

Puis le tigre se retourna dans le sens opposé et il incita Zoro à le suivre… c'est moi ou les animaux étaient vraiment intelligents? J'entendis a nouveau la voix du Cabot dans ma tête, ou mon esprit… je n'étais pas trop sure de comment ils faisaient, mais ils y arrivaient.

**_*Suit, demi-humain. Et on saura si tu es digne.*_**

Puis il rigola… un loup qui rigole… c' » est bon ou mauvais signe? Je n'en étais plus trop sure et je n'appréciais pas trop ce qui se produisait, surtout après le rire pas fameux du tout de ce loup. Et le lapin qui continuait de me défier… mais il voulait quoi lui? Que je le mange. Ne me dérange pas, je sentais le renard en moi frétiller à l'idée d'un lapin bien chaud… mais je n'allais quand même pas abuser de leur « ' hospitalité '' . Comme Zoro semblait les suivre sans dire un mot, je le suivis au pas… me rapprochant un peu plus pour éviter d'être séparé. Je jetai ma cigarette dans l'herbe plus loin et lorsque je passai près du loup, je le toisai sans le quitter du regard. Hors de question que je passe devant lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me sauter dessus aussitôt que je le quitterais des yeux. Mais comme je ne voulais pas me faire séparé de Zoro, je passai devant et le suivit d'encore plus prêt. Mais il avait mangé quoi pour être aussi gros, des hormones de croissance?

Puis nous arrivions devant une entré bien sombre… l'air qui en sortait sentait affreusement bizarre et je pliai mes oreilles en signe d'appréhension. J'entendis à nouveau ricané derrière moi. Aussitôt, une veine de colère se dessina sur mon front, la queue commençant à être hérissée de colère. Il ajouta aussitôt.

**_*Voyons si tu as le museau aussi bien développé que le mien, demi-chiot! ensuit je re réévaluerais a la hausse… si tue survit! mwahahahah! Tu as deux choix, trouves la sortie ou reviens par ici et je te fais la peau après t'avoir arraché ta petite tête de chiot. *_**

Puis il ricana à nouveau. Il m'avait traité de chiot… deux fois. J'allais lui sauter à la gorge quand je fus poussé par quelque chose à l'intérieur. La queue du tigre? Elle était drôlement puissante pour une queue. Je me demandai vaguement si Zoro avait cette même puissance, mais lorsque je fus à l'intérieur, je me retrouvai privé d'un sens… la vue. Je n'y voyais absolument rien. Ni Zoro, ni le bout de mon nez…c'est comme si j'avais les yeux fermés. Je commençai à paniquer en plus de l'odeur qui y étais abominable… comme de la moisissure mélangée a du sang. J'entendis Zoro feulé et mes oreilles se positionnèrent dans la direction du bruit… c'était étrange de voir que même privé de ma vue, j'arrivais a savoir ou se trouvais une personne par son odeur et les bruits qu'elle émettait. Je l'entendis faire un pas. Le bruit de ses bottes au sol m'indiquait ou il se trouvait à approximativement et son odeur me disait qu'il était toujours prêt de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il arrivait avoir quelque chose lui… mais je n'en étais pas certain.

Je fis un pas lorsque je sentis son odeur commencer à disparaitre dans la mauvaise odeur. C'était un détecteur que j'avais qui me disait : "' attention… il est trop loin"' et je trouvais ça vachement pratique. Sauf que j'avais la frousse de me prendre un roché ou un mur en pleine face. Mais je sentais que le renard savait quoi faire dans cette situation… pour une fois, je le laissai prendre une bonne partie de mon corps. M'accroupissant légèrement, pour être plus près du sol, je sentais ma queue se baladé de coté a l'autre… pas d'excitation… mais pour savoir s'il y avait obstacle sur les coté… je traquais Zoro. Il n'allait pas qu'il m'échappe.

Puis en avançant, je sentis une odeur de plus… non deux. L'une étant plus forte que l'autre. Il y avait une odeur de fraicheur… comme si le vent soufflait… mais sans pour autant entré dans la grotte et ou pièce je ne savais pas. Je savais par contre que cette odeur menait directement a la sortis… mais une légèrement plus forte me dérangeais constamment… en signe de danger, mais je ne l'écoutais pas… je voulais sortir je n'aimais pas ce noir.

**— je pense savoir où se trouve cette sortie… !**

Je n'avais pourtant pas vraiment parlé fort… encore moin prévit la suite. Je sentais Zoro, mais ne savais pas vraiment à quelle distance il se trouvait… sauf que je savais très bien qui était près de quelque chose… qu'il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il approche. Et moi… je n'aurais pas dû parler. Ç'a été ma gourde du siècle. J'entendis quelque chose bougé dans l'air ambiant et sans un bruit, juste se silèrent de l'aire et un battement d'ailes… je sentais le danger… et mon instinct me criais de plus en plus fort que j'étais la cible. Je me penchai a la dernière minute avant de sentir ladite chose me passer au dessus des oreilles. Son odeur s'imprima instantanément dans mon cerveau. Elle sentait le rat, en même temps que la moisissure, l'odeur de sang étais fortes aussi… mais c'étais celle du fer qui me dérangeait… elle sentait l'arme, elle sentait ce que sentais la salle d'entrainement de Zoro sentais… pas la sueur… non le katana. Je me mis a rampé légèrement et en tentant de faire le moin de bruits possible. Mon cerveau avait associé son odeur a une chauve-souris… pourquoi, aucune idée. Mais elle semblait vouloirs du demi-renard pour déjeuné.

Il allais absolument que je retrouve Zoro, non seulement j'étais en danger, mais en plus, j'étais sans défiance. Sans mes yeux, je ne pouvais pas évaluer la distance de mes coups de pied… et j'en donnerais plus dans le vide que sur la créature volante. Puis a nouveau, alors que j'étais au sol, mon instinct se mis en branle pour me dire de partir le plus rapidement possible. C'était impossible elle allait me traquer longtemps la garce. Je me releva et attendis quelle arrive avant de l'esquivé, mais ce a quoi je ne m'attendais pas, fus qu'elle anticipa mon mouvement, et m'atterris dessus complètement

**— MERDE!**

Je sentais sa gueule tout près de mon cou ainsi que son halène pestilentiel qui me torturais le nez… je n'Arrais plus a sentir quoi que ce soit, ni la pince, ni la sortis et encore moin Zoro. J'étais vraiment mal barré. Je sentais a membrane de ses ailes tombée sur mon corps et au moment ou elle alla planté ça gueule et me déchiqueter, je lui donnai un coup de pied bien placé dans le ventre pour la faire revolé au plafond… mais de plafond il n'y avait point. Elle mesurait combien cette pièce en hauteurs bordelaises.

**— Party table bonne manière course!**

Puis je partis rapidement. Mon rythme cardiaque s'était considérablement accéléré et je sentais la panique de l'animal en dedans de moi… mais je tentais de rester calme avec ma raison. Tant que je ne l'avais pas sur moi… je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer. Mais si je l'avais sur moi, il y avait de fortes chances quelle me tue avant même que je n'ais eu le temps de la frappée. La situation était vraiment corsée. Et dans ma réflexion, je n'avais pas entendis ce cri intérieur d'Avertissement… et je sentis ses griffes se planté dans mon dos avant de me clouer au sol, le ventre à terre. Alors là… j'étais mal vraiment.

Je voulus me débattre, mais plus je gigotais, plus elle resserrait ses serres contre moi. Je commençais à étouffer. Elle allait me tuer avant de me bouffer. Je sentis a nouveau sa gueule près de ma nuque… si elle plantait ses crocs la, c'était fini, game ovaire. Je sentis ses griffes entrées dans la peau de mon bras et le l'odeur du sang chaud l'excita encore plus… je l'avais senti. Mon instinct avait déjà abandonné… croyant que tout espoir était nul, mais je savais qu'il y avait une solution. Puis je sentis une lame se coller contre mon cou. Qu'est-ce que?..

— Je vais te découper en petit morceau et dévoyé chaque parcelle de ta peau ensanglantée!

Je fus complètement surpris, la voix qui c'était fait entendre, n'étais ni dans ma tête, ni dans mon esprit… elle était réel, dans l'air ambiant et masculin. Je sentais la lame commencée a raflé la peau de mon cou et faire perlé un peu plus de sang. Il s'affola encore plus et je sentis sa langue protubérante venir léché la plaie. C'était humain? Enfin plus ou moin… car il semblait avoir le corps d'une chauve-souris. Si c'était à demi humain, c'était encore plus dangereux que je ne le pensais. Je remarquai a nouveau que l'instinct animal c'était remis en branle… il me criait de mordre, de planté mes crocs dans sa main. Ce que je fis instinctivement. Plantant mes dents plus aiguisées dans ses mains qui semblaient griffues tout près de mon épaule, je mordis fortement et sentis la chair se déchirer sous la force de mes crocs.

Il lâcha un cri de rage et retira sa patte un instant de trop. J'eus le temps de me dégager, mais sentais encore le sang donc je n'arriverais plus à le semer. Il allais absolument que je retrouve Zoro, et j'espérais que mon hémoglobine avait attiré le tigre qu'il était… pour une fois, je ne pus laissé mon esprit humain contrôlé je me courbai dans une pose complètement animalistique et tenta de courir pour me mettre a l'abri, c'était mon seul moyen de survis.

Fin PoV Sanji

* * *

><p>Review pour moi et ma très chère copine Ryurin Chan^^ plz<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Toujours notre couple favoris c'est a dire Zoro x Sanji ( ZoSan) Zoro Seme, Sanji Uke donc ceux qui n'aime pas passé votre chemin encore...

Zoro- Ryurin-chan

Sanji- Tameka0-0

voici le sixième chapitre

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pov Zoro<p>

Je ne savais pas où était Sanji. Je me concentrai sur la chose non identifiée en face de moi, prêt à bondir. Le cook ne devait pas être bien loin. Je pouvais légèrement sentir son odeur à une dizaine de pas. Enfin, estimation très floue. Le sang était bien trop présent pour que je sache exactement tout ce qu'il y avait près de moi. Je me concentrai à ne faire aucun bruit, pour que la bête se trahisse d'elle même. Puis, j'entendis la voix du blond s'élever dans le noir.

**_—je pense savoir où se trouve cette sortie… !_**

Il n'avait pas crié mais cela suffisait. Je voulus me retourner, lui sommer de se taire mais même ce laps de temps avait suffi à la bestiole d'en profiter. Elle bougea et je crus entendre un bruissement d'ailes. Puis, je la vis enfin. Une chauve souris. Mais pas totalement animale. IL avait des attraits humains. Elle passa au dessus de ma tête et je pus voir enfin la lueur des yeux du cook. Et l'ennemi qui fonçait droit vers lui. Merde... Il avait repéré la proie la plus facile à avoir. Non, ne vous méprenez pas. Le blond est fort mais il n'était pas prêt. C'était là toute la différence. Je pus apercevoir la lame d'un sabre. Quoi ? Un escrimeur ? Mais qui était cette chauve souris ? J'entendis le cook jurer et s'écarter. Il passa devant moi sans me voir.

Attendez... Voir ? Il ne me voyait pas ? Mais... trop tard, je l'avais déjà perdu de vue. La chauve souris le porusuivait déjà et je voulais l'attraper d'un coup de patte bien placé, sauf que je n'avais pas de griffes. Encore moins ce qu'on appelle une patte. Elle ne fit qu'attraper du vide. Je la vis disparaître dans le noir. Alors là, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Si le cook ne voyait pas, ça allait être difficile d'évaluer les distances et de se battre. Je ne savais pas à quoi il se repérait depuis tout à l'heure mais j'aurais du y faire plus attention. Encore un manque de vigilance de ma part. Je manquais vraiment d'entrainement.

Je courrus de droite à gauche, ne sachant pas où aller. J'essayai de repérer le moindre mouvement, même infime. Il fallait que je le retrouve. Mais je devais lutter sans cesse contre cet instinct animal qui voulait fuir. Normal, devant un danger. Seulement, le laisser là dedans, c'était pas imaginable. Et je pouvais faire une longue liste des raisons que j'avais pour le faire. Je dus me calmer un peu et essayait de me concentrer davantage pour le localiser. C'est là que je sentis une odeur différente. Celle du sang. J'aurais pu passer à côté mais c'était du sang frais. Et il portait l'odeur caractéristique du cook. Je feulai. Il était blessé, j'en avais la certitude. Je voulus partir dans sa direction mais une autre bestiole m'attaqua. Des crocs pointus vinrent m'entamer le dos. Je feulai une nouvelle fois, mais de douleur. Je me débattis mais il avait l'emprise sur moi. Je me laissai tomber à terre pour l'écraser, ce qui eut son effet. Il lâcha prise. Je me retournai et vit un énomre rat à demi humain. Ce qui me faisait frissonner, c'était son haleine trahissant son ancien repas : de l'humain. Et surtout, ses yeux injectés de sang.

Je me reculai de quelques pas. Je devais fuir, et retrouver le cook. Mon instinct me hurlait de lui obéir mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon honneur avant tout, celui d'un sabreur. Je n'avais pas le droit à la défaite. Mais je n'avais pas le droit non plus à la fuite. La lâcheté était encore pire que l'humiliation, elle même pire que la mort. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face. Je grondai férocement tandis que je sentais mon sang couler au bas de mon dos. Par chance, ce n'était qu'une égratinure. Par contre, ça pouvait véhiculer un certain nombre de maladie. Il fallait que j'en finisse vite.

**_-Tu ose te dresser devant moi ? Moi qui croyait que ton instinct te dirigeait, pourquoi ne l'écoute tu pas ?_**

**-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de joueur au chat et à la souris. Toi non plus d'ailleurs, car tu t'es planté dans les rôles !**

**_-Et en plus, tu te crois drôle ?_**

**-Pas vraiment. C'est toi qui devrait fuir. J'ai autre chose à faire que je corrigeai un sale rat d'égoût qui attaque aussi lâchement. Alors abrège le combat et fais en sorte de mourir vite ! **

Sans plus attendre, je bondis sur lui, tel un félin et lui mordit la nuque. Il se débattit mais je serrai plus fort encore, espérant lui trancher la jagulaire. Mais avant cela, je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais. Je devenais un véritable animal. Je le lâchai et reculai prestement tandis qu'il essayait de récupérer de l'oxygène. Il souffrait visiblement. Et moi ? Qu'avais je fait ? J'étais un bretteur. Je ne me battais qu'avec le fer. Et là, mon instinct s'était emballé. Ma raison me dictait que c'était dangereux. Effectivement, j'avais bien peur que ce soit la vérité. Je me fis violence pour le faire taire et sortis mes sabres.

**_-Tu change d'attirail, le minou ?_**

**-Ouais. Et je ne suis pas un chat ! Je suis le futur meilleur bretteur du monde et non un stupide félin !**

Je n'avais pris que deux sabres. Je les positionna à l'envers, alors que mon assaillant me fixait, intrigué. Il allait en avoir pour son argent ! Je lui envoyai deux lames d'air dans la tronche, histoire de le réduire au silence :

**-Nigiri Hirameki Magma !**

J'entendis un étrange gargouillis. J'en déduis que j'avais enfin tranché sa jagulaire. Ca marchait mieux comme ça. Mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant. Pourquoi j'avais sauté à sa gorge comme le ferait un tigre ? Je n'avais pas su me contrôler alors qu'habituellement, à part pour les petits bruits caractéristiques d'un animal, j'avais la parfaite maitrise de mon corps et de mon esprit ? Je n'en savais rien et cela commençait à m'inquiéter. Les animaux de l'entrée étaient beaucoup trop malin, trop... humains. Il fallait que j'en cause à Sanji. Mais pour cela, il fallait que je le retrouve. Le sang du rat avait brouillé ma piste et je dus m'en écarter un peu. Puis, je sentis une vive douleur dans mon dos lorsque de mon mouvement. La plaie suintait toujours. Je grimaçai. Saleté de bestiole de merde ! J'enlevai mon haut pour espérer en faire un bandage très sommaire, histoire d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Ce n'était pas une simple égratinure en fait, mais c'était pas très profond.

En oubliant les autres odeurs reignantes, je pus enfin distinguer celle du cook. Toujours celle du sang. Mon instinct, cette fois, s'était mis en alerte. Je l'étais déjà. J'espérai qu'il n'était pas trop blessé. Une simple égratinure, il s'était juste cogné contre un mur. C'est ce que j'espérai, bien que je ne me fasse pas d'illusions. Puis, je le vis enfin. Au loin, une chevelure blonde et des yeux paniqués. Et surtout une odeur d'hémoglobine, suivi de celle de la mort. La chauve-souris avait morflé un peu mais elle suivait toujours sa proie. Le renard n'était pas à l'aise dans le noir, et il en profitait. Je pus voir aussi l'éclat d'une lame. Sanji était recourbé vers le sol et voulait fuir. Au moins, il n'avait pas l'air trop amoché. Je sortis deux sabres et bondit en avant rencontrer la chauve souris. J'écartai les bras pour la tenir à l'écart tandis que je retombai souplement sur le sol.

**-Sanji !**

Je l'avais prononcé, fort mais pas trop. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais là. S'il ne me voyait pas et s'il était concentré à autre chose, il pouvait très bien me passer devant comme la dernière fois. Il ne fallait pas qu'on se sépare. Seulement, les autres avaient compris que notre point faible était là, lorsque nous étions seuls. Je regardai mon ennemi. Il avait une tête horrible, doublé d'une odeur horrible. Mais avant tout, il avait un semblant d'humain. Et de sabreur.

**_-Oho... Un sabreur ! En voilà un adversaire à ma mesure !_**

**-Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu l'as fait exprès, de t'en prendre à celui qui ne pouvait pas te battre dans ton domaine. Si tu cherchais vraiment un combat, tu aurais pris quelqu'un qui pouvait te distinguer, et non celui qui ne peut pas. Sérieusement maintenant, quel est ton but ?**

**_-Faut-il toujours un but ? C'est mon territoire ici et il n'y a pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent si ce n'est que les passants qui viennent par là. De plus, je dois dire que j'ai de la chance. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de la chair d'aussi bonne qualité._**

**-Qui es tu ? **

La chauve souris s'arrêta un instant. Je pus très lui faire comprendre que je ne rigolai pas. Mes oreilles étaient parfaitement droites, attentives. Pas la peur non, la rage. Celle de gagner. Et celle de comprendre. Ce type semblait être comme nous, atteint du même mal. Un peu plus développé, certe, mais le même. Je comprenais de moins en moins. Quelle était vraiment la cité ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle nous avait fait avalé, cette vieille harpie ? C'était bien plus qu'on ne le pensait, et surement bien plus dangereux.

**-Tu n'es pas seul ici. Tu peux faire le deuil de ton ami le rat, parce qu'il a rejoint ses ancêtres six pieds sous terre. **

**_-Ce n'est pas mon ami. C'est un parasite, tout comme ceux de son espèce._**

**-Je répète ma question : qui es tu ?**

J'avais bien du mal à garder mon calme. De nouveau, mon instint me hurlait de le tuer. C'était de la haine pure, sans vergogne. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Mais mes mains tremblaient tellement je serrai fort mes sabres. Tout mon corps était rpsi de frissons imperspectibles. Je perdai mon calme. Je voulais savoir. Je me mordis la lèvre, espérant que la douleur me ferait reprendre conscience de la réalité. LE goût et l'odeur du sang me fit retomber sur terre. Je fis rouler mes épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de rouvrir ma blessure à peine coagulée. La douleur suffit à me calmer. Je vis la chauve souris esquisser un sourire démoniaque. Crétaure des enfers... Elle riait de moi, de nous. Elle jouait avec nous. Encore plus vicieuse que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Pire qu'un lapin.

**_-Belle force de conviction, jeune tigre. C'est admirable. Si je ne volai pas, je t'applaudirai_**

**-Epargne moi de tes sacarsmes et répond plutôt à mes interrogations.**

Mais cela lui fit sourire encore plus. Je ne tins pas plus longtemps et lui sauta dessus. Mes sabres vinrent rencontrer les siens dans un bruit d'acier désagréable. Sa lame était errodée. Je n'aimais pas le bruit. Ca faisait mal. Je coupai l'échange pour ne plus entendre cette plainte de la part de son arme. Lui semblait s'en réjouir. J'étais perturbé. Il fallait que je me reconcentre. Il fallait que je le batte. Que je le massacre une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'il aille dire bonjour aux Limbes. Je sentis pour la première fois une haine sans borne pour une personne que je ne connaissais pas, sans en comprendre la raison. Ce n'était pas moi. J'étais devenu...quelque d'autre. IL fallait que je me resaississe. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de le faire qu 'il sauta sur moi. Je sentis ses serres entamer la peau de mon torse. Il m'aviat fait basculer sur le dos et mettait tout son poids sur moi afin que j'écrase ma plaie déjà présente. Je gémis de douleur.

**_-Si tu te relâche, si tu t'égare, tu es un homme mort. Comme tant d'autres avant toi. Seuls les élus peuvent vaincre. Une minorité dont tu ne feras pas parti si tu continue de cette façon._**

Il bloqua mes deux bras et mordit mon épaule férocement. J'hurlai de plus belle. Par réflexe. Il y eut un temps, un flou où je me suis dit que tout était perdu. Sauf que le mot perdre me fit tilter. Encore une fois. JE le répète : je ne pouvais pas perdre. Je lui plaçai un coup de pied dans un endroit douloureux et il lâcha prise. Il alla ensuite dire bonjour au mur tandis que je me relevai en soufflant bruyament. Il aurait pu me tuer. Alors à quoi il jouait ? J'essuyai la sueur de mon front en réfléchissant sur ses paroles. Elles avaient... comme un double sens. Il cachait quelque chose. L'ennemi se revela avec un sourire. Même la douleur ne pouvait pas lui faire perdre son rire.

**_-Là tu commences à m'interesser ! Tu mérite bien quelques attentions de ma part, j'ai bien fait de te laisser une chance. Allez, approche, jeune tigre ! Nous allons voir si tu es à la hauteur de nos espérances._**

IL s'amusait. Il en faisait exprès. Et il était fort. Il avait l'avantage du terrain et lui savait le fin mot de l'histoire. Un terrible handicap pour moi. Mais de qui parlait-il en disant « nous » ? Il était seul, je le sentais. Et la sortie de cet endroit n'était pas lui. C'était encore autre chose. Finalement, cet endroit possédait encore pas mal de points sombres encore. C'était le cas de le dire ! Je fixai mon adversaire, qui semblait vouloir nous donner un coup d'avance. Le seul moyen de comprendre, c'était lui. Peu importe les moyens, il fallait lui tirer les vers du nez. Et ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. En parlant de tarte, j'avais faim. Horriblement faim. Trop de choses à régler et si peu de temps, de moyens et d'occasions...

Bon, sérieusement, il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir. Ca, c'était le rôle du cuistot, pas le mien. IL fallait passer à l'action. Le meilleur moyen que je voyais pour me débarasser de ce volatile était de lui couper les ailes. Je plaçai un sabre de chaque côté. Puis, je fis le vide en moi même. Pareil que si je voulais couper de l'acier. Je devais tout oublier de moi même, sauf ma force. Je devais le faire. J'ouvris les yeux et passai dans le dos de mon ennemi à une vitesse affolante. Il n'avait rien vu. C'était trop tard.

**-Rashômon... **

Ses deux ailes furent sectionnées nettes. Je rangeai mes sabres d'un geste tranquille. Il était à terre, sans moyen de faire quoique ce soit. Je m'approchais de lui pas à pas. Puis, je le surplombai de ma hauteur, en espérant l'intimider un peu.

**-Maintenant, tu vas répondre à toutes nos questions sans discuter.**

Puis je fis signe à Sanji de revenir, avant de me rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Je me souvins alors qu'il devait être blessé. Nous verrons ça après. Pour le moment, il fallait récupérer le plus possible d'infos sur lui, afin de comprendre enfin les points obscures de cette histoire.

Fin PoV Zoro

Pov Sanji

Courir, c'était l'ultime recours, courir pour ma survie, courir pour me protéger. Je ne pris même pas compte de ma position animalistique et encore moins de l'instinct qui me dirigeait complètement. Je m'étais abandonné à elle, car elle savait quoi faire dans cette situation. Pas moi. Je ne voyais absolument rien, mais je sentais tout. Et l'odeur du sang était proéminente sur toutes les autres. Et cette bête qui me traquais pour me mettre dans sons estomac. Mon corps me faisait terriblement souffrir, pas à cause des blessures qu'il m'avait infligées, c'était autre chose. Je sentais mon corps craqué à l'intérieur de moi… comme si les os se déformaient de leur position initiale.

Puis je sentis une autre odeur, plus rassurante, plus connue de mon cerveau qui ne comprenait plus rien sauf le mot survies. Il était la, tout près de moi, je le sentais et il m'avait vue ou sentis… je ne sais plus. Pour autant qu'il sache ma position et tout irais bien : Zoro.

**— "Sanji."**

J'étais tellement paniqué que je faillis ne pas l'entendre. Mes oreilles se positionnèrent dans sa direction et je m'approchai tranquillement, encore sur le qui-vive. Je sentais mon corps trembler de peur par lui-même et mon rythme cardiaque étains beaucoup plus élevé qu'un humain normal, même sous l'adrénaline. Je l'entendais parler à la créature, et celle-ci lui répondit. La vibration de sa voix fit paniquer l'animal intérieur et je reculai quelque pas. Je me tenais prêt à déguerpir au plus vite s'il revenait à l'attaque. J'écoutais leur discussion, mais je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot se ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, le ton de voix résonnait très bien dans mes oreilles… mais c'étais comme si les mots étaient devenus inefficaces pour mon cerveau… comme si c'était l'animal qui contrôlais tout… jusqu'as mes moyens de comprendre. c'était comme si le langage humain… m'étais inconnu. Là je me mis complètement à paniquer. Je ne devais pas le laisser prendre le dessus à ce point. Je sentais que c'était dangereux pour moi… mais surtout… je sentais que la douleur qui continuait de martiryser les os dans mon corps ainsi que mes yeux… étais à cause de cet instinct… je devais absolument le maitriser et reprendre le contrôle…

Mais la noirceur ne m'aidais vachement pas, et encore cet instinct étais vachement plus puissant maintenant, comme si mon orgueil ne suffisait plus a la contenir. J'étais troublé, mais je continuai à avancer lentement en cherchant Zoro par sa voix… car même si en ce moment je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait… je reconnaissais sa voix. Je fermai les yeux et me fia a mes oreilles, ce qui fut extrêmement étrange, ce fut que grâce au son, j'arrivais a visualisé ou ce trouvais Zoro et l'autre bestiole. Je n'avais pas d'image claire… mais je voyais la présence toute prête. Tranquillement, je reprenais le contrôle de moi, commençant à comprendre des bribes de phrase et voyant toujours les deux espèces d'aura des personnes dans la pièce. Je reconnaissais Zoro et la créature quelque mètre au dessus de lui. J'avançai dans sa direction lentement, toujours courbé dans la même pose que j'avais depuis que j'avais tenté de semer la bête. J'entendis Zoro parlé à nouveau, semblant sur le point d'attaquer

**— "Ras… Mo..." **

Je comprenais à peine mots, mais pourtant je savais qu'il préparait son attaque. Ashura… étais sa plus puissante attaque, donc il avait décidé de coupé court la discussion. Je le vis sauté, alors que l'autre bête tentait de reculés, faux pas et Zoro était déjà dans son dos. Enfin. Son aura… car je ne voyais absolument rien dans cette noirceur. Je me fiais seulement à mon ouïe et mon odorat. Puis je revins de plus en plus sur terre, m'entant toujours la terreur qu'avait l'Animal en moi. Mais j'avais plus de difficulté à le faire taire, il était rendu tellement plus fort qu'il y avait à peine une heure.

Je m'approchai encore plus, maintenant que la bestiole était à terre. Ça sentait terriblement fort le sang frai et, mais ce qui me troublait, c'était ma posture, j'avais de la difficulté a me tenir bien droit… mes membres me faisaient terriblement souffrir.

**— "Maintenant, tu vas répondre à toutes nos questions sans discuter."**

J'arrivais enfin à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Je soufflai de soulagement. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, je n'aimais pas cet endroit, je n'aimais pas être pris en chasse et encore moins être en désavantage comme il venait d'arriver. Pourtant, j'étais habitué a ce genre de situation, mais le noir total me désavantageais vraiment, à cause de mon style de combat, mais cette fois, j'étais dans un contexte complètement différent. Je m'approchai jusqu'à ce que je sente l'odeur de Zoro tellement forte que je savais qu'il était juste devant moi. Je sentais son sang dans son cou et j'étais inquiète. Bon oui, j'avais été blessé moi aussi, mais surement pas autant que lui.. Avant quoi que ce soit, on devait sortir d'ici. Mais j'avoue que quelques questions serais de mise…surtout le pourquoi j'avais autant mal partout alors que je n'avais absolument rien fait et surtout… pourquoi il était ici, qui était-il?

**— "Qui êtes-vous?"**

Je l'entendis ricaner au sol alors qu'il tenta de partir… j'avais senti un mouvement à mes pieds, j'étais donc si près de lui? Je me frustrai complètement. Malgré ma position légèrement courbée, je relevai le pied et lui foutu un coup dans les côtes, j'entendis les os se brisé sous mon coup, enfin une réaction normale. Il hurla de douleur et je laissai mon pied contre son ventre, on ne joue pas avec moi bien longtemps. Je m'accroupis, me sentant beaucoup mieux dans cette position et m'approcha de son visage en suivant le son de sa respiration. Il grogna contre moi en émettant un son aigu. Je ne me retins pas et grogna a mon tour, montrant les dents sans le faire excipes. Sauf que le grognement ne ressemblait pas à ceux que j'avais émis depuis l'après-midi… il semblait beaucoup plus… bestial.

Continuant de montrer les crocs, je mis un peu de poids sur ma jambe et enfonça mon pied dans ses cotes brisé.

**- "Répond! ou je te défonce la cage."**

Il ricana à nouveau.

**- "Je vois que c'est déjà trop tard pour toi! Vous n'y arriverais jamais… Peut-être le jeune tigre… mais toi, tu es aussi bon que tous les autres! Damné…comme nous tous."**

Mais de quoi il parlait, J'étais maudit? Je le savais déjà… j'avais une queue de renard juste en haut de mon cul, ce n'était pas ase maudite pour lui ça? Puis je sentis une douleur aiguë sur mes mains, c'était atrocement désagréable et que gémis encore. Il rigola encore plus.

**— "Si tu le l'arrête pas maintenant, il te consumera jusqu'à la fin… et tu finiras comme eux… faible de la vie. J'ai pitié de votre manque de savoir. Pour la peine je vais vous éclaircir un peu, histoire de jubiler de vos réactions. ARGGG"**

Je venais de mettre une nouvelle pression sur sa blessure. J'aimais l'entendre hurler de douleur. Il continua de ricaner, mais il aimait ça en plus. Je sentis l'esprit de Zoro s'agiter derrière moi…, il était énervé de ses réponses camouflées, et voulais en savoir plus le plus rapidement possible. Moi je me maitrisais du miteux que je pouvais pour éviter de lui arracher le cou à coup de dent et de crocs. Je savais qu'il aurait quelque chose à nous dire de plus que ces conneries.

**— "Parle on t'écoute!" **

Nouveau ricanement

**— "ne me parle pas comme ça, sale jeune renard vicieux. Le seul qui mérite mon respect ici, c'est le tigre et c'est tout… en guise de récompense de m'avoir vaincue, je te dirais ce que tu dois savoir… ça sauvera ta vie, mais celle de ton compagnon est déjà sur la pente descendante." **

Il s'adressait surement à Zoro, m'ignorant complètement, une nouvelle pression pour le plaisir de la chose et je le laissais raconter son histoire. Enfin, les infos qu'il avait à nous données. Je pourrais me concentrer maintenant que je n'avais rien pour me distraire, ci ce n'étais que de la pression que je mettais sur ses os broyés, de temps en temps. Il semblait fixer Zoro, comme si j'étais déjà mort, car j'entendais le sens de sa voix se diriger vers le Marimo. Je n'osai plus appuyé tant j'étais en rogne. Je tentai de me calmer… mais l'instinct était beaucoup plus fort, surtout depuis tantôt.

**— "Tu crois que tout ça est naturel? Non je suis sure que tu doutes déjà de quelque chose, jeune tigre. Mais quoi, c'est ce que tu ne sais pas… et bien, dépêche-toi, car le temps te manquera… ils ne sont pas nés animaux… tout comme je ne suis pas né chauve-souris… dieux sait que j'aimerais retourné auprès de mon équipage…"**

Pour une fois, il sembla plus humain… presque en tout cas. Ses mots venaient du profond de son cœur d'homme et il semblait regretter d'être venue ici. Sauf que je ne comprenais pas tout… en plus de cette douleur dans mon corps qui continuait de me martyriser lentement. Je redoublai de concentration… j'en étais capable.

**— "que veux-tu dire par ils ne sont pas nés animaux?"**

Ma voix m'avait trahi. Je la voulais sec et impartiale, mais l'animal en dedans de moi étais tellement nerveux que je n'arrivais déjà plus a contrôlé mes émotions… je tentai quand même d'écouté la suite… je sentais qu'elle me concernait. Il ricanant une fois de plus et son ricanement se tourna vers moi… j'eux un frisson et une envie soudaine de déguerpir en courant encore une fois, mais je me retins.

**— "Je dois avouer que tu es brillant, jeune renard… mais tu ne l'as pas été assez, vite. J'imagine que ton corps doit te faire soufrière terriblement après un tel choc. Combien de temps là tu laissé, 20 à 30 minutes? ! Tu a été atteint assez longtemps pour qu'il ne te reste à peine deux jours…"**

Ce que je ne comprenais pas étais le comment il savait que j'avais excrément mal partout. J'étais sure que se payait ma tête et mis un coup sur sa blessure encore.

**— "Tu m'as blessé c'est sure que j'ai mal, Sale Rat volant de mes deux!"**

**— "Oh, mais je ne te parlais pas de tes blessures externes… la lumière du jour t'aidera surement a comprendre…"**

Puis il ricana une fois de plus… mais cette fois je fus complètement figé… Ce qu'il venait de me dire… m'avait aidé à comprendre… ils étaient donc tous… humains? Au même moment, je sentis mes pieds me faire terriblement mal, comme si mes chaussures étais beaucoup trop petites… non… c'était mon pied qui était déformé… des aiguilles me parcouraient tout le corps et je souffrais, mais n'en laissa rien paraitre… c'était déjà commencé… il avait raison, j'étais damné.

Il ricana plus fort en entendant mes os craqués et je ne pus me retiendras plus longtemps, pris d'un instinct de meurtre, je lui mis un énorme coup de pied mais avant de l'avoir atteint, geins de douleur en sentant mon pied s'étirer légèrement.

Rapidement, je m'approchai de Zoro et lui pris la main avant de le trainer vers ce que je pensais être la sortie. Bingo… je sentais le vent contre ma figure, soulevé lentement le pelage que j'avais au cou… pelage? Et merde. Je compris encore mieux ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis la lumière du jour passa à travers mes paupières. Je les ouvris lentement pour éviter à mes pupilles dilatées de bruler à la lumière. Mon corps étais toujours soufrant et je commençais a perdre mes chaussures.. Le pied ne faisait presque plus pour la pointure.

Une fois bien sortis, je lâchai la main de Zoro et parti tout près du point d'eau qu'il y avait a deux pas de la sortis.j' avais de la difficulté a marché… et je perdais un peu mon ballant. Je me laissai choir tout près du point d'eau et E. regarda mon reflet rapidement avant de voir les changements. Mes yeux étaient rendus orangé… le bleu ayant complètement disparu. J'avais des crocs plus longs qui descendaient légèrement sur mes lèvres… trop longues pour être contenus au complet dans ma bouche, et deux plus petits sur ma mâchoire du bas venaient de poussée. Je voyais du pelage roux jaunâtre à travers le collet de ma chemise. Je commençais à paniquer, mais tentant de réprimer l'instinct… ce n'était pas le moment. Je passai ma main sur mon visage et constat avec horreur que mes ongles étais devenue des griffes, pointus, dure et vraiment étrange. Je m'assis au sol… sous le choc. Le dos légèrement recourbé… qui resterait dans cette position pendant un moment, car les os n'étaient plus faits pour se tenir bien droits, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Je n'osai même pas regarder mes pieds… je savais parfaitement que ce n'était plus des pieds… voilà que ma technique allait en prendre un coup.

Je pris une grande respiration, retira mon sac a dos de mes épaule et le déposa en l'ouvrant. J'espérais fortement que Zoro n'était pas venu auprès de moi… j'ouvris le sac et me retourna vers mes pieds… j'avais les larmes aux yeux…

Complètement étirés, le talon avait remonté plus haut, je le voyais dépassé de mes chaussures et mes pantalons semblaient plus courts sous l'effet. Lorsque j'en retirai une, j'eu un soupire de désespoir total. Mais c'était quoi cette merde encore…Une patte. …une patte j'avais une patte énorme a la place du pied… une patte noire qui tirait doucement vers le même roux jaunâtre que ma queue. Mes '' orteils '' griffus c'était légèrement recourbé pour formé une patte de renard… je la pris lentement entre mes mains et vis qu'il y avait même les coussinets qui commençais a s'étendre sous… je ne pus me retenir et la lâcha un léger cri de surprise. Même si j'avais alerté Zoro, même si je pouvais encore marcher... je commençai à trembler… de peur.

**- "il… avait raison… C'est la fin pour moi!"**

Je n'osai même pas me retourner tant j'avais honte de ce que je devenais…comment j'allais faire maintenant?

( Nda : oui oui un Sanji qui pleure sa existe mais ouvrer vos esprit XD )

Fin pov Sanji

Pov Zoro

Le sang s'écoulait toujours de ma blessure. IL m'avait salement arrangé, la bestiole. Il fallait qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite, je le sentais. Au moins pour jeter un oeil à la main ensanglanté de cook. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps. Sanji reposa la même question que moi. Nous eumes, en guise de réponse, un ricanement. Et en plus, il pensait qu'il était en position de rire ? Ce fut trop pour le blond, qui lui brisa quelques os d'un coup de pied dans la cage thoracique. IL hurla de douleur. Je me retournai vers le cook et lut une espèce de rage bestiale que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Ca me semblait... bizarre. IL s'accroupit et les deux grognèrent mais le blond était en position de force.

**_-"Répond! ou je te défonce la cage."_******

**-"Je vois que c'est déjà trop tard pour toi! Vous n'y arriverais jamais… Peut-être le jeune tigre… mais toi, tu es aussi bon que tous les autres! Damné…comme nous tous."**

Damnés ? Comme tous ? De quoi parlait-il ? Mes doutes s'approfondirent. Pourquoi Sanji ? Et pourquoi pas moi ? Un animal... un animal... Pour couper court à ma réfléxion, j'entendis le cook gémir de douleur. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas de blessure qui aurait pu lui faire pousser ce genre de cri. Intérieurement, peut-être ? Je ne comprenais pas.

**_—"Si tu le l'arrête pas maintenant, il te consumera jusqu'à la fin… et tu finiras comme eux… faible de la vie. J'ai pitié de votre manque de savoir. Pour la peine je vais vous éclaircir un peu, histoire de jubiler de vos réactions. ARGGG"_**

Il hurla de nouveau lorsque le blond exerça une nouvelle pression sur son torse. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça. On aurait dit... une bête. IL fallait qu'il arrête... Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais. L'instinct... Et si …? L'autre ricana. Je voulais être sur. Il fallait qu'il nous réponde. J'en avais marre de ses réponses camouflées, de son petit jeu. IL essayait de nous faire perdre du temps. Je venais de comprendre alors que le temps nous était compté. Je ne savais pas en quoi mais nous allons bientôt le savoir.

**_—"Parle on t'écoute!"_******

**—"ne me parle pas comme ça, sale jeune renard vicieux. Le seul qui mérite mon respect ici, c'est le tigre et c'est tout… en guise de récompense de m'avoir vaincue, je te dirais ce que tu dois savoir… ça sauvera ta vie, mais celle de ton compagnon est déjà sur la pente descendante."**

Il s'adressait à moi désormais. Je l'avais vaincu et j'avais donc le droit de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Mais dans sa voix, je perçu qu'il parlait de choses bien plus graves que je ne pouvais imaginer. Il me faisait comprendre que je ne pourrais pas sauver Sanji. Mais le sauver de quoi ? Lorqu'il parla, je sentis l'humain en lui refaire surface. Je compris alors, petit à petit, de quoi je devais nous sauver.

**_—"Tu crois que tout ça est naturel? Non je suis sure que tu doutes déjà de quelque chose, jeune tigre. Mais quoi, c'est ce que tu ne sais pas… et bien, dépêche-toi, car le temps te manquera… ils ne sont pas nés animaux… tout comme je ne suis pas né chauve-souris… dieux sait que j'aimerais retourné auprès de mon équipage…"_******

**—"que veux-tu dire par ils ne sont pas nés animaux?"**

**—"Je dois avouer que tu es brillant, jeune renard… mais tu ne l'as pas été assez, vite. J'imagine que ton corps doit te faire soufrière terriblement après un tel choc. Combien de temps là tu laissé, 20 à 30 minutes? ! Tu a été atteint assez longtemps pour qu'il ne te reste à peine deux jours…"**

Je n'écoutais pas la suite. J'avais très bien compris. Trop bien compris. Mes hypothèses se confirmèrent. C'était l'instinct animal qui nous consumait, petit à petit. Plus il nous envahissait, mieux nous nous rapprochons de la condition animale. Je me mis à ressentir la peur. Pas pour moi mais le blond. Depuis tout à l'heure, il semblait souffrir intérieurement, comme si... comme si ses os changeait. Il était plus recourbé. La chauve osuris ricana une nouvelle fois et Sanji la fit taire à jamais. Lui aussi commençait à comprendre. Il fallait vraiment qu'on sorte d'ici.

Avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, il me prit la main et m'entraina à travers les couloirs. Je le suivis sans le questionner. Il devait peut-être savoir par où était la sortie. Enfin, sans doute. Je vis bientôt de la lumière au loin, confirmant que nous étions sur la bonne voie. Par contre, dans ma main, je pouvais sentir celle du blond changer un peu. Elle était... griffue. Je vérifiai ma propre main mais elle n'avait pas changé. Pas encore. Puis nous sortimes del'endroit. La lumière m'éblouit, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux, puis je m'habituais tandis que le cook se dirigeait vers le point d'eau en face de nous, surement pour en avoir le coeur net. Par respect pour lui, je ne fis rien. J'hésitai à aller nettoyer mes blessures à l'eau claire mais je préférais attendre sa réaction. Son corps avait un peu changé mais il valait mieux que lui même le découvre, et seul. De ma position, je ne pouvais pas voir tous ses changements mais lorsque je le vis trembler de peur, je sus que c'était pire que simplement une paire de griffes. Je soupirai avant de l'entendre :

**_-"il… avait raison… C'est la fin pour moi!"_**

Ses oreilles étaient plaqués sur son crâne et sa voix me trasmit son désespoir. Je me décidai à venir le voir. Je me mis en face de lui et le forçai à me regarder. Ses yeux avaient changés. Du bleu, ils étaient passés au orange. Comme un animal. Ses ongles étaient biens devenus des griffes et ses canines s'étaient encore développées. Il avait maintenant de la fourrure sur les épaules et la base du cou et surtout, il n'avait plus de pied. Une grande surprise de ma part. Des pattes. Il avait deux pattes. J'ignorai s'il pouvait encore marcher avec ça mais il avait maintenant de pattes velues de roux et de noir, avec des petits griffes au bout. Sa transformation s'était avancée, et d'un grand pas.

Je commençai à regretter de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps à lui expliquer l'instinct et comment le maitriser. Si j'avais su, il n'en serait pas là. Il fallait moi aussi que je garde mon calme. Si j'avais bien compris, il ne fallait pas que l'animal en nous gagne. Mais le temps nous était compté. Moi aussi je pouvais me transformer, si nous ne trouvions pas vite quelque chose pour stopper la métamorphose. Et l'instinct ne nous aidait pas. Il venait réduire notre temps d'humanité. C'était encore plus dangereux que je l'imaginais. Mais d'abord, il fallait calmer le blond. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, menaçant de tomber à tout moment. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. LA situation était dramatique, pas besoin de lui mentir. Je n'avais jamais été très fort en sentiments. Alors pour consoler quelqu'un... Et je ne préférais pas me fier à mon instinct, de peur qu'il prenne le dessus. Je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à sa joue pour essayer le coin de ses yeux. Puis je le serrai contre moi. Ma queue vint lui enserrer son dos en le caressant tout doucement.

**-Deux jours. Il t'a dit deux jours. D'ici là, nous aurons bien trouvé une solution.**

Bien que je ne sache pas par où commencer, il nous restait du temps encore. Tout n'était pas perdu. Par contre, il ne fallait pas trainer. Je pris le temps de me détacher de lui en vue de le soigner. Je pris son sac à dos et trouvait de quoi bander sa main, ce que je fis en nettoyant la plaie. Puis, je fis de même pour mes blessures. Elles n'étaient pas belles à voir mais ça irait pour le moment. Et maintenant ? Que faire ? Nous étions sortis mais je craignais qu'il y ait plusieurs chemins. Mais pas question de retourner dans le noir, non. Il fallait se nourrir aussi. J'avais faim. Mais.. pour le cook ? Pouvait-il encore marcher ? J'espérai de tout coeur qu'il ne soit pas encore devenu complètement animal. J'entendis alors un bruit dans les broussailles. Un lapin énorme en sortit. Je reconnus celui que nous avions vu un peu plus tôt, avec les autres animaux. J'aurais voulu tomber sur n'importe qui, tout sauf lui. Je ne l'aimais pas. Il avait l'air de pouvoir nous tuer d'un seul coup sans que nous nous doutions de quelque chose. Il y avait un chat avec lui. Un petit chat noir appeuré. Sans doute en guise de traducteur. Mais... Pour ce chat pouvait le comprendre et pas moi ?

**_Vous avez montré vos preuves, mais cela ne suffit pas. Toi, tu pourras sans doute y aller mais tu vas devoir laisser le renard ici. Ce n'est plus la peine qu'il te suive, c'est trop tard pour lui._**

Donc, mes doutes se confirmèrent, ce n'était pas fini. Par contre, je feulai dès qu'il parla de me séparer du blond. Non mais oh ! De quoi je me mêle ? Nous avions encore une chance ! Deux jours ! C'était énorme ! Pas question que je parte sans lui de toute manière. J'avais tout une liste de bonnes raisons. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. C'était un cuistot avant tout. Et s'i ne pouvait plus cuisiner, cela le briserait. De plus, il était fort. Il pouvait encore lutter. Pas comme eux, les autres animaux qui avaient été trop faibles pour lutter contre l'instinct ! Lui le pouvait. Le petit chat voulut déguerpir mais le lapin le retint. Quel sadique ! Il devait sans doute avoir quelque chose à me dire encore.

**_Soit, si tu veux périr avec lui, c'est ton choix. Retrouvez le cerf et il vous guidera jusqu'à la ville. Oh bien sur, si vous arrivez à l'attraper et soutenir son rythme ! _**

Puis, il sauta dans les buissons, laissant le petit chat tétanisé. Je lui fis un signe de queue, lui montrant que je ne l'attaquerai pas et qu'il pouvait partir. Le lapin semblait encore plus lui faire peur que moi. Il cachait quelque chose... Je me concentrai sur mes ses afin de trouver une piste. Bon, d'accord, c'était peine perdue mais bon. Il fallait bien trouver un indice, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mon instinct me tirailla une nouvelle fois, me sommant de me mettre à terre pour traquer la bestiole mais je le fis taire du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Devenir un tigre, très peu pour moi. Je devais vaincre et trouver ce qui pourrait rendre son aspect normal au cook. Je me tournai vers lui et approchai. Ses oreilles étaient encore plaqués sur son crâne. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rager intérieurement contre la grand mère et moi même. Il fallait pourtant s'en remettre et lutter mais la cause de tout ça, c'était en parti moi. J'enterrai ce sentiment profondement. Je ne devais pas partir battu comme ça. Sinon, l'animal prendrait le dessus. Je posai ma main sur la tête de Sanji et lui caressa doucement les cheveux et les oreilles en même temps.

**-Tu vas pouvoir marcher ?**

Puis, je lui tendis la main. Je constatai alors que ce n'était plus totalement la même. Mes ongles avaient quelque peu...Poussés. Je la regardai, incrédule. Encore pire. Des griffes maintenant. Bon, pour le moment, ce n'était pas très grave mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et ca n'allait pas être des plus pratique pour tenir mes sabres. Je relevai tout de même le cook, qui était courbé mais debout. Il fallait vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose là. Je me mis à marcher dans une direction au hasard, ne sachant pas où aller, en battant nerveusement de la queue. J'avais sommeil en plus de ça ! Génial ! Toutes sortes de choses et d'émotions me traversaient l'esprit. Préoccupé ? Moi ? Naaaan...

Je sentis un bruissement de feuille à ma droite. Aussi vif que je pouvais l'être, je me tournai de ce côté et vit un poulet. Oui un poulet ! J'y pouvais quoi, si cette jungle abritait tout à n'importe quoi ? D'un bond, je lui sautai dessus et avant même qu'il puisse crier, je lui tranchai la gorge. Bon, au moins, on avait un repas. Je revins aux côtés de Sanji.

**-Sanji, tu peux...le cuisiner ? **

Lui demander une telle chose pouvait, j'espère, réveiller son instinct de cuistot et le rendre un peu plus humain. Je veux dire, dans son esprit. Peut-être le rassurer aussi, ou je ne sais quoi. Et pendant qu'il se mettait à sa tâche, je réfléchissais. Oui, ça fait beaucoup en ce moment. Un poulet, c'était un animal domestique. Il ne vivait pas seul. Surtout pas à l'état sauvage ! Soit il y avait un village à côté, soit...

**-Attends Sanji ! C'est peut-être...un piège**.

Je n'y avais pas pensé, à cette éventualité. Je bondis une nouvelle fois vers l'endroit où je l'avais trouvé. Par la vue, mais ausis l'ouie et l'odorat, j'essayai de sentir une présence humaine, ou un village mais ce n'en fut rien. Juste une légère odeur de lapin. Un piège. Parce qu'en plus, il fallait qu'on soit vigilant sur tout ! J'émis un grognement énervé. Tous essayaient de nous faire perdre notre temps, pour devenir comme eux. Tous, sans exception. Nous ne pouvions plus manger tranquillement, ni même dormir je pense.

**-Merde, merde, MERDE ! **

Une vive douleur sur mes blessures, mais surtout dans mes mains. Mes griffes se développaient. Je me calmai aussitôt, du mieux que je pouvais. Il fallait rester calme. C'était sans doute la chose la plus dure. Garder son calme. Leur autre but était de nous énerver. Ils voulaient à tout prix que nous devenions animals. Je m'obligeai à respirer profondement et calmement. Cela eut son effet. Je me tournai vers le blond et lui attrapa la main pour nous éloigner un peu. IL fallait qu'on continue mais la faim et la fatigue me rendaient dans un état second. Irracible, à fleur de peau. Il fallait que cela se finisse. J'aurais voulu hurler, m'énerve une bonne fois pour toute afin d'évacuer tout ce qui m'oppressait mais cela ne ferait que réduire notre temps, déjà bien aminci par les animaux. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être aussi plein d'émotions. Et il fallait tout garder. IL fallait à tout prix que nous revenions sur le navire, victorieux et normals. Il le fallait à tout prix. Il le fallait.

Fin pov Z

Pov S

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je n'osais pas le regarder. J'avais dit ma phrase avec un tel désespoir que je ne voyais aucun moyen de s'en sortir. J'allais surement finir comme tous les autres… n'étant pas assez fort pour résister à cet instinct animal… qui m'avais, il fallait le dire, dominer tout le long. J'entendis les pas de Zoro s'approcher de moi tranquillement, puis lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur… même si j'étais assis sur le sol, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder. Je vis la surprise complète dans ses yeux. Je me sentais encore plus dégueulasse. Même à ses yeux… je n'étais plus humain… j'étais devenu ce que je redoutais le plus… un monstre a ses yeux.

J'étais complètement désemparé. Je voulus me lever et partir, mais il mit ses mains sur mon visage et essuya les larmes qui perlaient mes yeux. Il me prit lentement dans ses bras, sa queue me frottant le dos dans une caresse des plus rassurante. Puis lentement, il fourra son nez dans mes cheveux et me dit doucement

**— "Deux jours. Il t'a dit deux jours. D'ici là, nous aurons bien trouvé une solution."**

Deux jours… c'est deux jours paraissait bien court pour moi.. Je ne voulais tellement pas perdre mon humanité… j'avais mon rêve, ma cuisine, mon équipage et Zoro… je ne voulais pas resté ici... je ne voulais pas être un renard. J'étais un cuisinier bon sang, un humain, pas une bestiole bonne n'a rien… Je me resserrai contre lui et enfouis mon visage contre son cou… oui j'avais peur… mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser vaincre comme ça. Il avait quand même raison… tant qu'il nous restant du temps… tout n'étais pas perdu. Puis il se retira par lui-même et partit fouillé dans mon sac. Je mis mes mains contre mes pieds… enfin mes pattes et je les massai un peu… c'était une sensation vraiment étrange… je sentais les muscles sous le poil qui se relisait au tendon de ma jambe… qui étais encore humaine. Je bougeai un peu mes pattes et soupira en voyant qu'elle répondait parfaitement… c'était mes pattes. Elle était plus grosse que des pattes naturelles de renard… mais c'était des pattes de renard quand même.

Puis Zoro s'approcha de moi avec les bandages que j'avais emportés… puis commença à s'occuper de moi alors que ses blessures étaient plus importantes. Il était autant inquiet que moi… je le sentais dans son état d'esprit. Puis je me repris rapidement. Hors de question qu'il prenne le dessus encore une fois… même s'il était plus coriace, il ne m'aura plus comme il vient de le faire. J'avais encore cette douleur constante a l'intérieur de mon corps… mais elle étais moin puissante que tout à l'heure… je me dis que pour les prochains jours… je ferais avec. Jusquà ce qu'on trouve la ville… ou que je sois devenue un renard à part entière. Une fois qu'il termina mes blessures mineures, il s'attaqua aux siennes. Les nettoyant et commençant a les bandé… elle n'était vraiment pas belle… surtout celle sur son épaule. J'aurais voulu la recoudre un peu… mais je n'avais pas le matériel pour ça. Une fois terminé, je n'osai pas trop bouger… je ne savais même pas si je pouvais marcher… Et ne voulais pas essayé. J'avais mal partout, faim et j'étais fatigué… je me serais bien roulé en boule pour faire une sieste. L'après-midi était bien entamé… et nous avions du chemin a faire… mais par ou allez?

Un mouvement dans un buisson tout prêt m'alerta. Je me mis rapidement sur le qui-vive. L'oreille bien droite, avant même qu'il ne se soit montré, je montrai les crocs. Le Lapin. Ce foutu lapin malveillant qui nous avait tenu tête juste avant les évènements dans le noir… ce foutu lapin que j'avais toujours envie de mettre mes dents dans son cou… surtout que maintenant, j'avais les crocs plus aiguisés. Sur le coup, je me vie réellement en train de le déchiqueté et de le mangé… mon estomac étant d'accords avec moi… mais lorsqu'il me fixa. J'eus un tel frisson dans l'échine que je me soumis directement à lui. Impossible de résisté a un tel regard de tueur… j'étais presque sur qu'il aurait pu me tuer en quelque mouvement s'il le voulait. Baissant les oreilles et cachant les crocs… je me retournai vers le petit rivage, regardant encore mon reflet dans l'eau. À cause de ce petit incident avec le lapin. Je sentis le pelage pousser un peu plus dans mon cou et descendre tranquillement dans mon dos. Merde… j'avais encore été pris au piège… Merde merde et re merde.

Je voulus me lever, mais je sentis l'état d'Espris de Zoro changé. En me retournant vers lui… je vis qu'un chat accompagnait le lapin. Il était terrorisé le pauvre, mais j'avais une folle envie de le courser. Sauf que je me retins… en voyant la queue de Zoro battre l'air méchamment. Il fixa le lapin… j'en déduis qu'il devait lui parler… mais comme je n'étais pas de la même race, je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il se disait. Au bout d'un moment, le lapin parti dans un bond et le chat ne voulait pas le suivre. Je vis Zoro lui faire signe qu'il pouvait partir… mais le chat partit complètement dans une autre direction. Zoro se retourna et s'approcha de moi lentement dans sa démarche qui s'était félinisé… si, si, il marchait comme un tigre. Il me tendit la main et je vis qu'elle s'était transformé un peu… bon il était au niveau 1… ce n'était pas trop dramatique, mais il sembla incrédule.

**— "Tu vas pouvoir marcher?" **

Marché étais un bien grand mot… je voulais savoir si avant je pouvais me tenir debout. Avec des pattes comme celle-ci…, je ne savais pas si mon corps allait être trop pesant pour les membres animaux. Je me relevai lentement et me mis debout… je tenais c'était déjà ça… le dos un peu plus courbé que tantôt, je n'avais pourtant pas mal dans cette position… mais j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir mettre les mains au sol et marché a quatre pattes, ça m'aurais facilité la tâche.

Voyant que je divaguais encore, je me repris et tenta de me redresser du mieux que je pouvais. Puis je m'essayai à la marche…, je fis un pas lentement vers l'avant…, et tentai de réaliser comment j'allais maintenir l'équilibre. Rapidement, mon corps s'habitua… les coussinets sous mes pattes amortissaient tout choc et je ne sentais même pas la pierre sous mes pattes… c'était comme porté des tongues sur la pointe des pieds… Lentement, mais surement, je pus marché normalement… enfin le plus normal possible sans me prendre quoi que ce soit dans les pattes.

**— "Je devrais pouvoir marcher… ne t'inquiète pas."**

Puis il se mit sur le qui-vive. Sentant quelque chose à manger… il avait faim à ce point? Il sauta au cou d'un poulet qui passa et lui trancha la gorge… j'en fus plus qu'étonné de trouver un poulet ici… en pleine jungle. Il me le tendit en me demandant si je pouvais le cuisiner… bien sûr. Quoi de plus facile qu'un poulet?

Sauf que ce a quoi je ne m'attendais pas, étais que le poulet saignant étais ce que le renard a l'intérieur de moi préférais… j'étais obnubilé par ce poulet, mais savais parfaitement que si je mordais dedans, j'allais accroitre la transformation… ce que je ne voulais pas. Je n'osai même pas y touché… j'avais tellement envie de le mangé comme ça… il avait l'air tellement bon, tellement saignant. Je me battais contre plus fort que moi maintenant… je sentais que j'allais perdre quand Zoro me dit à la dernière seconde

**- "Attends Sanji! C'est peut-être... un piège." **

J'avais à peine compris sa phrase… tant que je commençais à être dans un états second… mais je tiquai quand même au mot piège. Ce fut comme une énorme baffe mentale j'entendis Zoro enragé contre la situation… les animaux de cette forêt étais contre nous… et en plus d'être malin et intelligent. Je me repris aussitôt. Je pris la tête du poulet, et dans un élan énorme, je lui mis énorme un coup de pied-pattes magnifique. Il fit un sacré vol plané le poulet. Au moins, je savais que je pouvais encore me battre. Mais j'étais tellement contant d'avoir résisté que je levai les bras et lâcha bien fort pour que ceux dans les alentours comprennent et m'entende.

**- "MOI, ME FERAIS PAS AVOIR! NYAAAAAAA! "**

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment la phrase que je voulais dire… j'aurais voulu la dire plus sofistiquement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'étais pas arrivé à parler comme il le faut. Je me retournai vers Zoro et tenta une autre phrase pour être sur… je réfléchis puis me lança.

**— "Nous partir maintenant, nya?"**

Putain…mais pourquoi j'y arrive juste PAS! Et j'arrêtais pas je Nyaté… Là c'était clair que je paniquais totalement… c'est comme si les mots commençaient a bloqué dans ma gorge… comme si je… comme si... puis réalisant soudains que c'était le langage humain qui commençais a me faire défaut. La transformation allait donc si vite. Je pris la main à Zoro. Dans un excès de panique et tenta de me calmer par mes propre moyen, comme il me l'avait dit. Respiré. J'inspirai, j'expira et me calma. Puis une odeur me parvint au nez. C'était une odeur qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas sentie… quelque chose de très familier. Sauce tomate, légèrement épicée, spaghetti, la viande de veau… Des spaghettis bolognais? En pleine jungle. Bah plus rien ne m'étonnerait. Je suivis un peu l'odeur et un autre vint se mêlé a la première… tout autant familière. Chocolat, mélangé à une pâte… comme une pâtisserie. Ça sentait le moelleux au chocolat… mais le tout avec une sorte d'odeur nature. Mon estomac fit des Sienne et je partis dans cette direction en trainant Zoro par la main. J'avais la langue légèrement sortie et marchait vraiment vite. Les pattes prenais la terre et me permettais de mieux m'agrippé.

Je me courbai un peu plus pour accéléré le pas, suivant toujours les bonnes odeurs qui dirigeaient mon estomac… ça sentait foutrement bon. Puis nous arrivons devant un spectacle des plus étrange. De la nourriture humaine, si je peux me permettre ce terme. Qui poussait dans les arbres. Une fleur qui contenait des Ramen, une plante qui faisait pousser des steaks. Un arbre a moelleux au chocolat et autre saveur, un buisson qui contenait des rafraichissements. Il y avait même une plante à bouteille de saké. C'était une mini buffet. Puis le visage de Zeff me revint en tête. Je me souvins qu'il m'avait dit avoir trouvé une forêt dans ce genre quelque part sur grand Line et qu'il ne fallait pas trop en manger… sous peine de grossir rapidement. J'avertis Zoro, mais me surpris encore une fois de ce manque de vocabulaire que j'avais et cette difficulté a parlé… comme si j'avais plus envie de glapir que de parler.

**— "Zoro, pas mangé trop nya…sinon, nous devenir gros… Zeff dit ça a moi! nya!"**

je rougis légèrement face a cette nouvelle façon de parlé... j'avais l'impression d'être un enfant. mais je me fis rapidement déconcentré par les odeurs ambiantes. Je m'avançai et pris un bol de ramon en mains. Les baguettes y étaient déjà. Je goutai aux nouilles. J'étais complètement sous le charme. Les nouilles étais parfaitement cuites, la sauce n'était ni trop épicée, ni trop légère. Les accompagnements parfaitement taillés. Avec cet arrière-gout de nature que j'aimais tant. Je laissai tomber les politesses et engloutis le bol aussi proprement qu'un chien affamé. Une fois terminée… je voulus en prendre un autre, mais les spaghettis au fond m'avais l'aire appétissante. Je m'arrêtai quelque instant, et regarda Zoro qui commençais à en profiter lui aussi.

Je sautai sur l'Assiète et manga a même la bouche… ne me souciant plus de rien. J'avais trop faim pour quoi que ce soit. Je terminai l'assiette, j'en avais tout le tour de la bouche et me léchèrent les babines tranquillement. Je m'assis par terre et tendis le bras pour prendre une cannette de soda et la bus lentement. Je m'avançai vers le petit point d'eau qu'il y avait, accompagné d'une large chute d'eau. Je me rinçai le visage et vis que j'avais un collier de fourrure autour du coup… qui ressortait lentement du devant de ma chemise… et bah dit donc. Même mangé accélérait les choses? Je me dis que ce n'était pas le temps de paniqué et me concentra a ce que j'avais a faire pour le moment. C'est-à-dire, me remplir l'estomac, avec Zoro et nous repartirions tous les deux. Je sentis de l'aire me souffler au visage, soulevant la fourrure dans mon cou et je levai la tête vers la direction d'où elle venait. Je sentais le vent frais sortir de la chute d'eau… elle semblait si creuse… puis j'aperçus enfin le trou qu'il y avait derrière. Une sorte de passage secret derrière la chute d'eau. Je glapis de contentement, mais au moment ou je me retournai pour faire par de ma découverte a Zoro, j'entendis mes jambes emmètre un craquement sonore et extrêmement douloureux.

J'avais atrocement mal et je me roulais sur le dos en lâchant des gémissements et des nya de douleur. Je n'y pouvais rien… je l'avais senti bougé… je l'avais senti se déformer. Mes jambes avaient une drôle de position. Je les tenais entre mes mains, mais je n'avais pas la sensation de tenir une jambe… mais plus une patte à nouveau. Comme la cuisse d'un chien. Je continuai de gémir, mais la douleur commençait à s'atténuer lentement. Je finis par arrêté de gigoté… et releva tranquillement le pantalon pour regardé.

**- "Nyaaaaa !"**

Je lâchai un grand nya plaintif et craintif. J'avais une cuisse de Renard maintenant… c'étais vachement rapide pour un deux jours… je pensais que ça serais plus lent… vu la transformation que j'ai eue il y a à peine une heure ou deux. Je sentis l'inquiétude de Zoro, mais comme je le disais… ce n'était pas le temps de s'inquiète… ou de pleuré la perte de quoi que ce soit… il valait mieux continuer tant qu'on le pouvait. Je pris le visage de Zoro dans mes mains et le regarda dans les yeux pour lui montrés ma détermination que même les changements ne m'affecteraient pas… Mes yeux orangés dans les siens dorés, je lui montra que j'étais près a courir le risque de devenir un renard… tant que nous trouvions le moyen pour le sauvé au moins lui.

**— "Sanji avoir trouvé sortis, nyaan, derrière nya chute!"**

Je me releva pour marché vers la chute… mais retomba directement sur les mains. Évidemment…, j'allais devoir rampé…tsss la position a quatre pattes étais plus confortable… mais je ne me sentais pas bien. Je me mis à avancer quand même… maintenant mon ballant avec mes mains et sautillant une fois de temps en temps pour suivre le rythme. Tant que j'avais des mains…, ça nous serait utile. Sans même l'ombre d'une panique, je fis signe a Zoro de me suivre et j'entrai dans l'eau.

Je m'approchai tranquillement de la chute d'eau et passa la tête dedans… le courant n'étais pas trop fort… nous pourrions passé à travers. Je passa et entra dans l'espèce de mini grotte tunnel qui menait de l'autre coté. Je sautai sur la plateforme, mouillant par le fait même le pelage qui dépassait de ma chemise ainsi que celui que je sentais sur mon corps et j'attendis que Zoro me rejoigne. Il avait eu l'air d'hésiter lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'eau, mais finis par arrivée à ma hauteur… un air un peu plus bougon…

Instinctivement, je me secouai pour enlever le plus d'eau possible. Des oreilles jusqu'au bout de ma queue. J'étais content, mais j'arrosai par la même occasion, Zoro. Qui me regarda avec un regard de tueur… je rigolai, ma queue foutant l'aire gentiment.

**- "Pardon!"**

Je n'y pouvais rien… mais je rigolais encore… Zoro était vraiment comme un gros matou. Je marchai vers la sortis a quatre pattes, et y découvrir a nouveau quelque chose d'incroyable… un bananier géant…

Fin pov S

Pov Z

Un doux refrain se jouait dans ma tête. Un chant qui disait : « viens pou-poule, viens pou-poule, viens pou-poule viens ! » Tandis que je la voyais voler haut dans le ciel. Un joli feu d'artifice ! Le cook, visiblement aussi atteint que moi par la faim, l'avait shooté. Et dire qu'on croyait que les poulets ne volaient pas. Je le regardai devenir un point lumineux dans le ciel. Puis, je l'entendis jubiler, comme quoi il n'avait pas perdu sa force ni sa fougue.

**_-"MOI, ME FERAIS PAS AVOIR! NYAAAAAAA! "_**

Heiiin ? Nya ? Depuis quand Sanji nyate ? Ooouuuh là, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Déjà, il ne parlait plus très bien le language humain. Mais en plus, il rajoute des bruits plus que suspect. La transformation semblait aller plus vite que prévu. Pour moi aussi parce que maintenant, je n'avais plus d'ongles mais de jolies griffes rétractables. D'ailleurs, c'était marrant de jouer avec. Au moins, la prise de sabre n'allait pas être inhibée. Puis, le blond s'adressa à moi en tenant à peu près ce language :

**_—"Nous partir maintenant, nya?"_**

Je le regardai, incrédule. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit là ? Où est le sujet ? Ce n'était pas une phrase correcte comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Le premier coup n'était pas une blague ou une erreur, c'était bel et bien... « normal ». Sanji semblait lui aussi tout aussi paniqué. Le voilà qu'il nyatait sans comprendre. Sans doute sa transformation. Si le language humain commençait à lui faire défaut, ça allait se compliquer. Enfin, pour le moment, ça avait l'air d'aller. Sauf pour lui. Je le voyai complètement paniqué, presque hystérique. Il prit ma main, comme pour se rassurer et respira profondement. Je souris légèrement. Il avait pigé le truc. Tant mieux car il valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite les émotions fortes. Une fois calmé, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il semblait avoir senti quelque chose pusiqu'il m'entraina bien vite dan sune direction hasardeuse. Mais où il allait comme ça ? Puis, je finis par sentir quelue chose moi aussi. De la nourriture. Mais pas du gibier ni autre. Plus... des plats. Je pouvais reconnaître du rôti ou encore un moelleux au chocolat. Mon estomac émit un grondement sourd. J'avais faim et ces odeurs me mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Sanji accéléra le pas, tout comme moi.

Nous débouchâmes sur une clairière. Il n'y avait pas d'âme qui vive, non, mais pleins de plantes. Des arbres fruitiers aussi, mais sans fruits. Des plantes qui arboraient différentes plats, dont un arbre à moelleux au chocolat. Il y avait du sake aussi, des ramens, des spaghettis bolognaise ou à la carbonara... De tout. C'était... trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant... L'odeur de chocolat avait un effet d'euphorisant sur moi. Personne ne le savait mais j'adorai ça plus que tout. Fierté oblige à le cacher. J'étais prêt à me venger sur ce dessert lorsque j'entendis le blond parler entre deux nyatements.

**_—"Zoro, pas mangé trop nya…sinon, nous devenir gros… Zeff dit ça a moi! Nya!"_**

Il rougit lorsqu'il s'entendit parler. Oui, on aurait dit un gamin de cinq ans mais bon, ce n'était pas très grave. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et prit un plat de pâtes. Même les couverts étaient donnés. C'était le paradis. Puis, je mangeai. C'était bon. Non, toujours pas de critique culinaires digne de ce nom. Je dévorai l'assiette en moins de deux. Puis, je pris une bouteille de saké que je bus d'une traite. Aaah comme l'alcool m'avait manqué ! Je fus tenté d'en prendre plus mais j'avais peur de l'effet secondaire dont avait parlé le cook. Alors je pris le temps de manger deux moelleux au chocolat, histoire de se finir en beauté. Je remarquai alors que mes canines s'étaient développées elles aussi. Génial ! Je pouvais mordre désormais ! Ou plutôt, j'avais l'air d'un vampire. Enfin, passons. Nous étions rassasiés. Par contre, la fourrure du cuistot semblait progresser doucement, nous rappelant que le temps nous était toujours compté.

Puis, ce même blond sentit quelque chose. Je me postai à ses côtés pour sentir une brise de vent frais venant d'en face. Sauf qu'en face, il y avait une cascade. Pas question de me mouiller les pattes ! Seulement, il semblait y avoir un passage. Sanji voulut s'y engager lorsque j'entendis un craquement sinistre venant de ses pattes. IL tomba à terre en hurlant et nyatant de douleur. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? IL s'agitait de partout, si bien que je ne pouvais l'approcher sans risquer de me prendre un coup. Puis, il s'arrêta de bouger. La douleur semblait s'être calmé. Il souleva doucement son pantalon et je pus voir comme lui que sa cuisse avait quelque peu changé. Un renard. Une cuisse de renard. Mais... la transformation n'était pas sensée se terminer seulement dans deux jours ? C'était trop rapide ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais il nous restait combien de temps ? Comment... comment y arriver ? Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Et si... Et si je ne réussisais pas à temps ? Il n'allait pas passer sa vie en renard, si ? La situation était plus que critique et je commençai à paniquer un peu. Je devais pourtant m'efforcer de rester calme afin que l'animal en moi de progresse pas mais dans une telle circonstance... Puis, Sanji prit mon visage dans ses mains, le forçant à le regarder. Ce que je vis me calma instantanément. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une telle détermination... Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout. C'est ce qu'il disait. IL avait raison. Tout n'était pas perdu, sans doute. Il nous restait encore une chance. Bon, le temps nous était compté d'autant plus mais nous allons y arriver. D'où venait cette certitude ? Je ne savais pas mais c'était le sentiment que j'avais eu en voyant le cook.

**_—"Sanji avoir trouvé sortis, nyaan, derrière nya chute!" _**

Ouh là, ses tiques de languages s'aggravaient ! Sans se poser plus de questions, en titubant un peu à cause de ses nouvelles aptitudes, il se dirigea vers la cascade et alla dans l'eau. IL traversa sans encombre et semblait m'attendre. Oui, parce que je n'étais pas entré. Habituellement, je n'avais aucun problème pour nager ou me mouiller sauf que j'étais un félin maintenant. Un gros chat. Et les chats, ça n'aime pas l'eau. Alors j'avais ça ne horreur désormais. Mon instinct me hurla de feuler et grimper dans un arbre en crachant mais c'était plus qu'inutile et ridicule. J'avais un cook à sauver moi ! En enfouissant mon instinct des plus bas étages loin de là et en grognant un peu, j'entrai dans l'eau. Je ne manquais pas de frissonner plus j'arrivais de l'autre côté avec le blond. Ce dit blond eut la bonne idée de se secouer pour enlever toutes les gouttelettes de son pelage, ce qui eut pour effet de m'arroser moi. Je lui lança le plus beau regard de tueur que j'avais. Cela le fit rire.

**_-"Pardon!"_**

Je grognai en guise de réponse à ses rires mais je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment. Son rire était communicatif, si bien que ma colère disparut aussitôt. Par contre, autre effet marrant, pour avancer, le cook décida d'y aller à quatre pattes. Panique générale de ma part. Encore combien de temps avant d'avoir un renard à la place du cuistot ? Une heure ? Deux ? Je n'en savais rien mais cela commençait à vraiment m'inquiéter. Pas une trace du cerf ni du village. Et je ne savais même pas comment le guérir. Alors, dans une piste aussi sombre, difficile de garder son calme. Mais ce que je vis en face de moi retint toute mon attention. Un bananier géant. Mais au sens propre du terme. Avec des bananes géantes. Si si ! Tiens ! Voilà la nourriture de notre gorille géant lors du début de notre aventure ! Je m'approchai tranquillement en observant le végétal. Plus de cinquante mètres ! Au moins ! Il ne fallait pas qu'une banane nous …

* Splaaash *

Nous tombe dessus. Juste à côté de moi. J'avais eu chaud ! Purée ! C'est le cas de le dire ! Qui veut de la banane écrasée ? Très peu pour moi ! Je regardais les alentours. Une grande pente vertigineuse. Nous étions si hauts ? Vu l'endroit, il fallait peut-être mieux descendre. Mais à pied, c'était long. Avec de la neige et une paire de skis, ça aurait été mieux... Une pente... Glisser... banane... Ca fit tilt dans ma tête. Une idée ! J'avais une idée. Je découpai une autre banane afin de la faire tomber. Et voilà ! Nous avions... deux jolies surfs ! Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais glissé sur une peau de banane ? C'est pourtant un gag connu de tout le monde ! Je pris une peau et la testa du pied. Je faillis tomber. Glissante à souhait ! Avec ça, nous allions descendre à une vitesse phénoménale ! Bon, ok, c'était aussi bien fun mais si on n'a plus le droit de s'amuser...

**-Sanji ! Prends ta banane ! Je te défie ! Le premier en bas gagne ! **

Bien sur, cela cachait un autre problème mais pour que l'inquiétude me quitte un peu, jouer allait me faire du bien. Je manquais de péter un cable. Surtout quand je voyais la transformation progressait de plus en plus, notament sur moi. Mes orteils me démangeaient sérieusement, et je ressentais comme des aiguilles. J'avais peur que des griffes en poussent. J'attendis que Sanji soit prêt avec sa banane et nous lançâmes le départ. La piste était vertigineuse et nous glissions à une vitesse folle. Je maintenais mon équilibre debout, les cheveux dans le vent. Puis, un imprévu. Un tronc d'arbre devant moi. Ma banano-surf s'envola. Je fis alors une magnifique figure en tournant sur moi même et ratterit élégament, en manquant de tomber. J'entendis un oiseau cuicuiter trois fois.

**-300 points pour moi ! Essaie de faire mieux, blondinet !**

Il se prit lui aussi au jeu. La descente était longue, si bien que nous eûmes le temps de faire des figures et s'amuser comme des gamins. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il y avait une piste comme ça. Surtout avec des bananes ! C'était bien mieux que le ski. Nouveau sport olympique, je l'espérai.

Par contre, l'arrivée fut plus rude. Tout droit vers un arbre. Je ne pouvais pas freiner. Eh oui, petit défaut de la chose... Deux solutions : s'écraser ou sauter. Je choisis la seconde. Je m'écrasai par terre en laissant la banane dire bonjour à son ami le platane. Je m'assis un peu plus présentablement. Puis, j'éclatai de rire. C'était grisant. Dans une situation pareille, on pouvait toujours trouver pire. Par exemple, une descente en banane ! Aaah là là. Les oiseaux qui semblaient comptabiliser nos points chantèrent. Je ne compris pas un traite mot mais j'étais sur d'un chose.

**-C'est moi qui ait gagné ! **

Sauf que le cook ne semblait pas d'accord. Lui aussi pensait avoir gagné. Sauf qu'il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Je restai le meilleur et sur tous les points de vues ! C'est ainsi que commença une joute verbale sur qui était le meilleur. Grande question, vous me direz. La grande préoccupation entre nous deux à vrai dire. C'était puérile, oui, mais voilà. C'était trop dur d'avouer que l'un était plus fort que l'autre selon les domaines. Au fond, nous le savions bien mais la fierté était quelque chose qui nous tenait à coeur tous les deux. Et pour cette fois, cela semblait être un véritable match nul. Mais qui l'aurait avoué ? Il nous fallait un gagnant ! Et c'était forcément moi.

Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'en discuter plus longtemps. Un bruissement au loin et le craquement d'une branche. Je tournai la tête vers la direction de ce bruit. Des bois de cerfs dépassaient. Mais du genre XXL. Grande taille quoi. Un énorme cerf sortit des broussailles et nous regarda. Je reconnus celui des ruines. IL semblait nous narguer. Il continuait de brouter, l'air de complètement s'en foutre de nous. Cela me fit grogner. Je voulus crier mais je me ravisa. Il ne nous avait peut-être pas reconnu. Ou simplement vu. Crier était un énorme risque. Je me relevai souplement, en remarquant que j'étais plus à l'aise à quatre pattes. Pourtant, je n'avais ressenti aucun changement comme Sanji. C'était juste... rien. Je me remis debout, légèrement penché. Comme si je le traquais. Puis, j'avançai doucement. J'entendis alors un espèce de miaulement. Il y avait un petit chat à mes côtés, le même que celui du lapin. IL nous avait suivi ?

**_Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça... _**

Sauf que moi, c'est moi. Je lui répondis cela par mon corps et par miracle, il comprit. J'avais un renard à sauver de l'humanité... euuh non un humain à sauver de la renardité... Euuh Enfin bref ! Je m'approchais doucement du cerf, espérant lui sauter dessus avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Le vent était dans la bonne direction pour moi et les conditions étaient optimales. Enfin, étaint sensés l'être. Il nous vit approcher. Il s'enfuit en sautant à travers les buissons. Je m'élançai à sa poursuite en embarquant Sanji. Il nous narguait, semblait nous demander de l'attraper. Mais il courrait vite. Pas question de se laisser distancer. Il nous emmena donc dans des directions hasardeuses, pensant nous semer alors que c'était impossible. La seule chose qui faisait, c'était de nous faire perdre notre temps si précieux mais je n'avais p'as d'autres solutions en tête pour espérer sauver le cook.

Fin pov Z

* * *

><p>Review pour moi et ma très chère copine Ryurin Chan^^ plz<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Toujours notre couple favoris c'est a dire Zoro x Sanji ( ZoSan) Zoro Seme, Sanji Uke donc ceux qui n'aime pas passé votre chemin encore...

Zoro- Ryurin-chan

Sanji- Tameka0-0

voici le septième chapitre

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pov Cook<p>

Un bananier géant, énorme. Mesurant surement plus que les 50 mètres, avec ses fruits de la taille d'un homme. J'étais tout énervé et surpris de voir ça. C'était un spectacle des plus étonnants. Le genre de petite surprise de taille que la vie vous réserver alors que vous vous y en attendez juste pas. Nous étions effectivement pressé moi et lui, mais je pris quand même le temps de profité de cette chose qui n'a jamais été vue au paravent. Encore une belle expérience à mettre au compte de l'aventure. Je jubilais intérieurement. Je fis quelque pas vers l'avant, toujours les quatre pattes au sol. Je me sentais de mieux en mieux dans cette position… c'était indéniable. Mais je ne m'en inquiétais, plus… c'était ce qui devait, arrivé… et je l'assumerais jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve l'antidote… ou que je sois animal à part entière. Surtout que la transformation s'était apparemment accélérée… pour quelle raison, je n'en savais rien, mais… je continuais de me battre à l'intérieur de moi.

J'arrivai au pied de l'arbre et me mis sur deux jambes en prenants appuis sur le tronc. C'était très inconfortable, mais je faisais avec, après tout… c'était par curiosité. Sentant l'écorce de plus près, je réalisai que son odeur m'étais grandement familière… je l'avais senti quelque part. Puis au même moment, je sentis un tremblement juste derrière moi. Je sautai sur le coup en lâchant un glapissement de surprise. Atterrissant sur a quatre pattes a nouveau, je regardai la banane géante que venais a peine de s'écraser. La purée qu'elle avait faite me fit gémir un peu… quel gaspillage…. Pourtant, c'était tout à fait naturel. Je m'assis par terre, la queue battant l'air tranquillement et leva ma jambe, devenue une patte, pour me gratter l'arrière des oreilles. Ça faisait vachement du bien. Je m'arrêta et réalisa ce que je venais de faire… j'avais… je m'étais… Rah, mais pourquoi je n'arrivais pas a mieux le contrôlé que ça! Je sentis a nouveau cette sensation significative qu'a nouveau j'avais quelque chose qui ce changeais… mais sur mes jambes… surement le pelage qui s'ajoutaient…. Rah merde. Je me leva et marcha en direction de Zoro… il était en train de découpé la banane qui étais tombée en forme de… surf?

**— "Sanji! Prends ta banane! Je te défie! Le premier en bas gagne!"**

Un défi? Je sentis l'excitation montée rapidement en moi… alors, il se croyait mieux que moi. Très grave erreur. J'avais peut-être un léger problème vulpien, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'allais devenir un renard… je j'allais le laissé gagné. Il mordrait la poussière c'était certain. Je mis la main sur la peau de banane découpée… et entrepris une bonne course pour me lancer dans le vide, j'atterris, les quatre pattes bien plantées dans la peau de banane. Je me tenais bien droit, légèrement penché vers l'Avant pour accéléré. Je me retournai pour voir que Zoro me suivait à la trace. Je pris une petite branche pour faire un saut, mais le manque et me pris un poulet volant en pleine figure. Je le mordis fortement avant de le lâcher et le laisser prendre le vent. Ça lui apprendra… à cause de lui, Zoro venait de me devancer! Je le cherchai des yeux pendant un instant et l'entendis hurler plus haut.

**- "300 points pour moi! Essaie de faire mieux, blondinet!"**

Pfff, J'étais à quatre pattes moi contrairement à lui. Mais rapidement, l'esprit de compétition prit le dessus, je devais gagner. La prochaine branche était de mon côté, parfait. Je pris encore plus de vitesse et me releva lentement sur mes « pieds ». À une grande vitesse, je pris le saut et fis un tour sur moi-même, relevant hautement la peau de banane. Hors de question du laissé gagné… et si je manquais mon atterrissage, c'était la fin. Je me retournai lentement pour atterrir sur la pente. Rebondissant une fois, j'avais rejoint Zoro en deux temps trois mouvements. Je me penchai à nouveau pour prendre de la vitesse. Le pelage dans le vent, la queue qui battait au rythme de ma vitesse, je m'agrippais solidement sur la peau de banane, a l'aide de mes mains griffues et de mes pattes. C'était vachement pratique dans ce cas là. Les bottes de Zoro ne devaient que glisser souvent sur la peau du fruit. Je sentais le vent passé à travers mes vêtements et soulevé rapidement la toison que j'avais au corps. La sensation était vraiment agréable. J'aurais voulu descendre à cette vitesse tous les jours. Sentir la liberté comme ça n'à tout jamais… puis j'entendis quelque chose a l'intérieur de moi… la même voix qui m'avait parlé, lorsque j'étais seul avec Zoro la nuit dernière…

***Laisse-moi te guider… tu pourras vivre comme ça, le restant de ta vie.***

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Au même moment, je commençais a perdre le contrôle de ma banane-surf, je vis un arbre bloqué la fin du chemin… je sautai rapidement et me retrouva dans le champ… c'était le cas de le dire. J'avais les quatre fers en l'air et j'avais atterri dans un buisson ou un énorme tas de feuilles. Je voulus me mettre à rigoler… mais tout ce qui sortait de ma gorge était un glapissement joyeux de renard. Une sorte de petits cris aigus répétés qui pouvaient de confondre a un rire de hyène… j'étais un peu sous le choc. Mais je m'étais bien amusé. La victoire étais mienne c'était sure et certain.

**— Sanji, gagné!******

****— C'est moi qui ai gagné!****

Je le toisai, une veine de colère au front… enfin. Je lui fis comprendre rapidement mon désaccord en lui mordillant la botte. J'avais gagné, c'était moi le meilleur… mais encore est-il que tous deux nous savions qu'il n'y avait juste pas de vainqueur… que c'était un match nul, mais je refusais d'avoir a nouveau un match nul. Ne continua de lui morde la botte et monta a son mollet. J'allais lui faire comprendre rapidement que j'étais meilleur que lui. Sauf que pendant un instant où il arrêtait de se battre avec moi, on entendit un bruissement plus loin. J'enlevai mes crocs de son mollet et releva la tête avec mes oreilles. Le cerf était là… à peine quelque mètre plus loin, broutant l'herbe tranquillement. Il ne semblait pas nous avoir aperçus… et encore moins sentis. C'était un avantage… nous allions surement pouvoir l'attrape. Je vis que Zoro eu la même idée que j'ai eue… mais comme il était un tigre… je savais d'instinct que sa chasse serais meilleur que la mienne… j'étais plus fort pour retracé une bête… je pouvais les sentir a des kilomètres plus loin… tant que le vent soufflait dans ma direction. Je vis ce pendant le chat tout près du cerf… qui nous fixait de ses grands yeux verts… j'étais tiraillé entre le chassé ou attendre… lentement mais surement, je sortis des feuilles et m'accroupis au sol. J'avais le ventre à terre, mais je pouvais continuer d'avancé sans problème… commencé a avoir la forme corporelle d'un animal, plutôt d'un humain.

Je vis la queue de Zoro se calmer lentement puis il s'approcha du cerf. Sauf que dans un faux mouvement, je sentis mes épaules craquées à l'intérieur de moi… me laissant complètement dans la position à quatre pattes. Je retins à nouveau un énorme gémissement de douleur… mais le cerf avait déjà entendu ledit craquement. Et il se retourna vers nous. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru apercevoir un sourire narquois… comme s'il se foutait complètement de nous.

Il partit à la course dans un énorme bond. Je relevai le torse en signe de recherche. Puis, comme un seul homme, Zoro et moi, partir a la traque. C'était chien et chat contre le cerf… enfin presque. J'étais complètement dans un autre état d'esprit. Je n'avais presque plus de pensée envers quoi que ce soit… sauf ce foutu cerf. Il était déjà à une bonne distance. Je me penchai de plus en plus pour prendre de la vitesse jusqu'à poser mes mains au sol et me mettre à courir a quatre pattes. La différence était énorme. Je venais du rattrapé et grâce à mon odorat, je savais exactement ou se trouvais Zoro. J'allais le coincer dans une embuscade. Je me retournai rapidement, le devançant et enfonça mes pattes arrière dans le sol pour le coincé plus loin… il y avait un mur énorme qui me permettrait de le faire. J'ai remarqué que Zoro me suivait à la trace… je me lâchai un énorme jappement puis partis dans la direction du mur… Un tournant… je continuais de courir rapidement pour le suivre à la trace. Je sentais a nouveau mon corps changé… mon visage commencé lentement a s'allonge… devenant un museau… mais il était tout de même humain. Je sentis la fourrure monté juche' au début de mon visage, je me sentais de plus en plus a l'aise a quatre pattes et courir étais rendus un jeu d'enfant.

Je finis par le coincer. Ce satané cerf. Il était entre moi et Zoro. J'entendais se dernière feulé d'excitation… il venait d'attrapé une grosse proie. J'étais assez d'accord avec lui… j'allais lui déchirer la carotide pour de bon… lui et tous ses compères qui m'avais cherché. Je m'approchai, en grognant. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais je lâchai un jappement bestial. Je n'avais conscience de plus rien sauf de ma proie. J'avais le poil de l'échine hérissé sous la colère et l'Excitation. Je m'approchai lentement de lui… le museau sentant lentement son état de peur… c'était jouissif… pourtant… j'étais minuscule.

***Tu ne fais qu'un avec la nature… laisse-toi allez.* **

Cette phrase eu l'effet de me remmener sur terre… ce n'était pas moi qui avais pensé sa. C'était comme une autre voix… celle de l'animal. Puis je sentis soudainement quelque chose d'autre bougé. Je relevai le nez du sol… et regarda ce qui pouvait à ce point se faire si… terrifiant. Le cerf n'avait pas eu peur à cause de nous… c'était de la bête que je sentais qu'il tremblait de peur. Soudainement, la montagne blanche avec laque nous avions coincé le cerf ce mis a bougé. Je sentais le renard paniquer et vouloir partir à courir, mais avec le peu de volonté et de force que j'avais, je le retins. Il commençait à faire un pas à reculons, mais je m'agrippai au sol.

**— Buwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Domo! C'était un super domo sieste ça!**

Mais c'était quoi cette bestiole encore? Ça ressemblait à un oreiller géant. Elle se retournant lentement avant de nous faire face. Nous regardant avec ses yeux noirs. Je voulais fuir à toute jambe… mais j'avais encore assez de volonté pour me retenir… pour Zoro. Je le vis s'avancer vers l'énorme chose et moi… j'avais toujours envie de prendre me pattes a mon cou. J'émis un jappement contradictoire a moi-même… pour me permettre de resté sur terre et de gardé un contrôle sur mon corps qui étais beaucoup plus renard que humain… je ne savais même pas a quoi je ressemblais, mais j'étais presque sur que si Nami ou Luffy étais passé devant moi, ils ne m'auraient surement pas reconnus. Je ne me sentais plus du tout moi-même. Bah au moins je voyais que Zoro avant encore une chance lui… je sentis a nouveau des changements sur mon corps et cette voix qui me parlais tranquillement tentant de me dissuader de gardé mon humanité..

***Part… laisse l'instinct te guidé… mené ta vie! Te ne le regrettera pas, crois-moi! ***

Je commençai a reculé… il m'avait convaincue… mais je voulais quand même savoir qui étais cet étrange oreiller blanc… je m'avançai à contrecœur et tenta de me redresser sur deux pattes… c'était vachement dure. J'avais encore un corps humain, mais il était velus en grands partis… mes mains étais intact, mais légèrement déformé… je sentais mon visage plus avancé, dans une sorte de museau, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas tout formé… car j'arrivais a articulé les mots. Je finis par réussir à me lever l'aide d'un tronc d'arbre mort. Je le fixai, le museau en l'air… la peur au ventre, mais la détermination dans le corps.

**— "Toi… être… animal?"**

Je commençais à avoir vraiment de la difficulté à parler… c'était de plus en plus complexe. Les mots ne signifiaient plus rien pour moi… mais je comprenais ce qu'on me disait… en grands partis. Le géant se tournant et me regarda. Je sentis dans son état d'esprit que j'avais l'air appétissant. Il pensa sa main mousseuse vers moi et tenta de me prendre. Je fis un saut en arrière, tout pré de Zoro et me cacha derrière lui en grognant, au ras le sol. Je me collai légèrement à ses jambes, les pattes légèrement écartées, prêtes ont attaqué s'il me poursuivait. Parce qu'en plus cette cochonnerie voulait me manger?

**— "Animal domo bon a mangé, humain, domo, peu entré dans la ville!"**

La ville? Mes oreilles se redressèrent, la ville était près. Je finis par voir derrière lui l'entrée d'une grotte… ou d'un tunnel plutôt. Il semblait avoir été fabriqué et non naturel… comme si des hommes vivaient tout prêt.

**— "Domo gardien ne laisse entré qu'Humain domo! Pas Animal domo!"**

Mais pourquoi il disait autant de mots que je ne comprenais pas… C'était simple pourtant… Deux mots suffisaient : VILLE et ICI! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Puis je me retournant… laissant Zoro de quelque pas… je regardais la forêt. Elle me semblait tellement plus accueillante maintenant. J'avais envie de partir… il devait surement avoir une tanière pour moi quelque part… un arbre bien confortable où je pourrais m'y abriter. En plus de toutes ses proies…

Je fis un pas dans la direction de la jungle. Ne pensant a rien d'autre. Je commençais à perdre lentement ma détermination… et cette voix humaine qui me disait de ne pas me faire avoir… commençait à disparaitre lentement à l'intérieur de moi. Çe n'était pas important… pour cet instinct. Je fis un deuxième pas vers la forêt. Je me sentais tellement attiré par elle, si accueillant et tellement reposant. Mais j'avais l'impression de laissé gros derrière moi… comme si quelque chose que je faisais il y a à peine quelque instant venais a manqué…. Puis lentement, je n'avais qu'un seul mot qui me vint en tête… Zoro.

C'était ce mot qui me troublait tant. Je l'entendais de partout et ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Je commençai à geindre, de mécontentement. Mon esprit de renard ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'entendais et pensait a seulement ce mot… il était partout dans ma tête. Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, je n'entendais que ce nom. Je laissai choir sur le côté, tenant ma tête déformée par la transformation dans mes mains et grognes d'inconfort.

**— Nyaaaa! Zoro… !**

Je voulais partir vers la forêt, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait… et ce quelque chose était humain. Je me roulai un peu et perdis lentement le contrôle de moi-même. J'étais au bord du gouffre en le l'animal et l'humain… j'avais déjà les deux pieds dans le vide. Lentement mais surement, je me sentis soulevé de terre… peu m'importait maintenant. Je ne savais même plus où j'étais. Tout ce que j'entendais… c'était le nom de Zoro… et je savais que je le voulais. J'étais dans les bras de quelque chose… et je n'aimais pas ça. Donnant des coups de patte pour m'enlever, je sentis la prise sur moi se resserrer. Je ne me calmai pas… mais j'arrêtai de bouger complètement. Je n'étais pas en position de me débattre. Puis soudain, les odeurs changèrent. Passant de la forêt rassurante à celle de la civilisation. Je paniquai complètement, des humains. Il y avait des humains partout… mais je ne voyais rien me tenant toujours la tête entre les pattes. J'entendais toujours ce mot étrange dans ma tête et je le gémissais une fois de temps en temps. Puis j'entendis des voix étranges… complètement hors portée de ma compréhension.

**— Conduisait… docteur Neels… Important… Nous... encore le temps! **

C'était quoi un docteur? … et pourquoi il y avait autant d'odeur humaine… je ne comprenais rien… puis je sentis cette chaleur disparaitre et s'ensuivis d'une surface dure et pas très rassurante. On retira les choses qui me recouvraient… ce morceau avec lesquelles humains se couvrais le corps avec… c'était comme une toison qui pouvait si enlevé.je me sentit libéré. Mais rapidement lorsque je voulus partir en courant, je me fis attacher les pattes. Sur le dos c'était fort désagréable et ma queue hérissée montrait mon mécontentement. Je grognais et geignait de tout les coté. Je ne voulais pas que ces sales humains me touchent… leur odeur m'étais insupportable et pourquoi j'avais toujours le mot « Zoro "qui me tournait dans la tête au point de m'en faire mal. Je voulus mordre la main qui me touchait, mais on me neutralisa rapidement. Je me débattais… je voulais partir dans la forêt… je voulais retrouver la liberté… mais ce mot Zoro… j'avais l'impression qu'il était trop important… puis je sentis une piqure dans mon cou… puis le noir envahi mes pensées sauf ce mot qui flottais toujours dans mon inconscient… Zoro…

Fin pov Sanji

Pov Z

La course poursuite était rude. C'est que le cerf était rapide ! Il fallait garder le rythme mais visiblement, ça ne posait aucun problème au cook. Je le vis courir à quatre pattes, complètement excité par la traque. Il devenait vraiment un renard commeça. Cela commençait à vraiment m'inquiéter. Encore combien de temps ? Il me devança mais je le suivais, tout en réfléchissant comment nous pourrions le coincer. Nous étions deux, il ne fallait pas oublier. Il fallait qu'on le coince. S'il n'avait pas d'issue où s'enfuir, c'était gagné pour nous.

Il y eut des détours et autres artifices pour enfin voir l'animal coincé entre nous deux. Je ne pus retenir un feulement de victoire. Ah non ! Il ne fallait pas que je m'y mette aussi ! Déjà que Sanji n'était déjà plus vraiment humain. Il avat maintenant un museau qui commençait à se former. Sa fin était proche, mais avec un peu de chance, il n'était pas encore trop tard. Soudain, le cerf se mit à trembler, mais pour une autre raison que nous. J'eus aussi un tremblement venant de ma partie animal. Un prédateur de tous, vu comment le blond réagissait lui aussi.

**_—Buwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Domo! C'était un super domo sieste ça!_**

Domo ? Ouuh là... Il n'était pas net lui aussi. Il ressemblait à un oreiller blanc. J'avais sommeil alors il me donnait envie de pioncer mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il se dressait devant nous tandis que le cerf était déjà parti en courant loin d'ici. Mais derrière la bestiole plus que douteuse, il me semblait entendre le bruit d'une civilisation. Je n'en étais pas sur mais j'avais un bon pressentiment sur ce côté là. Sanji gémit une nouvelle fois. L'animal qu'il était ne voulait pas rester, je pouvais le comprendre. Mais il se releva sur deux pattes, dans un grand effort. Je lisai dans ses yeux qu'il voulait s'enfuir loin mais il était encore humain. Cela me rassura un peu.

**_—"Toi… être… animal?"_**

Ca, par contre, moins. Il avait encore plus de difficulté à parler. Bientôt, il allait falloir que je nyate aussi pour le comprendre. LA chauve souris nous avait menti ! Ce n'était pas deux jours ! Bientôt, j'allais avoir un renard à la place d'un cuistot, et ça allait me poser bien des problèmes. Mon instinct animal me disait aussi de me laisser aller mais ce n'était pas question. Nous avions un rêve tous les deux. Un rêve humain. Des amis humains. Une vie humaine. Alors tout laisser tomber, impossible.  
>L'oreiller géant fixa le cook et voulut le prendre. Je lus dans ses yeux la faim. Bien entendu, le blond esquiva et se cacha derrière moi en grognant. Alors comme ça, il voulait le boullotter ? Sans mon autorisation ? Nan mais oh ! Ou va le monde ? Je feulai en guise d'avertissement. S'il le touchait, il allait morfler !<p>

**_—"Animal domo bon a mangé, humain, domo, peu entré dans la ville!" _**

Ville ? VILLE ? Nous y étions ! Je lâchai un grognement de satisfaction. Derrière lui, il put nous montrer un tunnel fait par des hommes. Mes doutes s'étaient confirmés. Nous allions pouvoir guérir Sanji ! Et aussi moi, par la même occasion mais le cas du blond était bien plus préoccupant. Seulement voilà, le truc blanc n'était pas de cet avis.

**_—"Domo gardien ne laisse entré qu'Humain domo! Pas Animal domo!"_**

Pas animal ? Il parlait en désignant Sanji ? Mais il était humain ! Bon, d'accord, il n'en avait plus trop l'air mais il l'était encore ! Je grognai tandis que le blond semblait occupé par autre chose au plus profond de lui même. J'espérai qu'il ne s'enfuit pas, parce que sinon, ça serait la fin pour lui. Il nous restait si peu de temps...

**-Domo, ce que tu penses être un renard est un humain en vérité ! Nous devons le soigner ! Alors laisse nous passer !**

**_-Domo gardien ! Renard être animal ! Toi, tu peux passer mais pas renard. Renard délicieux en roti ! Domoooo ! _**

**-T'as mal compris ! C'est un humain ! Et si tu continue, c'est lui qui va te cuisiner !**

**_-Domooooooo ! Toi cherche le combat ! Domo gardien, ne laisse pas passer le renard !_**

Ah bah tiens. IL voulait se battre ? Il allait en avoir pour son argent ! Je sortis mes trois sabres. La colère qu'il avait attisé eut pour effet de modifier un peu plus encore mes mains. Quelques poils verts avaient poussés. J'allais devenir un tigre vert ? Ouh là... IL fallait que j'arrête ça tout de suite ! Le domo avait une espèce de lance doré et s'était avancé. Il fonca vers moi et je parai son coup. Trop simple.

**_-Toi être fort. Mais Domo encore plus ! Domo pas le droit à l'erreur ! _**

**-Et moi non plus ! Crèève ! Toraaa Gariiii !**

Oui bon, l'inspiration est venu de mes instinct de tigre. L' oreiller fut coupé en deux et libéra pleins de cotons. Un véritable oreiller ! Je l'aurais bien utilisé pour dormir tiens. Je rangeai mes sabres avec l'envie de piquer un roupillon. Mais non, nous avions bien plus important à faire. La voie était libre. Sanji allait être sauvé...

**_—Nyaaaa! Zoro… !_**

Je me tournai vers le cook, paniqué. Il se roulait à terre et semblait complètement hors de contrôle. Un renard. IL devenait réellement un renard. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais cette certitude mais il ne semblait plus vraiment humain. Je devais faire très vite. C'était une chance qu'il n'était pas parti. Je me demandais pourquoi d'ailleurs. Quelque chose le retenait. Je n'entendis plus un son d'humain de sa part mais je pouvais ressentir sa partie humaine, voilée mais toujours là, me quémander de l'aide. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et pris le blond dans mes bras. Il commençait à se débattre.

**-Sanji ! C'est juste moi ! Hey ! Calme toi ! Arrête... Mais arrête de bouger !**

IL ne se calma pas pour autant. Il ne m'entendait pas. IL ne me comprenait pas. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas céder à la panique. Je le resserrai contre moi, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et m'élança dans la ville. Elle étiat pleines d'humains, ce qui semblait paniquer encore plus le blond. La vilel en elle mêm eétait assez sophistiqué. J'aurais pensé à une ville en or mais pas du tout en fait. Elle semblait normal. Trop normal pour qu'elle soit l'objet d'une telle épreuve pour y arriver. Puis, des humains virent me voir.

**_-Qui êtes vous ? Et... vous avez un animal avec vous ? Et Domo-kun ?_**

**-Plus tard ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est un humain ! Il était comme moi mais l'animal a pris le dessus ! Vous avez de quoi le soigner non ? Alors ne me dites pas que c'est trop tard, aidez le !**

**_-Attendez voir... Vous l'avez rattrapé alors qu'il s'enfuyait ? _**

**-Non, il est resté de lui même. Quelque chose semblait le retenir pendant que je battais votre gardien. Mais quelle importance ?**

**_-Ca prouve qu'il peut être encore sauver ! Vous là, conduisez le chez le Docteur Neels ! Oui, vous passez en urgence, c'est important ! Nous pouvons encore le sauver, nous avons encore le temps ! Venez ! IL faut faire vite !_**

Je ne me fis pas prier et m'élança au pas de couse derrière eux. J'aurais du être soulagé mais je ne l'étais pas. Pas encore. Le pauvre gémissait de temps à autre en se tenant la tête. Il avait mal. Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait lui faire mal comme ça mais j'avais l'impression que c'était bénéfique. Sa partie humaine voulait rester et le contragnait. Un point positif. Nous arrivâmes chez le dit médecin et les patients s'écartèrent lorsqu'il me vit avec le renard blond. J'entrai dans le cabinet où le médecin était là. Il semblait préparer une seringue d'un produit jaunâtre. Un médicament, sans doute.

**_-Bonjour jeune homme. Je suis le docteur Neels. Je vais m'occuper de votre ami. Vous pouvez le déposer là ?_**

**-Attendez, qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire ?**

**_-Lui injecter le sérum pour le rendre normal. Vous en aurez le droit, vous aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais. Déposez le vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _**

Légèrement méfiant, je lui obéis. De toute façon, c'était ma seule chance. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer. Je m'écartai et les autres hommes obéirent aux ordres du médecin. IL le désabillèrent et je pus constater à quel point il n'était plus humain. Puis, ils attachèrent ses pattes. Il voulait se défendre, le pauvre. Mais il ne comprenait plus que c'était pour son bien. Cela me fit de la peine de le voir ainsi. Mais en même temps... C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. On lui injecta le produit et il s'endormit aussitôt.

**-Il... est sauvé ?**

**_-Il faut laisser le temps au temps. L'effet n'est pas immédiat mais oui, il est sauvé normalement. Venez vous aussi. Vous devez aussi être soigné, si vous ne voulez pas devenir un tigre. _**

Je ne l'avais pas écouté. J'étais complètement hypnotisé par le blond. J'avais un drôle de mélange de sentiments. J'étais soulagé d'abord. Puis heureux, sans avoir une raison bien particulière. Le simple fait qu'il soit sauvé me suffisait à être heureux. C'était bizarre. J'avais hâte qu'il redevienne complètement humain. Je l'entendis murmurer un mot. Un prénom. Le mien. La même chaleur que la nuit dernière, lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux, refit surface. Tss imbécile de cook, va ! Je m'approchai et passa ma main dans ses cheveux.

**-C'est bon... T'es sauvé et je suis là. Dors maintenant.**

Il y eut un toussottement. Je me retournai pour voir le médecin s'impatienter. Je me détachai du blond pour venir le voir. Oui bah, il n'avait pas vécu ce que nous avions vécu. L'inquiétude s'était envolée et tout me paraissait... rentré dans l'ordre. Il y avait de quoi être heureux. Il prépara une seringue pleine de produit et me demanda mon bras.

**-Ca ne va pas m'endormir au moins ?**

**_-Non. J'ai rajouté un anesthésiant pour lui parce que ça risque d'être douloureux vu que son corps a beaucoup changé. Mais pour vous, ce n'est pas la peine. Parce que, je jetterai un oeil sur vos blessures._**

Je ne le contredis pas. Après tout, il avait raison. Il m'injecta le produit avant d'aller chercher du désinfectant, de quoi me recoudre et des bandages propres. Puis, il se mit à la tâche. Ca ne faisait pas du bien et je sentai mes plaies se rouvrir mais au moins, c'était soigné correctement. J'aurais pas risqué grand chose mais bon. Puisque cela lui faisait plaisir... Puis, ils emmenèrent le cook à un autre endroit pour laisser la place à d'autres patients. Je le suivis. Ils nous donnèrent une chambre d'hôpital, plus ou moins, et me conseillèrent de me reposer. J'aurais bien voulu visiter un peu plus l'endroit mais j'avais avant tout sommeil.

**_-Dès que vous serez réveillés et en bonne forme, nous vous présenterons la ville. Le maire désire toujours voir les nouveaux venus comme vous qui ont réussis à venir de cette façon. Mais pour le moment, laissez le médicament agir. _**

Je n'écoutai pas la suite. Je m'étais endormi. IL faut dire qu'avec tant de choses m'incitant à la sieste, c'était sur que je n'allais pas résister longtemps.

...(Encore une ellipse de temps ! Youhou ! )...

Lorsque je me réveillai, la première chose fut de constater que je ne sentais plus rien. L'une de mes mains se dirigea vers ma tête. Plus d'oreilles. J'ouvris les yeux. Une main normal. Pas de queue. Pas d'instinct de bas étage. Rien d'animal. Je m'étirai. Ouatch, ça fait mal. La souplesse du félin avait disparu, et mes blessures avaient décidés de me rappeler qu'elles étaient là. Je finis par m'assoir. Combien de temps j'avais dormi ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais cela faisait du bien. Mon regard dérivait à travers la pièce avant de tomber sur le cook. Je faillis pas le reconnaître tellement il était humain. Ce type pionçait encore ! Le médecin avait du forcer sur la dose. Mais il était normal. Le love cook était redevenu lui même. Je souris légèrement. Nous étions sortis vivant de cette aventure. C'était l'essentiel.

Je me rendis compte alors que l'étrange chaleur, toujours la même qui me titillait lorsque j'étais avec le blond, ne s'était pas dissipé. Pourtant, je n'avais plus aucune trace d'animalité sur moi. Bizarre... Je compris alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'instinct animal. Non, elle avait été amplifiée plus maintenue mais en tant que chose humaine et non animale. Encore plus bizarre. Moi qui pensait comprendre ce que c'était, je le pigeai encore moins. Bah, je verrais bien à l'usage. Je sentis alors le blond s'agiter un peu. Ouah, la belle au bois dormant allait se réveiller ! Qu'est ce que ça allait lui faire d'être de nouveau humain ? IL allait nyater ? Oh, ça aurait un côté comique oui. Je ne savais pas comment il avait pu vivre les derniers moments avant de s'endormir mais vu comme il s'était débattu, il était devenu un véritable petit animal.

Pour arrêter de le fixer, je m'avançai vers la fenêtre. Une ville bien animé. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait de si précieux. La vieille nous avait parlé d'un trésor non ? Ou alors c'était juste histoire de fabuler pour nous attirer dans son piège. J'allais la tuer à notre retour. Elle le méritait bien. Risquer nos vies comme ça sans nous en parler... Je la haissais plus que tout. Puis le cook décida à ouvrir les yeux. Je le vis parce que je le regardai une nouvelle fois à ce moment là.

**-Yo Love cook ! Alors on émerge enfin ? **

Pour une fois que ce type dormait plus que moi...A ma voix, je pus presque revoir ses petites oreilles pointues se tourner vers moi et l'entendre japper. Au moins, ça avait été une aventure digne de ce nom. Aventure, soit disant passant, qui n'était pas encore fini.

Fin Pov Z

Pov S

Le sommeil était léger, et doux. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas dormis comme un loir, comme ça. C'étais tellement génial. Mais mon corps sembla enfin se libéré de ce sommeil. Il n'étais donc pas réel ? je me tourna légèrement, remontant la couverture contre moi. et puis après, même si le sommeil doucereux que j'avais eu n'étais pas le mien…je voulais resté au lit encore un peu avant de devoir allez préparé le déjeuné de luffy. Pour une fois que je pouvais me le permettre. C'étais hors de question que je m'en prive. Puis je réfléchis a ce que j'allais cuisiné. Humm, des œufs ?, avec du pain fraichement fait…a l'italienne et quelle fèves au lard laissé trempé dans le sirop d'érable. Je devais avoir du sirop de notre dernière escale. Une tranche de mandarine pour accopagné le repas…je demanderais a Nami si je peu lui en prendre quelque unes…il y a longtemps que nous en avions pas mangé.

J'avais cette stupide impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup réfléchis ses dernier temps…et cette voix de la raison qui me traitais d'idiot finis... je ne comprennais pas. Je me mis a étudier la question, pourquoi je ne comprennais pas tout ? mon cerveau se réveilla lentement mais surement, tant pis pour la grace matiné…même si je reterais bien dans mon lit encore un peu. Il étais chaud et douillet pour ne fois. Mais une voix vint m'en tiré.

**-"Yo Love cook ! Alors on emerge enfin ?"**

Rah le marimo…qu'il me lâche les basket…j'ai sommeille et en folle envie de lui roulé une pelle pour qu'il se la ferme.

**- "Mhhh, Laisse moi dormir un peu…pour une fois que je peux ! Roohh, c'est bon je me lèves…avant que luffy ne hurle a mangé !"**

Je m'assit dans le lit, la tête complètement ailleur, les yeux a demis clos encore et les cheveux en batailles. C'étais assez innabituel, de me voir pas arrangé mais bon je venais de me levé…faut pas m'en vouloir. J'avais cette impression d'avoir pris une cuite hier soir avant d'être allez me couché…pourtant je ne me souvient pas d'avoir bus. Je passa ma main dans mes cheveux et regarda un peu Zoro, dubitatif. En fronçant les sourcil je le regarda s'approché de mon lit… j'avais manqué un épisode ou quoi ? Je finis par émergé totallement, je le fixa. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir mangé la claque hier soir…comme si je m'étais fait battre de partout…et qu'on m'avais gentiment mis au lit ? Je regarda Zoro, puis je me retournat…et du coin de l'œil j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir vue une queue battre l'aire d'excitation…comme s'il étais content de me voir.

Puis tout débloqua…ma raison et ma logique comprennais enfin… J'ouvris grand les yeux et passa rapidement mes mains dans mes cheveux. Plus rien. Je toucha mes oreille…elles étaient normale. Je passa rapirement mais mains sur mon corps, toucha mons bas du dos pour voir qu'il n'y avais plus de queue. Je sortis mes pieds de la couverture, pour vérifier, faisant volé par le fait même la dites couverte. Deux pieds…j'avais mes deux jolies pieds. J'en aurais pleuré de joie tant j'étais content de les revoir. Je ne tennais plus en place, j'étais beaucoup trop heureu. D'un coup de tête, je me tourna et me jeta sur Zoro, dans ses bras.

**- "On a réussi ! ON A RÉUSSI ! AHAHAHAH !"**

Je riais au larme contre lui. J'étais si heureux. Je frotta mon visage contre le tissus de son chandail. Pas de museau ou de poil quelque contre. J'étais si heureux. Je releva mon visage et m'assies sur le ventre de Zoro, avant de lui prendre le visage entre mes mains et de lui roulé la pelle que j'Avais envis de lui donné.

**- "On…."**

Un baisé rapide

**- "a…."**

Un autre baisé

**- "Réussi !"**

Je lui mis un baisé plus long cette fois, puis je sauta sur le planché et savoura la sensation d'avoir deux pieds a nouveau. Je me mis a bougé les orteilles et a nouveau un vague de joie m'envahis. J'aurais voulus courrir partout pour hurlez a qui veux bien l'entendre que nous avions réussi…que j'étais a nouveau humain, mais je me calma prestement. Enfin le contrôle de moi. Je ne sentais plus rien, n'y n'avais envie de me roulé partout…ou encore, de nyaté comme je l'avais fait la veille. Je finis par m'assoir sur le lit de Zoro…et soupira de bonheur avant de me lancé sur le dos et de regardé le plafond, les couverture du Marimo sous moi.  
>J'étais complètement heureux, je n'Avais j'amais eu un tel débordement de joie de ma vie et encore… j'étais satisfait. Je me calma lentement…repensant aux évènement de la veille…ça semblais si bizarre… comme un cauchemars que je ne voudrais plus jamais vivre de ma vie. Sur le coup, c'étais quelque chose de très agréable…de pouvoir sentir les emotions et les odeur différente de l'environnement…mais la partis « devenir animal » l'étais beaucoup moins. Surtout que j'Avais inquieté Zoro. Et c'est ce dit Zoro…qui mA'vais sauvez. Dans tout les sens du terme.<p>

**- "Tu sais Zoro…lorsque tu me tenais dans tes bras hier…c'étais le seul lien que j'avais pour resté connecté au monde si tu veux…j'avais une de ses envie de partir dans la forêt…mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…mais j'avais ton nom qui tournais dans ma tête et qui me gardais avec toi…"**

Je repensa a ce que qui c'étais passé après que j'ai eu l'envie de partir dans la forêt…si ce n'étais pas de Zoro…je serais surement en train de gratté le sol ou de chassé pour mangé du lapin frais.

**- "C'étais comme si la seul partis humaine qui me restais…n'étais resté que pour toi…et ça dérangeais l'animal en moi. Alors je voulais te remercier."**

Je rougis jusqu'à la moelle. C'étais vachement plus dur de lui faire savoir ce que je ressentais sans cet instinct qui vous pousse lentement dans le dos. Malgré que cette chaleur que j'avais eu contre lui cette soirée la …ne s'étais pas dissipé…mais j'Avais plus de misère de lui dire…malgré le fait que je venais tous juste de lui roulé 5 pelle ou presque…A cette pensée, je rougis encore plus. Je suis sure qu'il ne comprendrait pas, après tout…c'étais surement la première fois que je le remerciais de ma vie. Je sentais vraiment léger…et j'avais ses papillons dans l'estomac qui m'empêchais de lui parlé a nouveau.

Je me leva et planta mon regard, dans le sien…malgré la gêne…j'avais du désir pour lui et je ne comptais plus l'étouffé, hors de question. Surtout que j'avais faillis le perdre une fois…et par ma faute en fait. Je comptais me reprendre et maintenant. Je m'installas sur lui, tout près de son entre jambe et l'embrassa tendrement. Mes lèvres le cherchais constament et l'aventurais sur chaque parcelle qu'elle rencontrais de lui. Je finis par demandé l'Acces avec ma langue a nouveau. Voulant partagé a nouveau se baisé qui m'Avais tant boulversé il y a deux jours.

**- "Je t'avais dit que je ne te quitterais pas ! "**

Puis le réembrassa avant de le couché lentement sur le dos. Je rougis encore en voyant son air satisfait…cet air arogant naturel chez lui qui revenais et qui commencais a me plaire grandement. Je partis lentement dans son cou, jouant avec sa peau et lèchant avidement chaque parcelle qui passait près de mes lèvres. Je le voulais…j'avais envie de lui et je ne me retiendrais pas. Je commença lentement a lui enlevé son t-shirt…parcourant son torse de mes mains, prenant soins de chaque frisson qui le parcourait et de chaque souffle qui frolait mon oreille. Je sentais ses mains me parcourirs sur mon corps, me laissant que de gémissement contre lui. J'embrassa lentement ses épaules, parcourant son torse de mes lèvres. Je frotta un peu mon bassin contre le sien, commencant a sentir son desir gonflé lentement par l'excitation. Je gémis lentement contre lui soufflant contre son torse musclé. Je continua ma descente, lentement, laissant un sillon de salive.

Me frottant un peu plus contre lui, rougissant fortement. C'étais le marimo,…l'abrutie qui nous servais de bretteur et de second du navire. Cette tête d'algue qui étais depuis le début de notre aventure, l'ennemie que j'avais. Je me battais constament avec lui…et c'étais envers lui…que j'éprouvais autant de sentiments. Cette sensation d'être important a quelqu'un…il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je la rescentais. Que ce soit pour nos prise de tête...ou dépendre réellement l'un de l'autre comme hier. C'étais un sentiment unique que je n'Avais qu'avec lui.

Je m'arrêtai au niveau de son cœur et posa l'oreille contre. Il battais la chamade…pour moi…sous mes baisés…et pas envers une autre. J'étais tellement heureux. Oui…moi, Sanji, l'homme le plus volage, l'homme a femme…j'étais tombé en amour avec un homme. Mais je savais fortement que je n'étais pas gay…je n'aurais juste pas ce genre de réaction face a Usopp, ni luffy. C'étais juste envers Zoro. Je le regarda une fois de plus…souriant de ma découverte. Ses yeux vert m'avais tellement manqué. Je me releva avant d'embrassé ses yeux, puis son nez…avant de l'embrassé une fois de plus sur les lèvres.

**- "Tes yeux mon manqué…Le vert est la couleur qui te va le mieux."**

Puis j'embrassa a nouveau ses paupières. Me frottant une fois de plus contre son bassin. Je me recula et regarda son pantalon…la dernière barrière entre moi et ce que je désirais…je me baissa lentement et m'abaissa au niveau de son entre jambe…c'étais ma première fois, pour Zoro…je ne savais pas…mais je ne regretterais pas. Je passa ma joue contre la bosse que je sentais. Puis défis le pantalon lentement…j'allais le faire frustré un peu avant, le faire languir. Histoire d'en profité autant que lui.

Je défis son pantalon puis arrivé a la lisière du sous-vêtement, je m'Arrêtant…réchaufant lentement son membre. Ecoutant des grognement d'impatience, je le regarda, un regard aiguicheur, les yeux a demis clo et les joue rougis par mon audace, puis lentement baissa son sous-vêtement…

**- "J'ai appris que vous étiez réveiller !Vous avez…oh…"**

Mais au même moment, j'entedis la porte s'ouvris a la volée et laissé entré un énergumène encore plus excité que Luffy. Je me releva rapidement, rouge comme une pivoine. D'accord. Ce faire prendre au lit alors qu'on est pas sencé le faire…c'est ennuyant. Mais ce faire prendre au lit avec un homme qui est sencé être votre rival de toujours, dans une ville plus que bizarre, par le même maire de cette ville…c'est encore plus gênant…voir même angoissant.

**- "Oh je crois que je vais revenir…pardonnez-moi !"**

Trop tard l'ambiance étais déjà cassé…même s'il partais, je suis sure que je ne pourrais même pas retouché a Zoro avant un moment. J'ai tellement honte de moi…je sentais encore mes joue rouge de par l'effet surprise. Je me pencha pour calmé ma honte, ramassant le pantalon de Zoro et lui donnas. Lentement je commençais a reprendre mes couleur normal…mais encore, j'avais cette gène a l'intérieur de moi qui ne quittais pas mon estomac. Je me tourna vers l'invité…et le détailla enfin. C'étais un drole de bonhomme…je pouvais vraiment le dire. Un peu rond…non carrément gros, il portait un moustache blanche…mais il ne parraisait pas vieux. Habillé de noir et de blanc, il ressemblais a un vrai panda comme ça. J'étais encore plus gêner…me faire surprendre par un panda humain ? c'étais la honte de ma réputation de tombeur…même avec un homme.

Il s,installa dans un chaise tout près de mon lis et partis sur le mien dans une carresse finale sur la main de Zoro. C'étais a grand regret…mais je n'allais quand même pas lui sauté dessus alors que cette homme comptais discuté avec nous. Je suis sure qu'il m'en veux…j'étais quand même allez jusqu'à l'excité ...bon disons que cette situation n'étai pas sous mon contrôle…si elle l'étais, je ne serais certainement pas la a me dire que je regrette de ne pas avoir été assez vite…je tenais tellement en profité.Le panda ce décida enfin a nous parlé…mais qui il étais au juste je ne savais vraiment pas.

**-"Je vois que le jeune homme est redevenue lui-même…j'étais venus voir les deux survivant de la jungle…Je suis étonné qui tu ai réussi a resté toi-même, a ce stade de la transformation !"**

Là…j'étais complètement perdus. Je regarda Zoro pour qu'il m'explique…j'espèrais qu'il en sache un peu plus …mais le vieux continua sur ça lançé.

**-"Je suis le maire de cette ville, On m'appelle le maire panda…mais vous pouvez m'appeler monsieur le maire…je ne suis pas difficile vous savez. Mhohohohoh !" **

Il mis sa mains devant sa bouche dans un petit rire de riche…mais ne semblais tellement pas prétencieux. Il se tourna…et juste devant, nous…se gratta le derrirère…jsute devant nous alors la..c'étais quoi ÇA !

**-"Je suis venus hier soir pour venir vérifier les dire du docteur Neel…et il s'avère que vous êtes les premiere arrivé dans notre ville depuis des année, Félicitation…je vous offre la chambre d'hotel et si vous compté resté…surement l'appartement…pour vous deux bien sure !"**

Il nous fis un petit clin coquin…pas très crédible, qui ne fis que renforcé ma gène et je détourna le regard. Non mais si en plus il nous faisait des jolie sous-entendus…on s'en sortirais pas. Je ne savais pas plus pourquoi il étais …la !

**- "Euh…monsieur panda ! si vous me permettez…j'aimerais savoir la raison de votre visite ?" **

C'étais pas vraiment un question…il devais nous le dire…si il repartais comme ça, je le buterais moi-même.

Fin pov S

Pov Z

Décidement, ce matin là, si c'est bien le matin, le cook n'était pas décidé à se lever. Habituellement, c'était lui qui était debout le premier. Sa condition de cuistot oblige. Et la plupart du temps, si je ne me levai pas pour un entrainement matinal, j'étais le dernier. Mais là, la situation était inversée, ce qui avait un côté comique. Mieux encore, le blond n'avait visiblement pas tout compris.

**_-"Mhhh, Laisse moi dormir un peu…pour une fois que je peux ! Roohh, c'est bon je me lèves…avant que luffy ne hurle a mangé !"_**

Luffy ? Eh bien non, il n'était pas là. Il devait vraiment revenir de loin. IL s'assit tranquillement sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore à demi fermés à cause de la lumière. Ouais, vraiment, ce n'était pas notre cuistot habituel. Je souris malgré moi. Il semblait tellement ailleurs. Il allait falloir que je lui rappelle les derniers événements parce que là, ça en devenait dramatique. Je m'approchai de lui, sous son regard interrogatif. Décidement, il avait perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? Puis, il comprit. Je cherchai soudainement ses oreilles de renard et sa queue. Ah bah quand même ! Il était encore plus lent à la détente que moi le matin. Il dégagea ses pieds encore pris dans la couverture et s'extasia devant. J'étouffaia un rire. On aurait dit un véritable gamin. Puis, sans préambule, il me sauta dessus. Surpris, je nous rattrapai pour éviter une chute trop brusque.

**_-"On a réussi ! ON A RÉUSSI ! AHAHAHAH !"_**

Il riait tellement il était heureux. Imbécile de cook ! Pas la peine de pleurer de joie et de me sauter dessus comme ça ! Mais il avait raison. Tout se finissait bien. Je ris un peu aussi. Il était tellement comique à voir, en même temps. Il s'assit ensuite sur mon ventre. Comme si c'était le meilleur siège du monde... et me fixa un moment avant de prendre mon visage dans ses mains. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il faisait qu'il m'embrassait déjà. Bon ben, mes doutes se confirmèrent. Lui aussi était encore atteint de l'étrange mal qui nous avait abattu il y a deux jours. On ne va pas s'en plaindre, hein ? Bon, d'accord, c'était le cook avec tout mon ressentiment que je pouvais éprouver pour lui mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout... Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre. C'était lui, point barre. Toujours aussi euphorique, il m'embrassa en série, répétant que nous avions réussi. Puis, il se releva, menaçant de courir partout. On n'avait pas un blond comme ça tous les jours.

Il finit par se calmer. Il s'allongea sur mon lit en soupirant, trahissant son bonheur. Encore une fois, je souris. Oui, tout ça était fini. Je me relevai du sol, parce que le parquet n'était pas des plus confortablement, et m'assit sur son lit en me massant la nuque. S'il pouvait être un peu moins brusque, surtout lorsqu'il y avait un sol dur en dessous, ça serait bien. Puis, le blond prit la parole. J'en fus un peu surpris, à vrai dire.

**_-"Tu sais Zoro…lorsque tu me tenais dans tes bras hier…c'étais le seul lien que j'avais pour resté connecté au monde si tu veux…j'avais une de ses envie de partir dans la forêt…mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…mais j'avais ton nom qui tournais dans ma tête et qui me gardais avec toi…C'étais comme si la seul partis humaine qui me restais…n'étais resté que pour toi…et ça dérangeais l'animal en moi. Alors je voulais te remercier."_**

Il s'en souvenait ? IL avait encore conscience de lui même à ce moment là ? Eh ben... Il rougissait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Normal, vu ce qu'il m'avouait. Il me remerciait. IL ne l'avait presque jamais fait auparavant. Mais maintenant, je savais ce qu'il l'avait retenu et le pourquoi il avait crié mon nom. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui l'avait retenu parmi les humains. Pas sa condition de cuistot, ni ses amis. Même pas une quelconque femme. Et pas non plus son rêve. C'était moi. Moi et moi seul. Ma surprise s'aggrandit en même temps que mes yeux. Pourquoi... moi ? Avant, j'aurais crié à l'hérésie. Ce n'était pas possible vu à quel point nous nous détestions. Sauf que cela n'a jamais été vrai. Mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé, c'était comme si... tout allait de soi. La fameuse nuit d'il y a deux jours avait tout changé à vrai dire. Un déclic, comme si nous nous étions tout dit. Seulement, l'instinct nous avait aidé, et non modifié quoique ce soit. Là, le plus dur était fait? Je venais de m'avouer à quel point je tenais à ce foutu cook. A la fois si dur, si simple et si sérieux.

L'autre en face de moi avait du mal à s'en remettre. Il restait aussi rouge qu'une tomate d'espagne. Il tenait à en imiter une pour que je fasse le concombre à ses côtés pour défiler pour représenter les fruits et légumes de ce beau pays ? Non, là, je divaguai. Je réfléchissai trop aux raisons de cette soudaine chaleur qui venait de refaire surface et au reste. Il finti par se lever et s'approcher de moi. Il s'installa entre mes jambes et recommença à m'embrasser. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas euphorie. Il était plus tendre. Je sentis doucement sa langue contre mes lèvres, afin de pouvoir passer. Je lui laissai le passage avec joie, heureux de retrouver le cook que j'avais connu deux jours auparavant. Mes mains virent se coller dans son dos, voulant à tout prix qu'il reste avec moi. Mais j'avais l'impression que c'était bien inutile.

**_-"Je t'avais dit que je ne te quitterais pas ! " _**

Il avait dit ça ? A moi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon ben tant mieux, parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser partir après ça. Il continua à m'embrasser en m'allongeant doucement. Je l'attirai contre moi toujours. Il ne s'en offusqua pas. Je souris, satisfait de la situation. IL choisit ce moment là pour s'écarter un peu. Il rougit en me voyant. Il allait falloir qu'il s'y habitue, la chère pivoine ! Il plongea dans mon cou afin de l'explorer de ses lèvres. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre non plus. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux en profiter, en collant ma tête près de la sienne. Je frissonnai lorsque je sentis qu'il commençait à enlever mon haut. Ce fut comme un signal pour moi, quelque chose pour me dire de ne plus me retenir. Mes mains commencèrent à danser dans son dos, à la recherche d'endroits plus sensibles que d'autres. Je l'entendais gémir contre moi, tout comme je pouvais le faire de temps à autre. Je sentais mon rythme cardiarque s'accélérer gentiment, comme ma température corporel. Déjà je regrettais mon manque de vocabulaire pour exprimer ce que je ressentais à ce stade, même si je n'étais pas sur de trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

Le blond continuait tranquillement sa progression en frottant son bassin contre le mien. Je sentais son désir contre le mien, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement, tout comme lui. S'il continuait comme ça, vraiment, je n'allais plus tenir. Il remonta un peu pour venir poser sa tête contre mon torse, comme pour entendre mon coeur. L'une des mains remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux pour lui masser doucement la nuque. Il semblait heureux, que ce soit lui et personne d'autre. Je n'arrivais pas à percevoir l'ensemble de ses sentiments. Cela semblait si vaste. Et je n'aimais pas réfléchir. Mais tout cela était vrai. Je n'aurais laissé personne d'autre à part lui m'embrasser ainsi. Et visiblement, ça avait l'air d'être réciproque. Il se releva et me regarda un moment. Je pus voir ses yeux, redevenus bleu. Il m'empêcha d'en voir plus en déposant un baiser sur mes paupières, tout en redescendant jusquà' mes lèvres. Je l'embrassai de nouveau avec grand plaisir.

**_-"Tes yeux mon manqué…Le vert est la couleur qui te va le mieux."_******

****-Et toi le bleu, alors arrête de rougir ...!****

A un moment pareil, lancer une boutade me ressemblait bien. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et se recula sans manuer de se frotter contre moi. Je commençai à vraiment me sentir serré dans mon pantalon et visiblement, le cook semblait s'y interesser. Dans une minute de lucidité, je me demandais si tout cela était bien raisonnable. Sauf que nous n'étions jamais raisonnables alors bon... Et j'avais tellement envie de lui que je ne pouvais pas lui en empêcher. Je le voulais. En prenant tout son temps, il défit lentement mon pantalon tandis que je me retenais de gémir de mécontentement. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite ? Il ne restait qu'une couche de tissu mais il prenait bien son temps. Je grognai d'impatience tandis qu'il profitait de l'instant. Il attisait encore plus le volcan qui bouillonnait en moi. Le sadique. J'allais lui faire payer ça, un jour. Il me regarda un instant et s'apprêtait à continuer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un panda géant.

**_-"J'ai appris que vous étiez réveiller !Vous avez…oh…"_**

Le blond devient plus rouge encore que tout à l'heure. Je fis de même, gêné de me retrouver dans une telle situation. Ca, ce n'était pas prévu. J'arrrêtai de bouger tandis que le blond se relever d'un bond. Oui, bon, nous n'aurions pas du aller aussi loin mais... ce n'était pas prévu. Que venait faire ce type ici ? En plus dans un moment pareil ? Je grognai. Il avait tout gaché. Je n'allais pas avoir un cook dans cet état tous les jours...

**_-"Oh je crois que je vais revenir…pardonnez-moi !"_**

Sanji lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine. Il se baissa et me balança mon pantalon pour que je me rhabille. Je l'enfilai vite fait, comme mon T-shirt, comme si de rien n'était. Vu les rougeurs du blond, c'était peine perdue de vouloir continuer. Tss pas juste. Je dus me forcer à me calmer vraiment. Même si j'avais une grande maitrise de moi même, le cook y été allé jusqu'à m'exciter. Dur retour à la réalité. Je levai mon regard sur le fameux panda. Non, c'était un humain bedonnant. Il devait peser lourd mais en même temps, il inspirait confiance. Il était habillé et noir et blanc avec une ceinture coloré qui allait de son épaule jusqu'au ventre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était.. la maire. Boooon. Cela aggravait notre cas, à tous les deux. Il avait aussi une belle moustache blanche, ce qui lui conférait vraiment l'air d'un panda. Celui ci alla s'installer sur une chaise non loin du lit du cuistot. Le dit cuistot alla s'assoir non loin, en me laissant une dernière caresse sur ma main. Il s'excusait, plus ou moins. Ouais, je lui en voulais un peu mais ça ne durerait pas. Ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute. Il me le payerait, c'est tout. Mais d'une façon bien particulière. Puis, monsieur panda parla.

**_-"Je vois que le jeune homme est redevenue lui-même…j'étais venus voir les deux survivant de la jungle…Je suis étonné qui tu ai réussi a resté toi-même, a ce stade de la transformation ! Je suis le maire de cette ville, On m'appelle le maire panda…mais vous pouvez m'appeler monsieur le maire…je ne suis pas difficile vous savez. Mhohohohoh !Je suis venus hier soir pour venir vérifier les dire du docteur Neel…et il s'avère que vous êtes les premiere arrivé dans notre ville depuis des année, Félicitation…je vous offre la chambre d'hotel et si vous compté resté…surement l'appartement…pour vous deux bien sure !_**_"_

Pendant ce monologue, j'eus le droit à des regards paumés du cook et un panda qui riait. Bien sur, à cette dernèire phrase, il nou sjeta un clinc-d'oeil, ce qui fit rougir le blond. IL fallait qu'il arrête ou j'allais le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il était déjà assez gêné comme ça. Moi aussi mais je le maitrisais. Et je m'en étais remis. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il racontait. IL voulait... qu'on loge ici ? Ah ouais... Mais non. C'était juste impossible. Nous avions des obligations. Et pourquoi venir juste pour ça ?

**_-"Euh…monsieur panda ! si vous me permettez…j'aimerais savoir la raison de votre visite ?"_**

Là, le cook avait marqué un point. Je me posais exactement la même question. IL ne nous avait pas dérangé pour rien j'espère ! Décidement, la malchance ne nous avait pas quitté. Mais fort heureusement, il pensait avoir une bonne raison à cela.

**_-Je voulais venir vous voir, car les survivants sont rares. Surtout que vous êtes jeunes ! Mais en effet, j'avais bien plus important. Je voulais vous faire visiter personnellement la ville et vous inviter à manger. Puis, ensuite, je pourrais très vite vous occuper de vous question paperasse. Et le docteur Neels aimerait vous voir à la fin de la journée, après tout ça, pour constater si tout va bien. _**

D'accoooord... Ce n'était rien de bien important. Cela pouvait attendre. J'eus une soudaine envie de meurtre que je contenus. Non non non, il ne faut pas tuer des gens sans raison. Après tout, il 'navait rien fait de mal. C'était gentil de sa part et il voulait bien faire. Sauf qu'il est arrivé au mauvais moment. IL fallait que j'arrête d'en vouloir aux autres. Je n'étais pas si frustré..si ? Raaah et puis on s'en fout. Le panda se leva et nous tira par le bras.

**_-Allez venez jeunes gens ! Quels sont vos noms ? Je vais vous présenter la ville ! Le banquet ne nous attendra pas toujours ! _**

Je fus obligé de le suivre en lui donnant mon nom. Il nous tira hors de l'hopital et traversa les rues. La ville étiat bien active et tout le monde semblait heureux. Une école avec des enfants dans la cour, des immeubles de bureaux, un marché bien vivant et pleins de passants. Une ville stéréotypé et bien normal. Où était vraiment l'intérêt. Le panda parlait pour lui même en s'extasiant devant sa ville. Tout ça pour si peu ? Je comprenais de moins en moins.

**-Euuh dites ? C'est quoi vraiment la spécificité de cette ville ? ******

****_-Tu utilise des mots bien compliqués ! Vous avez déjà testé ce qui fait la fierté de notre ville. C'est le docteur Neels. En effet, cette île possède des terrains parfait spour les etudes biologiques et tout ce qui concerne ce point, notament les médicaments et la médecine, nous sommes très avancés. La vie animale est dangereuse aussi, et nous savions y remédier. C'est pour cela que cette ville est si défendu. Nous avons aussi un fleurissement de la technologie toute nouvelle grâce à un matériau de choix : l'or. Ce métal a des particularités..._****

Je n'écoutai pas la suite. Voilà d'où venait l'or ! Nami hurlerait au gâchis. Mais cela semblait une bonne idée pourtant. Je comprenais un peu mieux le côté inaccessible. En fait, nous n'avions pas grand chose à gagner dans cette ville. Mais le détour était sympa quand même. Il nous montra quelques laboratoires avec des études animales, dont certains humanisés, et les fameuses machines en or. Je n'avais pas compris ce que l'or avait de spécial mais il semblait en être fier. Ce docteur Neels devait être un sacré génie. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il avait pu nous sauver. Puis, décidant que c'était l'heure de casser la croûte, le maire nous emmena dans sa salle des fêtes où un buffet était dressé. Ma mâchoire faillit tomber par terre. Tout ça ? Pour nous ? J'avais terriblement faim en plus, si bien que je ne me fis pas prier. En voyant tout ce qu'engloutissait monsieur panda, je compris qu'il y en avait pour majorité pour lui. Sacré morfale.

**_-Vous avez l'intention de faire quoi, une fois ici ? Roronoa, tu semble doué pour l'escrime et tu pourrais créer un dôjo et pour toi Sanji ? Et vous avez une préférence de quartier ? Je peux tout vous arranger vous savez..._******

****-Je suis navré, mais nous ne pensions pas rester.****

****_-Comment ça ? Vous ne voulez pas ? La ville ne vous plait pas ?_****

****-Ce n'est pas ça mais nous avons des amis qui nous attendent. Nous sommes des pirates et nous vivons pour l'aventure. Une vie sédentaire comme celle-ci ne nous conviendrait pas. Et nous avons des rêves à réaliser. Pleins de raisons qui nous empêchent de rester ici.****

****_-Ah je comprends... C'est bien dommage. Mai svous pourrirez peut-être revenir, un jour ! Je vais vous donner quelque chose qui vous permettrait de revenir, si vous le désirez !_****

****-Euuh eh bien... ****

C'était un peu dur de décider. Combien de temps tout cela allait nous prendre ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais c'est vrai que l'endroit était sympa. Un peu bizarre mais... Je ne savais pas trop. J'avais tant de choses à faire que je m'imaginais mal arrêter de voyager et me poser là, comme tout le monde. J'avais besoin d'action. Et j'avais tant de personnes à revoir...

**_-Dans tous les cas, lorsque vous voudriez partir, vous nous préviendrez ! Malgré mon envie que vous restiez, vu que vous me semblez bien sympathique, je vous aiderai à retrouver votre bateau sans encombre._**

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, vu que j'avais la bouche pleines de moelleux au chocolat. Oui, j'adorai ça et alors ? Tandis que je mangeai toujours, j'entendis un bruit au loin, une sorte de mouvement de panique. Nan, pas ici. Cela devait être un rêve. Oui, une hallucination à cause des événements. La ville était trop calme pour ce genre de choses. De toute façon, ce qui m'importait ici, c'était la dose de chocolat que j'avais dans mon assiette. Et rien d'autre. Moui bon le blond me passait dans l'esprit mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Fin pov Z

Pov S

J'attendis qu'il réponde à ma question… sans pour autant paraitre impatient… non il ne venait vraiment pas de gâcher une belle occasion avec Zoro… mais c'étais presque le cas. Disons que j'avais une belle grosse dent contre lui et que je n'allais pas lui pardonné si impudemment d'avoir commis cet acte qui selon moi… est le plus grave, gâché l'intimité de deux personnes… jamais on ne m'avait fait ce coup… même si on le savait très bien que j'étais accompagné. Même sur le Sunny… lorsque je partais en ville pour la nuit. Personne n'avait fait de remarque et personne n'était venu me déranger dans cette situation, encore étonnante.

**-Je voulais venir vous voir, car les survivants sont rares. Surtout que vous êtes jeunes! Mais en effet, j'avais bien plus important. Je voulais vous faire visiter personnellement la ville et vous inviter à manger. Puis, ensuite, je pourrais très vite vous occuper de vous question paperasse. Et le docteur Neels aimerait vous voir à la fin de la journée, après tout ça, pour constater si tout va bien. **

Alors là…j'avais une de ses envie de meurtre. Et je sentit que je n'étais pas le seul…au regard qu'avais fait Zoro…alors il avait apprécier ? Je me concentra de nouveau sur le panda…en tentant de ne pas trop avoir l'air brusqué…mais j'Avais une de ses envie de lui mettre mon pied dans ses bourlet et qu'il vole jusqu'à la mairie sans nous dérangé …c'étais injuste…oui c'étais le mot. Injuste. Injuste car pour une fois que je désirais quelqu'un autant que ça, et que je voulais une histoire avec un lendemain…pas qu'un soirée de coucherie…c'étais ma première tentative et elle échoua lamentablement a cause d'un panda ? Injuste. Je me mis a boudé…totallement. C'étais une des première fois que je boudais pour une chose comme ça. Je savais que les occasion se représenterais…mais quand, peut-être jamais…peut-être même après Raftel…attendre si longtemps…avant de me faire posséder par Zoro…c'étais cruel.

**-Allez venez jeunes gens ! Quels sont vos noms ? Je vais vous présenter la ville ! Le banquet ne nous attendra pas toujours ! **

Je me présenta…voulant qu'il l'avais fait en premier, je ne voulais pas paraitre pour un rustre mal élevé. S'en suivis de celle de Zoro. Je sentis dans sa voix un pointe de déception…mais c'étais peut-être mon esprit qui me jouait des tours, surement. Puis le maire partis d'un pas rapide vers la sortis. Il semblais a un vrai gamin qui nous montrais sa collection de figurines spéciales. C'étais drôle et tendre a voir. Il semblais si fier de sa ville, c'étais comprenable. Cette ville semblais si paisible, un sorte d'endroit ou il fait que bon de vivre et ou la nature et l'homme a réussi a cohabité ensemble. D'un pointe de technologique mélangé au naturel…qui donne cette impression de bien être de la ville. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne manquais de rien ici ! Je me demandais quel étais la cuisine de cette ville, mais Zoro devança ma question par la sienne…qui étais tout autant pertinante.

**-Euuh dites ? C'est quoi vraiment la spécificité de cette ville ? **

J'Attendis la réponse avec imptience…c'étais un moment culturel que je ne rate pas dans chaqune des ville. Je savais qu'a Water seven…a chaque fois que Aqua Laguna passait, les jours qui suivant, certaine personne profitais du sel sur les toit pour en faire une excellante aissaisonement pour la nourriture…j'avais eu la chance d'en emporté mais le stock de sel de mer c'étais diminuer rapidement.

**-Tu utilise des mots bien compliqués ! Vous avez déjà testé ce qui fait la fierté de notre ville. C'est le docteur Neels. En effet, cette île possède des terrains parfait spour les etudes biologiques et tout ce qui concerne ce point, notament les médicaments et la médecine, nous sommes très avancés. La vie animale est dangereuse aussi, et nous savions y remédier. C'est pour cela que cette ville est si défendu. Nous avons aussi un fleurissement de la technologie toute nouvelle grâce à un matériau de choix : l'or. Ce métal a des particularités...**

J'étais étonné. Alors la médecine étais plus avancé ici qu'ailleur…j'aurais aimé que Chopper soit là pour voir tous ça. J'imaginais déjà le petit reine se trémoussé d'excitation devant l'ingéniosité de la chose. Je rigola dans mon coins et finis par sortir une cigarette de mes poche…L'alluma et la laissa grillé lentement au coin de mes lèvres…mes chère baton de nicotine m'avais vraiment manqué.La visite continua lentement ailleurs, visitant un quartier assez interressant…enfin de mon point de vue. Les quartier culinaire et marché m'avais toujours fasciné. Alors que tous ce fait la compétition pour la fraicheur et la qualité…il n'empêche pas que chacun comporte les même fruits. Je voulus m'approché…mais le maire avait déjà changé de direction. Zut, j'y reviendrais c'est sure…surtout je voulais gouté a la saveur locale.

Je marcha plus rapidement pour suivre le pas, ma cigarette continuant de grillé lentement entre mes lèvres, puis nous arrivâmes devant un énorme batisse qui semblait presque royale. La mairie surement ? enfin…j'aurais bien aimé visité un peu plus le marché…mais j'en profiterais plutard. Mon ventre gargouilla joyeusement famine puis le maire entra, avec nous a ses pieds, pour nous présenté a une piece, magnifiquement décoré…Dans le sens que la table qui y étais installé…paraissait des plus alléchante possible. De la cuisine locale ! J'étais sous le charme, enfin…mes papille allais pouvoir étudier un nouveau gout que j'allais pouvoir faire gouté a mes charmantes déesses préféré. Les gout exotique sont de loin les meilleur que je perfectionne. Je m'installa lentement a une place au hasard, puis écouta distraitement le monologue du maire. Je fis mon assiette et gouta lentement, savourant chaque fruit, chaque plats préparé, essayant d'en faire ressotire quel épice utillisé. Quel fragrance fait ressortir l'Autre pour un gout plus sucré, plus épicé. La sorte de viande, si elle étais attendris avant ou non… j'aurais aimé rencontré le cook pour en savoir un peu plus, mais je me retint.

**-Vous avez l'intention de faire quoi, une fois ici ? Roronoa, tu semble doué pour l'escrime et tu pourrais créer un dôjo et pour toi Sanji ? Et vous avez une préférence de quartier ? Je peux tout vous arranger vous savez...**

Ouvrir un restaurant…Voilà ce que je ferais si je resterais ici. Mais a chaque endroit ou je découvrais une nouvelle saveur, j'avais cette envie d'ouvrir un autre restaurant. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas vraiment resté ici. La proposition est allèchante d'un certaine façon car j'ai toujours voulus m'installé a un endroit que j'appréciais…mais la mer a été ma demeure tellement longtemps…je ne peux me résoudre a la quitté. ET surtout j'avais mon All Blue qui m'attendais. Je retourna mon regard pour croisé celui du maire, il nous regardais tout les deux avec ce regard paternelle qui nous donnais l'envie de lui faire un calin…tel un vrai nounours. Puis je vis les cheveux vert de zoro me taquiné du coin de l'œil…je regarda son assiette et y remarqua du chocolat… je ne savais pas que Zoro avait le bec sucré…a vrai dire, je ne savais pas grand-chose des gout culinaire de notre chère marimo national. N'ayant jamais vraiment porté attention. Je sentis un sens de compétition personnel monté en moi…j'allais le découvrir dans les jours a venirs c'étais sure et certain. Nous ne quitterions pas la ville tant que je ne connaiterais pas son plat favoris…hors de question de lui demandé. Puis je revint finallement a la conversation entre le maire et Zoro. J'avais décroché un peu en me demandant quelle étais le plat de Zoro, mais je comprennais ce qui c'étais dit.

**-Ah je comprends... C'est bien dommage. Mai svous pourrirez peut-être revenir, un jour ! Je vais vous donner quelque chose qui vous permettrait de revenir, si vous le désirez !******

****-Euuh eh bien... ****

****-Merci de votre invitation monsieur panda mais, Zoro et moi avons…une tâche accomplir…mais revenir vous visité serais un honneur et un plaisirs !****

Hors de question que je laisse mauvaise impression a une personne, je tien a mon statue sociale de bien élevé. Puis lorsque je voulus mettre une autre bouché dans ma bouche, je me fis dérangé par un bruit sec. Comme un personne qui courrais de panique…encore. On ne pouvais pas mangé tranquillement sans que le monde tourne a l'apocalypse ? un coup partis…la umbrella corp allais sortir un virus qui nous changerais en zombie mangeur de chaire…mais de quoi je parle moi encore ? je revins a ce crétin qui arrivais en courrant et gesticulant dans tout les sens .

**-MONSIEUR LE MAIRE ! MONSIEUR LE MAIRE ! C'EST LA CATASTROPHE !**

Le maire soupira, il semblais habitué…bah s'il ne paniquais pas tout allais bien dans ce cas.

**-Oui timothé…qu'est-ce qu'il y a…encore ?**

**-LES CHEF DE LA CUISINE ON DESERTÉ ! IL DISENT QU'ILS SON SOUS PAYÉ ! NOUS N'AVONS PLUS DE CHEF POUR NOS INVITÉ ET VOUS MONSIEUR !**

Le maire soupira encore…bah tien, les obligation de maire le rappel a ce que je vois. Mais je rageai quand même contre les chef qui se disait sous payé…un vrai chef…ne se soucis pas de combien on le paie…mais de la qualité du service qu'il offre. Entre un quarente berrys ou un : C'étais excellant de reviendrais c'est sure !' il y a une très grand différence. Je me leva et sortis une autre cigarette avant de m'approché lentement vers le petit majordome…enfin c'étais ce a quoi il ressemblais.

**-Oi, Chibi ! emmene moi dans la cuisine …je veux vérifier quelque chose. **

Il sembla hésité sur le moment, puis regarda le panda pour un accord finale. Je pris une longue touche de ma cigarette, avant de le regardé partir dans une direction…Zoro étais mieux de resté tranquillement avec le maire qui continuais de gobé tous ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Un luffy numéro 2 ! je remonta lentement mes manche lorsque j'arriva dans la cuisine et jeta la cigarette par la fenêtre ouverte. Je me mis lentement a farfouillé un peu dans les armoir et autre tiroir, et en sortis plusieurs instruement. Alors, environ un cinquantaine de plats que nous avions mangé a l'instant…et le maire semblais ne pas avoir de fond…j'allais donc en préparé cinquantre autres.

Je sortis plusieurs aliments, pâtes, viande attendris, viande dure, légume ,fruit, farine, et autre…j'allais en profité pour en faire gouté le maximum a zoro et voir celui qui l'attirais le plus …j'étais un géni culinaire. Je me mis rapidement au travaille, faisant bouillir de l'eau, cuire la viande dans des poêlons chauffé a vif. Tamisant une pâtes a pâtisseries lentement pour l'avoir la plus velouté possible. Je trancha des tomate, céleris, et autre légume pour en faire une sauce. Puis hacha ma viande pour en faire quelque boulette bien ronde. Le veau étais meilleur que le bœuf dans une sauce a la viande mais le porc étais équivalent au veau. J'en fis quelque une et de porc et de veau, assaisonnant a souhait pour ne laisser place qu'a un chef d'œuvre pour les papille. Je fis une petite sauce brune cristalline pour accompagné les rôtis de viande ainsi que quelque légumes accompagnant. Une assiette de riz risotto, un soufflé mousseux d'asperge, blanquette de poulet, Aoxa de veau, pâtes italienne sauce a la viande…puis au finale les déserts. Un gâteau renversé au fraise, une tarte au sucre d'érable et pacane, Mille feuille chantilly et sucre…puis un assortiment de moelleux au chocolat a saveur, Orange, menthe, fraise, banane, et framboise fraiche.

Je n'avais rien a dire sur la fraicheur des aliment…tout étais plus que parfais. Je me sentais tellement dans mon élément. Je pris un chariot pour entassé les plats et après avoir rangé un peu…je me dirigeas vers la salle a dînez ou Zoro et le maire attendais…ils étais mieux…je ne m'étais pas donné tout ce mal pour rien. Je servis les plats devant eux en les nommant les une apres les autres. Une fois le chariots vide, je vis le maire se lancés rapidement sur la nourriture…Luffy numéro deux. Je m'assis finalement avec eux pour gouté a mes création…puis regarda Zoro du coins de l'œil…j'avais posé les désert plus pres de lui…pour voir lequel il prendrais…plus souvent que les autre…tout ce qui me manquais, c'étais de la patience.

**-LE gout est tout simplement exquis jeune homme. Sanji, vous êtes un chef hors pair ! **

Je remercia le maire d'un signe de tête et mangea tranquillement en regardant toujours Zoro…

Fin Pov Sanji

* * *

><p>Review pour moi et ma très chère copine Ryurin Chan^^ plz<p>

*prochain chapitre...LEMON TIME ;P pour tout les fan...l'histoire continue mais le lemon est inséré a l'intérieur du chapitre et ne sera pas CLAIREMENT démontré et demarqué par un ATTENTION voici Lemon... donc bon chapitre*


	8. Chapter 8

Toujours notre couple favoris c'est a dire Zoro x Sanji ( ZoSan) Zoro Seme, Sanji Uke donc ceux qui n'aime pas passé votre chemin encore...

Zoro- Ryurin-chan

Sanji- Tameka0-0

voici le huitième chapitre * attention lemon inséré^^*

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pov Zoro<p>

Finalement, le mouvement de panique ne devait pas être une hallucination. Le cook semblait l'avoir entendu aussi. Bon ben au moins, je n'inventai rien. Je finissai mon dessert lorsque je vis un jeune garçon entrer en panique dans la salle. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore sur cette île ?

**_-MONSIEUR LE MAIRE ! MONSIEUR LE MAIRE ! C'EST LA CATASTROPHE !_****__**

**_**-Oui timothé…qu'est-ce qu'il y a…encore ?**_**

**_**-LES CHEF DE LA CUISINE ON DESERTÉ ! IL DISENT QU'ILS SON SOUS PAYÉ ! NOUS N'AVONS PLUS DE CHEF POUR NOS INVITÉ ET VOUS MONSIEUR !**_**

Et là, c'est le drame. Pour moi, cela convenait. J'avais bien assez mangé en vérité. Mais le maire soupira. En voilà un drame existentiel. Il avait l'air d'y être habitué, vu la moue de son visage. S'il savait, alors pourquoi ne payait-il pas plus ses cuisiniers ? Ou alors ils n'étaient jamais contents. A voir. Par contre, cela préoccupa le cook. Son instinct de cuistot revenait à la charge, bien évidement. Il se leva et alluma une cigarette. Puis, il s'adressa au petit qui était arrivé en panique.

**_-Oi, Chibi ! emmene moi dans la cuisine …je veux vérifier quelque chose._**

Il s'exécuta et je pus voir le blond s'éloigner vers les cuisines. Je souris. Il allait les remplacer, hein ? Pas la peine de le dire, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. A l'instant même où il avait entendu les dires du petit. Le maire le regarda partir, incrédule. Il ne s'y attendait pas, à celle là.

**_-Mais que fais votre ami ?_******

****-Sanji est cuistot à bord de notre bateau. Il en a vu d'autres, comme vous. ****

****_-Mais il ne va pas... remplacer tous mes chefs cuistots... si ?_****

****-Eh si. Attendez de le voir à l'oeuvre et vous comprendrez qu'il vaut bien mieux que tout votre service réuni.****

Le maire semblait avoir du mal à me croire. Quoi de plus normal ? Le blond n'avait l'air de rien comme ça mais en tant que cuistot, il se posait là. Le meilleur que je connaisse, bien que je n'aime pas lui dire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne la grosse tête, bien que j'étais sur qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de ses compétences. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre ce qu'il allait cuisiner. J'étais impatient. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas mangé la cuisine du cook. Il y avait eu le lapin et la canne mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Cette fois, j'allais avoir le droit à du grand jeu de sa part. J'avais hâte, vraiment.

Puis, au bout d'un temps incertain où j'attendais de voir sa silhouette revenir de là où il était, il revint avec un chariot énorme remplis de plats. Le même nombre que ce que nous avions. C'était.. impressionant. Même le maire n'en revenait pas. Je l'avais prévenu pourtant. Je lorgnai sur les desserts qu'il avait fait. Du chocolat. Pleins. Je salivai d'avance. Et comme de par hasard, il les déposa assez près de moi. Il me mettait au défi ? Peut-être qu'il cherchait tout simplement à savoir ce que je préférais. Il ne m'avait jamais posé la question alors il ne l'a jamais su. Il avait soudain un intérêt porté sur mes goûts... L'aventure nous avait bien changé. Tandis que le maire se goinfrait déjà, je regardeai les différentes desserts, vu que je n'avais pas envie de trop manger non plus. Plusieurs sortes de fondants au chocolat se dressaient devant moi. Et le cook qui me regardait. C'était trop stressant tout ça.

**_-LE gout est tout simplement exquis jeune homme. Sanji, vous êtes un chef hors pair !_**

Evidement ! Je jeta mon dévolu sur tous les fondants pour les gouter un à un. Il y en avait à la banane, à la menthe, fraise, orange et... et framboise. Il avait osé. Il n'avait pas pu deviner mais il voulait savoir. Eh ben, il avait trouvé. Voyons voir ensuite s'il avait retenu. J'en repris une deuxième fois et me vengeai aussi sur les autres desserts, histoire de brouiller un peu les pistes. Le maire engloutit le reste. Vu le sourire satisfait du blond, il avait du deviner ce que je préférais. Personne ne s'en serait vraiment douté. C'était plus un truc... de gamin ou de fille, peut-être. Ou de gourmand mais je ne m'étais jamais affirmé comme tel. Après, j'aurais pu avoir ma fierté et cacher la nature de mon péché mignon mais j'avais gros à gagner alors autant jouer. L'homme panda semblait repu et heureux. Il avait de la chance, d'avoir bénéficié d'un tel privilège.

**_-Eh bien, je dois vous remercier et vous féliciter, cher Sanji. Dommage que vous ne restiez pas parmi nous, car je vous aurais engagé. Vous êtes terriblement doué. _**

Je souris. Le maire, par contre, dut nous annoncer qu'il avait quelques obligations. Il nous recommanda juste de ne pas oublier d'aller voir le médecin, mais c'est tout. Aucune obligation, ni rien. Et nous avions une looongue plage de temps à tuer. Le panda nous remercia une nouvelle fois et sortit lorsqu'une secrétaire déguisé en bunny girl vint la chercher. C'est quoi ce pays de fou ? Enfin bon, laissons tomber. Personne n'était net dans cette ville de toute manière. Je me levai tranquillement. Et maintenant ? Je réfléchis un instant sur les possibilités qui se proposaient à nous. Très vite, j'en venais à la conclusion que nous n'avions pas fini nos affaires ce matin, coupé par un panda humain. Et que j'avais une revanche à prendre.

**-Tu viens ? On ne va pas rester planté là jusqu'au soir...**

Je sortis donc avec lui dehors, en cherchant du regard où nous étions installés pour la nuit. Bon, je l'avoue, je n'avais pas vraiment le don de m'orienter et maintenant que je n'avais plus d'attraits animals, c'était peine perdue. Mais bon, le cook avait vu que je cherchais quelque chose et visiblement avait compris. Je ne savais pas quoi mais il avait su retrouver notre chambre. Il était fort, de pouvoir savoir où aller sans connaître la ville. IL avait le coup d'oeil. Pas moi. Je montai en haut et il dut encore une fois me montrer laquelle nous appartenait. Oui bon, mon cas était perdu. Mais je n'étais pas perdu ! Seulement mon cas ! Je grognai pour la forme, sachant très bien quelle était ma faute. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Une bonen sieste ne serait pas de refus, c'est vrai. Mais j'étais... frustré. Je regardai le cook. Il n'avait eu que des histoires sans lendemain, et de la romance guimauve à souhait. Même envers Nami ou Robin, c'était ponctuel plus ou moins. Et il n'avait jamais essayé vraiment de les charmer pour de vrai. Enfin, voilà quoi. Il ne s'est jamais montré envers elles comme il l'a été envers moi. C'était différent, une autre mesure. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas encore comprendre.

Même si toute la tension était retombé, je le désirai encore, ce type. Je n'avais pas l'habitude du tout d'avoir ce genre de choses qui me turlupinait. Je m'en foutais que ce soit lui ou non, ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était lui. Et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment je pouvais dépendre et le vouloir. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de tout à l'heure. Depuis la nuit d'il y a deux jours, surtout à partir de là. Je n'avais pas dit n'importe quoi. Je n'aurais pas laissé passer une telle chose au delà de la barrière de mon orgueil si je ne le pensais pas, si je ne le voulais pas. Et lui non plus. Il avait même osé me le rappeler. Il était différent maintenant. Je pouvais l'approcher sans qu'il ait peur. Je pouvais... Cela suffit à me convaincre. Je me levai et m'approchai de lui. Il ne m'en voudra pas. Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne me le reproche pas. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait éveillé en moi et que je ne voulais pas laisser en suspens. Je ne cherchais pas tellement à comprendre. Je tenais à vivre, à le vivre. Et je tenais à l'obtenir. Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai tendrement. J'en voulais déjà plus. Il m'attirait trop, ma raison ne pouvait le lui permettre. Sauf que je l'avais déjà fait taire depuis longtemps. Puis, j'approchai ma bouche de son oreille, la léchant doucement. Je lui chuchotai alors :

**-Il y a quelque chose que nous n'avions pas fini, le cook... Et je vais devoir me venger de ça... Je ne sais pas si ça te fera regretter ton acte mais je compte bien te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce... San-ji..**

Je fondis une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres en l'allongeant sur son lit. Cette fois, je lui demandai l'accès de l'intérieur de sa bouche et dès qu'il me l'offrit, je glissai ma langue pour aller caresser la sienne. Je l'embrassai longuement cherchant à le faire languir comme il avait fait pour moi. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Puis, je descendis parcourir son cou qui me tentait depuis belle lurette. Je pris soin, bien sur, d'enlever la chemise qui faisait obstacle à ma progression. Je le connaissais déjà un peu, lorsque j'avais pu en profiter il y a deux jours, mais je le redécouvrais avec plaisir. Je sentais déjà en moi le désir monter et je ne manquai pas de le lui faire savoir de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait. Je souris lorsque je l'entendis gémir. Je continuai de descendre doucement, en explorant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Mes mains vinrent caresser aussi son torse, en cherchant les points sensibles du blond que je pourrais exploiter.

La clenche s'enclencha à ce moment là. Manque de bol, je ne faisais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je l'avais fermé, bien évidement. Ils renoncèrent de rentrer, donc, et je pus continuer de m'amuser un peu. La chaleur avait monté, tout comme mon rythme cardiaque. Au fur et à mesure, j'avais du mal à contenir mon propre désir. Fatalement, au bout d'un moment, j'arrivais à son pantalon où il semblait bien à l'étroit. Je n'en menais pas large non plus remarque. Je le regardai un instant et me penchai tout près de son visage, voulant savoir si c'est ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il me répondit par un baiser que je fis durer, autant pour le plaisir que pour le remercier, en quelques sortes. Mais je n'avais pas fini avec lui.

Je me reculai doucement et caresser avec l'une de mes mains ses reins à la lisière de son pantalon. Je tenais à le frustrer, qu'il comprenne ma douleur. Je le déboutonna lentement, une lenteur qui me faisait souffrir moi autant que lui. Je lui embrassai le bas ventre, attendant ses grognements avant d'aller plus loin. Je lui souris et descendit un peu plus bas, sans pour autant enlever la dernière couche de tissu qui me séparait de ce que je voulais. Je donnai doucement un parcours incertain à ma main, qui se baladait sur son torse pour descendre vers son boxer. Je lui caressai une dernière fois juste à la naissance de ses reins. Puis, j'enlevai la dernière couche de tissu qu'il portait.

J'hésitai à faire de même moi aussi. Mon pantalon commençait à vraiment devenir trop serré. Mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, je... Il aimait les femmes. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi, je savais que je devais faire attention. Je voulais le garder auprès de moi. L'éternelle question de pourquoi lui revenait toujours. Mais je m'en fichais. Je n'avais pas besoin de comprendre. Je me penchai vers son entre jambe et le léchai doucement, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Je me fiais à ses gémissements. Je le pris finalement en bouche et entamant des mouvements va-et-vients, toujours en faisant attention à ce que cela lui faisait. IL n'en menait pas large. Je m'arrêtai avant qu'il vienne, et l'embrassai sur ses lèvres, en posant son bassin contre le sien. J'en voulais plus. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il voudrait lui. Je pris bien le soin de lui faire comprendre mon désir, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de ma part. Je guettai toujours la moindre de ses réactions, n'ayant que pour repère lui même. Les mots ne serviraient à rien ici, nous n'en avions pas besoin.

Fin pov Z

Pov S

Je le fixais…intensement. Sur chaque bouché qu'il prennais, j'étudiais ses réaction. C'est légère mimique qu'il faisait en goutant le moelleux a la menthe, ou encore cet air divin qu'il a eu en dégustant celui au banane. Mais encore…Je le trouva. Enfin…son pêché mignon…celui qu'il avais caché depuis si longtemps…et que j'avoue. N'avais pas préparé très souvent lors de nos voyage en mer. Le moelleux a la framboise. Il avait eu un moment les yeux clos…a savouré la saveur du chocolat dans sa bouche…mixé a cette fragrance subtile de framboise fraiche. S'étais a peine s'il ne c'étais pas mordillé la lèvre inférieur dans un soupire  
>d'extase…mais bon je devais divagué un peu aussi…j'étais tellement concentré sur lui que je m'imaginais surement de chose. Il ne se fis pas prier pour en prendre plus …même que celui-ci…il n'en restait plus une miette. Puis il souria légèrement…même le meilleur voyant du monde ne l'aurais surement pa sapperçus…mais je savais que ce petit attendrissement du coin de sa bouche…m'étais destiné.<p>

Il regarda un autre désert sucré, je me mis a douté légèrement de ce qu'il venais de faire…comptais t'il tous les gouté avant de porté son jugment…ou tentait-il simplement de brouiller mes piste ? il trancha dans le renversé au fraises alors que je me servais d'une part de gâteau au fromage*. Mais dès la première bouché… je suis qu'il ne tentais que de trompé mon œil… il avait compris le but de mon expériance personnel. C'était Zoro après tout. Il ne fallais pas que je m'Attende a moins de sa part. mais je souris quand même. Le grand Roronoa Zoro…étais un fanatique des moelleux au chocolat a la framboise. De retour sur le navire…il est certain que je profiterais de cette découverte pour en faire un peu plus souvent … je n'allais pas me gêné. Maintenant que j'avais découvers son déssert préféré…il ne manquais plus qu'a savoir ce qu'il préfèrais en plat principale et autre…Je réalisa la soudaine obsession que j'Avasi avec le Marimo depuis …notre soudain rapprochement…Puis le maire coupa court a mes réflexion. C'étais si soudain…j'avais l'impression d'être resté a le regardé tellement longtemps…que j'avais cette impression de sortir d'un sieste reposante.

**-Eh bien, je dois vous remercier et vous féliciter, cher Sanji. Dommage que vous ne restiez pas parmi nous, car je vous aurais engagé. Vous êtes terriblement doué.**

Oh mais tout le plaisir étais pour moi…je n'avais pas de mérite a un modeste dinez…je n'étais que le modeste outil de cet art que l'on appel la cuisine. Le maire se leva lentement…pusi s'excusa auprès de nous…car il avait des obligations a allez régler. Ouais…je trouve qu'en temps que pirates…nous avions eu le grand luxe depuis…un peu comme après la guerre civile à Arabasta. Le roi nous avais donnez tant. Mais bon il fallais avouez que le travaille qui avait été fait …étais de la même taille, mais ici. Qu'avions nous fait pour mérité un tel acceuille ? survivre dans une jungle maudite ? arrivé dans la ville a demis animal ? …je trouvais ça un peu louche…mais enfin je verrais avec le maire un autre jours…pour le moment. J'avais juste envie de retourné en cuisine pour refaire le plus de moelleux au chocolat-framboise a Zoro. Lorsque sa secrétaire arriva, je tomba sous le charme directement, une bunny. Il avait un secrétaire habillé en bunny, je désirais tellement une assitante dans ce genre. Rêvassant de la plus jolie des assistante cuisinière, j'ai presque manqué ce que Zoro me disait.

**-Tu viens ? On ne va pas rester planté là jusqu'au soir...**

Roh, mais …la bunny partais avec sa petite queue au loin…je voulais tellement allez la rencontré…C'étais presque en boudant que je la vis quitté la pièce en compagnie du maire panda…j'espèrais sincèrement…qu'il ne faisait rien ensemble, un telle beauté….ah mais je ne pouvais nier que le maire avais un cœur d'or…même pour le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec lui…il avais un mentalité de simple d'esprit…voila pourquoi je l'appréciait tant. Il l'avais surement mérité sa bunny, je n'étais pas la pour critiqué les choix d'autruis…après tout, j'avais mon homme qui m'attendais.

Je frissonna légèrement au pronom possesif que j'avais donné a Zoro. Depuis quand je le considèrais comme MON marimo ? c'étais tellement étrange de pensé ça, maintenant, de pensé que sa simple présence pouvais signifier autant pour moi. j'étais tellement heureux…surtout depuis que j'avais avoué…que cette barrière étais tombé. C'étais comme si enfin, nos destin c'étais étroitement lié pour ne plus jamais se désoudé. Nous sortîmes a l'extérieur pour nous dirigé vers l'hotel dont j'avais eu le plan par le maire plutôt dans la journée. Le marimo semblais totallement perdus, c'étais comique de le voir être revenue totallement lui. Je suis sur que nous nous serions retrouvé a la case départ si je l'avais laissé nous conduire a l'hotel. Un brave homme, avec du cœur au ventre…et de la tendresse profondement caché…mais même dans les pire situation…il ne pouvais trouvé son chemin seul. C'étais parfois désolant. Je suivis le plan directement. L'hotel n'étais pas si loin de la mairie…mais Zoro semblais impressioné…je n'en dit pas un mot. Arrivé devant, je remarqua que c'étais plus une auberge qu'un hotel. J'avais les auberge en plus haute estime que les hotel de luxe…car la nourriture y étais cent fois meilleurs.

L'aubergiste, une vieille femme au regard tendre, nous donna la clé de la chambre en me faisant un clin d'œil coquin. Oula…elle s'imaginais beaucoup de chose la petite dame. Nous lançant un passé un bon séjour rapidement avant que Zoro et moi ne s'éclipse dans la dite chambre. Je dus le ramené sur le droit chemin quelque fois…il allait entré dans d'autre piece, quelque unes fermé…d'autre ou s'élevais des bruit un peu douteux…masi bon je n'empêche personne de faire ce qu'il veux hein ? après tout j'ai bien sauté sur Zoro dans un hopital ! je rougis a cette pensé. Une fois devant la porte, je l'ouvris lentement et la maintenant, le temps que le marimo entre. J'observa la piece. Rustique, bien entretenus, un certain luxe…et l'or qui tronais sur certain apparaille sophistiqué. J'étais toujours étonné de voir que ce minerais si précieux…et qui a une forte valeur marchande…de retrouvé utilisé pour les objet de tout les jours.

Je referma la porte et au moment ou j'allais m'installé sur la première chaise, Zoro se planta devant moi et m'embrassa tendrement. J'ouvirs lentement les yeux, en répondant a son chaste baisé…je ne comprenais pas ce tel changement de comportement…j'avais l'impression qu'il allais piqué un roupillon il y a a peine quelque instant et maintenant… il m'embrassait de cette façon que me rendais totallement fou. Je sentis le désir monté légèrement. Il se dirigeai vers mon oreille dans une caresse sensuelle du bout de lèvre puis la lèchas lentement avant de me chuchoté :

**-Il y a quelque chose que nous n'avions pas fini, le cook... Et je vais devoir me venger de ça... Je ne sais pas si ça te fera regretter ton acte mais je compte bien te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce... San-ji..**

Mon nom susurré comme il venait de le faire, me fis frissoné d'excitation. Je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il soit rancunier envers ce genre de chose… Je le regarda, mes yeux brillants d'un mélange léger entre la gène et la tendresse. Puis je releva lentement mon visage pour venir ceuillir ses lèvres du bout des mienne, savourant cette carresse sensuelle avant d'enlacé son cou tendrement. Il approfondis lentement le baisé, du bout de la langue, demandant l'acces prestement. J'entrouvris les lèvres pour acceuillir sa comparce de ma langue, me battant tendrement avec la sienne. J'étais grisé par ce baisé. Lentement il me fis reculé jusqu'à ce que j'atteingne la lisière du lit derrière nous, un seul lit…

Je tomba directement dessus et Zoro ne mis pas longtemps a me dominé de sa grandeurs. Carressant mon corps, m'embrassant langoureusement. Ma langue se battais toujours contre la sienne dans un combat des plus sensuelle et je finis pas lui laissé le dessus en manque d'air. Je sentis son corps se collé contre le mien dans une recherche de contact et il en profita pour partir exploré mon cou. Parcement de baisé lent et généreux a certain endroit. Je souflait fortement contre la pluie de baisé qu'il m'offrais. Je passa mes mains contre son dos, les callant lentemnt vers son torse puis partis lentement vers la lisière de son vêtement. Il continua lentement de mal traité mon cou alors que je continuai a gémir sous son taitement. Je le sentis se débatre tendrement avec ma chemise avant de la lancé au loin, ses mains chaude carressait mainteant ma peau rendus a vif de par ses actes. J'étais de plus en plus réceptif a ses touchés…il me rendait sensible du corps…je n'avais jamais été dans cette position avant.

Je commençais a le sentir de plus en plus lent… me fesant languir le plus possible, ce qui me rendait impatient. J'avais envie de plus de contact, j'avais envie de sentir ses mains contre moi, contre ma peau si sensible a ses carresses, j'avais envie de sentir la pulpe de ses lèvres ceuillir les mienne dans un baisé passionné mais il ne faisait rien de tous ça…ne faisant que jouer avec le bouton de mon pantalon et de retirant lentement. Je grogna lentement sous la chaleur qui augmentais de plus en plus dans mon bas ventre. J'appréhendait ce qui allais ce passé…mais en même temps, je le désirais tellement.  
>Il finis par retiré mon pantalon mais en voyant un forte innégalité, je me releva, dans un suplice, pour lui retiré sauvagement son chandail…il allait me rendre fou. Je parcourra ses épaules pendant qu'il continua lentement a descendre vers cette objet qui serais ma libération totale. Ma hampe de chaire je la sentais palpé sous ses frollement avec le tissus des sous-vêtement. Je n'attendais que ce geste de libération, c'étais presque une heurésie de la laissé prisonnière. Surtout avec les regard aguicheur qu'il me lançais…il allait me le payé.<p>

Puis voyant que j'étais complètement a bout, perdus dans un réquiem de gémissement et grognement d'impatience…il finis par retiré le dernier rempard qui le séparais de mon membre. J'étais rouge de gène…je ne pensais pas que de me retrouvé nu devant lui m'exciterais autant que sa me gènais. Après tout, Zoro étais un mâle, il n'avais pas de poitrine douillette dans laquelle blottir son visage, pas de hanches rebondies auxquelles s'aggripper, pas de chute de reins profonde a explorer. Non. Il n'est pas en rondeurs mais en muscles et en reliefs fermes. Et pourtant, je me pâmais complètement sous ses caresse, c'étais ces baisé qui me faisait frétillé sur place, c'étais sous son regard que je rougissait et c'étais pour lui que mon cœur battait aussi vite.

Lorsque je sentis sa langue sur mon membre, je ne pus réprimé un long gémissement de plaisir. S'étais si bon, chaud et sauvage a la fois…brute…tout comme il l'étais mais j'aimais tellement ce qu'il me faisait. J'aimais. Partant de petit baisé et quelque lèchouille, il la pris complètement en bouche pour lui imprimé son rythme lent de torture aguicheuse. Je voulais tellement qu'il aille plus vite, plus loin mais il sembla vouloir me laissé gémir a cette vitesse. Je me cambra légèrement pour m'enfoncé mais il me maintenait contre le lit. Il continua un moment et s'arrêta alors que j'étais tout près de la jouissance. C'étais…cruel de sa part

**-Zo…ah…ro… ! pitier ! continue !**

Je me colla contre lui et tenta de terminé son travaille moi-même, mais il sembla avoir prévus cette réaction et m'en empêcha. J'étais rouge d'excitation, de rage et de honte. C'étais tellement injuste…je voulais qu'il me fasse venir mais il tenais tellement a me torturé… je le supplia lentement, en haletant…incapable de faire une phrase cohérente. Il sembla bien profité de la situation. J'allais me relevé pour lui foutre un coup mais il me taquina la hampe du bout du doigt. Je retomba directement sur le dos, dans un gémissement lent et vigoureux. Le sadique. Il me regardais comme s'il craignais que je refuse de continuer mais avait un aire de pleine satisfaction sur ce qu'il faisait. Je soupira fortement, en gémissant son nom..sentant sa main taquine me carressé sans pour autant me soulagé.

**-Pitier !...ahhhh !**

Puis il finis par la reprendre en bouche…surement par impatience lui-même…car j'étais a bout. Je voulais tellement venir par ces traitement. Peu de temps après la continuité se son travaille, je vint dans sa bouche, dans une gémissement long et langoureux. Je me cambras contre lui et l'enlaça de mes bras pour le sentir encore plus contre moi. j'avais son torse chaud contre le mien et je sentais la bosse frotter hardement contre le tissu de son pantalon. Je fus pris d'un éclaire de lucidité et le déshabilla rapidement avant qu'il ne poursuive. Il étais magnifique...je n'aurais jamais crus dire ça. Mais dans son plus simple appareil, Zoro avait un charme des plus magnifique et ça m'excitait encore plus. Mais au moment ou je sentis un de ses doigts taquin venir tenté de me pénétré…mon étas d'espris changea…il allait…j'allais me faire…

Je commencâ a paniqué légèrement sous ses baisés. Je voulais tellement le sentir en moi mais je redoutait les répercution. Mon visage contre sa joue, je me colla contre lui par crainte du moment. Il me rassura par des mot que je me m'attendais pas de sa part…tellement beau et tendre. J'eu un monté de désir pour lui et en le regardant. Nos souffles qui se mélangent, l'odeur de sa peau et le contact de ses mains qu'il déplace sur moi... tout me trouble et me bouleverse. Sous mes doigts me semblent défiler la douceur de son épiderme et les reliefs de son torse. Je l'embrassa avidement, fortement, et passionnement. C'étais ma façon a moi d'accepté ce qui s'en suivrais. Il le compris aisement et enfonça un doigts en moi…c'étais loin d'être agréable sur le cou. Continuant de m'embrassé dans le cou, je gémissait d'incomfort

. Je voulais qu'il le retire maintenant mais il commença de petit mouvement agréable en moi qui me faisait frissonné. Je soupira d'aise a cette nouvelle sensation en voulant plus. Puis il en inséra un deuxième … je me crispa une seconde fois, mais me détendis plus rapidement en le sentant a nouveau bougé a l'intérieur de moi…c'étais étrange mais tellement bon a la fois. Au troisième…je sentis quelque larmes perlé au coin de mes yeux. Je le sentis doutez de lui a cet instant. J'étais sur qu'il allais les retiré mais je soupira de désir contre son oreille. Je passa ma main sur son membre pour le massé lentement. Je sentais ses doigts bougé dans mon corps et je soupirais et gemissait fortement contre lui. Je ne savais pas s'il avait eu d'autre expériance …mais il savait quoi faire.

Il retira ses doigts lentement et je gémis de frustration…c'étais plus un grognement. Il retira ma main de son membre en souflant. Je gémis son nom. Un fois de plus car je sentais maintenant un manque a l'intérieur de moi et je voulais qu'il soit comblé.

**-Prend-moi !**

Je le regarda, avec un regard des plus désirable, complètement a l'abandon de lui…non je m'offrais complètement a lui. Il étais le seul. J'entoura son cou de mes bras, et nicha mon visage dans son cou.

**- C'est assez, fait moi l'amour, Zoro !**

J'avais souffler son nom contre son épaule et j'avais frissoné. J'aimais tant quand il me touchait comme ça, lorsque je sentais son corps contre le mien, se frolant mutuellement, entendre sa voix murmuré tendrement mon nom…tout cela me grisait…j'étais complètement saoul de se désir envers lui. Je le sentis soulevé mes hanche lentement et positionna son membre a l'entré de mon corps, j'étais excité…mais tellement peu rassuré. Il le sentis se resserra son emprise sur moi, embrassa de temps en tempes mon cou. Puis lentement mais surement, il commença a me pénétré.

Je me crispa vivement de douleur. Il étais vachement énorme. je gémis de douleur contre lui mais ne voulais pas qu'il se retire. Mes larmes se mirent a couler d'elle-même mais je continurait a enduré…je le voulais. Puis une fois a la garde, je pris un grand respire pour tenté de me calmé…c'étais hyper désagréable…et j'aurais bien aimé qu'il la retire…mais j'attendis de me calmé. Il continua de m'embrassé tendrement pour pouvoir commencé a bougé. Sauf que je ne me décrispait pas …je n'y arrivais pas. Dans un soupire, il leva le doitg et vin éffleuré l'entré de ma cuisse. J'eu un énorme choc. Un vague d'excitation non prévus qui me fis voir des étoiles quelques instants. Je gémis de plaisir contre lui et il en profita pour mettre le premier coup de reins…le sale ! je grogna a nouveau d'inconfort. Il recommança le même manège et je soupira son nom dans son cou.

Je le sentis se mouvée a nouveau…mais avec plus de facilité. Je finis par me détendre et bougea des hanches avec lui pour lui montré qu'il pouvait accélérer. Ce qu'il fis lentement. Commençant par de lent va et vient puis accélérant, hasardeusement. Je commençais a ne plus sentir trop la douleur mais l'inconfort y étais encore. Je soupirais contre lui puis, soudainement, je lâcha un cris d'extase complètement inattendus. Il avait touché un point si sensible en moi…et je ne m'y attendais tellement pas. J'avais un vague de plaisir énorme a un tel point que j'en avais vue des étoile. Il sembla sourire contre moi…et le coup suivant toucha a nouveau ce point sensible en moi…c'étais comme si j'atteignais le septième ciel …l'extase totale, la passion de ce que je vivais avec lui.

**-Ahhh…Zoro !**

Il continua de me pilloné au même endroit, ne me laissant que gémissant et soupir contre son corps j'étais incapable de m'y faire, incapable de me retenir…j'hurlais complètement de plaisir. C'étais tellement nouveau pour moi…si bon. J'en voulais plus, lui demandant plus vite, plus loins, et surtout plus fort…il ne fis qu'obéir a mes désir…j'étais esclave de son corps.

Esclace de son désir…

Fin Pov S

Pov Z

Il me suppliait désormais. Je sourirai tandis qu'il était plus que frustré que je ne continue pas. Ca, c'était en guise de vengeance pour tout à l'heure. Je me réjouissais de l'entendre ainsi gémir et le taquinai doucement de ma main pour le pousser à bout. Complètement. Il n'était même plus capable de formuler une phrase complète. Il voulait se débattre, m'expliquer sa façon de pensée mais je coupai court à toute tentative. J'aimais l'entendre gémir mon nom, me dire qu'en ce moment même, il n'y avait que moi et personne d'autre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela m'était si important, si bon. Mais je le voulais, vraiment. Je mis fin à ma petite vengeance et fis ce qu'il désirait. Je le repris en bouche en prenant un rythme plus soutenu. Il ne mit pas longtemps à venir dans ma bouche dans un long gémissement. J'avalai le tout. Je le sentis se cambrer sous moi, pour venir se coller tandis que je l'allongeai un peu plus, me frottant de désir contre lui. Je m'emparai une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres.

Il ne semblait pas apprécier ma position de force et le blond décida de finir de me déshabiller. Je pris ça comme un oui pour ce qui allait venir et l'une de mes mains s'achemina vers ses reins, pour qu'un de mes doigts vint titiller son intimité. Je le vis paniquer un peu tandis qu'il cachait son visage contre ma joue en gémissant légèrement. C'était sa première fois. Cette fois, j'en avais la certitude. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'en étais heureux. C'était comme s'il appartenait à moi et à personne d'autre. Je trouvais mes pensées trop égocentriques sur le moment, mais je compris bientôt que c'était le cook qui me rendait fou. Fou de lui. Sans vouloir le forcer, je voulais continuer plus loin. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Les mots s'alignèrent tout seul.

**-Schuut... Je te tiens trop à toi pour te faire du mal... **

Cela eut son effet. Il me regarda, les yeux mi-clos. Je dus me contrôler pour ne pas le prendre violement. Comment... Comment pouvait-il me faire autant d'effet ? Je n'en savais rien. De tout ça, je ne comprenais rien. Je finirais bien par mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais, un jour. Il m'embrassa alors avidement. Il semblait déterminé. Je lui en remerciai, en espérant lui donner à lui aussi ce qu'il recherchait. J'enfonçai un premier doigt en lui. Je l'entendis gémir contre moi, signalant son inconfort. Hésitant un peu, je commençai uelques mouvements qui euren son effet sur lui. Il en voulut plus. J'insérai un deuxième doigt. Il se crispa de nouveau. Je resserrai un peu plus mon emprise sur lui, une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. Je continuai à bouger en lui, cherchant un point bien précis sans le trouver. J'en introduis un troisième. Je vis alors quelques larmes perler aux yeux du cook. J'hésitai un peu plus longtemps cette fois. Je lui avais dit que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Je ne voulais. Je ne pouvais pas. Peut-être fallait-il mieux que nous nous arrêtions là pour le moment. Mais le blond ne semblait pas de cet avis. Je l'entendis soupirer contre moi, un long soupir qui trahissait son désir. En était-il sûr ? Je sentis sa main caresser mon membre, ce qui me fit perdre un peu la raison. Je repris les mouvements de mes doigts, oubliant le point que je cherchais. Je leur imposai de longs va-et vients qui firent gémir le cook. Je retirai mes doigts mais j'eus pour réponse un grognement de sa part. Je l'netendis gémir mon nom, ce qui me fit frissonner. Il voulait que je continue ?

**_-Prend-moi !_**

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Je fus surpris. Je levai mon regard sur lui, un peu surpris. J'eus tort. Mon coeur loupa un battement. Il était beau et surtout désirable. Je le voulais tout entier pour moi et moi seul. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et je le serrai contre moi en l'entendant de nouveau parler.

**_-C'est assez, fait moi l'amour, Zoro !_**

Je frissonnai lorsqu'il chuchota mon nom. Sa phrase toute entière vibrait en moi. IL n'avait pas dit n'importe quoi. Il ne voulait pas que je le prenne, mais bien plus que ça. Il voulait que je lui fasse l'amour. J'étais heureux comme jamais. Je commençai à comprendre ce qui m'animait, lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Il s'offrait à moi, complètement. Jamais il n'avait pu autant me ravir. Le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire. Je me rendis compte encore une fois que j'avais très mal mesuré mes sentiments envers lui. C'était encore plus vaste que je ne pouvas l'imaginer. Ca ne m'étonne pas que je ne trouve pas les mots.

Tout doucement, je le positionnai pour me préparer à entrer en lui. Je le sentis peu rassuré. Il était normal d'appréhender de la sorte la suite. Je l'étreignis avec toute la tendresse que j'avais pour lui en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je ferais de mon mieux pour lui. Puis, je pénétrai en lui en essayant d'être le plus doux possible.  
>Seulement, cela ne suffisait pas. Il se crispa et je l'entendis gémir de douleur. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire. Mais je sentais qu'il voulait que je continue et je continuai ma progression jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement en lui. Il essayait de respirer mais rien n'y faisait. Je le serrai contre moi, séchant ses larmes en l'embrassant tendrement mais il restait crispé. Je soupirai légèrement. Je réfléchis aux possibilités que j'avais pour le calmer, sachant que je ne pouvais pas me retirer vu qu'il ne le voulait pas. L'un de mes mains descendit taquiner sa cuisse et je touchai un point sensible à son entrée. Il gémit de plaisir et j'en profitai pour bouger un peu. Il grogna toujours mal à l'aise. Je refis la même chose jusqu'à qu'il se détende. Puis, lorsqu'il se sentit près, il me le fit savoir en accompagnant mes mouvements de hanches. J'accélérai un peu en entamant d'abord de long ve-et-vients, en accélérant un peu. Je cherchai toujours ce même point. Je sus que je l'avais atteint lorsque je l'entendis pousser un cri d'extase. Je souris et refit un même mouvement pour butter sur ce point. Il cria de nouveau. Je l'avais trouvé.<p>

**_-Ahhh…Zoro !_**

Encore mon nom. Toujours mon nom. Je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps. J'accélérai encore, en prenant soin de buter sur ce même point à chaque fois, jusqu'à toucher sa prostate. Ses gémissements et soupirs devinrent des cris. Il hurlai de plaisir, me demandant d'y aller plus fort. Je lui obéis, en accentuant encore plus mes mouvements. Il n'en menait pas large, et moi non plus. Je sentais que j'atteignais bientôt ma limite. Mais je me sentais entier, toujours en demandant l'origine de mes émotions. Bientôt, je me sentis à l'étroit à l'intérieur du cook et me déversa en lui dans un long râle ponctué de gémissements. Je restai un moment sans bouger, le temps que je me remette de mes émotions, haletant. Puis je me retirai doucement à m'éffondra à ses côtés. C'était fini. Mais je me sentais incroyablement bien.

Toujours dans un événement hors norme, j'attirai le cook contre moi et le serrai. Je lovai ma tête dans son cou en soupirant. Je n'arrivai pas à prononcer un mot. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais par simplement mes gestes. Je lui enserrai la taille d'une main, comme un gamin pour son doudou, et l'autre se perdit dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je voulais rester comme ça, dans un moment indéfini. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler. Je n'y arrivais définitivement pas. Ca ne devait pas être si grave mais j'aurais voulu qu'il m'entende. Je lui donnai un long baiser chaste avec toute la tendresse dont je pouvais faire preuve et m'endormit quelques minutes après, en le tenant toujours serré contre moi. Parce que j'étais vraiment.. vraiment trop crevé.

...(Entre les ronflements de Zoro et Sanji qui parle dans son sommeil, comme il ne se passe rien...)...

Je fus réveillé par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à la porte. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement et regardai un instant par la fenêtre. Non, nous n'étions pas le matin. Plutôt fin d'après midi. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner mais il faisiat encore bien jour. Je considérai un instant le cook dans mes bras et sourit en resserrant insconscienment ma prise. Mais bien évidement, il fallait quelqu'un pour gâcher ce moment.

**_-SANJI ? ZORO ? OUVREZ, JE VOUS PRIE ! EST CE QUE TOUT VA BIEN ?_**

La voix du maire. Génial... Au moins, il ne défonçait pas les portes. A moins que la propriétaire ne le lui ait interdit. Je dus me résoudre à me lever et m'habiller prestement. Puis, je recouvrais à demi le cook de la couverture pour qu'ilsoit à peu près descent. Il pouvait bien encore dormir un peu. J'ouvris ensuite la porte. Le panda me sauta dessus.

**_-Ah Zoro ! Je crus que vous aviez un problème ! Est ce que tout va bien ? _**

**-Oui oui. Nous... dormions. Si vous pouvez éviter de crier, ça serait gentil pour Sanji. Il était complètement mort ce midi, vous comprenez...**

**_-Oh, faire autant de cuisine a du le fatiguer. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait un tel boucan mais le docteur Neels se plaignait de ne pas vous avoir revu avant le tournoi de Deeball. _**

En fait, c'était loin la cuisine qui avait fatigué le cook. J'en étais responsable. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas m'en vouloir. Je lui avais dit que je me vengerai. Et vu comme il avait crié... Par contre, le maire semblait parler de quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. Je haussai un sourcil interrogatif.

**-Deeball ?**

**_-Oui, c'est cela. C'est un sport de notre ville. Vous pouvez y participer, si vous voulez. Mais d'abord, il faudrait aller voir le docteur Neels. Juste qu'il vérifie que tout est bien résorbé. Et il faudrait qu'il jette un oeil à vos blessures. Après cela, je vous invite au tournoi. Il commence d'ici deux heures. Venez ! Ca serait sympa ! _**

Un jeu ? Cela semblait sympathique. De toute façon, il allait falloir réveiller le blond. Je soupirai. IL avait l'air de dormir si bien... Ou alors... Ouais, j'allais faire ça. J'imaginais qu'il avait moyen envie de se lever, reodutant ce moment fatidique. Il allait m'en vouloir et se venger... et ainsi de suite... Je chassai ses pensées et fixai le panda qui servait de maire à cette ville. Nous devrions y aller, je pense. Il était un peu imposant et encombrant mais gentil. Peut-être que ca sera marrant. J'aimerais bien essayer. Je me souvins alors le davy back fight et le jeu de ballon. Un travail d'équipe forcé entre le cook et moi ouais. Mais quel beau résultat ! Peut-être qu enous aurions le droit à un jeu du même ordre.

**-Je pense que nous allons venir. Je vais en discuter avec lui. Nous allons d'abord voir le docteur Neels. Nous vous rejoindrons tout à l'heure.**

**_-Oui, vous faites bien. Mais si vous permettez, je vais vous accompagner. Je veux vérifier par moi même que tout va bien._**

Génial ! Il allait nous accompagner. Au moins, il allait me dire où c'était. Je lui demandai quelques minutes pour m'occuper de Sanji. Je repris ses fringues et l'habillai maladroitement tandis qu'il se réveillait à peine. J'aurais pu éviter qu'il émerge, ou alors le faire avant mais bon. Puis, je le pris dans mes bras façon jeune mariée et sortit de la pièce. La maire autant que le cuistot se posait des questions. Mais je ne pris pas la peine de réponse. Ce que je faisais ? Ca se voyait non ? Et le pourquoi ? Parce que c'était marrant et que j'en avais envie. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. C'était entre eux aussi pour lui mais bon... Autant ne rien dire.

L'homme panda nous emmena donc vers le cabinet du médecin, en s'extasiant encore sur la ville. Décidement, il l'aimait beaucoup ! C'est vrai que l'endroit était bien sympa. Il avait fait du bon travail. Sur le pas de la porte nous attendait le docteur Neels, visiblement impatient d'en finir pour aller voir le fameux tournoi de.. Deeball ? Plus nous avancions, plus j'étais curieux de savoir ce que c'était.

**_-Ah bah vous voilà enfin ! Je croyais que vous étiez repartis dans la forêt ! Vous avez l'air en forme mais je vais m'en assurer. Suivez moi._**

Je lui emboita le pas. Que ce soit lui ou le maire, ils étaient tellement obnubilés par notre arrivée que nous n'avions même plus le droit à un peu de temps libre tous les deux. Je soupirai pour moi même, en espérant que ce genre de situation ne se répète pas. Encore une fois, je me surpris de penser à de telles choses. Non seulement je tenais à lui plus que de raison, mais en plus je devenais possessif et légèrement guimauve. Il avait une drôle d'influence sur moi mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Cela me plaisait, bizarrement. Le médecin m'obligea à déposer mon « colis » sur la table d'observation, ce que je fis. Le pauvre, il devait avoir du mal à tout comprendre. Bah, il s'en remettra. Le fameux Neels nous examina chacun notre tour en ponctuant ses phrases de « moui » ou « bien ». Je n'aimais pas ce genre de réactions. C'était d'un débile... Mais tous les médecins semblent atteints de cette manie. A part Chopper, et la vieille qui lui sert de mentor. Je crus me prendre une baffe mentale de sa part comme quoi elle était dans la fleur de l'âge. Décidement, cette personne était dangereuse. Une fois qu'il eut finit de nous ausculter, il rangea son attirail.

**_-Bon ben tout va bien pour vous deux. Me voilà rassuré. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je ferme mon cabinet. Conditions spéciales oblige._**

C'est bon, tu peux dire que tu ne veux pas être en retard au tournoi de Deeball. Je repris le cook dans mes bras et sortit de l'endroit. Le maire nous attendait, impatient lui aussi. Mais qu'est ce que ce sport a de si spécial ? En plus, ils gardaient bien tout anecdocte pour eux. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce que c'était.

**-Bon, maintenant, vous pourrez peut-être nous expliquer en quoi ça consiste, ce Deeball.**

**_-Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'ai oublié de vous en parler ! J'étais tellement ému par ma ville que... _**

**-Oui bon nous avons compris cela. Mais le tournoi va bientôt commencer et si nous ne savons rien de ce sport, ça risque d'être compliqué de comprendre.**

**_-Vous avez raison. J'aime votre pertinence. Le Deeball est donc un sport de notre ville qui se joue avec un dé géant. C'est un jeu par équipe de deux à cinq selon la catégorie que vous choississez. Le but est de marquer le plus de points, vous vous en doutiez. Donc de gagner. Mwohhohohohoho que je suis un petit comique ! _**

**-Si vous pouviez abréger, je vous en prie...**

**_-Mwoohohoho oui. Je disais donc : ce sport se joue sur un terrain d'une treintaine de mètres environ. Le dé est mis en jeu au milieu et le but est de le lancer au dessus d'une barre de l'autre côté du terrain du côté adverse. Ensuite, selon le nombre obtenu, on gagne plus ou moins de points. Il y a bien sur des règles strictes, les coups les plus durs sont interdits. Le jeu repose aussi sur la passe à son camarade pour avancer mais il n'en pas interdit de shooter ou lancer au loin le dé. Celui qui a le plus de points en une demi heure remporte la manche. _**

Je souris. Quel jeu sympathique que nous avions là. L'idée était pas mal, sachant qu'il était difficile de faire rouler un dé. Je souris. J'avais envie d'essayer un peu. Oui, j'étais redevenu un gamin, un peu. Mais nous n'avions pas souvent l'occasion de jouer à ce genre de sport. Je jetai un regard au cook pour avoir son avis. J'espérai qu'il était assez lucide pour prendre une décision. Je l'avais un peu sorti du lit comme ça, et je m'en excuserais. Tout à l'heure, peut-être. Mais là je voulais jouer au Deeball mais je n'irai pas sans lui. Sinon, ce n'était pas marrant. Et qui sait ? Nous pourrions remporter le tournoi. Peut-être...

Fin pov Z

Pov S

J'étais perdu dans ce tourbillon d'émotions les plus puissantes qui soient. Je n'arrivais même plus a réfléchir du pourquoi, lui, pourquoi maintenant. Cette boule d'émotion qui ne faisait que grandir a l'intérieur de moi m'empêchait de parlé… je ne faisais que crié mon plaisir sous ses doigts, je gémissait beaucoup trop pour absolument rien tout ça à cause de ce foutu Marimo… qui a réussi a plongé tête première dans mon cœur. C'était impensable. Chaque fois qu'il martelait de son membre, je continuai de li dire a quel point mon corps aimait, a quel point moi j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. Et il le sentait bien. Je continuai de suivre son rythme, lui quémandant d'allez toujours plus vite et plus fort. Je ne me sentais pas comme inférieur a lui… nous étions a l'égale et pourtant, il me dominait complètement.

Mais j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. Je voulais tant le sentir plus longtemps en moi… mais rapidement, j'en vins à ma limite et jouis entre nous deux. Avec le choc, et le fait que je me sois crispé à nouveau sous l'orgasme, il vint à l'intérieur de moi. Je gémis une dernière fois, contre lui. Alors qu'il tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux verts, des cheveux en bataille, la sueur de l'effort qui perlait sur nos deux corps. J'en étais avide et tellement désireux. Je soufflais contre son visage et il me regarda enfin. Il me serra lentement et tendrement dans ses bras. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de lui, mais en fus agréablement surpris. Je le sentais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, comme si ses mots n'arrivaient juste pas a s'aligne… comme s'il en était juste incapable pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était me témoigner ses sentiments par ses gestes tendres et doucereux. Je ne dis pas plus de mots… me laissant une fois de plus emportés par ce que je ressentais pour lui…

C'était plus que du désir… Je m'étais complètement noyé dans cette passion.

Il passa l'une de ses mains sur ma taille nue et l'autre parti lentement joué dans mes cheveux. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras que j'aurais aimés resté ici pour la vie. C'était tellement… étrange. Je mis ma main contre son visage et étudiant tendrement chaque trait qui me faisait tant vibrer. Puis frôla mon nez contre son épaule. Je fermai les yeux en écoutant Zoro reprendre lentement une respiration plus normale. C'était terminé… certes… mais j'avais encore cette boule d'émotion dans l'estomac qui me rendait complètement heureux. C'était tellement inhumain de donné tant a une personne sans que l'autre ne puise en faire autant. Je me sentais légèrement trop gâté dans cette histoire, mais au combien comblé. Je fermai lentement les yeux, et justes avant de me faire prendre par les bras de morphée, je planquai mon visage contre son tors et marmonnant une phrase qui étais aussi inaudible que pour lui que pour moi. Pourtant, les mots tournaient dans ma tête, comme une tempête de sentiment… c'était si loin que ça. J'éprouvais autant que ça pour le marimo? Je ne le savais pas, mais j'espérais qu'il en éprouve autant pour moi que je ne pouvais le faire pour lui… car maintenant, c'était ma vie qui dépendait de la sienne.

Je finis par me faire emporté par le sommeil et la fatigue accumulée du voyage qui n'avaient pas aidé. Je ne voyais plus rien hormis ce rêve étrange qui me troublait plus que tout.

_Je n'étais ni dans ma chambre avec Zoro, ni dans cette jungle. C'était une place étrange et tellement peu rassurante. Le noir grugea lentement la distance de la pièce. Pourtant, je voyais le ciel, mais il avait une de ses couleurs étranges. Je ne pouvais même pas la décrire. C'était si irréel. Je savais très bien que je rêvais… mais ce qui me troublait le plus était cette table. Une table au beau milieu de cette pièce à ciel ouvert, bien mise, avec un service à thé qui trônait librement au dessus. C'était étrange. Je ne savais pas si je devais resté ici ou bougé pour allez a cette table._

_Je fis donc un pas pour le savoir, puis lentement, la table recula. À peine que quelque centimètre, mais assez pour que je le remarque. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je regardai à nouveau le ciel qui tournait lentement dans les teintes de mauves violacés et vert. Encore une fois je ne me sentais pas bien avec toute cette noirceur qui m'entourait. Je continuai à marché vers la table. Mais lentement elle s'éloigna de moi. Plus j'avançais vers elle, plus elle reculait. Sur le coup je pensais l'acculer contre le mur de la pièce, mais plus elle reculait et plus un chemin se formait lentement sur son passage. Je n'aimais juste pas cette sensation. Je finis par voir des choses apparaitre au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la table._

_Des plantes, qui poussaient drôlement, des arbres qui apparaissaient lentement. Des animaux plus vrais que nature… puis un tigre. Ce tigre me semblait étrangement familier, mais je voyais derrière lui la table qui continuait d'avancer. Je la fixa puis regarda le tigre me suivre lentement, en marmonnant. La table perdit lentement de ses attraits pour devenir lentement… ce lapin que j'avais rencontré dans la jungle. Au regard si meurtrier et ravageur. Le tigre derrière moi continuais de marmonné et n'avais aucune crainte de ce lapin. Je me retrouvai à nouveau dans une pièce, avec pour décors la jungle et encerclé de ce tigre blanc et du lapin de la même couleur._

_Puis lorsque je voulus faire un mouvement, je vis de la lumière toute prête de moi… quelque m'être à peine. Une poupée de paille… pas très énorme, mais ni trop petite. J'arrivais à la voir parfaitement d'où j'étais. Plus je fixais cette poupée, cet épouvantail… plus je trouvais qu'il ressemblait à quelque chose que je connaissais._

_Les marmonnements du tigre derrière moi se firent plus forts et plus grincheux, comme le rouage d'une machine qui continue de fonctionner malgré son appel a l'huile. Je continuai de fixer ce mannequin de paille qui commençait à prendre forme de ce que je connaissais. Cette chemise blanche, ce pantalon… j'avais déjà vu ça quelque part._

_Le lapin ne bougea même pas d'un poil… il n'avait fait aucun mouvement, depuis qu'il était devenu un lapin… comme s'il continuait d'attendre que je lui coure après. Mais c'était cette poupée qui m'intriguait maintenant. La voix du tigre se fit de plus en plus familière, bien que je n'avais pas détourné mon regard du pantin devant moi._

_Lentement, trois boucles d'oreille, une haramaki puis des épées étaient apparues dans une fumée des plus inquiétante. Maintenant je savais… elle représentait Zoro… j'avais beau voir que c'était un pantin de paille… je me sentais mal. Comme s'il allait absolument que je fasse quelque chose. C'était tellement étrange. La voix du tigre finie par me reviendras en mémoire… c'était celle de la vieille qui nous avait piégés._

_***tu perdras! vous n'y arriverais pas… Tu le perdras***_

_Je perdrai? Mais quoi… qu'est-ce que je perdrais?...Mon regard fixait toujours et encore le pantin de Zoro. Inerte, froid, pailleux presque… mais je continuais de me sentir tiraillé comme si je devais allez aidé ce pantin… qui n'étais que de tissu et de paille. Je voulus faire un pas. Pour soulagé ce tiraillement, au moins le décroché, mais j'étais prisonnier de mon propre corps. Je fis un mouvement à peine perceptible vers le bas pour y remarquer que mon corps n'était que paille aussi. J'étais un pantin juste devant celui de Zoro. Pourtant, j'arrivais encore à tourner la tête._

_***Tu le perdras… par ta faute il mourra!... Il n'y a que la mort qui vous attend… tu n'y arriveras pas! Faible… ***_

_Bon la mémé commençait vraiment a me traquassé mais lorsque je vis du coin de l'œil… la lapine se diriger lentement vers le patin de Zoro… je sentis une panique lentement me prendre. Pourquoi? Ce n'était qu'un pantin… ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je le vis prendre une forme un peu plus humaine… plus apte à porter une arme des plus mortelle… mais ce regard qui me fixais à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Cette aire qui voulait tout dire. Et la mamie qui continuait de dire ces mots qu'il raisonnait dans mon esprit comme l'écho d'un tintement désagréable sur l'océan._

_***tu le perdras… faible… tu… ne réussiras pas… tu ne le… sauveras pas***_

_Puis une fois arrivé au pantin… je ne pouvais plus décrocher mes yeux de la scène… mais pour dire à la vieille de se taire. Je voulais parler… mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je m'étais qu'un pensé miséreuse sur ce corps faible de paille et de tissu. Une peluche parmi ses monstres. Le lapin leva tranquillement sa patte qui devenait une main plus elle approchait de Zoro, puis se saisit d'un de ses katanas…_

_***Tu ne le sauveras pas***_

_Je voulus bouger. Me mettre à courir pour le secourir, l'enlever des pattes de ce lapin démoniaque au regard de tueur… mais j'étais immobilisé. Je hurlais mentalement. Je voyais clairement ce qui se produirait. Le lapin leva hautement la lame dans les airs… et au moment ou il commença a la rabaissé, mon corps de paille ce mis a bougé. Je fis un pas dans leur direction. Je n'arriverais pas à temps. Et lui qui ne pouvait pas bouger. La lame se rabaissa rapidement sur la tête de Zoro et dans un hurlement ultime, je sentis un jet énorme de sang me gicler dessus._

_Je tremblais de partout, et ce lapin sauvage a demis humain qui continuais machiavéliquement de frappé le pantin sanglant de Zoro avec Wadō Ichimonji… C'était ce katana blanc auquel Zoro tenait tant. Chaque jet me dégoutait encore plus, j'avais été impuissant face à ça… je l'étais toujours. Malgré cette force qui circulait dans mon corps…, je n'avais aucune volonté… je regardai mes mains… redevenues normales, ensanglanté de ce qui restait du pantin. Je ne comprenais pas…_

_***Tu le perdras… tout comme tu viens de le perdre dans ce monde***_

_Non… c'était impossible. Non_

_***tu le perdras***_

_NON…_

Puis je sentis une présence rassurante me réveiller.

J'ouvris grand les yeux pour tomber avec ceux de Zoro éveillé. Il sembla légèrement surpris et tenais du mieux qu'il pouvait de me mettre quelque chose de décent sur le dos. J'étais frissonnant, mais je me retenais pour ne pas partir à hurler. Ce rêve avait de quoi faire tomber les plus résistants, fous. Et puis que signifiait-il? Zoro était là… avec moi… et la vieille avait disparu depuis que nous avions quitté sa maison… alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sentirais en danger. Lorsque je voulus me remettre sur mes jambes pour l'aider du mieux que je pouvais. Zoro ne m'en laissa pas le temps et me prit dans ses bras.

Sur le coup, trop endormi encore, je ne remarquai même pas la présence du maire à nouveau dans notre chambre. Et je finis par comprendre la raison de Zoro à me prendre dans ses bras lorsque je sentis un élancement dans le bas de mes reins… je redoutais maintenant le moment ou j'allais poser mes pieds au sol. Rah et puis… j'avais surement vécus pire, et il allait dire que je l'avais voulu aussi.

Sauf que je sentis sa prise se raffermir contre moi… comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je ne sentais aucun malaise dans ses gestes et encore moins dans ses yeux… je devais surement halluciner. Je raffermie par contre ma prise contre son cou et nicha mon visage contre le sien. C'étais plus fort que moi… ce rêve m'avait vraiment troublé… pourtant, j'avais confiance en Zoro… et je savais qu'il ne pouvait juste pas mourir… surtout pas aussi bêtement. Mais j'avais encore cette crainte au fond de moi… que quelque chose n'allât pas avec ce rêve complètement bidon.

Nos pas nous mémère rapidement vers le cabinet du médoc… j'avais complètement oublié que nous avions rendez-vous avec notre sauveur… il semblait légèrement impatient. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi. Il nous fit entré rapidement et Zoro me déposa tendrement sur la table. Encore je m'étonnai de la tendresse dont ce rustre pouvait faire preuve à mon égard. Cen devenait troublant parfois, mais j'aimais.

Le médecin déposa rapidement ses mains contre moi, a la recherche d'un symptôme quelque contres, un effet secondaire a cette malédiction de la jungle, mais rien… il pigmenta son auscultation de petit "oui" et "hum" je rougis légèrement. J'étais sure qu'il émettait tous ses petits bruits lorsqu'il touchait ou voyais les marques que Zoro m'avait laissées… c'était plus que voyant j'en étais certain. Je tentais de me reprendre lorsqu'il passa au marimo… et je ne pus m'empêché de sourire en le voyant de raidir. Il était vrai que personne d'autre n'avait vue plus de peau que moi et Chopper. Chopper étant notre médecin personnel depuis si longtemps… il était très rare que Zoro se laisse touché comme il vient de le faire. Puis le médoc nous dépêcha à sortir pour qu'il puisse fermer boutique. Encore une fois j'étais plus que paumé… c'était impensable. Zoro discutait lentement avec le maire et moi…

bah j'appréhendais le retour sur mes pieds. Je regardais le sol et me glissa lentement en bas de la table d'auscultation. Je fis un pas et sentis la douleur dans mon bas du dos… ce n'était pas atroce… mais la sensation qui y régnait étais vachement désagréable… j'avais l'impression de marché comme si j'avais une carotte de prise dans le… bref. Je marchai en direction de la plante sur pattes pour être sure de ne pas le perdre de vue puis le Maire ce mis a parlé de quelque chose d'étrange… le Deeball.

**— Vous avez raison. J'aime votre pertinence. Le Deeball est donc un sport de notre ville qui se joue avec un dé géant. C'est un jeu par équipe de deux à cinq selon la catégorie que vous choisissez. Le but est de marquer le plus de points, vous vous en doutiez. Donc de gagner. Mwohhohohohoho que je suis un petit comique! **

Bon encore un jeu étrange a la groggy Ball du DB fight… mais cette fois je refuse catégoriquement de faire la balle… si balle humaine il y avait. Je n'avais juste pas la forme pour faire une partie violente… mais si ce n'était que de frappé un ballon… j'étais partant. J'écoutai la suive pour tenté d'en apprendre le plus possible et je voyais bien que Zoro avait envie d'un peu d'action… les pour parlé… n'avais jamais été son fort.

**— Mwoohohoho oui. Je disais donc : ce sport se joue sur un terrain d'une trentaine de mètres environ. Le dé est mis en jeu au milieu et le but est de le lancer au dessus d'une barre de l'autre côté du terrain du côté adverse. Ensuite, selon le nombre obtenu, on gagne plus ou moins de points. Il y a bien sûr des règles strictes, les coups les plus durs sont interdits. Le jeu repose aussi sur la passe à son camarade pour avancer, mais il n'en pas interdit de tirer ou lancer au loin le dé. Celui qui a le plus de points en une demi-heure remporte la manche. **

Cette fois-ci, le maire m'avais complètement paumé… pour une fois que je ne comprenais rien… mais dans cette jungle, sa devenais fréquent je trouve. Ça commençait à me troubler. Mais je laissai faire nous nous rendions lentement au stade. J'entendais déjà les spectateurs hurler sur les partis déjà commencés. Les joueurs se tenaient ensemble et les stands de nourriture commençaient déjà le round pour vendre le plus pour cette soirée. Les enfants énervés ont l'idée des matchs qui allait commencer et je voyais bien que les enfants n'étaient pas les seuls dans cet état d'esprit.

**— Alors, vous allez y participer? Si vous acceptez, les costumes vous seront payés… vous êtes mes invités après tout.**

Le maire me présenta une plaquette avec quelque feuille et un stylo… Quelque nom étais inscrit dessus et je voyais bien qu'il tenait a nous voir jouer… je regardai Zoro… et soupira. Ce n'était même pas la peine de lui demandé… il n'attendais seulement que je signe pour mettre son nom et se lancé dans les vestiaires. Je soupirai et mis mon nom dans l'une des cases pour une équipe de deux. Je marquai lentement celui de Zoro puis je remerciai le maire.

Bon… alors, nous étions à nouveau enrôlé, dans une expérience pas possible de ce monde. Je devais, mais je sentis que j'allais bien m'amusé… même si je ne connaissais que dalle de ce sport. Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires… histoire de me changer. Pas question de faire du sport… dans un habit complet. Je l'avais fait une fois je ne le referais plus de sitôt.  
>Je me tournai vers Zoro. Je sentais encore cette crainte à l'intérieur de moi que quelque chose n'allât pas bien… mais après tous… Que pouvait-il y arrivé. Nous allions jouer au ballon… rien de bien grave<p>

**— alors, on y va?**

**Fin pov S**

**Pov Z**

Tout en continuant de parler de ce fameux sport, le maire nous mena jusqu'au stade. Même si nous en étioàns encore loin, on pouvait distinguer les voix des supporters enragés. C'était pire qu'un match de niveau mondiale. Tous jubilait et encourageait les participants. Je n'avais pas forcément tout compris à la façon de jouer mais cela semblait sympathique. Surtout les contraintes. Tous les coups, ou presque, sont permis. Ca sonnait bien à mes oreilles. Très bien même. Visiblement, le panda qui leur servait de maire voulait que nous participions, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

**_—Alors, vous allez y participer? Si vous acceptez, les costumes vous seront payés… vous êtes mes invités après tout._**

Il nous tendit une feuille et un stylo. Des noms étaient déjà inscrits. J'aimerais bien essayer moi. Histoire de se défouler un peu. Ca promettait, vu le public. Le cook croisa mon regard et soupira. Il avait bien vu qu'il ne suffisait qu'il signe pour que je parte sur le terrain. J'avais vraiment envie d'y jouer, à ce Deeball. Bien que je ne sache pas toutes les règles. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Par contre, le blond n'était pas aussi emballé. Il faut dire que cela s'expliquait par notre début d'après midi quelque peu mouvementé. IL avait l'air d'en pâtir, mais juste un peu. Mais il n'avait pas intérêt à faire un commentaire. IL l'avait voulu. De toute façon, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Et il avait vécu bien pire. D'un geste calculé, pour ne pas dire lent, il inscrivit nos noms sur la feuille. Je souris. Je sentais que nous allions bien nous amuser. Bien sur, c'était encore un truc tordu, comme le reste de cette aventure, mais bon. Une folie de plus ou de moins... Nous n'étions plus à ça près.

Le cook se dirigea vers les vestiaires et je le suivis. Le maire nous criait bonne chance avant de courir vers les tribunes pour assister aux autres match. Une fois aux vestiaires, les autres participants nous proposèrent des casiers pour nos affaires et de quoi se changer. L'ambiance était bonne. Pas de rivalité meurtrière ni pesante mais juste de l'amusement. Cette ville semblait trop parfaite. Il y avait bien un hic quelque part. Mais pas là en tout cas. Lorsque je vis la tenue qui m'était destiné, je fis une légère grimace. Une tenue de sport normale aurait suffi mais pour le côté spectacle... L'habit était composé d'un T-shirt pour le sport avec des dés imprimés sur les côtés et un numéro au dos, le 57. Mouais... Un short du même style et une paire de basket normale par contre. Le maire avait du y faire quelque chose parce que quand je le mis, j'avais l'air d'un panda. L'équipe panda... Oui, parce que le cuistot avait la même tenue que moii. Les autres portaient de la couleur avec leurs dés au moins. Enfin bon, ce n'était qu'une tenue pour le sport. Nous n'allions pas la garder.

Je m'interessai un peu plus à ceux qui jouaient déjà. C'était les équipes de quatre qui étaient sur le terrain. Ils se passaient la balle aussi souvent que possible pour avancer, au pied ou à la main, et dès qu'ils étaient assez près de la barre, le joueur avec le dé le shootait pour qu'il arrive au dessus. IL avait fait un 2. Pas terrible. Il fallait être doué mais en plus avoir de la chance ! L'autre équipe en avait plus vu qu'il avait 12 points en deux tirs. Ils allaient gagner, surement. Par contre, je ne savais pas ce qui était une faute ou non. Le port d'armes était interdit, si bien que j'avais laissé mes sabres dans le casier mais quels coups étaient permis ? Je n'en savais rien et visiblement, l'arbitre non plus. A moins que le plaquage était permis... Il faudrait quand même que je demande à quelqu'un, peut-être.

La foule acclama les vainqueurs, ce qui marqua la fin des match à quatre joueurs. J'entendis le présentateur appeler les équipes de deux. C'est à dire nous. J'entendis la voix du cuistot me parvenir malgré le brouhaha ambiant.

**_—alors, on y va?_**

Je lui répondis par un « ouais » ponctué d'un sourire. Tous les équipes, dont nous, entrèrent sur le terrain, sous les applaudissements éffrênés du public. Je repérai le maire au loin, nous acclamant avec fierté. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait avec nous, mais c'était sympa de sa part, quoiqu'un peu louche. Mais c'était quelqu'un de bien, je pouvais le sentir. Le présentateur nous présenta tous et appeler deux équipes à la barre. Les deux premières à jouer.

**_-J'appelle les Cataracte Fusionnaires et les Pandamens._**

Je mis du temps à comprendre que c'était nous, les Pandamens. Je sus que le maire s'était bien amusé avec notre équipe. Il nous avait choisi notre nom d 'équipe qui était plus que ridicule. Je soupirai longuement. Remarque, l'équipe que nous affrontions n'avait pas non plus le don de trouver un nom classe. Cela me rassurait un peu. Les deux, appelés Fred et Vargas, étaient habillés en violet. L'arbitre demanda qu'un membre de chaque équipe vienne au milieu. Je m'exécutai. Nous aurions peut-être du mettre au point une tactique mais bon, je sentais que ça pouvait aussi bien le faire comme ça. Il fallait compter un peu sur la chance. Pour le moment, ma bonne étoile ne m'avait jamais fait défaut dans des moments critiques. Bien sur, je pouvais porter la poisse quelques fois. Mais c'était souvent bénéfique, que ce soit pour l'entrainement ou autre. On va dire que notre périple dans la jungle n'était pas totalement du à de la malchance, à bien y réfléchir. Et lorsque j'avais choisi le Sandai Kitetsu comme sabre, il ne m'avait pas tranché le bras lors de son envol. LA malédiction n'avait pas pu se résoudre à m'amputer alors faire toujours des scores minables au dé ici, cela semblait risible.

Ce fut Fred en face de moi. Un homme plutôt grand avec une carrure sportive, typique de quelqu'un qui fait son jogging tous les matins. Mais niveau musculature, je le battais à plate couture. L'arbitre s'apprêtait à faire l'entre-deux. Il me regarda un instant avant de lancer le dé en l'air. Je bondis aussi vite que je pouvais mais l'autre en profita pour sauter sur mon épaule pour aller plus haut. IL avait le droit de faire ça ? Avant qu'il atteigne le dé, je lui pris la jambe pour le redescendre et je pus renvoyer la balle au cook qui, j'espérais, était prêt à réceptionner.

Je ratteris au sol aussi souplement que je le pouvais et Fred m'écrasa un instant avant de repartir aider son coéquipier à défendre son territoire. Je me relevai, manquant de glisser sur la pelouse un pue glissante, et courrut le rattraper pour prêter main forte au blond. Mais Vargas m'attendait et me fit un magnifique croche-patte. Dans ma chute, je l'entrainais au passage, en prenant le temps de l'écraser un peu et je courrus jusqu'au cook, prêt à recevoir une passe et...

**_-FAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUTE !_**

L'arbitre avait sifflé. Je m'arrêtai net, le fixant. Qui avait fait une faute ? J'avai sfait exactement pareil qu'eux ! Puis, je vis Vargas par terre, avec une chaussure en moins. Elle était à deux mètres vers moi. Non... Ce n'était pas ça, quand même...

**_-Roronoa Zoro ! Vous avez, dans votre action, enlevé la chaussure de Vargas ! Trois points de pénalité !_******

****-Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !Il m'a fait la même chose...****

****_-Toute atteinte aux vêtements de l'adversaire est une faute. Balle aux violets, vous pouvez reprendre._****

Je ne protestai pas plus, de peur de prendre une pénalité supplémentaire. Trois points en moins... Pour ça ! Décidement, j'aurais du demander à quelqu'un de m'expliquer les règles plus sérieusement. Fred lança la balle à l'autre bout du terrain et je courrus pour empêcher son coéquipier de marquer un but. Je ne pus, malheureusement, rien faire et ils marquèrent quatres points. Nous avions 7 points de retard. Je pestai, visiblement pris au jeu. Bon, maintenant, il fallait y aller sérieusement. Dès que j'eus la balle, je l'envoyai de toutes mes forces jusqu'au but, et le dé passa au dessus de la barre sans problème.

**_-FAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUTE !_**

Quoi encore ? J'avais encore fait une faute ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! La règle était que le dé ne doit pas être envoyé dans le but à une distance de plus de 7 mètres. Il fallait donc être proche de la barre à ce moment là. Nous eûmes le droit à 2 points de pénalité, si bien que nous avions -5 et eux 4. 9 points à rattraper donc. Mon sang commença à bouilloner. Dès que le match reprit, le dé passa entre mes mains et je l'envoyai plus loin, vers le cook. Je m'avançai ensuite vers le but, attendant la passe venant du cook et j'envoyai le dé à l'autre bout, marquant cette fois des points sans faute. Je fis un 1. Si je n'avais pas une fierté et une rage de vaincre, j'aurais plongé la tête la première dans le gazon.

Le dé fut donné à l'équipe adverse, qui avançait dangereusement vers notre terrain. Pas question de les laisser gagner. Je laissai cette fois le soin de marquer au cuistot, espérant que sa chance étiat mieux que la mienne. Il fit un trois, ce qui était mieux sans être le nirvana. Surtout que Fred réussit à faire un 6 par la suite. La situation était perdue, selon le présnetateur. Mais le public nous soutenait toujours, comme le maire qui semblait fou. Et ce n'était pas dans ma nature d'abandonner. Malgré les petits score que nous faisions, nous nous efforçons de marquer le plus de points, histoire de combler l'écart. Sachant que Fred et Vargas arrivaient aussi à récupérer des points, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes, nous étions encore à 24 pour eux et 20 pour nous. Dans un ultime but, je lançai le dé au dessus de la barre. Là, le temps se figea tandis que le dé tournait pour déterminer le nombre de points que nous allions gagner. Un 6. J'avais fait un 6. Le public fit une ovation, tandis que Fred récupérait le dé pour marquer, à la dernière seconde, un point. Je ne sais pas si j'avais prié ou quoi mais il fit un 1. Ce qui faisait un score de 25 à 26 pour nous. Par un miracle inexpliqué. Nous remportâmes le match.

Le public nous ovationna. Je souriai, heureux d'avoir gagné. Je regardai Sanji, lui sourit avant de lui demander de m'en taper une. Nous avions fait une bonne équipe. La chance nous manquait un peu mais bon. L'équipe adversaire vint nous féliciter chaleureusement, impressionée de notre prestation. Pour un premier match, nous avions été pas mal. Puis, ce fut à deux autres équipes de jouer. Je les regardai, espérant en apprendre plus sur les règles à respecter mais ils les connaissaient trop bien pour commettre une faute. Il n'y avait que moi pour ça.

Notre deuxième match fut contre les Ornythologues Tétrapodes, encore un nom stupide, et nous gagnions avec un point d'avance, grâce à nos buts répétitifs et à quelques coups de bols niveau points. Un 5 tous les trois buts, c'était pas mal. Plus le temps avançait, plus le public était excité, impatient de voir la finale. Pendant les autres match, je détaillai chaque spectateur. Ils étaient comme des enfants, à beugler comme des truffes. C'était comique à voir. Cette ville était vraiment fan de ce sport. Sport que je trouvais marrant par ailleurs. Luffy aurait été le meilleur là dessus. Non seulement par sa force mais aussi par sa chance. Il était béni des dieux, comme on dit. Une chance de tous les diables. Bon, par contre, niveau règle, il n'aurait pas tout compris je pense. Mais ça, je n'avais pas tout suivi non plus et je pense qu'à part en y jouant régulièrement, il était impossible de connaître tous les règles, à moins d'être l'arbitre qui s'agitait sur le terrain comme un demeuré, afin de suivre tout le match.

L'heure de la finale sonna. Notre équipe avait été sélectionné par je ne sais quel miracle, encore, et nos adversaires étaient les Eucaryotes Méïosés. Encore un nom plus que bizarre. Je me demandai d'où pouvait provenir tous ces noms. Je regardai le cook un instant, lui adressant un léger sourire comme signal que j'étais prêt et que je compter sur lui. Je m'étais pris bien plus au jeu que je ne le pensais. Puis, je laissai ma place à lui pour l'entre deux. Dès que le dé fut en l'air, je sus que les dés étaient jetés, littéralement. Alea Jacta es, comme on dit. Expression bizarre pour un sport bizarre pratiqué par des personnes peu communes.

L'équipe adversaire possédait une chance inouie, doublé par une tactique bien maitrisée. Nous marquions des points, ouui, mais jamais nous avions réussi à les rattraper. Même le dé finale que je marquais ne nous avaons rapporté que 1 points, fixant l'échange au score 32 à 29 pour eux. Mais d'un autre côté, je me disais que c'était la chance qui nous avait fait perdre. Au début, je fus, c'est vrai, un peu déçu mais je félicitai tout de même les gagnants. Nous n'avions joué qu'aujourd'hui et eux étaient expérimentés. Normal qu'ils gagnent. Et puis, nous avions la deuxième place. Par la suite, le public fut pris de frénésie et les accula en demandant photos et autographes. Là je sus que j'aurais accepté tout sauf gagner. Et si nous avions raflé la première place, le maire aurait insisté encore plus pour que nous restions. Nous eûmes le droit à un petit souvenir, c'est à dire une médaille d'argent pour chacun. La tenue nous était offerte aussi mais plutôt mourir que de la porter plus longtemps. Je me changeai donc, et reprit avec plaisir mes katanas. J'étais bien plus tranquille lorsqu'ils étaient avec moi. Ce fut le maire qui nous chercha en personne des vestiaires.

**_-Magnifique ! MAGNIFIQUE ! Vous avez été géniaux ! Je vous félicite ! D'autres match vont être joué mais avant cela, il y a un grand barbecue sur la pelouse du stade ! Je vous invite à participer ! _**

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il nous tira jusqu'au festin, et une personne nous donna à manger, nous forçant à manger. Je savais bien qu'ils nous aimaient bien ici, mais quand même ! Jamais je n'avais eu une côte de popularité pareille, encore moins voulu ! Je me sentai limite gêné, pas tranquille à cette idée. Qu'est ce qu'ils attendaient de moi ? Chacun nous regardait, en chuchotant tout bas. Ca n'avait rien de méchant, d'après ce que j'entendais mais bon. Alors qu'un habitant m'apportait pour la troisième fois une assiette bien remplie, que je dus accepter, je regardai le cook, ne sachant quoi faire. S'eclipser aurait été mal venu, malpoli. Mais c'était bien ce que j'avais envie de faire pourtant. Je m'écartai un peu de la foule, en espérant que cela suffirait à rester tranquille. Je m'assis un peu plus loin, à côté d'un vieillard qui attendait visiblement quelqu'un pour rentrer. Bien entendu, il me fit la conversation.

**_-Trop chaleureux, n'est ce pas ?_******

****-Un peu oui... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'autant de monde regroupé autour de moi. ****

****_-Les temps n'ont pas toujours été comme ça. C'est bien que la ville prospère complètement avant, qu'il n'y ait plus de problème._****

****-La ville n'a pas de bête noire ? Pas de défaut ?****

****_-Surpris ? La ville en avait une avant, un élément gênant mais il a été enlevé, pour le bien de tous. Oh, mon infirmière est là. Je vous laisse, jeune homme. Profitez bien de votre séjour ici._****

Je le saluai avant qu'ils disparaisse avec la jeune femme qu'il qualifiait d'infirmière. Ce qu'il avait dit me travaillait un peu. Il y avait un élément perturbateur avant ? Il semblait parler de ça comme si c'était une personne, quelque chose qui avait une volonté propre. Je me demandais bien de quoi il pouvait parler. Je comprenai mieux le côté idylique de l'endroit. Enfin bon, si ce n'était pas une facade. Pourtant, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite. Le cook, depuis que je l'avais sorti du lit, semblait lui aussi préoccupé, pour quelque chose dont j'ignorai la nature et la raison. Il m'avait transmis cette inquiétude visiblement. Je regardai le ciel un instant, l'air songeur. IL allait falloir quitter la ville assez vite, je pense. Mon instinct me le conseillait et il ne m'avait jamais fait faux bond. Si seulement je pouvais comprendre pourquoi...

Fin pov Zoro

* * *

><p>Review pour moi et ma très chère copine Ryurin Chan^^ plz<p>

*prochain chapitre...LEMON TIME ;P pour tout les fan...l'histoire continue mais le lemon est inséré a l'intérieur du chapitre et ne sera pas CLAIREMENT démontré et demarqué par un ATTENTION voici Lemon... donc bon chapitre*


	9. Chapter 9

Toujours notre couple favoris c'est a dire Zoro x Sanji ( ZoSan) Zoro Seme, Sanji Uke donc ceux qui n'aime pas passé votre chemin encore...

Zoro- Ryurin-chan

Sanji- Tameka0-0

voici le neuvième chapitre

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pov Sanji<p>

Bien entendus qu'il allait accepter. Pour qu'elle raison aurait-il refusé de venir, et de jouer. Il semblait littéralement sauté sur place tant il avait la rage de jouer. une fois arrivé dans les vestière, je m'Attendais a l'ambiance habituelle de compétition…c'est-à-dire, les regard de tueur, les messe-basses entre joueurs, tenté de découvrir le plan de l'adversaire…mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça. C'étais comme si tout étais parfait…même ce qu'il ne devrais pas l'être. Tous joyeux, s'aidant mutuellement, ils avait préparé leur chose et certain quittais déjà pour le terrain. J'étais surpris un peu. On nous attribua des case et je commença a retiré mes vêtement. Je n'avais plus mes habit d'expédition…vue que le medecin avait mis les ciseau dedans…sauf que lorsque je m'étais réveillé a l'hopital, j'Avais de nouveau vêtement…surement le maire. Je ne sais pas si Zoro l'as aidé sur ce que je portai, mais ça ressemblais a ce que je porte habituellement.

Je retira le tous…et enfilla l'uniforme de notre équipe…. Je pensais être plus de joueurs. Mais a ce que je voyais dans les vestière, il y avais aussi des équipe de deux et d'autre de trois. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprise avec ce sport…non avec cette ville en entière. Je voyais que Zoro se regardais dans son uniforme…a vrai dire je faisait de même. Nous avions l'air de …pandas avec ses vêtement. Je trouvais cette blague de très mauvais gout. J'ai toujours été a cran sur mon apparence et je déteste les blague de ce genre. avoir l'air d'un animal devant des centaine de spectateur…le maire avait un drôle d'obsession avec les pandas…s'en étais troublant. J'aimais être bien apperçus…et avoir des vêtement normaux , en ordre et propres…faisait partis de ma façons de vivre. Avoir des vêtement immaculé en cuisine signifiait que nous étions d'un propreté impécable et parfait dans notre travaille. Il est mieux vus le cook qui porte un habit propre que celui qui porte le tablier sale. Je finis par sortir du vestière, avec encore cette impression que le maire voulais nous marqué au fer comme étant sa propriété. Mais je fus rapidement sortis de mes pensé en arrivant sur le terrain. La foule étais en feux. Littéralement. Elle hurlais, sufflait, criais des encouragement a leur équipe et leur voix faisait vibré le stade.j'étais complètement hypnotisé par ce spectacle des plus magnifique

**-Whoa ! c'est fou …**

Fou…oui c'étais littéralement le délire totale dans les gradins. Comme si la foule, constinué en majorité d'adulte, étais retombé en enfance et c'étais donné le défi de celui quoi hurlais le plus fort. J'étais scotché sur le banc. Puis le présentateur nomma d'une façon hors du commun, les deux équipes qui ouvrirais le bal.

**-J'appelle les Cataracte Fusionnaires et les Pandamens.**

Sur le coup, je ne tilta pas tout de suite qui étais les Pandamens…mais lors que j'entendis Zoro soupiré fortement, ce fus ce qui renforça mon impression de fer chaud. Le maire avait de drôle d'idée…mais son obsession pour les pandas…commençais sérieusement a me troublé. Je me leva pour suivre le Marimo a une bonne distance. J'avais encore le c** en feu mais l'adrénaline compensa fortement. C'étais plus comme si j'avais reçus un coup de pied de la part du vieux…rien de plus. J'étais résistant. Nous nous plaçâmes sur le terrain en face de nos adversaire puis l'Arbitre arriva sur le terrain avec le dé. Il fixa les deux équipe et réclama un joueur de chaque pour faire la mise au jeu. Zoro se proposa directement. Surement trop impatient de commencé. A vrai dire, j'étais assez content qu'il se propose. Comparé a nos adversaire…ainsi qu'a mon propre cohéquipier, je parraissait frêle et prêt a me cassé en deux au moindre choc…mais l'aventage, je courrais vite. Le bonhomme rayer noir et blanc( tien les panda son a la mode dans cette ville ? ) lança le dé dans les air.

Zoro sauta pour prendre le dé le plus rapidement possible puis je vis son adversaire lui prendre les épaules pour sauté plus haut. J'ouvris les yeux un peu plus grand…alors les coup bas son permis ? j'allais bien me marré tien. Je m'apprêtais a partir défendre notre territoire lorsque Zoro repris le dessus et me lança le dé. Je reçus la balle sans m'y en attendre et je partis a la course direction le but de l'adversaire. J'étais en feu et devançais fortement mon adversaire. Je courrais avec la balle en main puis au moment ou j'allais kicker dans le but, j'entendis un coup de sifflet.

**-FAUTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE !**

Une faute ? je me retourna pour voir que Vargas étais au sol et qu'il lui manquais un soulier… Comment est-ce qu'un plaqué pouvais être une faute ? dans un jeu de contacte comme celui-ci…les plaqué son presque obligatoire non ?

**-Roronoa Zoro ! Vous avez, dans votre action, enlevé la chaussure de Vargas ! Trois points de pénalité ! Toute atteinte aux vêtements de l'adversaire est une faute. Balle aux violets, vous pouvez reprendre. **

Pardon ?...alors la chaussure était en cause ? mais c'est quoi cette règles de grand-mère. Il n'avais qu'a mieux attaché ses chaussures. Bordèl. Je donna rageusement le dé a Fred qui me regarda avec un petit sourire mutin. J'allais lui enfoncé ou je pense moi son sourire mutin a la con. Puis la partis repris. Les adeversaire on réussis a compté un but dans une feinte des plus basique au monde. J'avais été distrait par une jolie créature dans les gradin…pas de ma faute. Lorsque la partis repris a nouveau, Zoro pris rapidement l'aventage sur l'adversaire et pris le dé. Je me mis a coursé pour qu'il me fasse la passe, mais je voyais bien qu'il avais une autre idée en tête. De toute ses force, il lança la balle a travers le terrain dans le but dirrectement. Nous avions obtenus un 5. Enfin des point…avec le 3 point de retard que nous avions pris a cause d'un chaussure….

**-FAUTTTTTTTTTEEEEEE !**

Cette fois j'étais hors de moi. je m'approcha de l'arbitre et l'Aggripa du collet. Il allait m'entendre parlé…c'étais quoi le problème avec ce but ?

**-ALORS C'EST QUOI LE FOUTU PROBLÈME ? IL A COMPTÉ NON ! les point sont supposé être bon ! ******

****-Il faut être au maximum a 7 mètre du but pour pouvoir compté…supérieur a ce nombre..c'est une faute de deux point ! ****

J'allais envoyé l'arbitre sur pluton mais je me ravisa au dernier moment. Il n'allais surement pas survivre au choc…et puis il ne faisait que son travail. Je me calma et le lacha prestement avant de reprendre le jeu. J'avais la rage de tout frappé. La partis se poursuivit et Zoro finis pas comter le premier but sans faute. Mais le misérable 1 que nous avions obtenue l'avais mis dans un étas de vaincre. Les passe se suivairent et les but s'enfilèrent puis la partis finis par atteindre un point cumulatif de 20 a 24. Ils avait quand même 4 point d'avance sur nous et je commencais a redouté la défaite. Au moment je la dernière mise au jeu, Zoro récupèra la balle et me la lança prestement. Je me mis a coursé, j'allais compté le dernier point mais au moment ou je me préparais a tiré, je me fis coupé dans mon élans par un Fred qui bloquais fortement mon entré pour le but. Je finis par avoir un contacte visuel avec zoro et lui envoya la passe. Il marqua le dernier but…un 6 ! nous étions a 26 contre 24. Puis la balle leur revins de droit. Il commençairent a déjouer notre défensive et atteignire notre but plus rapidement. Il comptère …mais avec seulement un misérable 1. Nous avions gagné par un miracle quelcompte.

La foule éclata dans un délire intense. Je sauta de victoire et souria. Jeme dirigeai vers zoro et lui topa dans la main. C'étais notre petit victoire personnelle. Nous avons ensuite enchainé quelque match, gagnant …jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions par je ne sais quel moyen au finales. Lorsque nous avions fait face a nos adversaire, je savais que c'étai peine perdus. Il étais forts, ils étaient rapide en plus d'avoir la technique et les astuce du jeux…bref c'étaient des pros. Mais grace a notre endurance, nous avons tenus bon. Ce fus un bon match mais lorsque le point final tomba sur notre petit 1. Tout se termina. C'étais 32 a 29 pour eu. Je mis un coup de pied rageur au sol. Oui, oui, je suis mauvais perdant et alors ? après tout…c'étais inné chez moi. de même que mes Nakama quoi ! qui se ressemble s'Assemble comme on le dit. Et puis après je n'Avais jamais vue Luffy perdre un combat …il arrivais toujours par je ne sais quel moyen d'arrivé au résultat qu'il souhaite. Même si parfois…c'est plus de l'acharnement qu'autre chose.

Je fis légèrement éclaté un peu le sol et me retourna pour félicité mes adversaire. Après tout j'étais devant des centaine de spectateur. Le seul qui ne s'éttonnerais pas de ma réaction serais surement Zoro…il devais surement être dans le même états que moi. j'allais quitté pour allez me changé, mais nous furent entrainé a une remise des médailles. L'argent, c'étais quand même bien, mais lorsque je vis la foule entouré les vainqueur je regretta de ne pas avoir remporté l'or. La dites foule étais majoritairement constitué de jolie demoiselles dans la fleur de l'âge. Je voulais tant avoir mon heure de gloire accompagné d'autant de jolie méllorines. Rageusement je plongeas dans mes pensé et ne vis même pas le maire arrivé près de nous

**-Magnifique ! MAGNIFIQUE ! Vous avez été géniaux ! Je vous félicite ! D'autres match vont être joué mais avant cela, il y a un grand barbecue sur la pelouse du stade ! Je vous invite à participer ! **

J'étais un peu étonné de savoir que le buffet se faisait sur la pelouse du stade. J'ai toujours pensé que le terrain d'un stade étais un peu ce que la nourriture étais pour moi, c'est-à-dire sacré et que pour le sport quoi… mais lorsque je vis le buffet se placé, je n'hésitas a me servir. Plusieur jeune demoiselles me faisait la conversation. J'étais au anges. J'aimais tant la socialisation de ce genre.

**-Ah le repas es particulièrement réussi, et je trouve que vous avez très bien jouer.******

****-Ah mais le sport n'est rien comparé a votre compagnie ! et puis je l'avoue…c'est un jeu fort agréable a jouer.****

****-Oui ! surtout depuis que les ennuis son partis…il devient de plus en plus populaire auprès des citoyens.****

****-Les ennuis ? que voulez vous dire ?****

****-Oh non…je ne veux pas gâché votre repas…deplus de crois que votre accolyte vous cherche.****

Puis elle quitta, des plus mystérieusement , laissant des point d'intérogation dans mes yeux. Je ne comprenais pas…comment y aurait-il pus y avoir des ennuis dans une ville aussi paisible et sereine que celle-ci….paisible. Puis je repensa a mon rêve. La quiètude qui reignait ici et l'angoisse de mon rêve ne collais vraiment pas…il y avait quelque chose qui clochait fortement entre les deux émotion. Pourquoi… ? je me dirigea vers Zoro qui étais un peu plus a part. Le pauvre, lui qui n'aimais pas trop socialisé…le voila dans la soupe jusqu'au cou. J'arriva vers lui avec mon assiète ainsi que mon regard sérieux.

**-tu ne trouve pas que cette ville est trop paisible ? c'est comme si quelque chose clochai…je n'arrive pas a savoir quoi ?**

Je le fixa en attente de sa réponde mais au moment ou j'allais baissé le regard vers lui, mes yeux furent attiré par un mouvement. Je lacha mon assiète prestement. J'étais sure de l'avoir apperçus. Je continua de fixé le dessous des gradins…puis finis par l'apperçevoir a nouveau. Ce foutue lapin blanc. Je pris Zoro par le poignet et l'entraina a ma suite. Je coursait vers le lapin pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe. Nos pas nos menèrent vers un place un peu moins récent. On dirais une place publique ronde, coupé d'un ravin, qui étais reconstituer en site historique. Le lapin étais au centre du rond que formais cette place publique. Il nous fixait du regard. J'en frissonna, comment, par tout les dieux une créature si mignonne pouvais avoir un regard si meurtrier. C'étais comme retirer la naiveter de Chopper. Mais je le toisa .

**-Alors tu a survécus…sale renard fouineur….aucune importance, de toute façon le plan est en cour…même si tu n'avais aucune affaire entre nos patte foutue renard ! Le tigre nous aurais été utile par contre c'est domage!**

Je fus surpris…il…il pouvait parlé. C'étais quoi ? un démon…mais je le toisai tout comme il le faisait. Je ne le laisserais pas gagné cette petite guerre visuelle…pas tant que je serais maitre de moi !.

**-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, mon lapin. Alors tu t'explique maintenant avant que je fasse un bon ragout de patte de lapin avec ta carcasse.**

Il ne pipa mot et me toisa encore. Je frissonna une nouvelle fois et eu une mauvaise impression…puis il recula un peu, en direction du ravin.

**-Tu le perdra…faible !******

****-Pardon ?****

J'avais bien compris ce qu'il m'Avais dit ?...mais comment il s'avais ça lui ? comment par tout les diable ses mot étais parvenus a lui…et pourquoi ? pourquoi maintenant. Je le vis sauté dans le ravin mais je ne m'avança pas pour voir s'il étais mort ou non…il m'avais troublé et je ne comprenais plus rien…tout ce que j'avais c'étais ces mots qui tournait dans ma tête…pourquoi il m'avais dit ça maintenant ?...

Fin Pov Sanji

Pov Z

Contrairement à moi, le cook était plus à l'aise avec les gens de cette ville. Cuisinier et serveur dans un restaurant l'avait un peu aidé, je pense. Et puis, vu qu'il courrait toujours vers toutes les jolies filles qu'il croise... Il avait été abordé par l'une d'elles d'ailleurs. Moi, je ne m'y faisais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait et je me posai quelque fois la question. Comment parler ainsi, en toute liberté, à des inconnus ? La méfiance, oui. J'en faisais peut-être trop, après tout.

Finalement, le cuistot vint me rejoindre après que la fille qui l'avait abordé reparte, le laissant dans une stupeur que je ne connaissais pas trop de lui. Habituellement, les filles partaient lorsqu'il se montrait trop entreprenant. Et souvent, il ne s'arrêtait pas là et les poursuivait presque. Alors je me demandais ce qui lui passait par la tête parce que quoique lui ait dit la fille, ça le tracassait plus que nécessaire. Il vint se placer en face de moi et lorsque je le posai mes yeux sur lui, je pus voir son expression grave qui ne collait pas du tout à celle qu'il avait avant ça. Même avec l'ambiance du diner.

**_-tu ne trouve pas que cette ville est trop paisible ? c'est comme si quelque chose clochai…je n'arrive pas a savoir quoi ?_******

****-Si... Et je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se tirer d'ici rapidement...****

Mais le bruit de vaisselle cassé attira mon attention. Ma réponse n'avait pas été prise en compte. Le cuistot avait été attiré par un mouvement plus loin. Il s'approcha des gradins et regarda en dessous. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Il avait du avaler quelque chose de pas net. Puis, je le vis. Le lapin blanc. Ce sale animal qui nous pompait l'air depuis le début. Ce sale rongeur vicieux. Sanji m'attrapa par le poignet et se lança à sa poursuite tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Je dus lâcher mon assiette et courir en prenant soin de ne pas perdre mes katanas au passage. Où il allait comme ça ? Mais surtout, que faisait-il là ? Je comprenais de moins en moins, comme si la situation me glissait des mains. C'était désagréable parce que je ressentai que quelque chose n'allait pas et que cela pouvait représenter un danger pour nous. Sauf qu'il était impossible de savoir quoi et que lorsque ça arrivera, nous ne pourrons rien faire.

Le lapin finit par s'arrêter sur une place publique parfaitement circulaire. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une espèce de ravin. Je fixai le lapin, qui avait un regard angoissant. Je sentis le cook frissonner légèrement. Il y avait de quoi. J'avais envie de l'étriper, ce lapin. Mais il semblait avoir quelque chose à nous apprendre. Seulement, aucun moyen de savoir quoi...

**_-Alors tu a survécus…sale renard fouineur….aucune importance, de toute façon le plan est en cour…même si tu n'avais aucune affaire entre nos patte foutue renard ! Le tigre nous aurais été utile par contre c'est domage!_**

Hein ? Il pouvait parler ? Mais … c'était quoi ce délire ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait de spécial, ce lapin ? Il était blanc et innocent. Comment pouvait-il... parler ? Tout simplement parce que son regard trahissait le côté innocent qu'il était sensé avoir. Je me rembrunis et le toisai. Sanji le faisait déjà, tout comme le lapin. J'étais en dehors de la scène. Mais je me sentais tout aussi concerné. Quel plan était en cours ? Et pourquoi... j'aurais pu lui être utile ? Et la façon dont il parlait du cook ne me plaisait pas. Ce n'était plus un renard ! Il parlait comme s'il n'était pas guéri encore. Cela m'inquiétait un peu plus. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il essayait de nous faire comprendre.

**_-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, mon lapin. Alors tu t'explique maintenant avant que je fasse un bon ragout de patte de lapin avec ta carcasse._**

Bien parlé. J'avais bien envie de le bouffer. C'était trop d'honneur pour lui de se faire cuisiner par un cuistot comme lui. Mai scela ne l'effryait guère. IL recula néanmoins vers le ravin. Il voulait se suicider ou quoi ? A moins que le ravin n'était pas aussi profond qu'on ne le pense. Puis, ile parla, nous fixant toujours de ses petits yeux terrifiants.

**_-Tu le perdra…faible !_****__**

**_**-Pardon ?**_**

Visiblement, il s'était adressé au cook et non à moi. Le lapin disparut dans le ravin et je me penchai pour voir la tâche blanche bouger et s'éloigner. Je voulus le poursuivre mais le cook semblait pétrifié. Ces quelques mots l'avaient ébranlé tant que ça ? Pourtant, je n'y avais rien compris. Rien de menaçant. Ou alors le cook savait quelque chose que moi j'ignorai. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à perdre ? Bien sur, il y avait des choses importantes pour lui mais le lapin était sensé l'ignorer, non ? Je me tournai de nouveau vers le lapin mais il avait disparu. On pouvait apercevoir des petites traces dans la boue. IL y avait laissé des poils blancs et la lumière de la lune suffisait à les illuminer. IL voulait qu'on le suive. Je me retournai une nouvelle fois vers le cook mais il semblait toujours aussi choqué. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait ?

**-Hey Sanji... Sanji ! T'es toujours avec moi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Oï ! Sanji !**

Je le secouai doucement pour qu'il rapporte son attention vers moi. J'avais qu'une envie : étriper ce maudit lapin. Mais l'état du cook me préoccupait plus encore. C'était comme s'il venait de voir la vie d'un être cher disparaître. Comme si... une scène invisible se repassait devant ses yeux, incompréhensible. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme avant. Je ne faisais souvent pas très attention à lui, et je remarquai pas mal de choses maintenant que je l'observais de plus près, mais louper quelque chose comme ça. Nous étions parmi les combattants, ceux que rien n'ébranle. Les pilliers du groupe, en quelque sorte. Il faisait peur à voir et ce n'était pas digne de lui. Je le pris doucement par les épaules.

**-Oï Sanji ! Dis moi. Dis moi ce que je ne sais pas ! Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? **

Pourquoi tout le monde se gardait de tout dire avec moi ? D'éternels secrets. D'abord le maire, le médecin et le vieillard. Et ensuite le cook. IL y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait par rond dans cette ville. Comme le vieux le disait plus tôt, ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Il avait parlé d'un élément supprimé... Et si c'était... ce lapin ? Non, ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant, j'avançai dans le bon sens. C'était surement quelque chose à voir avec ce maudit rongeur. Puisque j'avais massacré leur gardien, il avait pu en profiter pour pénêtrer dans la ville. Mais qui était son commanditaire ? Quelqu'un qui nous a vu sous nos formes animales. Qui, je n'en sais rien. La seule piste était ce lapin. Mais emmener le cook avec moi me paraissait risqué. Il semblait encore pétrifié. Et je ne savais toujours pas ce qui se passait.

**-Sanji, tu m'écoutes ? Je vais aller voi ce foutu lapin. Il nous a laissé de quoi le pister. Tu reste là, jusqu'à ce que tu sois en état. Et ensuite, je compte sur toi pour le transformer en civet, d'accord ? **

Sur ces mots, je sautai dans le ravin. Il n'était pas très profond. Le trou dans la jungle dans lequel je suis tombé l'était bien plus. Mais un lapin aurait du se tuer en sautant dedans. Il devait vraiment être hors du commun. Je me penchai pour trouver la première trace de son passage et la trouvai. Il remontait doucement vers l'extérieur de la ville. Je le pistai sans plus tarder. Puis, je vis que les traces remontait le ravin. J'escaladai la paroi, un peu glissante, et remontai là haut. Je trouvai sa trace un peu plus loin encore. Je me dirigeai par là, aux aguets. Puis je le vis enfin. Il se dressait de toute sa hauteur, essayait de m'intimider. Je soutins son regard, me retenant de frissonner.

**_-Tout se passe comme prévu... C'est amusant à voir comme vous suivez le plan à la lettre sans qu'on vous le demande. Ca arrange drolement nos affaires._******

****-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Mon seul maitre est moi-même et ma venue ici est loin d'être un cadeau pour vous.****

****_-Oh, tu as l'air bien sûr de toi._****

****-Mais je te retourne le compliment ****! ****

****_-Jeune imbécile ! Tu es imbu de toi-même et lorsque tu comprendras que tu es loin d'avoir la puissance nécessaire pour nous battre, tu pleureras. Oui tu pleureras longuement de t'épargner. Et là, ne compte pas sur nous pour te donner une seule chance. _****

****-Pas besoin de votre pitié. Tu ne pourras pas me voir à genoux, c'est impossible. Mais dis moi plutôt avec qui tu complote. J'aimerais bien être mis au parfum, moi aussi****. ****

****_-La patience n'a jamais été le fort des jeunes. Tu es né bien trop tôt pour pouvoir nous servir efficacement. Je ne regrette pas que tu ais survécu. Ta fougue aurait causé notre perte. _****

Je me retournai vers la provenance de la nouvelle voix. Le lapin s'était avancé en sautillant vers la pénombre d'où venait la voix. Je la reconnaissais. Je me refrognai et de mon pouce, enclenchai le déclic de défense. C'est à dire que je commençai à sortir le Wadô Ichimonji de son fourreau. Puis, l'ombre se mouva. Je vis alors l'ennemi. Je laissai un cri de stupeur sortir de ma gorge. Bref mais présent. En face de moi se dressait la vieille qui nous avait transformé un peu plus tôt. Celle avec qui toute cette galère a commencé. Si je m'avais attendu à ça... Son but avait été de retourner ici. Et grâce à nous, elle y était parvenu. Mais pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de nous ? Cette ville était, certes, idéale. Mais si elle connaissait son existence, c'est qu'elle avait déjà du y aller. Les paroles du vieillard me revint en mémoire. Non... Elle avait été... banni ?

**_-Je vois que tu es surpris. Tu m'as l'air de nature méfiante et pourtant, tu m'avais accordé une certaine confiance. Tu n'as même pas su que je vous surveillai. Je m'attendais à un grand sabreur pour faire honneur à ton nom et ta prime, Roronoa Zoro, mais j'ai été bien déçu de toi._******

****-Déçu ? C'est que tu deviens sénile, la vieille ! Mais au lieu de parler de moi, qu'est ce que vous prévoyez de faire, à la fin ? Me tuer ? Non, c'est bien plus complexe que ça...****

****_-Perspicace petit, mais le renard l'est deux fois plus, si ce n'est mieux encore. Récolter ta prime serait interessant mais tellement superficiel. C'est juste de l'argent. Et par rapport à la ville, celle-ci a bien plus de valeur que ta petite vie. _****

****-Alors ce n'est pas après moi ou le cook que vous en avez, mais contre la ville...****

****_-Un véritable tacticien, quelque soit son camp, ne révèle jamais ses plans. Ceux qui le font ne sont que des imbéciles qui risquent gros en exposant leurs intentions. Je ne te dirai rien mais si tu ne veux pas mourir, tu ferais mieux de t'écarter. Ou alors penses tu me battre ?_****

Tout en parlant, la mamie caressait le lapin, qui semblait heureux d'une telle attention. Ce sale rongeur avait été le vecteur entre nous et elle. Je me disais bien qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Mais comment aurais-je pu prévoir ça ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Attaquer la ville ? Tuer le maire ? Mais comment ? Elle avait beau avoir un plan infaillible dont j'ignorai le contenu, elle restait une grand mère. Elle était donc faible. Et son unique défense serait ce lapin. Risible. C'était plus que simple.

**-Je me pose la même question. Pensez vous vraiment vous battre ?******

****_-On ne juge par sur les apparences, jeune homme. Une leçon que tu devrais savoir par coeur, non ? De toute façon, tu n'échappe pas à la règle. Mon plan stipule que je dois t'éliminer. Sur-le-champs._****

Eh bien ça, c'était direct. Je souris, ce qui me donnait une tête à faire peur. J'attendais un mouvement de sa part, prêt à déguainer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Comment pouvait-elle attaquer ? En envoyant son lapin à l'attaque faire une attaque quelconque ? Pourquoi pas une souris qui lance de la foudre, pendant qu'on y est ! Le rongeur semblait attendre, non pas un ordre mais un mouvement de la part de son maitre. Si elle avait eu son tigre, j'aurais compris mais là... Et c'était justement cet absence de possibilité d'attaque qui m'effrayait.

Au final, elle esquissa un mouvement. Mais plus un espèce de cercle dans le vide. De là, un projectile en sortit et fonça vers moi. Je fis une roulade au sol au dernier moment, tellement la chose m'avait surpris. Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé ? Les vieux se battent avec des sorts ! C'est connu de tous ! Enfin, des enfants. J'avais passé l'page des contes de fées. Comme la situation commençai vraiment à me pomper l'air, je sortis mes sabres de leur fourreau et fonça vers elle. De son baton, qui lui servait de canne, elle bloqua l'attaque. Hein ? Un morceau de bois... pouvait me contrer ? Avec sa force... ridicule ? Mais qui était-elle ?

**_-Tout à fait ce que je disais. La patience n'est pas ton fort. Et la stratégie non plus. Si tu savais un temps soit peu te servir de tes yeux, tu saurais quoi faire, petit imbécile._**

Elle attisait ma colère ou quoi ? Je serrai les dents encore plus sur mon sabre. Avec un doigt, elle redessina un cercle pour envoyer un projectile que je ne pus éviter Je fus projeté un peu plus loin. Cela brulait un peu, comme une flammèche, mais c'était loin d'être puissant. Je pouvais la battre, surtout si elle se contentait d'envoyer ce genre de chose. Mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle n'utilisait pas tout son potentiel. Et cela m'énervait encore plus. Je n'étais pas un débutant. Je pouvais très bien me battre. J'avais la certitude d'être fort. Pas encore assez, mais suffisament pour la battre. Je n'allais pas devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde pour rien. Je roulai mes épaules, croisai mes bras et partit à l'attaque.

**-Oni... GIRI !**

Seulement, la vieille n'avait rien reçu après mon passage. Je comprenais pas. J'avais eu l'impression de couper du vide. Je laissai un « hein ? » de stupeur traverser ma gorge. Le lapin semblait rire de moi. J'entendis la vieille dire un mot que je ne pouvais concevoir.

**_-Inutile. _**

Inutile... Inutile... Il me repassait en tête. Ce n'était pas inutile. Je pouvais la vaincre. J'en avais la certitude. Alors qu'elle ne dise pas ça. Je ne pouvais pas perdre de toute façon. Bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ma fureur était telle que je m'apprêtai à repartir à l'attaque, en nouant mon bandana mais un mouvement attira mon attention. Se détourner d'un combat pouvait signifier la mort mais visiblement, la vieille l'attendait aussi, ce mouvement. Comme le lapin. Un ennemi ? Encore ? Je prêtai mon attention vers le mouvement dans la pénombre, prêt à agir en conséquence. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que c'était prévu dans le plan de la vieille. Et ça, c'était loin d'être bon signe.

Fin pov Z

Pov S

Comment l'avait-il su? C'était humainement et techniquement impossible. Les rêves sont ce que l'esprit répétait durant notre sommeil. Alors qu'un lapin venu de nulle part, qui parlais venus exactement me dire ce que je ne voulais pas entendre, surtout durant cette journée. J'étais plus que troublé. À chaque fois, je revoyais la scène, là où la tête de Zoro tombais lentement en mille morceaux, ou le sang me giclais de plus en plus dessus. À chaque fois je revoyais le regard du lapin ce reposé sur moi et avec un sourire machiavélique, il me disait exactement les mêmes mots qu'il venait à peine de me répète. J'étais complètement sur une autre planète. Ce fut le contact de Zoro que me ramena un peu.

**— Hey Sanji... Sanji! T'es toujours avec moi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Oï ! Sanji ! **

Je levai le regard vers lui, vide et sans envie vraiment de continué… ce je… je croyais qu'il arrive quelque chose si nous continuions… comme si nous devions partir et laissé ses gens avec ce qu'il avait comme problème. je savais qu'il ne devait absolument rien comprendre a ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en dire plus, il le prendrait surement pour une offense a sa personne. De plus, je ne suivais vraiment plus ce qu'il me disait, mais semblais soudainement pressé de partir. Il regardait le ravin plusieurs fois… Pourtant, j'avais une sale impression que tout était calculé… que chaque mouvement que nous faisions était prévu a l'avance… comme des pions sur un échiquier. Pions qui s'étaient fait prendre lentement dans un piège qui les mènerait au sacrifice pour leu roi. Je vis Zoro faire revenir vers moi et il m'avertit qu'il allait le traquer…

**— Sanji, tu m'écoutes? Je vais aller voi ce foutu lapin. Il nous a laissé de quoi le pister. Tu reste là, jusqu'à ce que tu sois en état. Et ensuite, je compte sur toi pour le transformer en civet, d'accord ? ******

****-Attends… Zoro!****

Mais il partit sans même m'entendre. C'était complètement stupide… il aurait dû attendre… il y avait quelque chose que se lapin voulais qu'on fasse et Zoro venais de le faire directement. Je restai sur place. Je ne devais pas partir, la tête baissée comme il venait de le faire. Le Lapin n'était surement pas le roi… il devait être qu'un fou dans tout ce plan machiavélique… je réfléchissais. Ce lapin nous avait suivis tout au long de notre aventure… Ou presque. Disons qu'il avait la moitié de notre entrée dans la jungle. Il nous avait vus animaux et humains… il avait une longueur d'avance sur ce que nous savions. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. J'étais quelque peu troublé. Qui tirait les ficelles dans tout ça. Qui voulait que nous nous trouvions ici, à cet endroit en ce moment.

Soudain l'image du maire me vint à l'esprit. J'avais besoin de savoir. Au moment ou je voulus retourné a la course voir le maire, histoire qu'il m'en dise plus… j'entendis a nouveau les cris des supportaires hurlé leur encouragement. Les partis de Deeball étaient repris…donc je ne pourrais pas parler au maire aussi facilement. C'était donc peine perdue. Le Deeball étais un moyen de détente pour cette ville, je n'allais pas gâché leur plaisir a ses citoyens… citoyens? Les propos de la jeune fille me revinrent en tête.

***Surtout depuis que les ennuis sont partis! ***

Quels ennuis? Et pourquoi cette ville semblait si paisible… On aurait un peu dit Kokoyashi viager après le règne d'Arlon. C'était trop parfait. Comme si personne ne voulait plus jamais d'ennuis ou de problème… même entre voisins. Mais qui pouvais bien avoir créé autant de supplices a ces pauvres gens et pourquoi! et qui étais le sauveur? …

Je réfléchissais à tout ça et me pris dans le fils de mes pensers… il devait surement avoir un lien entre notre transformation et les évènements qui se sont passé ici…

Je finis par illuminé. La Vieille! elle était la clé de cette réflexion. Je me souvins enfin qu'il était parvenu à moi sous la forme d'un tigre dans mon rêve… et nous, comme de vulgaires pantins. Comme si elle avait été le chef de cette organisation, qu'elle nous avait manipulé… pour entrée à nouveau dans la ville. Mais que cherchait-elle à la fin? Elle nous avait dit qu'elle ne voulait que savoir si cette ville existait… rien de plus. Donc, il y avait quelque chose qui la bloquait de revenir?

Avait-elle toujours cherché à entrer ici… ce qui causait les ennuis aux citoyens… ou avait-elle été bannie de l'endroit. Comme si elle cherchait… à reprendre sa revanche contre cette ville. Oui! et bien entendu nous avons été les pions dans cette histoire. Cette fois je me sentis coupable. Il aurait été grandement bien que je n'entre pas dans cette ville. Le monstre qui gardait la porte devait être la chose qui l'empêchait de trouvé cette ville, et Zoro l'avait tranché en deux… il n'était a présent plus capable de protègé correctement la ville. D'où la raison du pourquoi il tentait de me manger lorsqu'il m'avait aperçue. Il savait que les animaux étais sous la direction de la vieille. Une vraie sorcière. J'étais presque sure que tous les animaux dans cette clairière n'étaient que de pauvre victime dans cette histoire, des pions sacrifiés qui n'étaient pas arrivés jusqu'ici.

Mais j'avais encore cette étrange impression de faire ce qu'elle désirait encore une fois. Puis je me mis à suivre les pistes que ce foutu lapin avait données. Il semblait si sûr que nous les aurions suivis. Zoro n'aurait jamais dû partir comme ça. Il était tellement… tête brûlée ce foutu marimo… maintenant les ennuis plus grands arrivait et je ne savais même pas quoi faire pour empêché tout ça.

**— Baka-Marimo! Si tu avais attendu rien qu'un peu… Nous aurions pu mettre un plan en place…**

J'eus à nouveau la vision de mon rêve ou Zoro se faisait trancher la gorge par ce foutu lapin. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de chasser cette pensée de ma tête. C'était justement ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, culpabilisé parce que je n'aurais rien fait… mais il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil, on ne se fout pas de la gueule d'un cuisinier des mers. Encore moin de la mienne. Je n'allais pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça, après tout, j'avais promis à Nami swan de ramener le marimo perdu au bercail.

Nous ne sommes pas les membres les plus forts de l'équipage pour rien. Bon, oui j'avais été déstabilisé un peu lorsque ce foutu lapin m'avait dit ça… mais ça ne m'empêcherait pas de leur botter les fesses. Même si c'était une vieille. Je suivis les traces jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant une petite falaise escarpée. La paroi était glissante, mais je voyais bien les traces de Zoro par endroits ou la terre et la roche étaient tombées. Je décidai de monter d'un autre côté. C'était hors de question de prendre le même chemin. Il devait s'attendre a ce que je fasse la même chose, dans la panique de perdre le marimo… mais c'est un grand garçon, et il est difficile de le mettre à genoux… même avec des blessures mortelles au corps.

La seule personne qui le pouvait était surement Luffy. Je me mis à monter une pente moins escarpée, perdue dans les feuillages et puis je finis par entendre un parti de leur conversation.

**— Perspicace petit, mais le renard l'est deux fois plus, si ce n'est mieux encore. Récolter ta prime serait intéressant, mais tellement superficiel. C'est juste de l'argent. Et par rapport à la ville, celle-ci a bien plus de valeur que ta petite vie.******

****— Alors, ce n'est pas après moi ou le cuisinier que vous en avez, mais contre la ville...****

****— Un véritable tacticien, quel que soit son camp, ne révèle jamais ses plans. Ceux qui le font ne sont que des imbéciles qui risquent gros en exposant leurs intentions. Je ne te dirai rien, mais si tu ne veux pas mourir, tu ferais mieux de t'écarter. Où alors penses-tu me battre? ****

Elle a l'intention de nous combattre… à moins qu'elle ne pense que je ne me serais pas la pour lui, elle se fout un autre doigt dans l'œil. C'était mal venu de sa part., mais je sentais encore qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Je continuai de les observer un peu puis Zoro se mit à attaquer prestement. Le crétin… elle ne se laissa même pas impressionner par la moindre attaque. Et lui, pris dans un excès de rage, n'avais frappé que de l'aire. Comme si elle s'était volatilisée pendant quelque instant. J'avais déjà vue cette technique quelque part. et pourtant elle semblait invincible sur le coup. Si nous ne pouvions pas la toucher. Je la regardai un peu plus, mais je sentais que plus longtemps je restais ici, plus ma couverture s'amenuisait. Le lapin finit par tourner sa tête dans ma direction et la vieille continua d'attaquer le Marimo. Elle le toucha une fois et il revint à la charge avec une attaque de plus.

**— Oni… GIRI !******

****-Inutile.****

Non, tout ça n'avait pas été inutile, j'avais percé son petit jeu avec le marimo a jour. C'était sur et certain que j'avais raison… et lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de regarder un peu mieux, j'avais redoublé mon regard sur elle.

Je finis par sortir des buissons, car le lapin m'avait repéré… et je sentais que Zoro avait redoublé d'attention, il ne savait surement pas que c'était moi. Je finis par montrer mon visage à jours et je souris… sarcastiquement.

**— Inutile… je n'en suis pas certain!**

J'étais plus confiant, j'avais complètement démystifié son petit jeu… elle ne prendrait plus avec moi. Je sortis une cigarette, il y avait combien de temps que je n'Avais pas fumé… plusieurs jours à ce que je pouvais voir, record de ma vie? Je pris un clope et la mise à mon bec, je l'allumai et pris une longue bouffée. Ahhhhh! je pouvais presque sentir la nicotine passée dans mes veines. Puis je regardai à nouveau la vieille qui souriait toujours, comme si elle attendait ma venue. Bah tant mieux, car moi aussi j'attendais la sienne.

**— Tu comptais nous utiliser, si tu vainquais n'est-ce pas? Comme ce lapin constamment a tes côtés? Tu comptes, prendre ta revanche sur cette ville depuis combien de temps dit moi? Des mois, des années? Et le géant que Zoro a abattu t'as enfin permis de retrouvé cette ville… une défaite de plus pour nous je l'avoue… mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laissé mené tes petits plans a l'œuvre!******

****— Comme je le savais, le jeune renard est perspicace… deux fois plus que son ami le tigre. Mais dis-moi, mon petit renard fouineur, trouveras-tu le moyen de vous sauver tous les deux… ou y laissera-tu quelque chose de précieux derrière toi?****

Je souris une fois de plus, elle comptait utiliser cette vieille passe pour me troubler encore, elle était complètement à côté de la plaque.

**— et toi? Comptes-tu utiliser ton tour de passe-passe contre moi aussi? Où y laisseras-tu quelques cheveux dans un affrontement plus… égal? **

Rah ouais… qui ne rêve pas de sortir une réplique cinglante a l'ennemie pour le foutre en rogne. La vieille perdit son sourire de grand maître du jeu. Elle ne semblait plus si sure d'elle tout d'un coup.

**— Tu es un peu trop perspicace à mon gout. J'aurais dû te faire trépassé dans cette grotte, tu ne m'es d'aucunes utilité. Sale Renard.******

****-c'est du déjà entendus, ça!****

Elle se lança à mon attaque, quelle perte de temps. Elle fit un cercle avec sa main pour lancer des projectiles et je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. J'attendis et regardais les projectiles arrivés à grand pas vers moi. Au moment où il allait me transpercer, je levai le pied et mis un énorme coût dans le vide. Je savais très bien que Zoro regardait.

Elle avait un pouvoir de fruit du démon, plus les attaques de Rokushiki, elle utilisait ses illusions de projectile et juste avant qu'il ne passe au travers de la personne, elle les frappait avec une force pour les transpercé, puis revenais a la même place. C'était très complexe… mais nous avions déjà eu affaire au membre de la Cipher Pol avant elle. Je la touchai avec mon coup et elle esquiva rapidement, je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'une vieille est autant de résistance et de force… mais bon elle devait certainement puiser sa force sur quelque chose. Et ce foutu lapin qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Elle se recula et me regarda avec un regarde de meurtrier, tien, celui du lapin faisait plus peur. Je souris un peu plus avait de m'avancé vers Zoro.

**— Malheureusement pour toi, la Cipher Pol ne nous est pas inconnue. Donc tes techniques de Marine expérimentés… ne fonctionnent pas avec moi. Je ne sais pas si tu es une chienne du gouvernement, ou tous simplement une chasseuse de prime… mais tu ne nous vaincras pas avec tes tours de passe-passe. Contrairement à Roronoa, j'utilise mes yeux et mon analyse pour voir à travers toi!**

Je pris ma clope et la pointèrent vers elle dans une pose des plus provocantes que je ne le voulais

**— Vous vous en êtes pris aux mauvaises têtes pour faire des plans foireux comme celui-ci!**

Je me plaçai en position d'attaque et me lança vers elle. Elle se mit sur la garde et je l'esquivai à la dernière minute. Elle sembla surprise et moi je me dirigeais rapidement vers le lapin. Zoro s'occuperait de la vieille s'il avait bien compris ce que j'avais dit et vu ce que j'avais fait. Le foutu rongeur blanc semblait plus que suspicieux et la vieille de ce rendait pas compte des sourires qu'il tirait dans son dos depuis tantôt. Peut-être que dans le fond… c'était bien lui qui tirait les ficelles. Un roi déguisé en fou pour passer inaperçu. C'était fort probable et j'allais en avoir le cœur net.

Je mis un coup de pied énorme au lapin et sauta en l'air pour préparé une nouvelle attaque. Il parera mon premier coup à l'aide de sa patte et j'écarquillai les yeux. Puissante la bestiole. Je me mis a tournoyé sur moi-même puis au moment ou j'atteignis le sol, je le fis éclaté en morceau, espérant avoir touché le foutu rongeur avec.

**— Concassé!**

J'ouvris les yeux et ne vis aucune trace du lapin. Je pris une nouvelle touche, de ma cigarette. Un lapin qui tenait tête a un cuistot, plutôt ironique comme situation. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. C'était ma promesse, pour moi, pour Zoro ainsi que nos Nakama… nous allons nous en sortir tous les deux. C'était chacun son ennemie… mais je sentais que cette attaque n'était certainement pas leur plus puissante et qu'ils n'attendaient que le bon moment pour jouer leur carte la plus forte. Je redoutais fortement ce moment.

Fin Pov S

Pov Z

La tierce personne planqué dans la verdure fit son apparition. Je fus surpris de voir les mèches blondes du cook. Il m'avait donc rejoint ? Ce n'était pas plus mal. J'esquissai un sourire. Son air sûr de lui convenait mieux à son caractère. Dès que j'entendis sa voix, je sus que la balle allait être de notre côté, cette fois.

**_—Inutile… je n'en suis pas certain!_**

S'il était là assez longtemps, peut-être qu'il avait pigé quelque chose. J'avouais ne pas très bien observer mon adversaire, en tout cas sur certains points. Je finissais par voir une faille mais il me fallait plus de temps. Sur ce côté là, il était mieux que moi, enfin plus rapide. Et il avait eu tout le loisir d'observer sans tester vu qu'il n'était pas à ma place. Le rôle facile quoi. Mais bon, si je pouvais avoir des informations, pourquoi pas ? Le cook prit tout de même son temps et alluma une cigarette. Il recracha une bouffée de fumée ensuite, se laissant attendre. Je surveillai de mon côté tout mouvement de l'ennemi. Mais ils étaient tout autant en attente d'une intervention de la part du blond. Celui ci parla enfin.

**_—Tu comptais nous utiliser, si tu vainquais n'est-ce pas? Comme ce lapin constamment a tes côtés? Tu comptes, prendre ta revanche sur cette ville depuis combien de temps dit moi? Des mois, des années? Et le géant que Zoro a abattu t'as enfin permis de retrouvé cette ville… une défaite de plus pour nous je l'avoue… mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laissé mené tes petits plans a l'œuvre!_****__**

**_**—Comme je le savais, le jeune renard est perspicace… deux fois plus que son ami le tigre. Mais dis-moi, mon petit renard fouineur, trouveras-tu le moyen de vous sauver tous les deux… ou y laissera-tu quelque chose de précieux derrière toi?**_**

Encore cette histoire de choses précieuses ? Le lapin avait dit quelque chose du même genre. J'étais d'accord avec Sanji, mais la réactiion de la vieille me perturbait. Elle souriait toujours, sûre d'elle. Elle devait avoir des nerfs en acier, ou alors nous nous fourvoyons complètement. Je n'en sais rien. Mais elle m'inquiétait. Mais vu le sourire qu'abordait le cook, lui aussi était sûr de lui. Je lui faisais confiance. Il devait avoir une parade, forcément. Je le connaissais assez bien pour le sentir. Au lieu d'une réponse à mes interrogations, il sortit une réplique bien sentie. IL aimait vraiment se faire attendre, le bougre !

**_—et toi? Comptes-tu utiliser ton tour de passe-passe contre moi aussi? Où y laisseras-tu quelques cheveux dans un affrontement plus… égal?_********__**

**_**—Tu es un peu trop perspicace à mon gout. J'aurais dû te faire trépassé dans cette grotte, tu ne m'es d'aucunes utilité. Sale Renard****.**_**

**_**-c'est du déjà entendus, ça!**_**

IL avait énervé la vieille, qui avait perdu son sourire et qui se rua à son attaque. Je laissai le soin au blond de répliquer. IL avait m'en vouloir sinon, surtout qu'il devait avoir une ruse. Elle envoya des projectiles sur lui mais il ne paniqua pas. Il donna, juste avant qu'il soit touché, un coup dans le vide. La vieille fut touché et recula. Je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi il en retournait, mais j'avais déjà vu ça quelque part. Cela me disait quelque chose. Je lançai un regard vers le cook, lui demandant des éclaircissements. Par chance, il m'en donna.

**_—Malheureusement pour toi, la Cipher Pol ne nous est pas inconnue. Donc tes techniques de Marine expérimentés… ne fonctionnent pas avec moi. Je ne sais pas si tu es une chienne du gouvernement, ou tous simplement une chasseuse de prime… mais tu ne nous vaincras pas avec tes tours de passe-passe. Contrairement à Roronoa, j'utilise mes yeux et mon analyse pour voir à travers toi!_**

Eh bien... Merci ! Je réprimai un grognement et mon envie de lui faire retirer cette réplique. Disons que ce n'était pas totalement faux. Enfin, j'aurais trouvé une astuce, mais un peu plus tard. Et je pouvais quand même le remercier. Au moins, je savais comment notre ennemie se battait. Je m'étais déjà frotté contre la perle du Cipher Pol, donc cela me connaissiat un peu. Mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Maintenant que cela avait été dit, elle ne pouvait plus rien contrre nous, à moins qu'elle ait un autre tour dans son sac mais j'en doutais fort. Le cook en profita pour faire une pause provocante, la cigarette en avant. Je connaissais que trop bien cette pose. Quel frimeur...

**_—Vous vous en êtes pris aux mauvaises têtes pour faire des plans foireux comme celui-ci!_**

La vieille avait pâli. Sanji, sans plus attendre, se lança vers elle mais lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, il bifurqua vers le lapin. Je ne compris pas tout de suite son geste. Il me laissai le soin de m'occuper de la vieille, d'accord. Mais en quoi le lapin était un véritable danger ? Par son regard. Il n'était pas innocent ni rien. Mais il devair cacher quelque chose d'autres. c'était un rongeur ! Sauf qu'il parlait. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Un Zoan ? Ou... je ne sais quel magicien ou artifice ? Le cuistot voulait en avoir le coeur net, et j'imaginais que j'allais l'avoir aussi. Je reportai mon attention sur mon ennemie. Elle allait devoir faire l'objet de toute mon attention. Le blond n'avait pas besoin d'aide, encore moins contre un lapinou.

Je me ruai vers elle. Bien entendu, elle envoya ses projectiles mais j'esquivai et lui lançai une attaque à distance. En tourbillonnant mes bras, les plaçant derrière ma tête, je criai en même temps que les lames bleues partaient.

**-Nanajuuni Pound Hou !**

La vieille dut s'en prendre, trop surprise pour faire quoique ce soit, mais visiblement, son art appris du Cipher Pol lui avait permis de résister, si bien que cela ne donna que des entailles superficielles. Normal, je m'y attendais. Mais j'étais assez proche maintenant et je frappai de mes sabres. Elle esquivait très bien alors j'accélérai. Je fis au mieux pour que mes mouvements soient prévisibles avant de casser le rythme.

**-Tora gari !**

Elle recula prestement, sans pour autant éviter les lames. Elle esquissa un sourire, par le nom de l'attaque. Mais elle n'en avait pas assez. Elle était forte tout de même. Pas assez pour me vaincre. Par je ne sais quel artifice, cette fois, ce fut un taureau enragé qui fonça vers moi. L'illusion aurait pu être parfaite. Sauf qu'une aura vivante sortait de cet animal. C'était vide. Vide de sens. Vide de tout. Elle devait avoir un truc pour pouvoir faire de telles illusions. Mais sans le maitrsier complètement. Je ne prenais pas au jeu. Autant un objet mais pas ça. Je rangeai mes sabres, nullement effrayé par la masse devant moi. Je renguainai deux de mes sabres et prit le Wadô Ichimonji des deux mains.

**-Eh, la vieille ! Tu sai sce que c'est, le Kendô ? La voie du sabre, comme on dit. Je ne suis pas sur de ça, vu qu'il n'ont qu'un sabre, mais savais tu qu'il y avait une différence entre la force d'un sabre quand on le prend à une main ou deux mains ?******

****_-Bien sur ! Tout le monde sait ça ! Tu es sur le point de te faire massacrer, alors pourquoi dis tu ça ?_****

****-Ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est la différence énorme de force qu'il y a entre les deux. Un fossé tellement profond... que même celle qui pense être la plus sage de nous tous ne sait pas.****

Sur ces mots, j'abaissai mon sabre juste avant que l'illusion me touche. Une énorme lame bleue en sortit, tellement la force qui en émanait était puissante. La vieille, quelque soit sa protection, ne pouvait pas s'en sortir par une blessure légère. Une fois le nuage de poussière que j'avais soulevé dissipé, je vis la vieille avec une énorme balafre sur le torse. Le sang y coulait sans retenue. Mais elle tenait bon, encore vaillante sur ses jambes, sans flancher.

**_-Ce n'est pas encore fini !_******

****-Des fois, il faut savoir accepter la défaite, mais si c'est difficile. Même si on a l'impression que notre monde s'effondre. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous tuer.****

****_-Arrête de me narguer ! Viens te battre ! Nous n'avons pas encore mis un terme à nos plans !_****

Elle sortit alors un sabre court. Le fourreau rose était de mauvais goût mais la lame en elle même semblait pas mal. Je lui fis honneur, pour son dernier assaut, et ressortit mes trois sabres. Je pris la peine de nouer mon bandana autour de mes cheveux. Elle m'attendit, toujours ruisselante de sang, et fonça vers moi à une vitesse que je ne me serais pas douté d'elle. Je parai son coup. Fer contre fer. J'aimais ce bruit. Je souris et la repoussai avant de revenir à l'attaque, tout comme elle. Elle se défendait bien. Cette fois, elle n'utilisait que l'art du sabre, rien d'autres. Un combat à la loyal. Je pouvais admirer son adresse et sa tenacité. Mais cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour faire plus qu'une misérable entaille sur l'épaule tandis que je pouvais lui trancher aisement la chair de son bras. Elle était épuisée. J'ajoutai une plaie en plus sur son torse et l'écartai d'un coup de pied pour qu'elle se laisse choir au sol en me fixant d'un air déterminé. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner, même s'il fallait mourir pour ça. Elle me ressemblait. Je pouvais que la comprendre. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'étais pas résolu à la tuer. Je m'arrêtai tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever dans des craquements sinistres.

**-Arrêtons là. Vous êtes forte et vou devirez transmettre votre savoir à quelqu'un. Mourir en combat est une mort digne, et je veux bien m'y résoudre. Mais je pense que vitre avenir est ailleurs.******

****_-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Un vrai guerrier ne se détourne pas du combat et regarde la mort en face !_****

Je sursautais. J'avais eu plus ou moins les mêmes paroles devant Mihawk. Mais elle voulait encore se battre. Je la regardai essayer de se lever, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. La tuer ou la briser ? Je ne savais pas. Face à un dilemme que je pouvais que comprendre. Si elle restait, elle pouvait être dangereuse encore. Ce n'était pas mes affaires. Mais je devais faire ce qui était juste. Sans savoir pourquoi j'avais pensé ça, j'en étais venue au fait qu'il fallait la tuer, lui donner la mort qu'elle mérite. Ses blessures pouvaient être trop graves pour qu'elle s'en remette. Je m'approchais et levai mon sabre. La scène ma rappela la mienne des lunes plus tôt. Je fermai les yeux, comme une vague prière, remerciement et reconnaissance lorsque j'entendis la voix du lapin retentir.

**_-Ca ne va pas ça... Pas du tout ! Tsukimi ! Tu devais vaincre ! A quoi servent tes années d'entrainements ? Hein ? TU ne peux vraiment rien faire sans moi !_**

Je le vis sautiller près d'elle. Puis, lorsqu'il la toucha, une espèce de lumière les entoura. Je dus m'écarter vivement. Qu'est ce qui se passais ? Puis, les deux corps furent lumineux eux aussi et se mélangèrent de façon qu'on ne puisse plus les distinguer. La masse grandit et changea de forme. Je déglutis. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore ? Une transformation ? Power ranger ? Non non non, je secouai la tête vivement. Ce n'était pas un rêve. En vérité, alors que je pensais avoir gagné, ils avaient une carte maitresse. Et Sanji avait raison, le lapin était le maitre de tout ça. Et l'entendue de ses pouvois était loin d'être appréhendé. Je reculai encore, pour voir à quoi allait s'achever la transformation. J'entendis la voix déformé du lapin.

**_-Vous aspirez à quoi, vous ? Un rêve ? Une ambition ? Ou alors, en tant que pirates, le One piece ? Balivernes ! C'est encore bien petit. Lorsqu'on n'a pas été gâté par la vie, lorsqu'on aimerait avoir quelque chose alors qu'on a rien, on aspire à bien plus. Quelque soit les moyens. Vous êtes bien faibles... Penser avoir gagné aussi vite... _******

****-Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un lapin. Ne me juge pas tant que tu ne me connais pas.****

****_-Imbécile ! Tu ne devrais pas être là. Tsukimi aurait du te battre. Elle le mérite, elle possède la force, la sagesse et le courage ! Cette triforce qui fait de vous un vrai guerrier ! Toi, tu n'es qu'un bébé encore à têter sa mère ! Et le sale renard vicieux est à peine plus ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'etre là, de tout gâcher lors de cette phase finale ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !_****

Je n'appréciais pas l'insulte. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas l'étrangler sur le champs. J'attendis qu'il finisse sa transformation et j'écarquillais les yeux dès que ce fut fini. IL n'avait plus rien d'un lapin. Ni même d'un humain. Il était debout, plus grand que Brook avec une carrure inimaginable. De la fourrure blanche parcourait son corps et sa tête... Celle d'une bête entre l'humain, le lapin et le minotaure. Et surtout, ce regard. Vicieux, noir, atroce. IL était effrayant. Je retins quelques tremblements et me reprit bien vite. Je me concentrai deux fois plus. Une telle bestiole ne devait pas me faire peur, je pouvais la vaincre. Sa voix retentit encore une fois.

**_-J'aurais voulu vous utiliser encore. De tels pions comme vous... Dommage que vous soyez bornés et têtus ! Je me vois dans le devoir de vous éliminer_****. ******

****-Essaie donc ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisse me faire une égratinure, sale rongeur !****

****_-Cesse de trembler avant de dire quoique ce soit !_****

Ce fut les mots de trop. Je me ruai vers lui mais à peine de fut à sa hauteur qu'il n'eut qu'à décocher son poing. Je volai sur quelques mètres. Bon,d 'accord, il était vachement puissant. Je me relevai, de nouveau prêt. Je m'avançai de nouveau, le toisant. Cette fois, je ne pouvais pas y aller de front, comme ça, sans plan. Il fallait que je trouve un plan... Un plan...

Fin pov Zoro

Pov Sanji

Chaque coup que je lui portais était paré et esquivé habilement. La créature était puissante et me surpassait facilement, mais j'étais têtu et je ne comptais pas abandonner si facilement. Je l'avais dit : ils n'étaient pas tombés sur les bonnes têtes pour faire des plans comme ceux-ci. La différence entre les mugiwara et les autres pirates était que nous avions une volonté de fer qui traverse toutes les épreuves de la vie. Tant que nous étions ensemble. Et en ce moment, j'étais avec Zoro… c'est suffisant pour gagner contre eux. Cette épreuve tombait juste bien, elle nous permettrait de devenir un peu plus forts et en plus de fortifier le lien puissant de notre équipage.

Je continuai de poursuivre ce foutu Lapin autant qu'il esquivait mes attaques sans répliquer. Il m'énervait royalement. Je me retournai après une suite d'attaque pour lui mettre un coup puissant

**-Veau SHOT !**

Enfin une touche. Le lapin avait paré mon attaque, mais c'étais inutile, elle était conçue pour passé à travers le plus part des défenses. Il est sûr que plus l'adversaire est puissant, moins il se fera touché… mais je pense l'avoir assez atteint pour le mettre hors combat pendant un instant… après tout C'était un lapin. Sauf que cette pensée fut mon erreur. Aussitôt que mon pied fus dans ses pattes, je n'avais plus moyen de me retirer. Il commença lentement en tente de broyer l'os pour me mettre hors service, mais je lui mis un autre coup sauté pour l'envoyé plus loin. Hors de question qu'on me brise la cheville.

**— Pourquoi ne prend-tu pas t'as forme humaine… ou demi-Zoan? Ça serait beaucoup plus accommodant pour toi non? Le lapin n'est pas une créature des plus puissante de ce monde à ce que je sache.******

****— Cette réplique me déçoit beaucoup de ta part, M. Renard. Je m'attendais à ce que tu as compris un peu plus que ça. Je ne tire pas mon pouvoir d'un fruit maudit comme la vieille Tsukimi!****

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Alors, il n'était pas un Zoan? … mais quelle créature de ce monde pouvait se battre ainsi? Une tribu née animale? Un homme changé en lapin par le produit de la vieille sorcière? Non ça semblait plus profond et puissant que ça.

**— hu hu hu, je vais satisfaire ta curiosité, jeune renard! Je ne suis pas né Homme, et encore moins animal. **

Là il m'avait complètement perdu. En quoi est-ce qu'il avait pu naitre? En démon? …

**— oui précisément! Un démon! **

**-Quoi!**

Il… il avait lu dans mes pensées! Je reculai un peu sur la surprise et je l'entendis lacé un rire complètement sauvage. Le ton glacial de sa voix entra dans ma tête et emplissait l'air que je respirais. J'étais complètement sous l'emprise de son aura de cruauté. Il allait bientôt passé a l'attaque je le sentais. Je redoublai de prudence sur mes mouvements, il ne bougea peut-être plus… mais je le sentais si sûr de lui… comme un chat qui joue avec sa proie avant de la dévorer… je chassai rapidement cette image de ma tête. Hors de question de me faire prendre au jeu du chat et de la souris.

Il rigola à l'image de ce petit jeu. Puis me fixa de son regard meurtrier avant de disparaitre. J'étais complètement à sec. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire pour l'attaquer et encore moins pour parer ses attaques. Puis un coup brutal me prit dans les côtés. C'est qu'il était rapide le rongeur. Je continuai de regardé aux alentour pour le voir apparaitre… mais il restait invisible. Je ne savais pas s'il courrait ou s'ils étaient juste tous bonnement transparents, mais j'avais la frousse.

À nouveaux je sentis un coup sur mon torse. Le coup me coupa le souffle pendant un instant, mais je me repris rapidement en toussant un peu. Il n'allait pas m'avoir. Tournant le regard je finis par entendre un bruissement qui trahissait sa présence. Au moment où il allait me toucher une fois de plus, j'esquivai sans pour autant attaquer. Il était beaucoup trop rapide pour ça. C'était comme tenté d'attraper un poisson avec ses mains dans une rivière à grand débit d'eau. Je détestais cette impression qu'un sale petit rongeur se fout de ma gueule. Après tout, je suis un cuistot et me faire arnaquer par les aliments que je cuisine presque tout les jours… c'est insupportable. Je me retournai pour le voir apparaitre. Il souriait. Mais comment par tous les diables un lapin pouvait avoir l'air aussi démoniaque?

**— il est si facile de lire dans le cœur des hommes. Vous parus si brave et pourtant êtes si faible. Il n'en prend pas beaucoup pour trouver votre faiblesse… une chose précieuse, un rêve, une personne cher…**

Je pensai a Luffy, puis Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook puis au marimo. C'était ce qui m'était le plus cher. Je les savais forts, résistants et unis. Oui nous étions unis et nous avions confiance en chacun de nous.

**— Oui, exactement… la chose qui vous est le plus précieuse… il est si facile de la prendre.**

Puis il fit apparaitre une scène des plus horrible. Mon équipage, ma famille, subissant les pires tortures qu'il soit, flageoler, étrangler, éventrer, guillotiner, transpercer, battre, trancher et encore plus. Je voyais les tripes de Usopp trempé dans le sang de Robin. Nami qui hurlais sous le fer brulant qui la transperçait… et Luffy qui se faisait tranché de toute part. au moment ou il coupa court cette macabre vue de ma tête ce fut pour mettre la même scène de Zoro qui se faisait complètement coupé en morceau… comme je l'avais vue dans mon rêve. Je fermai les yeux pour tenté de coupé court a ces visions mortelles puis revint rapidement a moi. C'était donc lui qui m'avait mis ce rêve dans la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils, visiblement hors de moi. Puis je souris, Luffy et les autre ne pourrais jamais mourrir comme ça, après tout Luffy étais le prochain Seigneur des pirates.

**— J'ai confiance en mes Nakamas. Ils ne mourront pas! ******

****— Tu te crois si sûr. Mais contrairement à ton camarade si précieux à ton cœur. Tu es facilement atteignable émotionnellement. J'arrive à lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Certes perspicace, mais ta perspicacité ne t'es d'aucunes utilité si tu laisses ton ennemie piétinée ton cœur comme je le ferais. ****

Je le toisai et me remis en position d'attaque.

**— j'ai confiance en mes Nakama! ******

****— je te forcerais à manger leur chair avant de t'étrangler avec leur tripe!****

Je fonçai directement sur lui, je ne le laisserais pas me démonter aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait plutôt. Je ne suis pas aussi fragile qu'il ne le pense. Je lui mis un énorme coup de pied qui fit voler la roche en éclat. Mais encore une fois il esquiva mon coup. C'était complètement frustrant. Puis il sembla légèrement contrarié. Il grognât de façon assez surnaturelle et ça me paralysa sur le coup… un lapin qui émettait cette sorte de grognement, j'avais encore les frissons qui me parcouraient le dos.

**— Les humains sont si faibles, encore plus lorsqu'il vieillit.**

Puis il disparut soudainement. Je retrouvai toute la mobilité que j'avais, mais j'avais encore quelque frisson qui me parcourait lentement. Je finis par voir que Zoro avait outre passé la vieille et était sur le point de lui donnée la mort. Il ne resterait que le lapin à la finale, mais je ne le voyais nulle part. et puis j'avais encore ce foutu pressentiment que quelque chose de mauvais, de TRÈS mauvais allais survenir. Au moment où je me retournai, je vis enfin la proie que je cherchais. Tout près de Zoro elle approchait de la vieille avant de se fondre avec elle.

**— Ça ne va pas ça... Pas du tout! Tsukimi! Tu devais vaincre! À quoi servent tes années d'entrainements? Hein? TU ne peux vraiment rien faire sans moi! **

Une étrange lumière émanait des deux corps qui m'empêchaient littéralement de voir ce qui se passait. Je mis ma, mais devant mes yeux pour couvrir le trop-plein de lumière puis lorsqu'elle disparut, nous n'avions plus aucune trace de la créature au regard tueur, ni encore moins d'une vieille dame. C'était une créature complètement horrible. Entre le chemin d'une bête féroce et d'un homme. La toison blanche le couvera par endroits et son regard, encore plus tueur et démoniaque qu'il ne l'était au par avant. Puis la voix de la créature se fit entendre. Une voix caverneuse, complètement différente du ton posé et assuré qu'il avait quelques instants au par avant. Une voix qui sortait des profondeurs du sol, qui sentait la rage et le meurtre.

**— Vous aspirez à quoi, vous ? Un rêve ? Une ambition ? Ou alors, en tant que pirates, le One piece ? Balivernes ! C'est encore bien petit. Lorsqu'on n'a pas été gâté par la vie, lorsqu'on aimerait avoir quelque chose alors qu'on a rien, on aspire à bien plus. Quelque soit les moyens. Vous êtes bien faibles... Penser avoir gagné aussi vite... **

Son regard noir se fixa sur moi puis je tremblai bien rapidement avant de me mettre sur la garde. Il pouvait bouger à n'importe quel moment. Mais Zoro lui envoya une réplique bien sentie. Le monstre se frustra sur le coup et hurla sa réplique telle une insulte pour notre part. je n'étais plus d'humeur a le provoqué et encore moins de répliqué a ce qu'il venait de dire. Lorsqu'il se concentra sur Zoro, je fis un mouvement dans leur direction. Hors de question qu'il s'en prenne qu'à lui seul.

J'étais là aussi et je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Puis je vis Zoro se reprendre du même tremblement que j'avais eu lorsque le regard du monstre se posait sur nous. C'était compréhensible…c'était comme si notre âme était aspirée lentement et douloureusement à travers le trou noir de ses yeux. Un abysse sans fond qui nous faisait revivre nos plus grandes craintes et nos échecs. Je voulus faire sentir à Zoro que j'étais là pour lui et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi comme je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Nous formerions une équipe pour vaincre cette menace qui attentait à notre vie. Puis le Marimo se reprit et passa à l'attaque. Sauf qu'il ne fallu qu'un seul coup pour l'envoyé valsé plus loin.

C'était tout à fait normal. Il était salement devenu puissant. Cette fusion entre sa force naturelle et celle de la vieille, plus le fruit du démon… ça faisait tout un amas de puissance concentré dans un même corps. Mais ce à quoi je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi il tenait autant a la vieille femme. Il lui avait prêté son corps et sa puissance pour nous vaincre? Tout ça pour une vengeance. . Je n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir un peu plus que le monstre se retrouva devant moi avant même que Zoro ne se soit relevé pour passé a l'attaque a nouveau. Je le regardai de toute sa hauteur et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. J'allais devoir me concentrer pour esquiver. Car son attaque arriverait…

**BAM**

Il me frappa de plein fouet et m'envoya à nouveau valdinguer plus loin. C'était affreusement douloureux et je sentais mes cotes éclatées sous ma peau. J'atterris presque sur Zoro et tenta de me relever. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Je me relevai et n'attendis même pas qu'il se présente à nous pour attaquer. J'allais le prendre de vitesse. Je tournai sur moi et m'enflammas littéralement. Je courrais vers lui plus rapidement et je me mis a l'attaquer.

**-Troisière haché!**

Je lui mis un serti de coup de pied ravageur au ventre et sur les épaules. Et j'enchainai rapidement avec plusieurs attaques.

**— Colier, épaule, côtelette, selle, poitrine, gigot, longe tendron…**

IL recula à chaque coup que je lui mettais, ne m'attendant pas à une aussi grande force dans mon pied. Je poursuivis redoublant ma force pour l'entrainer vers le bord de la falaise. Ce n'était pas terriblement haut, mais ase pour tuer quelqu'un.

**— Quasi, Cuisseau… FLAMBAGE VEAU SHOOT !**

Puis je lui mis un autre coup de pied enflammé fatal au torse qui le fit reculé tout près de mon but. Il avait certes pris en force, mais la vitesse lui manquait fortement. Ça nous avantageait. J'étais rapide… et Zoro était puissant. Je sauta en l'aire, le pied toujours en feu, pour lui envoyé un concassé des plus puissant, mais la manœuvre fus un faux pas de ma part. il me prit par le pied qui continuait de flambé et m'arrêta sec dans mon élan. Je le vis sourire de ce sourire machiavélique avant de m'élancer vers le sol. Il me frappa une fois de toute sa force et je sentais mes os éclater encore plus. Je crachai mon sang. Il me releva lentement avant d'approche son haleine pestilentielle a mon visage

**-je te briserais.**

Puis me refrappa aussi fortement contre le sol. Je sentais ma jambe qu'il tenait entre ses mains complètement disloquées. Il la broya mon pied sous sa force et je hurlai. Après m'avoir frappé deux fois contre le sol, il m'envoya à nouveau dansé plus loin de lui. Je sentais mon crâne explosé sous la pression des coups, ainsi que le plus part de mes membres. J'avais des écorchures partout, mais aucune blessure profonde. Tout était interne. Il comptait me tuer de l'intérieur à petit feu ou quoi? Je crachai le sang que j'avais a la bouche et me retournas vers ma cible. Au moment ou j'allais retourné a l'attaque, je bloquai sur place, puis retomba au sol en hurlant. La douleur était tel que je n'arrivais même plus à faire un mouvement malgré l'adrénaline.

C'était comme si un tison interne me brulait de partout. Je ne savais pas si c'était son œuvre ou tout simplement les blessures interne qui m'empêchait de faire un mouvement de plus, mais j'étais complètement pris au sol à hurler. Je ne sentais presque plus ma jambe gauche et j'avais des blessures internes pas croyables, mais je le fixais toujours avec la même détermination. Je me releva et grinça sous la douleur avant de m'élancé a nouveau, plus lentement, vers lui. Il ne fit même pas attention a moi et partis a la rencontre de Zoro qui l'attaquait a nouveau. Au moment ou il passa a coté de moi, tel un courrant d'air tellement je ne le vis pas passé, il me dit lentement.

**— Tu le perdras.**

Je suffoquai à nouveau. Toute la scène se passa au ralentis devant mes yeux. Me tournant pour voir que Zoro me regardait. Mon cri de douleur avait dû l'alerte. Mais il ne voyait pas que ce foutu lapin n'attendait qu'un moment de relâche pour lui porter un coup fatal. Je n'avais servi qu'à attirer son attention, voilà pourquoi il ne m'avait pas tué.voila pourquoi il m'avais détruit au complet…juste pour me faire hurler de douleur pour attiré l'attention du Marimo sur moi. MERDE ! Au moment ou il arriva pour lui tranché la tête avec le sabre qu'avais eu la vieille… je me précipitai sur lui dans un ultime but : le protégé.

**— ZORO!**

Mon dernier cris de désespoirs, puis je sentis la lame me toucher lentement pendant que je m'étais placé dos a Zoro pour le protégé de ce coup que ce monstre allait lui porté a la nuque. Le coup aurait été fatal contre lui. Je sentais la lame me tranché la clavicule et descendre lentement jusqu'a mes coté. Je commençai a tombé lentement, les genoux aux sols. Devant lui je lui crachai le sang que j'avais sur les pieds. Puis je tombai complètement sur le sol froid. Je savais que j'avais déjoué les plans de ce foutu monstre. Je ne savais pas si j'allais mourir mais au moins j'avais sauvé le marimo.

**— J'ai…. Confiance… en… mes…. Na. ka… m…****  
><strong>  
>La dernière chose que je vis, fus le regard déformé du monstre par la colère. J'avais réussi a déjouer ses le noir total… j'avais confiance en Zoro, il ressortirait vivant de ce combat.<p>

Fin pov Sanji

* * *

><p>Review pour moi et ma très chère copine Ryurin Chan^^ plz<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Toujours notre couple favoris c'est a dire Zoro x Sanji ( ZoSan) Zoro Seme, Sanji Uke donc ceux qui n'aime pas passé votre chemin encore...

Zoro- Ryurin-chan

Sanji- Tameka0-0

voici le dixième chapitre ( wow...il y en a autant XDD)

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pov ZOro<p>

Avant que je puisse retourner à l'attaque, le monstre avait déjà pris pour cible Sanji. Il vint bientôt me rejoindre par un vol plané qui ressemblait étrangement au mien. Il se releva aussi. J'aurais voulu qu'il attende, qu'on mette au point une technique. Non pas que j'ai une idée de comment battre ce monstre à la place de la force brute mais peut-être lui... Sauf qu'il profita de la lenteur de la bestiole par sa transformation pour se ruer vers lui, espérant le vaincre par la vitesse. Je lui faisais confiance sur ce coup là. En vitesse pure, il était le meilleur. Je le vis tournoyer sur lui même et reconnut sa technique. IL voulait y aller à fond. Et il avait raison. Cet adversaire était l'un des plus forts que nous n'avions jamais rencontré. J'attendis qu'il parte, prêt à l'attaque. Je ne pouvais pas me risquer de le toucher en fonçant vers l'ennemi à mon tour.

**_-Troisière haché! Colier, épaule, côtelette, selle, poitrine, gigot, longe tendron, Quasi, Cuisseau… FLAMBAGE VEAU SHOOT !_**

Son coup menait à le faire tomber dans le ravin, ce qui aurait pu le tuer. Seulement, malgré toute la force que le cuistot avait pu mettre, même si le monstre avait tout pris, celui ci lui lança un sourire à glacer le sang. Je me retins de crier lorsque le monstre lui attrapa la jambe. Là, ça ne tournait pas à noter avantage. Je courrus en sa direction et lança une attaque pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais de son autre bras, avant même que je puisse le toucher, il m'envoya valdinguer. Sa cible était le cook et il voulait visibelemtn s'en occuper sans que j'intervienne. Je n'étais pas de cet avis alors je me relevai, près à me ruer vers lui. C'est là qu'il abbattit le cook sur le sol, sans ménagement. J'entendis des craquement sinistres venant du blond. Je grimaçai. IL n'avait pas le droit ! Pas le droit de l'abîmer ! C'était le mien ! Je me surpris dans cette pensée, ce qui me coûta énormement. Le cook s'était relevé pour faire face au monstre. Je n'entendis pas les quelques mots que celui ci prononça mais je le vis le refrapper sur le sol, et un autre craquement venant du pied du cook. Un hurlement. Puis un second. Contrairement au premier, c'était le mien.

**-ARRETE CA !**

Là, je savais qu'il fallait que je donne le meilleur de moi même. La jambe brisé du cook avait l'handicaper. Jamais il ne se battait avec ses mains. Et avec un pied brisé, pas facile de tenir debout comme il faut. Mais le monstre ne me compta même pas. J'essayai d'être rapide, d'esquiver au dernier moment et de frapper mais il m'écarta une nouvelle fois. J'entendis sa voix me parvenir.

**_-Reste en dehors de tout ça. _**

Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Je me relevai déjà. Le cook prenait cher en attendant. IL s'amusait à le balancer sur le sol, jusqu'à lui éclater tous les os. Aquoi jouait-il ? C'était un jeu des plus sadiques. J'entendais les cri du cuistot, le rire du monstre. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Lorsque j'entendis de nouveau un hurlement venant du blond, je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Je fis un tourbillon de mes bras. Ma seule attaque à distance. Je voulais attirer son attention. Il n'avait pas à continuer de s'acharner sur le cook. J'étais là moi aussi. Dans un cri que je ne pouvais plus énervé, je lançai mon attaque.

**-Hyakuhachi Pound Hou !**

Les trois lames d'énergie bleues ne luit firent pas plus mal d'une pichenette mais j'avais attiré son attention. Il se tourna vers moi. Je sentis un tremblement me prendre rien qu'à son regard mais je lui lançai la même. Je me ruai vers lui. Visiblement, il en avait fini avec le cook. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers lui, pour vérifier qu'il était encore en vie. Je fus soulagé de le voir essayer de se relever mais ce moment d'inattention me coûta cher. Il me cueillit avec un uppercut que je ne pus parer qu'à la dernière seconde. J'encaissai le choc, mais mes sabres avaient quand même amortie un peu le coup. Je m'écartai. Puis, je reparti, me préparant à une autre attaque. J'entendis de nouveau le cook hurler. Je tournai la tête. Je ne vis rien, même pas la trace du monstre qui était sensé etre devant moi. Puis je le vis, devant moi. Prêt à trancher. Me trancher. C'était trop tard pour parer. J'allais me faire...

**_—ZORO!_**

Je vis une furie blonde arriver vers moi. Plus précisement devant moi. Le sabre s'abbatit sur lui à la place de moi. Son sang m'éclaboussa. Je me mis à légèrement trembler tandis que je le regardais, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le cook tombait au sol, dans une lenteur insupportable. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose qui me fit un peu sortir de ma torpeur.

**_—J'ai…. Confiance… en… mes…. Na. ka… m…_**

IL se tut ensuite. Je le fixai toujours sans comprendre. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et pus voir l'étendue des dégâts. J'étais tenté d'appeler Chopper mais il n'était pas là. Mais s'il ne recevait pas des soins assez rapidement, il pourrait... il pourrait... Rien que d'y penser me fit entrer dans une colère noire. Tout doucement, j'enlevai mon T-shirt pour faire un bandage sommaire sur la grande plaie qui barrait son torse. Si je limitai déjà la perte de sang, il pourrait survivre. IL était fort. Je le savais que trop bien. Mais en ce moment même, je n'en étais plus si sur. J'eus tout le loisir de vérifier qu'il était bien vivant mais je n'osai pas le bouger de là où il était. Le monstre semblait bien trop occupé à vociférer des insultes.

**_-Foutu renard ! Tu as réussi à tout gâcher ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ne pouvais tu pas laisser cet homme crever ? Hein ? Réponds ! Aha, j'oubliais ! Tu vas mourir ! Ce n'est pas plus mal ! Crève ! Allez crève ! _**

Il leva le poing, comme pour l'abattre mais je l'arrêtai. A mains nues. Avec tous les poids que je portais, je pouvais bien faire ça. La colère avait fait ressortir en moi la force bestiale que je pouvais avoir. Il avait dit les mots de trop, fait une chose qu'il n'aurais jamais du faire. IL n'aurait jamais du toucher au cook. Et maintenant, il était dans un sale état. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais pu y faire quelque chose. Mais c'était trop tard. Je lui lançai mon plus beau regard noir. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Je crus en voir un en tout cas. Puis, il sourit.

**_-Tiens tiens... Le noble tigre veut venger son ami ? Que c'est... mignon ? Mourir pour lui, hein ? On aurait dit une tragédie amoureuse ! Que c'est pitoyable _****! ******

****-La vengeance est une motivation que je n'apprécie pas. Mais t'as fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais du faire. Même plusieurs.****

****_-Parce que j'ai des interdits ? Et qui m'empêchera de ne pas faire ce que je veux ?_****

****-D'abord, tu n'aurais jamais du à nous, et te servir de nous. C'est ce qui capote tout dans ton plan. TU n'aurais jamais du nous insulter, ni lui ni moi. Et enfin, tu n'aurais jamais du le toucher. Même d'un seul cheveux.****

Je serrai la main qui tenait son bras. Il le retira en étouffant un cri de douleur. Puis, je sortis mes sabres. Il fonça vers moi mais je jouai sur ma vitesse et l'esquiva pour atterir un peu plus loin. Je me concentrai davantage. Si j'y étais allé plus fort dès le début, Sanji n'en serait pas là. IL serait à mes côtés, en pleine forme. Peut-être en me vociférant, vexé que je ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de s'amuser, mais vivant et bien portant. Pourquoi j'avais attendu ? Pourquoi ? J'avais eu confiance en lui lorsqu'il a attaqué mais je n'aurais pas du le laisser faire. Même s'il était mon égal en combat. Peut-être que ça n'allait rien changer, que j'allais y succomber moi aussi. Mais je regrettais de n'avoir pas fait ça dès le début. Une espèce de feu sombre m'entoura. Le monstre n'osait plus approcher, perplexe. Deux autres têtes, ainsi que deux paires de bras, apparurent. D'une voix caverneuse mêlée par la colère, je prononçai le nom de ma technique.

**-Kyûtôryû... ASHURA !**

Cette fois, le monstre me considéra autrement. J'étais comme lui. Je sentis qu'il regrettait quelque chose mais il se reprit et fonça vers moi, prêt à me trancher de son sabre. Je me ruai à mon tour. Chacun raversa l'autre avec sa technique. Je criai haut et fort, dans un mince espoir de réveiller le cook ou d'attirer quelqu'un pour de l'aide.

**-UGUI !**

J'avais senti son sabre essayer de passer ma garde sans réussir. Par contre, mes katanas avaient entamé son torse, un pas qu'un peu. Je me retournai. Il siagnait abondament mais pour lui, c'était naturel. Il n'y avait aucun problème avec ça. IL me jeta un regard noir.

**_-Ce n'est pas finiii ! _******

****-J'ai déjà entendu ces mots. Mais cette fois, je n'ai aucune pitié pour toi. Il est temps que tu pais et qu etu disparaisse pour ce que tu as fait.****

****_-NE...TE...FOUS PAS DE MOII !_****

Il se rua vers moi dans une fureur sans nom. Je fis de même, bien décidé que cet assaut sera le dernier. Il fallait en finir. Je ne pouvais pas rester indéfinement comme ça. Et je ne pouvais pas perdre. Je l'avais promis ! Comment je pourrais rentrer si je ne gagne pas ? Comment jje pourrais devenir le meilleur ? Comment... je pourrais le regarder en face ? Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais le monstre avait trouvé ce qui me coûterait cher. IL n'était pas dupe et jusqu'à la fin, il voulait une victoire. ET celle de me briser, moi ou le cook, en était une. IL bifurqua et se dirigea vers le blond, pour l'achever pour de bon. Non... Il ne pouvait pas. IL n'avait pas le droit ! Je courrus plus vite encore. Je devais l'empêcher de faire ça. Mais il était plus proche de lui que moi. Je crus perdre espoir, sauf que Luffy ne me le permettrait pas. Alors une brume nous entoura. Cela suffit à le perturber. Cela serait ma dernière attaque, je le sentais. J'arrivais à temps alors qu'il abaissait son sabre. Il avait une garde ouverte. La mienne le serait aussi, peut-être. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais le tuer.

**-ICHIBUGIIIIIN !**

Je le tranchai net. IL poussa un horrible cri tandis que les gargouillis du sang m'écoeurait. IL recula de quelques pas mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Ses hurlements s'atténuèrent un peu et il finit par perdre connaissance. Le lapin et la vieille furent donc séparés dans un bain de sang. Le premier était dans un sale état et ne respirait plus. La deuxième conversait les blessures que je lui avais faite. Elle mourrait d'ici quelques minutes.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte de ma propre douleur lorsque ma technique prit fin. Du sang coulait. Je baissai la tête. Une blessure. Elle démarrait de mon épaule jusqu'à la hanche. J'avais déjà eu une plaie de ce genre. J'en gardais la marque, grâce à Mihawk. Une belle cicatrice. Mais là, c'était encore plus profond. J'avais l'impression que mes tripes cherchaient à s'échapper. Je toussai en crachant du sang et une bile âcre. Ma propre blessure me dégoutait. Je tombai à genoux puis sur le sol. Je perdais beaucoup de sang mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter ça. Une artère avait du être touché, forcément. Et ça, ça demande beaucoup plus de soin pour réparer ce genre de lésion. En plus, j'avais prêté mon haut au blond, pour qu'il survive. Je jetai un coup d'oeil en sa direction. Il était salement amoché mais le sang avait arrêté de couler. Il y en avait toujours près de lui mais je finis par comprendre qu'il m'appartenait. Si quelqu'un voulait repeindre son allée en rouge, il suffisait de me demander. Je recrachai un peu de sang et commençait à suffoquer un peu. Ainsi, quelques tâches rouges vinrent danser devant mes yeux. Je secouai la tête et m'étonna du manque de vigueur qui m'atteingnait

D'abord, essayer de s'approcher de lui. J'avais beau être à quelques mètres, le parcours allait être un supplice. Je n'arrivais déjà pas à le voir vraiment. MA vue se brouillait. Par chance mon esprit était un peu bancale mais encore vaillant. Quelque chose me disait que je ferais mieux de ne pas bouger. Mais en même temps, je voulais m'assurer que le cook allait bien. Je devais être un imbécile. De toute façon, je pestai intérieurement. Mon corps ne voulait pas m'obéir et refusait de bouger. Je ne voulais pas de nouveau voir ma plaie. Alors je me forçai à prendre de grandes respirations mais mes poumons étaient en feu. Je restai donc là, étendu sur le dos, à regarder les nuages. Ils ont de la chance. Personne ne peut les atteindre, et ils sont libres. Je recrachai une nouvelle fois un mélange de sang et de bile. Je n'en étais pas sur, vu que je semblais ne plus voir grand chose, mais le goût était tellement âcre que je n'en doutais pas. Comme un mirage, tandis que j'avais terriblement sommeil, je crus voir une mèche blonde. Cela m'aida à rester éveillé, car je sentais que si je m'endormais maintenant, j'allais le faire pour plus longtemps que prévu. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment peur. Je voulais hurler mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'aurais voulu prévenir d'aider le blond mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma gorge. Une sorte de cathalepsie. La mèche blonde de mon côté droit persistait, ce qui semblait me confirmer sa présence. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur mes sens. Même mes oreilles bourdonnaient fortement. Je réussis à murmurer quelque chose, à qui veut l'entendre.

**-Sa... San..ji...**

Je crus sentir quelqu'un répondre à cet appel. Sans doute le blond. S'il était réveillé et qu'il m'entendait, c'était tant mieux. Au moins, j'aurais réussi à le sauver. Non pas que je l'imagine mort, non. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver tant que j'étais là. Mais c'était une certitude que je voulais prendre. En fait, je faisais tant attention à lui, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du faire, que je ne faisais plus attention à mon sale état. Mais au fond de moi, j'étais pas dupe. L'envie de dormir si prenante me faisait rappeler la bataille de Thriller Back. J'allais encore revenir de loin... Ooouh j'allais me faire gronder... Chopper allait encore me surveiller au possible et m'empêcher tout entrainement. Nami va me tuer. Luffy rira aux éclats encore une fois tandis que les autres se cachent de la furie rousse. Robin sourira aussi. Et Sanji... je n'en savais rien. Pourtant j'aurais voulu le savoir. Mais je pense que je saurais assez bientôt. Je m'efforça de prononcer encore quelques mots.

**-Tu... es...re..venu... **

Je ne pus cette fois m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Le sommeil me gagna aussitôt, tout en sachant que je n'en sortirai pas avant un moment.

_Il arrive que l'on fasse un rêve. On s'y prend, on y croit, on l'aime... Tout cela n'a été qu'un rêve ? Non j'ai vécu, j'ai senti et j'ai vu. Je vois les choses, je les ressens. LA douleur est là, les couleurs me harcèlent. Je suis vivant ! Vivant ! Je me souviens encore de ce monde, de ce qui s'est passé, de ce que j'ai fait. Mes amis, mes combats, mon ambition. Je me souviens de tout cela. Mais n'est ce qu'un rêve. Je commence à m'engoudir, comme si la vie me quittait. Je ne veux pas. Je veux vivre. Pas tant que je n'ai pas fini ce que j'ai à faire. Mais ais je vraiment vécu ? Je perds la mémoire, tout part petit à petit. Ce que je ressens devient néant. Je commence à perdre pied, à me dire que ce n'était pas mon monde. Que tout disparaisse petit à petit puisque rien m'a ppartient. Puis une image reste. Une seule. Je n'arrive pas à la chasser. Elle me hante et me relève. J'entendis sa voix me narguer. Puis, cette image me prend le bras. Elle m'entraine quelque part, bien que je ne vois que du blanc. J'arrive à la voir. Petite, d'une douzaine d'année, avec des grands yeux malicieux et des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus. Je ne sais pas son nom mais elle doit être importante pour moi. Elle me balance de l'autre côté où m'attend une autre image. Je l'entendis crier quelque chose._

_**-Prends tes responsabilités !**_

_Je la regarde, sans comprendre. Qui est-elle ? Que fait-elle ? Pourquoi je la perçois alors que tout a disparu ? Pourquoi elle puisque je ne m'en souviens pas ? Ais je vraiment vécu ? Ou est-ce la fin du rêve que je faisais ? Ou suis je ? Que suis je ? Puis, je me retroune vers l'image qui m'a ratrappé. Je ne le vois pas vraiment. Je vois juste quelques mèches blondes dépasser de la blancheur de l'endroit. Je ne vois pas son visage, je ne me souviens pas de lui mais je lui trouve un nom. Il s'appelle Sanji._

_Je le sens m'entrainer un peu plus loin sans que je résiste. Un lourd silence nous accompagne. Je peine à me souvenir qui je suis. Puis, il me secoue. Je remarque que je m'endors. Dans un rêve, c'est étrange et pourtant, c'est l'impression que cela me donne. Les questions me tournent encore dans ma tête tandis que je distingue sa voix appeler un prénom qui m'est inconnu désormais. Je crois que c'est le mien mais ais je eu un nom ? Ais je une vie ? Ou même un rêve ? Mes inquiétudes disparaissent. Je verrais bien ça en me réveillant. Si un jour, la réponse vient me réveiller. C'est à ce moment là que je ressens un énorme vide en moi et un noir profond que je ne saurais définir tellement je ne ressens rien. Et c'est là que j'ai cessé de rêver._

_Fin pov Zoro_

_Pov S_

Le noir qui m'enveloppait n'était pas reposant, il m'angoissait plus que tout. Je sentais le froid contre mon dos, mordillé la matière de mes vêtements. Je sentais l'humidité me prendre le devant et la douleur me lacérer le corps. Je n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mais j'entendais. J'entendais tout. C'était comme écouté un le bruit d'une vidéo sans en voir les images. Les voix, je ne les distinguais pas, mais je savais qu'elle était tout près de moi, et moi qui n'arrivais tout simplement pas ai bougé. J'aurais tellement voulu ouvrir les yeux, voir ce qui faisait autant de bruit.

Puis lentement mon cerveau finis par comprendre la douleur qui me tuait de l'intérieur, pourquoi mon corps étant dans un tel état. Il comprit le pourquoi il y avait du bruit tout près de moi. Le bruit continuait à faire rage tout près de moi. J'étais à la fois effrayé et rassuré. Comme si quelque chose d'important était rattaché à ce bruit. Il continuait de faire rage comme une bataille. Je je bougeai un peu, mais mon corps continua de a me hurler de resté la, couché a ne pas bouger. Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais quelque chose qui était trop important. J'étais resté inconscient assez longtemps.

Puis le bruit s'arrêtait, d'un coup.

J'ouvris les yeux. Le ciel était grisonnant, commençant à se couvrir lentement de ses nuages menaçant d'éclater à n'importe quel moment. Je sentais le vent contre mon visage humide de sang. Mon sang surement. Je fixai toujours le ciel, troublé par ce silence soudain. Comme s'il manquait, quelque chose a la situation. J'attendais un évènement et j'avais la crainte qu'il n'arrive jamais. J'attendais. J'attendais. Mais rien. L'angoisse me prit encore plus fortement que la première fois. Je me relevai lentement, pas debout, juste assez pour me retourner et regarder la scène. C'était horrible. Une vraie scène de guerre. Le sang peignait le décor en entier ou presque. Je voyais le cadavre du lapin au loin, gisant dans son sang ne bougeant plus D'un pouce. Puis tout près, celui de la vieille agonisante dans sa souffrance et ses blessures. Mais je me foutais bien de tout ça. Je cherchais quelque chose du regard. Je le cherchais.

Je finis par le repérer tout près d'un roché. Couché sur le dos, la respiration complètement aléatoire a peiné plus de deux mètres de moi. Un coup de couteau dans le cœur n'aurait pas pu faire plus mal que la scène qui m'était donnée de voir. Dans un effort surhumain, je me redressai pour partir à sa rencontre. Ma jambe n'arrivait même plus à me soulever. Je sentais les os de mes côtes me déchirer de l'intérieur a chaque pas, mais je me concentrais sur lui, je voulais le voir. Je me pris une roche sur mon pied broyé et j'émis une plainte étouffée. J'aurais voulu m'écraser, ne plus bouger, arrêter de faire souffrir mon corps, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais complètement hypnotisé par mon objectif. J'avais le regard inquiet. Je redoutais quand même ce que j'allais voir plus près.

Puis lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je me laissai choir à côté de lui. Le ciel s'était assombri, le sang peignait le vert de ses cheveux laissant une teinte cramoisie dégoutante, mais je passai quand même ma main dans ses cheveux. Teingnant ma peau de son sang, je le regardais. Il était torse nu, mais blessé de bas de sa hanche jusqu'à son épaule. C'était la même blessure que lui avait faite Hawkeyes. Je mis la touche un peu, mais il ne réagit même pas. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait déjà plus à me sentir.

**— non…**

Puis je passai mon visage devant ses yeux. Il était à demi-clos et je pouvais presque y voir la vie quitter ses pupilles autrefois si vivante, si… magnifique. Le vert de ses iris s'était terni. Je mis ma main sur son visage.

**-Sa... San..ji...**

Non, je ne pouvais même pas regarder. Je voulais tellement le sauver. Mais mes propres blessures m'empêchaient tout mouvement. J'étais à nouveau impuissant devant la situation. Malgré le fait que j'avais confiance en lui, il n'était qu'un humain. Et avec la profondeur de sa blessure, je le savais qu'elle serait… qu'elle mènerait…

Je ne voulais même pas y penser. C'était impensable. Il ne pouvait pas, pas avant d'avoir accomplis son rêve, pas avant d'être retrouvé auprès des notre, pas ici, pas maintenant. Je sentis mon cœur se broyer sous mes pensées.

**— Tu... es... re..venu... **

**— Chut… ne parle pas… je vais te sortir de là!**

Ma raison me rappela fortement que je ne pouvais pas bouger non plus et que j'étais presque dans la même situation. Sauf que je ne voulais rien savoir. Je dénouai lentement le chandail blanc qu'il m'avait donné pour pensé ma plais et la noua fortement autour de sa taille. Même si je savais que les blessures étaient trop profondes, il est impossible d'abandonner. Je serrai, mais n'osa plus le toucher de crainte d'agavé la situation. Il semblait plus paisible au moment ou il m'avait apparu… puis sa respiration saccadée diminua. Ne laissant qu'un battement une fois de temps en temps. J'allais éclater, il ne pouvait pas me laisser, c'était impensable.

Zoro ne pouvait pas mourir.

Je faisais tout pour le maintenir en vie, pressant légèrement sur la blessure pour maintenir son sang, mais il en avait perdu tant… je ne savais même pas si c'était nécessaire. Ma raison avait déjà abandonné le combat, de même que mon esprit. C'était de l'acharnement. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Les larmes se mirent à couler malgré moi et au moment où j'étais sure que tout était perdu, j'entendis des voix derrière moi.

Le maire. Le maire de la ville étais là, accompagnée de quelque personne. J'étais tellement affolé que je ne voyais presque rien, ne reconnaissant personne

**— SAUVÉ LE! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, NE LE LAISSER PAS MOURIR! **

Je maintenais son t-shirt contre sa plaie. Même s'il était gorgé de tellement de sang qu'il ne changerait rien. Je sentais mon propre corps commencé a me trahiras. Je voyais de moins en moins. Surement ma blessure qui s'était ouverte à nouveau. Je me fis souffrance pour me maintenir éveillés. Mais j'avais se la misère a entendre.

**— Sauvé le par pitié. **

Les hommes qui accompagnaient le maire se mirent à marché vers nous. De plus près je reconnus le docteur Neel. J'étais soulagé. C'était un médecin qu'il faxait à Zoro. Mais au moment où j'allais enlever le bandage maison de Zoro, je l'entendis dire

**— ne finis… rien à faire… plus d'espoir…**

Je ne comprenais absolument rien… c'était comme si un filtre m'empêchait de comprendre, mais j'avais compris le minimum. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il n'avait même pas essayé de le sauver. IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE ÇA! Je ne peux pas y croire. Au moment où je sentis le corps de Zoro se faire soulever, je me jetai sur la personne qui tentait de me l'enlever. S'il n'y arrivait pas, je le sauverais moi. Je l'amènerais à Chopper. Je le frappai de mon poing encore valide, mais j'avais tellement peu de force qu'il m'esquiva facilement

**— vous n'avez pas le droit de le laisser crevé comme ça! IL N'EST PAS MORT!...**

Les larmes coulaient abondamment. Mais je gardais mon expression déterminée. Je ne voulais pas le laisser tombé. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça, ce stupide marimo. Je tentant a nouveau de le prendre des bras de l'homme, mais je reçus un coup dans la nuque, lorsque je tombai, je remarquai a juste avant de plongé dans le noir l'ombre du maire qui me tenait dans ses bras…

Lors que je me réveillai, j'étais seul dans une chambre d'hôpital. La pluie coulait sur la fenêtre laissant une musique de fond sous son torrent. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormis pendant des jours. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais ici. J'avais foutrement mal partout et ma jambe m'élançait fortement. Je ne comprenais pas… pourquoi j'étais ici… et c'était quoi ce mauvais rêve? Puis je m'étirai, mais mon corps refusa fortement cet étirement. Je sentais une douleur vive sur mon torse. Je vérifiai sous ma chemise ce que j'avais et y vis un bandage blanc.

Alors, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve… nous avions combattu ce foutu lapin et la vieille mégère… puis mon regard se posa sur la pièce. J'étais seul… il n'y avait personne. N'y médecin qui m'attendais avec un pronostique bidon, ni belle infirmière qui changeais mon pansement… et encore moins de Marimos qui ronflaient a coté de moi. J'étais seul, vide dans une sale complètement immaculée de blanc.

Je sentais la crainte, la peur, la rage, la tristesse montées en moi. Un tel mélange d'émotion. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Alors, il n'avait pas… Zoro était… J'éclatai de rage contre le matériel qui ne m'avait absolument rien fait. Je me mis à tout briser dans la salle, rageant contre moi d'avoir été si faible. De ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver. Au bout du compte, même mort, c'est ce foutu Lapin qui avait gagné. Je sentais les larmes coulées à flos. Je continuai de frapper tout ce que je voyais à coup de pied. J'étais complètement hors de moi. Puis un médecin et une infirmière arrivèrent rapidement.

**— S'il vous plaît… calmé vous! vous êtes en convalescence. **

**— LA FERME!**

La jeune femme semblait perdue, mais le médecin s'y attendait un peu. Il me regarda, puis j'eu un instant de calme, je respirai audiblement. Je fixai le médecin. Après tout s'il était ici… il y avait peut-être des chances que Zoro soit vivant. Il ne pouvait pas être mort…

**— Il… il n'est pas mort n'est-ce pas? **

**— il avait de très grandes blessures. Très profonde… nous avons tout fait pour le maintenir en vie. **

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Le noir. Tout était noir, mon univers venait de s'écrouler en l'espace de quelque instant. Quelques mots, une phrase, venaient de me tuer de l'intérieur… je sentais le froid. Je ne voyais plus rien, n'entendais plus rien. J'avais la tête qui tournait…

J'avais… échoué.

Je me remis sur mes pieds et sortis de la chambre en poussant le personnel. Hors de question que je reste ici. Je me mis à chercher la sortie que je trouvai rapidement. La pluie battait le sol lentement et commençait à humidifier mon vêtement. J'étais complètement atterré. Il… il était mort. Il ne reviendrait plus. Il…

Je m'échouai sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'était impensable. Une douleur telle que je ne savais même plus comment faire pour la calmé… non je n'avais pas envie de la calmé. J'avais le cœur en miette, l'esprit broyé. Et cette noirceur qui me prenait lentement en son sein… j'étais fautif. C'était de ma faute si je n'avais pas réussi à sauver Zoro… j'étais faible. Et la vie si cruelle. Après Kuma, elle lui met un autre obstacle de ce genre pour le mettre hors service. J'avais échoué a Thriller bark, et j'avais échoué ici aussi. Je frappai le sol de mes poings. Fortement. Je le frappais, le frappais à nouveau. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

**— !**

Hurlant de Rage, de colère, de tristesse, de chagrin, de désespoir… tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien a faire m'y à part regretté les gestes que je n'avais pas faits, les événements que je ne pourrais jamais faire et ceux qu'il ne pourra jamais commettre. Il ne verra plus le ciel s'éclaircir au matin. N'entendra plus le son des vagues contre la coque du navire. Le cri de Luffy lorsqu'il a faim, le martèlement du marteau de Usopp, la senteur épicée des médicaments de Chopper… il ne verra plus la navigatrice, Robin, Franky… je ne pourrais même plus cuisiné pour lui… toutes ses recettes que je voulais lui faire gouté.

Je frappai encore plus le sol, continuant de pleurer sous la pluie. Le sang commença a perlé sur mes jointures et a chaque coup, on y voyait un peu plus de sang. Je ne méritais même pas de vivre alors que lui… lui était mort. Je ne pourrais même plus la caresse, le prendre tendrement dans mes bras, voir ses yeux verts flamboyant d'illuminé au matin, gouté la chair tendre de la pulpe de ses lèvres. Tous m'étaient interdits… je cessai de frapper le sol, posant le front sur la pierre froide et humide. L'eau ruissellerait sur moi, aplatissant mes cheveux, je ne comprenais pas.

**— ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Pourquoi, pourquoi il était parti. Je voulais tellement le sentir près de moi, vivant. Je me redressai regardant le ciel qui pleurait la perte d'un être cher. Continuant de sentir les larmes tombées se mêlant ont la pluie. Pourquoi lui?

J'étais trop faible.

Fin pov Sanji

* * *

><p>Chapitre court mais vous ne serez pas dessus^^<p>

Review pour moi et ma très chère copine Ryurin Chan^^ plz


	11. Chapter 11

Toujours notre couple favoris c'est a dire Zoro x Sanji ( ZoSan) Zoro Seme, Sanji Uke donc ceux qui n'aime pas passé votre chemin encore...

Zoro- Ryurin-chan

Sanji- Tameka0-0

voici le Onxième chapitre ( FIN )

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pov Zoro<p>

Une immense douleur irradie en moi. Mon esprit, que je croyais avoir perdu, refait surface. Tout est encore noir mais je commence à ressentir quelque chose. Je me souviens maintenant. La voix de Kuina, qui m'ordonnait de prendre mes responsabilités. Je n'avais pas compris de quoi elle parlait, pas plus que maintenant. J'y avais vu le cook, m'obligeant à admettre qu'avec elle, ils formaient les personnes qui me sont le plus cher. J'essayai de réfléchir, sur les propres mots que j'avais entendu. Devais je m'occuper de l'équipage ? Ou je ne sais quoi ? La réponse me semblait bien inutile, surtout dans mon état.

Je finis par comprendre que j'étais en vie. Puisque la mort est l'absence de souffrance... J'avais l'impression qu'on avait découpé mon corps en petit morceau pour en faire une salade composée. Comme un légume. LA comparaison me fit rire intérieurement. Le noir était surement du à mes paupières closes. Je voulus les ouvrir. Petit à petit, je commençai à entendre autour de moi des sons. Un bip bip continuel, des personnes affolées, la pluie, des cris. Et surtout de la casse. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Je mis toute ma volonté pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux mais jamais du mal. Mes paupières faisaient deux tonnes chacune. Puis, j'y arriva enfin.

Le blanc de la pièce m'éblouit. C'était comme s'éveiller d'un long rêve. Une fois habitué à la lumière, je promenai mon regard un peu partout. Mon corps était bandé de partout, montrant que j'avais été soigné. J'étais relié à plusieurs machines bizarres, dont l'une signalait des bip que je pris pour mon pouls. Je commençai à y voir plus clair. LA bataille contre le lapin, ma blessure, le cook... J'avais du revenir de loin. Très loin. Jamais je n'avais eu la sensation de mourir vraiment. Je n'abandonne jamais habituellement, même devant l'évidence. Mais cette fois là, j'aurais pu y rester. C'était un miracle que je sois en vie. Je voulus parler mais ma langue était pâteuse et je ne pourrais pas prononcer un mot. Je vis alors une infirmière me voir, souriante. Elle me soutint le dos pour me relever un peu et me faire boire. Je pus alors la remercier.

**-Merci... J'ai... été insconscient combien de temps ?**

**_-Quelques jours. Vous revenez de loin, vous savez ! C'est une bonne nouvelle que vous soyez réveillé. Je vais appeler le médecin._**

**-Attendez... C'était quoi tout ce raffus ? IL y a un problème ?**

**_-Oui mais rien de grave. Un patient s'est énervé à son réveil. IL doit avoir un compagnon dans l'hôpital qui est mort, je crois. Il l'a mal supporté. C'est triste et ppourtant, cela arrive que nous ne puissions rien faire._**

**-Il est arrivé quand ?**

**_-A peu près en même temps que vous._**

**-IL ne serait pas blond, svelte avec un sourcil enroulé et des yeux bleus ?**

**_-Euuh si pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?_**

Je me figeai tandis qu'elle sortit de la pièce, voyant que je ne pouvais lui fournir une réponse. C'était Sanji. Le cuistot était là, bien vivant. Vu le bazar qu'il avait mis, il devait être bien portant. J'avais donc réussi à le sauver. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Nous étions là, tous les deux. Et nous avons vaincu l'ennemi. Par contre, la suite m'inquiétait. Il croyait que son compagnon était mort... Il devait s'agir de moi. Enfin je pense. En tout cas, j'entendis quelqu'un hurler et reconnut la voix du cook, visiblement au bord du désespoir. Cela me serra le coeur. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre hurler comme ça. Et c'était par ma faute. Je me relevai dans un rictus de douleur. Le médecin apparut alors et accoura vers moi.

**_-Monsieur Roronoa ! Vous ne devez pas vous lever ! Vos blessures sont loin d'être guéries !_**

**-Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller !**

**_-Arrêtez ça tout de suite !_**

J'arrachai toutes les machines et me levai. Ma vue vacilla et je crus tomber mais je tins bon. Je ne devais pas flancher, pas maintenant. Mes blessures me faisaient mal mais je résistai. Je crus voir un peu de sang perler mais je m'en fichais bien. Le médecin paniquait et essayait de me prendre par les épaules pour m'assoir mais je le repoussai.

**-Il y a un homme, dehors, qui hurle pour son compagnon qu'il croit mort ! C'est de moi qu'il parle. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, vous m'entendez ? JE NE PEUX PAS ! Laissez moi allez le voir ou j'irai par la force !**

Personne n'osait rien dire. Ils me fixèrent, se demandant ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Puis le médecin s'écarta mais pas par plaisir. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête tandis que j'entendis cette fois le cuistot hurler mon nom. J'avançai lentement mais surement. Je titubai, ce qui m'obligeait de me servir du mur pour marcher. J'avais l'air pitoyable, je le savais bien. Je n'aurais pas du me lever, pas du faire d'efforts. Mais laisser se fourvoyer le cuistot était inhumain. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit ? Pourquoi tout le monde le laissais crier sa douleur ainsi ? C'était comme le laisser se déchirer. Je ne pouvais plus l'entendre. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne supportais pas. Au bout de longues minutes qui me parurent des heures, je réussis à atteindre la sortie. C'est là que je le vis.

Le blond était là, par terre, sous la pluie. Je pouvais distinguer les larmes mêlés à l'eau qui tombait du ciel. IL était complètement trempé mais il avait l'air de s'en ficher. Je voyai bien ses épaules secoué de tremblements, signe des sanglots. Je ne savais que dire, sachant qu'il était froissable à ce moment là. IL fallait choisir ses mots avec soin. Je m'adossai au mur pour tenir debout, regardant cet homme brisé sans savoir trop quoi faire, trop quoi dire. Pourquoi est ce si dur ? Le pire était de voir à quel point, sans s'en rendre compte, à quel point nous nous aimiions. C'était la première fois que je pensais à ce mot, ce terme. Pourtant, il n'y en avait pas des plus justes.

J'hésitai à m'approcher un peu plus. En espérant que mes pas le fasse se tourner vers moi, je m'avançai. Mais il restai là, le visage tourné vers le ciel. La pluie l'éclaboussait mais il s'en fichait. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, toujours. C'était comme avec le père de Kuina, lors de sa mort, ou même moi. Chaque mot me pesait, me rappelait ce qui s'était passé. Si on m'avait dit qu'elle était en vie, il aurait bien fallu choisir ses mots. Et là, je ne savais vraiment pas si je devais simplement annoncer que j'étais vivant, d'un air léger, ou me taire et m'approcher encore plus jusqu'à le toucher. Je choisis une tout autre option, hésitant longuement sur le mot que je devais prononcer. Je le choisis avec soin, trouvant que seul celui ci l'attirera.

**-Sanji. **

Puis j'attendis. Je le vis tilter en reconnaissant ma voix. Puis, il se tourna lentement. Son regard me transperça. Je pouvais lire l'incompréhension. Je ne devais pas être là pour lui. J'étais mort. Je croyais que ça allait le ravir, peut-être. Mais non. Il restait là, sans bouger, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Je restai d'un air grave, ne voulant pas dire un mot de plus. Je ne voulais pas le froisser. Mais je fermai les yeux. Le voir ainsi me faisait mal. C'était de ma faute. Si j'étais plus fort, si j'avais agi plus tôt... Tout cela ne se serait pas passé. Je constate le fruit de ma propre faiblesse, de ma propre betise. Je m'en voulais. J'étais encore loin de la force que je cherchais. Tant que je ne pourrais pas le protéger convenablement, je n'y étais pas. J'étais ridiculement faible. J'avais l'habitude de me blâmer, de m'engueuler et me remettre à l'entrainement ensuite mais là, c'était plus douloureux encore. Je me hais.. Oui, à ce moment là, je me suis détesté. A un point que je ne pouvais imaginer. Je ne pouvais concevoir ce que j'avais fait, commis. Je m'en voulais tant que j'étais prêt à me tuer s'il fallait. Sauf que c'était bien la dernière bêtise que je devais faire. Comment avais je pu briser autant ce type ? Je n'avais pas le droit pourtant. Je devais le protéger, je devais... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'étais encore si loin de mon but... Si loin que la distance me dégoutait tout autant que moi même.

Alors que l'idée de partir m'effleura l'esprit, le cook bougea. IL s'approcha doucement de moi. J'ouvris les yeux, attendant fébrilement ce qu'il allait faire. Le premier coup qu'il me donna me fit mal. En plein de ma blessure. Les autres, je luttais pour ne pas y succomber. IL criai toujours, me frappant de ses poings. Je le laissai faire, sachant bien qu'il avait raison. IL pouvait m'insulter autant qu'il voulait, je pensais la même chose de moi. Un imbécile, un faible ou encore tout ce qui pouvait dire. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que j'ai fait. Je fermai une nouvelle fois les yeux. Le voir ainsi me faisiat tellement mal que mon coeur pouvait exploser à chaque regard qu'il me jetait. Jamais je m'étais senti aussi coupable d'une situation comme celle ci. La fatalité n'avait rien à voir. Seulement moi. J'avais honte, et je fuyai mes responsabilités. Alors que Kuina m'avait dit de les prendre. Je le sais, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi, mais je n'étais pas celui sur qui elle pouvait compter, en fin de compte. Et ses paroles me paraissaient bien trop vague pour que je puisse en faire quelque chose.

Soudain, le cook changea de comportement. Mon silence le pesait. IL voulait que je prononce quelque chose, même un seul mot. J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai. Ses yeux suppliants étaient dur à supporter mais son appel était tel que je ne pouvais l'ignorer. IL descendit à genoux. Je devais dire quelque chose, ou il serait brisé. Mais que dire ? Toujours la même chose. Qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu qu'on me dise ? Qu'est ce qui ne m'aurait pas froissé dans un moment pareil ? Je n'en savais rien. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur. Rien que cela me fit mal, et le sang s'était remis à couler, se mêlant à l'eau croupie de la pluie. Je le regardai dans les yeux, voulant être neutre. Mais un voile de douleur et de chagrin masquait cette expression. Et avant tout, j'essayai de m'excuser, me sachant bien plus coupable que n'importe qui. Tout doucement, en essayant de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures, je le pris contre moi. Ma tête vint se glisser à côté de la sienne pour que je puisse lui chuchoter trois mots. Les trois seuls que j'avais pu trouver, les seuls que j'aurais voulu entendre dans un moment pareil.

**-Je suis là...**

Je ne pus rien dire d'autre. Je ne fis que retenir mes sanglots, ralavant tous les sentiments qui me traversaient. Inconscienment, je le serrai plus fort, rouvrant ma blessure au passage. Je m'en fichais. C'était comme pour dire qu'il était bien là, vivant. C'était moi qui avait frôlé la mort mais ne plus le revoi aurait été douloureux. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait une vie après la mort mais imaginons qu'il y en ait une, j'aurais été meurtri et dévoré par la culpabilité et la haine envers moi même.

Petit à petit, je commmençai à me pardonner tandis que la pluie empêchait ma plaie de coaguler. J'avais fait mon possible. Et tout était fini. IL y avait pire. Je l'avais sauvé quand même. Mais cela me paraissait encore loin. J'aurais du mieux faire et être plus fort. Dès que possible, je m'entrainerai sans relâche. Et la prochaine fois, je me promet de pouvoir le protéger comme il se doit.

Au bout d'un moment, des infirmières vinrent nous chercher, sous ordre du médecin. Elles avaient une force incroyable, si bien qu'elles nous séparèrent et nous emmenèrent dans nos chambres. Je dus renoncer à résister pour avoir le cook avec moi. Une fois sur mon lit, le médecin me sermonna longuement pour mon inconscience mais je lui souris bêtement. Cela semblait l'énerver du plus haut point.

**_-Vous êtes dans un sale état et cela vous fait rire, monsieur Roronoa ? _**

**-Il est revenu.**

**_-De quoi vous parlez ? _**

**-Sanji... IL est revenu. Il est de retour. Et pour longtemps je l'espère...**

Il me regardait sans comprendre tandis qu'il sortit de la chambre en marmonant. Je regardai le plafond. J'avais cessé de m'en vouloir parce que j'avais vu chez le cook enfin le regard que je connaissais de lui. Cela m'avait ravi. Si bien que j'avais tout oublié. Je savais que ça allait tôt ou tard me revenir à la figure mais pour le moment, tout allait bien. Voyant que j'étais bien trop réveillé pour dormir, l'infirmière m'injecta un sommnifère pour m'obliger à me reposer, si bien que je sombrais dans le sommeil.

...(J'aime les ellipses de temps)...

Je me réveillai d'un sommeil sans rêve. Le médicament avait bien fait son effet. Je me sentais mieux. Ma blessure n'était pas guérie mais elle me lançait moins. Je sentis alors une présence à mon chevet et vit le maire, me regardant d'un air larmoyant. IL me fit penser à mon père que je n'ai jamais eu. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour vous lorsque vous êtes malade. Et qui pleure lorsque vous êtes dans un sale état. Quelqu'un qui est avec vous, qui vous soutient. A qui vous avez envie de vous confier et de pleurer. Je le regardai, d'un air reconnaissant. Puis, il me parla d'une voix qu'il contrôla malgré ses émotions.

**_-Zoro... Vous allez bien ! On m'a dit que vous vous étiez réveillé mais à ma grande surprise, vous dormiez ! Je me suis inquiété !_**

**-Ils.. m'ont rendormis. Disons que j'avais un peu trop bougé et que je devais récupérer. Mais je suis hors de danger, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**_-Mais voyons, il est normal de s'inquiéter ! Vous avez fait une belle bêtise, surtout en vous agitant !_**

**-A ma place, vous aurez fait la même chose. Sanji me croyait mort et personne ne lui disait la vérité. Que faire dans ce cas ? Laissez couler ? Si vous aviez entendu ses cris, vous serez aussi allé le voir. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi douloureux, croyez moi. Rien ne m'a fait plus mal que ça...**

**_-... Je comprends... Vous faites la paire tous les deux ! Reposez vous surtout ! Je suis heureux e vous voir en vie. Et j'aimerais vous remercier de nous avoir protégé. Je ne vous revaudrai jamais assez cela. _**

**-Vous n'avez pas à le faire. C'est d'abord Sanji que j'ai sauvé, pas vous. Et je suis encore bien faible. Je vous cause quelques ennuis et inquiétudes. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes hors de danger et moi, je m'entrainerai. Juste, trouvez un autre gardien.**

**_-Vous savez, vous êtes déjà fort, Zoro. Si seulement vos vous en rendiez compte, de la véritable nature de votre force, vous n'aurez pas si basse opinion de vous. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Soignez vous bien, toi et Sanji ! Au plaisir de vous revoir une fois sur pied ! Je suis certain qu'un buffet vous accomodera avant de repartir !_**

Je le regardai s'éloigner. Je ne savais pas de quoi il avait parlé mais sa voix m'avait paru si.. chaude. Je l'appréciai beaucoup. Une infirmière vint m'apporter de quoi manger et je déplorai sur la qualité de la nourriture. Maintenant que j'étais habitué à la cuisine du cook, manger ça était pire que tout. Je dus me forcer, car l'une des infirmières baraque veillait sur moi. Lorsque je vis le moelleux chocolat framboise sur mon plateau, je souris. Comme quoi, plus rien n'était secret. Je le mangeai doucement, pour profiter de sa saveur. IL n'y avait rien de meilleur que ça. Puis, j'eus envie de bouger. J'étais enfermé, et on me surveillait. Mais j'avais envie de me lever et d'aller le voir. Prisonnier dans mon lit, je regardais la fenêtre et les nuages qui y passaait. Ils étaient beaux. Et au moins, ils sont libres, eux...

Pov S

La pluie continuait de couler lentement sur moi, me rappelant à quel point j'étais dans une autre dimension. Comme si le monde était là et que moi… j'étais ailleurs. Les larmes coulaient toujours, se fondant avec la pluie dans un mélange d'amertume et de solitude. Je sentais le désespoir me gruger de l'intérieur telle la noirceur qui couvre lentement la joie et le bonheur. Je ne voulais pas voir la réalité… pourtant elle était bien la, présente, et cruelle à un tel point que je me sentais tel un enfant perdant sa mère pour la première fois de sa vie… non je suis un amant qui a perdu l'amour de sa vie, dans un accident tragique que nous aurions pu évité. De par ma stupidité…, je nous avais entrainés dans cette aventure qui menant Zoro a sa tombe.

Je hoquetai de douleur, juste pensé son nom me torturait. C'était de ma faute si nous avions accepté l'offre de ce monstre, c'était de ma faute s'il m'avait suivi… je l'aimais tant et maintenant il est parti. Le ciel semblait me narguer. Malgré la pluie froide qui me tombait dessus, il avait la joie d'avoir recueilli Zoro. Même si plusieurs pensent qu'il irait en enfer, j'étais maintenant d'un tout autre avis. Je savais qu'il était au Ciel. Il veillerait surement sur nous, dans notre périple… notre périple. Qu'est ce que Luffy pensera de tout ça?... Et les autres… j'avais laissé mourir le second du navire. Il était presque sûr que Nami pleurerait en disant que nous l'aurions inquiétée… l'équipage serait en deuil… et Luffy. Il nous traiterait surement d'imbécile… que nous aurions du revenir au navire les cherché… que nous étions une famille, des hakamas. Nous faisions tout ensemble. Et maintenant que nous somme partis justes moi et lui…

Il serait surement enragé après Zoro lui-même. Je souffrais à l'idée que le capitaine puise lui en vouloir. Mais c'était Luffy. Il lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir accomplis son rêve, de ne pas être la pour le voir le sien ce complété… son absence, ferais un vide sur le navire. Je lâchai à nouveau un sanglot. Je voulais tant hurlé, je voulais pleuré jusqu'à ma mort, je voulais… je voulais tant le revoir, entendre sa voix…

**-Sanji.**

Mon cœur rata un battement. J'écarquillai les yeux grandement et lentement. C'était impossible. Je n'osais même pas me retourner. Cette voix. Je l'entendais encore murmurer mon nom contre mon oreille, je l'entendais dire des bêtises lorsque nous nous battions sur le pont… je l'entendais plus que je ne le pensais. Je retournai lentement mon regard derrière moi… il était là, debout, essoufflé, ne tenant presque pas sur ses jambes faible parla blessure qui devait surement le torturé physiquement, me regardant avec ce regard triste. Comme s'il souffrait de la situation que je m'étais mise. J'étais presque sûr que c'était une hallucination. Je ne croyais pas ce que mes yeux me montraient… il était supposé… comment?

Je me levai lentement, marchant vers lui hésitant. J'avais peur de toucher le mur. De passer à travers lui… j'avais peur que tout ceci ne soit un rêve, une illusion… de voir ce que mon cœur voulait voir et rien d'autre. J'avancerais, séparant lentement les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient, revoyant les scènes que je craignais le plus… les morts les plus atroces les unes que les autres. J'avais encore cette impression qu'il allait disparaitre avec le vent, se fondre avec la pluie. Un mètre, je fis un autres pas, 40 centimètres… puis 20…  
>Au moment où j'allais poser ma main sûre, lui, je sentis la chaleur empannée de son corps. Il était là… bien vivant, je finis par poser ma main contre lui. Les larmes redoublerez… pourquoi? Je me sentais idiot… je me sentais vraiment a coté de la plaque. Pourquoi il était là…pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit? … POURQUOI!<p>

Puis dans un élan de rage, je frustration, je crainte, de peur… je lui mis un coup de poing. Contre-lui… contre son cœur. Tout près de sa blessure. Je le frappais une fois, deux fois. Trois fois. Sans pour autant y allez puissamment, je me contentais de le frappé. Il… il n'était pas sensé être la, il était censé être mort, il… il.. M'avais fait passé pour un idiot… il…

**— BAKA, MORON, T'ES QU'UN IDIOT, UN SALE MARIMO, UN POULPE VERT, UNE PLANTE DESSÉCHÉE, UNE TÊTE DE MELON….. UN… EN… foire… ! Zoro, t'n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça...**

Je finis par arrêté de le frappé. Laissant ma main sur son bandage déjà moite de sang et d'eau. Je regrettais déjà mon geste. J'aurais tant voulu ne pas avoir vécu tout ça. Qu'il soit en bonne santé, qu'il soit présent, souriant… que rien de tout ça ne se soit passé. J'aurais regrettais tant de l'avoir entrainé dans mes conneries. J'étais un idiot de premier qui en voulait à un idiot de deuxième. J'étais là-contre lui, les mains sur lui, sentant sa respiration, quelque peu haletante, touchant sa chaire, le voyant… il était vivant. Mais il n'avait pas dit mots depuis. Je voulais tant l'entendre… je pleurais a encore. J'essayais de m'arrêter… mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Je m'en voulais. À cause de moi, il avait souffert, à cause de moi, il devait surement penser qu'il était faible… mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

**— Un enfoiré, un marimo… tu…tu…**

C'était ma faiblesse qui lui avait causé du tord, mes décisions qui la monère au tord… au bout du fil… si j'avais réfléchi un peu plus… nous n'en serions surement pas a regretté les évènements… pleurant la joie et la peine de ce qui vient de ce produire. Il ne parlait toujours pas. Son silence m'était complètement insupportable. Il n'avait pas le droit de garder le silence, il n'avait pas le droit de me priver de sa voix… pas après que j'ai cru qu'il était parti pour de bon… j'y ai cru tellement fort.

Mes larmes redoublerez. Je tombai lentement sur mes genoux le suppliant silencieusement. Je resserrai ma prise contre le vêtement mouillé qu'il portait. Ne le lâchant plus. J'étais si rassuré qu'il soit là, mais je craignais encore qu'il ne disparaisse soudainement. Je collai mon front contre lui, continuant mes supplications silencieuses jusqu'à ce que ma voix finisse par sortir, peu rassuré… ne voulant qu'une seule chose.

**— dis quelque chose… je t'en supplie!**

Il se pencha à son tour, lentement, gémissant légèrement sous la douleur que sa plaie le lacerait. C'était immoral, c'était inhumain, c'était… stupide. Nous n'aurions pas du être la, sous la pluie battante, il devrait être dans sa chambre a se faire soigné… a se reposer, et surtout prendre des forces. Je ne devrais même pas être ici non plus. Ma jambe de fais terriblement souffrir, et la plaie sur mon épaule commence a saigné un peu… je le sentais. Mais je ne pouvais plus le lâcher. Il était devenu impératif que je le touche, que je le garde auprès de moi, que je sente sa présence. Il passa ses bras autour de moi alors que je continuais de resserrer ma prise contre les bandes de tissu qu'il portait au torse. Il passa son visage dans mon cou, se collant un peu plus et dans un soupire qui me fis frissonné de bonheur, il murmura.

**— Je suis là…**

C'était peu, trois mots. Ces trois petits mots furent suffisants pour changer mes larmes de tristesse en joie. Chaude… elle était tellement chaude, sa voix. Elle semblait renaitre, comme s'il avait passé de l'autre côté et qu'il était revenu auprès de nous, auprès du monde, auprès de moi. Il était là, bien vivant entre mes bras. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire, pourtant c'était la vérité. Mes larmes continuèrent de couler… je sentais sa prise se raffermir sur moi, malgré la douleur. Je fis de même. Je le retrouvais, il était là. J'étais rassuré, heureux… il avait échappé à la mort.

La pluie continua de couler sur nous, chutant lentement sur notre chaire réchauffée par cette étreinte, sur le sang qui commençait à perler sur le sol. Sa plaie s'était surement rouverte. Je passai mon visage dans son coup alors qu'il resserra sa prise sur ma chemise. Il semblait si bien, comme s'il venait de trouver quelque chose qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Pour moi… c'était la parfaite fusion. Je m'étais pris la tête avec lui pendant si longtemps… tellement au début… c'était seulement par appréhension, je ne connaissais pas Zoro. Mais avec le temps, c'est devenu plus une habitude qu'autre chose… mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que je faisais ça… pour rester près de lui.

J'avais besoin de lui et c'est maintenant que je l'avais contre moi, dans mes bras, dans mon cœur. Je mis quelque baisé dans son cou, pour lui faire sentir que j'étais la… que je ne partirais pas contrairement a lui… puis je pris ses boucles dans ma bouche… avant de lui chuchoté, plus rassuré… avec une pointe de sarcasme presque…

**— Ouais… tu es mieux de ne plus me quitter maintenant.**

Je lui renvoyais sa demande. Il voulait que je reste pour lui, il devait en faire autant. Pour moi, pour l'équipage, pour sa promesse… mais surtout pour lui. Je voulais rester dans ses bras pour un moment indéterminé. Ne pas bouger, figé le temps, pour que l'instant reste pour toujours… cette sensation de soulagement étais tellement apaisante lorsque j'étais contre lui. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin.

Deux infirmières arrivèrent en raiforts aux médecins et infirmière impuissante à la situation… Deux femmes colosses. Je ne pensais jamais voir des femmes aussi masculines de ma vie. Elles ne mirent pas long a nous séparés et nous ramené respectivement dans nos chambres. Pour ma part… je me sentais bien, je ne voulais pas rester dans cette chambre trop blanche pour moi. C'était hors de question. Mais au moment ou j'allais me relever pour emmètre une complainte, elle me regarda avec un regard effroyable.

Un homme, elle était un homme sous ses seins musclé et son habit d'infirmière. J'en étais presque sure. Mais lorsqu'elle répliqua à mon commentaire, ce fut sa voix qui changea ma perception. Une petite voix toute douce et rassurante.

]b]— Si vous ne vous calmer pas, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de vous attaché! maintenant resté calme et reposé vous. Votre jambe n'est pas complètement prête à recevoir votre poids. [/b]

Je grognai de moi mécontentement. Je n'allais certainement pas rester ici. J'avais eu pire… et je suis sure que Chopper aurais de quoi contre cette blessure de pacotille. Elle sortit finalement en fermant la porte. J'aurais bien voulu suivre son conseille, mais j'avais qu'une envie… allez rejoindre Zoro. Je n'étais pas vraiment apte à dormir… en plus de détester la chambre ou je me trouvais. Je me levai et sortis de ma chambre. Le corridor était vide et silencieux pour le moment. Encore une fois… je n'étais pas vraiment raisonnable. Mais je m'en foutais un peu. J'étais vivant non? C'était l'essentiel. J'allais partis dans la direction ou j'avais vue Zoro partir quand je tombai nez à nez avec l'infirmière géante… je déglutis fortement. J'avais je n'avais eu aussi peur d'une femme dans ma vie. Elle était tout bonnement effrayante. Si si… un monstre de femmes. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois qu'elle me prit par la taille et me ramena dans mon lit.

**— un vrai gamin! je vous croyais plus mature que ça! même votre compagnon c'est sagement endormi.**

Pfff. Tu m'étonnes, il arrive a dormir n'importe ou le marimo… même en plein champ de bataille. L'infirmière prit soin de m'attacher littéralement au lit. Je croyais qu'elle blaguait lorsqu'elle m'avait dit ça. Mais maintenant que les cinglés étaient sur mon poignet…, je voyais bien que ce n'était pas une blague.

**— Je vous détacherais plus tard. Maitenant profité-en pour vous reposé.**

Arf… je n'en avais pas envie… bordel c'est dure a comprendre! tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était… d'allez en cuisine et préparé un fondant au chocolat-framboise pour le marimo. Tien en voilà une idée. J'avais hâte de retourner au Sunny, de revoir tout le monde, de retrouver ma cuisine… mes affaires. J'avais eu mon quota de surprise débile et d'aventure pour maintenant. Surtout, j'avais hâte de voir comment Zoro allait réagir sur le Sunny. Allait-il retrouvé sur ses anciennes manières, me tenir loin… ou allait-il simplement accepté le fait… que je l'aimais. Je ne savais même pas si nous étions amants.

Pfff tu parles de question a se posé en ce moment, on dirait une gonzesse. Je décidai de passé à part, on verra ça plus tard. Je finis par m'endormir sur mes pensées. Je ne savais pas, mais mon corps réclamait ses heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Une nuit sans rêves, et quelque peu inconfortable avec les douleurs qui me tiraillait.

[ELLIPSE DE TEMPS O.O (c'est ma première youhou xD) AVEC UN GRAND NYAN!]

Le lendemain, je me réveillai seul, encore. Mais avec cette angoisse de moins que la veille. Maintenant que je savais que le Marimo était en vie. Je mis ma main dans mes cheveux et remarqua que j'avais été détaché. Je souris, malgré cette impression d'être en prison. Je voulais tellement sortir. Puis le un médecin entra dans ma chambre, l'air presser. Il devait avoir d'autres patients.

**— Mr. Sanji. Je vois que vous avez l'air mieux que la veille. Prochaine fois évité de vous en prendre au appareille électronique… ça coute cher.**

Je souris encore plus, je me retenais pour ne pas éclater de rire à vrai dire, mais devant le médecin c'était impoli.

**— ne vous inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. ******

****— Bref. Vous aviez, une fracture au pied, mais elle n'était pas d'une grande importance. Elle guérira rapidement si vous ne stressez pas votre pied. Je parle ici de bagarre et autre. Votre blessure a la hache devrais ne plus vous faire mal dans deux jours ou presque, mais votre plaie au cou vous laissera une marque c'est certains. Si vous voulez la faire disparaitre, il y a quelque chirurgie qui peut être appliquée ici. Sinon, elle rosira avec le temps. Mais elle restera. Vous devez changé le pansement a tout les 8 h, sinon la plaie peu s'infecter.****

Je regardai mon épaule… non j'allais gardé cette cicatrice. Ça sera mon trophée de guerre… et ma façon a moi de me remémorer que je dois devenir plus fort pour plus en avoir d'autre. J'avais l'impression d'entendre Zoro. Le médecin m'ordonna de rester tranquille pendant au moins une semaine de plus et partit. Le maire entra au même moment.

**— Oh! vous êtes debout. Lorsque je suis allez voir Zoro il était encore endormi. Je pensais qu'il était dans le coma encore… je fus rassuré de le voir se réveiller. **

**— vous êtes allez voir Zoro? Comment va'-il? A'-il tenté de sortir de sa chambre? Il mange bien au moins? Quoique la nourriture ici est un peu infecte… ! Y' AURAIT »-IL MOYEN QUE JE SORTE D'ICI? J'ÉTOUFFE!**

Le Maire fut surpris de mon regain d'énergie au nom de Zoro, puis éclata de rire. Un rire sincère. Je me calmai prestement, puis souris… bon d'accord j'en avais fais un peu trop je l'avoue.

**— Oui il va bien, je lui ai dit que vous formiez vraiment la belle paire vous et lui… Ce qui en ai de sortir, je crois que je peux m'arrangé avec le médecin. Il me semble que vous aviez des Nakama qui vous attendent dans le village côtier? Mais avant de nous quitter accepterez-vous de participer à notre banquet? Pour vous remercier de nous avoir débarrassés de cette menace qui pesait sur nos depuis bien longtemps. ******

****— Oh, un banquet n'est pas nécessaire. Vous n'avez pas a nous remercier… nous étions impliqués dedans autant que vous alors… disons que c'était un peu plus part protection personnelle que nous avions tuée cette bête. ****

****— Oui je sais… votre compagnon m'a dit la même chose. Mais j'insiste, nous vous offrons de l'or et un banquet en remerciement. Nous vous sommes redevables jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.****

Je n'espérais pas autant, mais le Maire Panda semblait insister grandement pour que nous acceptions son offre. Comme si cette bataille avait signifié plus que notre survis a moi et Zoro… au bout du compte peut-être que la mort de cette personne étais un soulagement pour plusieurs, tout comme Arlong a Kokoyashi village… je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Nami-se an a cette époque, mais j'aurais juré voir qu'elle semblait plus a l'aise avec nous maintenant qu'elle savait son village sain et sauf. Puis il me dit d'attendre quelque instant, il me laissait le temps d'y réfléchir surement. Et lorsqu'il revint, il m'avertit que j'avais l'accord du médecin de quitter l'hôpital. C'était enfin un soulagement. Je me levai prestement, veillant a ne pas hâte mon pied. Et demanda au maire de me conduire a Zoro, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Le chemin semblait s'étirer… pourtant, la bâtisse elle-même était assez petite en soi. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte, je faillis la défoncer à grand coup de pied, tant j'étais énervé. J'entrai dans la chambre en hurlant.

**— ZORO!**

Bon… le silence pesant qui régnait ici… n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je reculai lentement en m'excusant d'avoir dérangé la famille au chevet de leur fils… Je m'étais trompé de porte… Le maire rigola en indiquant la porte Justa à côté… j'aurais juré qu'il était ici. Maintenant l'effet-surprise devait surement être gâché. Avec le cri que j'avais lâché…, il était certain que le Marimo savait que j'étais là. J'ouvris la porte plus lentement cette fois.  
>En entrant, je le vis sourire. Bon bon bon, il se foutait surement de ma gueule. Pour les rares fois où je faisais une boulette. Je m'approchai de lui pour voir qu'il mangeait… Beurk les plats de l'hôpital. Il allait surement mourir avec ça… bon il avait vraiment failli mourir, mais ce n'étais qu'un détail.<p>

**— Alors, t'es prêt a rentré Marimo?**

Car moi je l'étais… et j'avais foutrement hâte de revenir au bercail. Quatre jours a se reposé…c'étais suffisant pour moi. Il y avait plus d'une semaine que Zoro et moi nous nous sommes… ''perdue''. Il faillait que j'emporte quelque chose pour chacun pour nous faire pardonné de notre absence. Comme ça, ça serais justifier.

Fin pov Sanji

PoV Zoro

Deux semaines... Je ne devais pas bouger pendant deux semaines. Tout ça allait me paraître atrocement long. Trop long ! Je ne pouvais pas rester là, à rien faire ! C'était impossible. Même Chopper finissait par le laisser bouger. Je soupirai tout en regardant le ciel. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Je me surpris à penser à l'équipage. Avec le cook, cela faisait un moment que nous étions partis. Etaient-ils à notre recherche ? Nous attendaient-ils ? Je n'en savais rien mais j'étais presque sur que Luffy était là, sur la figure de proue, a guetter notre arrivée. J'aurais voulu rentrer, lui faire honneur, mais dans quel état ? Ca allait mieux, oui, mais pas assez encore. Je me sentais pas mal, pouvant faire de la route, mais les médecins n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça.

Puis, j'entendis un cri. Un hurlement que j'assimilais à mon nom. Puis à la voix du cuistot. J'entendis la porte à côté s'ouvrir en fracas. Tiens, une furie blonde ! Je ne pus m'empêcher un petit rire en l'imaginant ouvrir la porte. IL s'était trompé, visiblement. J'aurais aimé voir ça, pour me moquer de lui. Et c'est moi qui me perdait ? Il n'était pas mieux ! Il finit par ouvrir ma porte et je lui souris. Je l'attendais. Son regard me dissuada de faire un remarque sur son entrée fracassante complètement loupée. Je ne dis rien, gardant cette faiblesse pour plus tard. Mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Il l'avait senti. Je vis le maire en arrière plan. Il souriait lui aussi. Ses deux protégés étaient en forme, c'est ce qui comptait. Je l'aimais bien. Un type vrai comme lui, il n'y en a pas des masses. Puis, le cook me proposa quelque chose. Quelque chose que je voulais, que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

**_—Alors, t'es prêt a rentré Marimo?_**

Lui aussi en avait marre. Ses blessures étaient moins graves et il avait l'air de magnifiquement se porter. C'était rassurant. Par contre, sa blessure à l'épaule ne devait pas être jolie à voir, tout comme la mienne. J'en garderai une trace surement. Au moins, j'aurais un souvenir de cette aventure. Il s'est passé tellement de choses... Comme si tot s'était éclairci en même temps. Je savais pour moi et le blond, je me rendais compte de ma pseudo force ridicule, de pas mal de choses. Et puis, ce n'était pas ça qui me gênait vraiment.

Par contre, à l'idée de partir, ma raison voulut mettre son grain de sel. Est-ce que les médecins avaient acceptés ? Est ce que j'avais le droit ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Mais vu le regard du maire et celui du cook, il n'y avait aucun problème. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu faire pour réussir à me faire sortir d'ici. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas important. Il fallait que nous retrouvions l'équipage maintenant. Je me relevai et posai les pieds par terre, toujours assis sur mon lit. On m'avait débranché des machines, à part une ou deux perfusions. Je me demandais pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas important. Si je pouvais m'échapper d'ici, je le ferais ! Je savais ce qui m'attendait ensuite : des souffrances dues à ma blessure, une sorcière rousse qui allait nous engueuler de l'avoir inquiété et d'être parti si longtemps, un Chopper en mode médecin qui allait me clouer au lit, le quartuor d'imbéciles qui restent en train de rire et pleurer de joie en nous retrouvant, avec un air stupide, et Robin qui riait dans son coin. Voilà. Les trois premiers trucs me faisaient un peu peur, surtout Nami, mais bon. Plus le temps passe, plus ma dette trépasse. J'allais payer très cher. Mais au fond, je m'en foutais bien. Parce que j'avais gagné bien plus que tout ce qu'elle pourrait me demander, et ce grâce à cette aventure. Je souris et regardai le cook.

**-Ouais. Le marimo a besoin de retrouver la mer.**

Une boutade un peu débile, qui fit rire le maire aux éclats. Je n'étais pas doué en blagues, mais c'était plus pour le cook que je disais ça. Son surnom favori pour moi. IL m'avait presque manqué en fin de compte. IL avait beaucoup plus utilisé mon prénom ces temps ci. Moi aussi remarque. Histoire de ne pas l'oublier.

J'arrachai préconieusement les deux aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient encore dans mon bras. Surement des médicaments. Puis, je me levai. Par rapport à la veille, je tenais mieux debout et ma vue ne vacillait pas. Par contre, ma blessure n'appréciait pas trop le mouvement mais tant pis. Je ne resterai pas ici une minute de plus. Beaucoup trop blanc. On aurait dit une cérémonie religieuse. Mortuaire ou mariage, ça dépend des coutumes pour le blanc. Et ça me rappelait d'afreux souvenirs. Autant je préfère l'infirmerie du bateau. Chopper avait fait de la décoration et Franky avait évité le blanc. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette couleur ? Elle arrachait les yeux dès le réveil. Vraiment, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce choix.

Jusqu'à la sortie, je m'efforçai de marcher seul, sans appui, l'air de rien. Ce fut beaucoup plus dur que je ne le pensais. IL faut dire que se faire trancher le torse aussi profondement, sans ménagement jusqu'à la hanche, c'était loin d'être agréable. Et c'était forcément des muscles pour marcher. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas rester et j'avais connu pire. Le maire nous guida hors du batiment, tandis que des infirmières nous regardaient partir. Avec mon air naturel, comme quoi tout allait bien, elles n'ont pas su que j'aurais du rester au lit. Elles le remarqueront trop tard. Puis, une fois dehors, je pus voir que la pluie s'était calmée mais le sol restait mouillé. Génial ! Je devais en plus éviter de glisser ! Je soupirai légèrement et pris sur moi mêm epour avancer jusqu'à être assez loin pour paraître moins naturel. Le maire nous emmena jusqu'à son domicile, ou bureau je ne sais pas. Là où il nous avait emmené la première fois en tout cas. Puis, il nous fit s'assoir, ce qui fut un soulagement pour moi. La route serait longue. Mais bon. Ma blessure avait tenu le coup et ne s'était pas rouverte. C'était bon signe. J'allais pouvoir rentrer sans trop de problèmes. J'imaginais que le maire voulait nous offrir quelque chose. Bah, pourquoi pas ? Je me demandais si un peu d'or pouvait nous faire pardonner auprès de Nami. Peut-être quelques livres de médecine pour Chopper aussi... Ouais, cela me semblait une bonne idée. J'imaginais que quelques recettes pour Luffy, et pour le cook aussi, vu son avidité à tout connaître dans le domaine culinaire, étaient aussi les bienvenues. Après tout, pourquoi pas ramener des souvenirs ? Le panda qui nous servait d'hôte et de maire de la ville s'assit en face et commença à nous parler.

**_-Je pense que vous devriez partir assez vite. Le docteur Neels, s'il vous voit, va vous attacher au lit vu votre état. Et j'imagine que vos camarades vous attendent avec impatience. J'aurais tant aimé que vous restiez là plus longtemps mais je ne peux vous retenir plus longtemps. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on prépare un banquet pour vous mais vous vous ferez discret et vous partirez avant la faim. Par contre, je vais vous expliquer comment retrouver la côte facilement. J'ai apporté une carte. Tenez et regardez._**

Je laissai le soin au cook d'écouter la suite. Je n'étais pas le meilleur pour me repérer. La seule chose fiable, pour moi, était les nuages et la végétation aux alentours. Alors là, avec un truc pareil, je ne pourrais jamais retrouver le chemin. J'espérai seulement que nous pourrions partir aujourd'hui sans faute. Pas envie de me faire attacher sur mon lit jusqu'à ce que je sois guéri. Même Chopper n'était pas si cruel. Le maire prit le soin de bien tout expliquer, surement pour nous voir revenir sain et sauf. Puis, il nous donna quelque chose. IL s'agissait une espèce de boussole comme celle de Nami, avec marqué Orenji dessus. Le nom de l'île.

**_-Ceci est un Eternal pose vers notre île, si jamais vous voulez revenir après votre périple. Nous vous remercierons jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. _**

Je regardais la petit aiguille pointer vers le bas. Oui, nous y étions. Y revenir ? Je n'en savais rien mais pourquoi pas ? J'aimais bien cette île au final, pour tous les souvenirs que j'en gardais. Bon, les moins bons souvenirs allaient rester eux aussi mais ça, ce n'était pas grave au final. Comme une piqûre de rappel pour me souvenir de m'entrainer encore et encore pour mon rêve, mais aussi pour protéger mes amis, comme le cook d'ailleurs. IL n'étais pas faible, non loin de là, mais si jamais il arrivait encore quelque chose de la même trempe que la vieille et le lapin, il fallait que je sois prêt à réagir mieux que ça. Le maire continua en prononçant les paroles que j'attendais.

**_-S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont vous avez besoin, je me ferais un plaisir de vous l'offrir. Je pense déjà vous donner un peu d'or, vu la valeur que cela a pour les pirates, mais je ne sais pas si autre chose vous ferez plaisir..._******

****-Eh bien... Je pense que notre médecin de bord serait très interessé par la médecine développée que vous avez ici. Il vient de Drum, vous savez... ****

****_-Drum ? J'en ai entendu parler. L'île des medecins, n'est ce pas ? C'est entendu ! Nous devons avoir ce qui le satisfera. Et comme ça, il pourra continuer le travail des médecins qui vous ont soigné._****

****-Et puis... Je ne sais pas si vous avez quelque chose sur l'histoire de cette île... mais notre archéologue, je pense, en sera honoré d'en savoir plus. Je pense qu'elle regrette de n'avoir pas pu nous éclairer suffisament.****

****_-C'est entendu. Avec l'instinct animal et toute notre histoire, sans problème. Je pense vous mettre quelques livres de recettes. Je sens que c'est votre demande suivante. Vu votre talent dans ce domaine, j'aimerais que vous les preniez. J'ai eu raison ?_****

****-Euuh oui... Et j'aimerais vous demander aussi... Un ballon de Deeball et les règles...****

Il sourit en entendant cela et en fut ravi. Je pensais que ce jeu pouvait interesser les imbéciles du bateau, en particulier Luffy. Le maire fit arriver un serviteur à qui il demanda de ramener tout ça. Je pensais qu'après le poids que cela allait faire. Bah ! Tant pis ! Je n'étais pas en sucre non plus ! Puis, une petite cloche sonna et le maire nous entraina dehors. Je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement tandis qu'il me levait bien trop brusquement. Il s'excusa et me traina plus doucement vers l'extérieur. Ce type avait une énergie pas possible. Je pense que, même sans valeur de combattant, notre capitaine l'aurait recruté. Ou au moins éprouvé une sincère amitié. Depuis le temps que je connaissais le brun, je pouvais deviner aisément ce qu'il faisait. C'était plus ou moins réciproque. IL agissait par instinct beaucoup plus que moi mais cela se révelait juste. De toute façon, il y avait toujours eu une complicité entre nous deux. Ce n'était pas la même qu'avec le cook, mais quelque chose d'assez fort tout de même. J'étais son premier compagnon après tout, son second. Et celui qui le remettait dans le droit chemin s'il s'égarait en tant que capitaine. J'avais une confiance en lui inébranlable. Mais ce n'était pas pareil encore qu'avec le cuistot. Avec ce dernier, c'était plus récent, bien plus fort et autre chose encore. Je ne pourrais jamais comparer deux imbéciles aussi différents dans leur art.

Lorsque nous fumes dehors, je pus être ébahi devant ce qui se dressait devant moi. Comment... en si peu de temps ? Toute la ville était là et avait aidé. Ils nous regardaient arriver en nous ovationnant. Bien sur, de loin, on aurait pu croire que c'était juste pour le maire, mais lorsque je reçus un bouquet de fleurs avec une carte à mon nom dessus, je n'eus aucun doute. Je regardais dans la direction dans laquelle c'est arrivé et je vis une jeune femme rougir et détourner les yeux. J'ouvris sa carte et y vit des remerciements plus que sincères. Puis quelques autres mots qui me gênèrent un peu plus, que je ne comprenais pas venant d'elle. De l'admiration, j'aurais compris mais de l'amour, non. Elle ne me connaissait pas. Et si elle savait, je pense qu'elle aurait déjà essayé de m'oublier. JE n'avais pas besoin de ça de toute façon quoique quelque chose commençait à en douter. Je jetai un regard au cook. Et pour lui ? Mes vagues capacités de réflexion et ma connaissance plus que nulle des sentiments n'allaient rien me dire.

Alors je pensais à autre chose en courbant légèrement la tête pour l'ovation alors qu'on me passait déjà une assiette bien ne me fis pas prier et mangeai. C'était bien meilleur que l'hôpital, c'était sur. Même pas comparable. Je pris la peine de m'assoir pour soulager un peu les points de suture que raccomodaient péniblement la plaie béante de mon torse. Tout de même, je préférais la cuisine du cook. Mais bon, ça... Il ne fallait pas lui dire. Il en serait trop heureux. Je regardais les allées-venues des gens, joyeux. Il faut dire que leur ville avait pu être détruite. Quelqu'uns venaient me remercier chaudement, demandant quelques fois une photo ou un autographe. Je n'étais pas du totu à l'aise dans ce cas. Je n'avais pas l'habitude. Moi qui était craint, me voilà idolâtré. Mais je n'osai pas refuser, pour ne pas les froisser. Avant, je me moquais de leur état d'âme mais maintenant... J'avais un peu une dette avec eux, ou quelque chose à tenir. Si tout cela m'avait laissé un bon souvenir, je devais faire la réciproque. Je n'étais pas une brute tout le temps, ni froid et sans sentiments. C'était une image que je donnai de moi, tout simplement. Luffy l'avait bien compris. Comme le cook désormais. Parce que je ne m'étais plus caché derrière ça pendnat cette aventure. En fait, je n'étais pas social et j'avais du mal à mettre le contact, à créer une relation comme le font les gens normaux. Je ne parle qu'avec le fer, car c'est l'une des seuls solutions que j'ai trouvé. Les mots n'ont jamais été quelque chose de familier avec moi. Ils sont trompeurs, traitres. Mes sabres me révelaient moi, sans double sens. C'était mieux. Parce que j'aimais savoir qui j'avais en face de moi.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Je devais jouer mon rôle et dire les mots qu'ils attendaient, agir comme un héros et non comme un guerrier un peu brutal. Sans entrainement ni rien, c'était dur. Si bien que les gens s'amusaient de me voir dépassé par des enfants qui venaient me voir, ou une jeune maman qui me demande de prendre son bébé dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'aurais pu appeler le cook à l'aide mais j'imaginais qu'il n'attendait que ça, de me voir dans un tel embarras. Et lui venir me sauver, mort de rire. Plutôt crever. Livré à moi même, dans de piteuses conditions. Je m'en souviendrais et cela reviendrait me hanter comme un cauchemar. Heureusement, le maire arriva vers moi et me tira de là. Nous devions surement partir dans ce cas, surtout vu le sac qu'il portait. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je n'aurais pas supporté plus longtemps les caprices des fans, ni me retrouver en plsu attaché à mon lit. Le panda nous conduisit jusqu'à la sortie et une fois là, il donna la carte au cook. Je lui donnai les quelques cadeaux des fans. Je ne pouvais pas tout emporter. Je gardais juste la carte de la jeune fille, tellement les mots m'intriguaient. Pas pour elle, non. Mais pour le blond.

**_-Bien, c'est ici que je vous laisse. Neels va pas tarder à arriver. J'aurais tant de choses à vous dire mais je vais juste vous souhaiter bon voyage, en espérant que vous réaliserez vos rêves. Je ne pense jamais vous oublier et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez._******

****-Je ne pense pas qu'on vous oubliera aussi. Merci pour tout.****

Il ne tint plus et nous serra contre lui tous les deux. C'étiat un peu brutal mais lorsque je vis qu'il pleurait légèrement, je ne pus que sourire, un peu gêné. C'était sur, je n'allais jamais l'oublier. Si gentil, attentionné. Un peu exigeant et collant, mais comme un père. Je lui rendis son étreinte. Si un jour nous revenons ici, je l'espérais, je viendrais le voir. Il nous relâcha et fit quelques tapes su r mon épaule, comme le ferait un père. Je souris avant de prendr ele sac sur le dos, bien que ce geste le fasse souffrir et attendis que le blodn parte pour le suivre. Je regardai une dernière fois derrière moi et il adressa un signe en souriant, tandis qu'il y répondit. Puis, je ne me retournai plus, sachant bien que je ne le pourrais pas. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais vraiment attaché à lui. Mais je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Une fois hors des regards de la ville, je stoppai le cook pour m'appuyer contre un arbre quelques minutes. J'avais fait le fier pour ne rien dire à personne mais ma blessure me lançait encore. J'avais un peu de difficulté à marcher. Mais pas question de demander de l'aide, surtout pas au blond. Ce n'était pas une question de fierté ni rien, pour une fois. Mais simplement qu'il était lui aussi blessé, et à la jambe. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire appuyer dessus, ni sur l'autre qui devait supporter la plupart de son poids. J'allais vraiment lui faire mal et aggraver ses blessures. Nous n'étions pas arrivés que j'étais déjà un peu essouflé. Je n'aimais pas me sentir faible. Je secouai la tête pour me reprendre et coupa une branche avec l'un de mes sabres. Elle me servirait comme béquille pour m'aider un peu. C'était le mieux que je puisse faire. Je lui fis signe que nous pouvions reprendre et je fis de mon mieux pour tenir le rythme, tout en me disant que j'étais peut-être parti un peu tôt.

Lorsque je vis le bateau au loin, de nombreux sentiments se mêlaient à moi. J'avais envie de tous les retrouver, bien sur ! Mais c'était la suite. Comment allais-je réagir ? Comme d'habitude ? Ou plus maintenant ? La question se posait là. J'avais l'habitude de ne pas être le même, de garder le rôle qu'on me donnait. Si je faisais l'inverse, tout le monde allait trouver ça bizarre. Mais cela me pesait quelque fois. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire. C'est ainsi que j'étais tenté de retourner en arrière, mine de réfléchir. Mais je n'allais jamais trouver la réponse, alors autant rentrer. Il y avait mon action envers le cook aussi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir auprès de lui, ni ce qu'il allait faire. C'était comme le reste, sauf que je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait changé en moi. Ca me reviendrait pas la suite. Mais je ne pouvais pas aborder la chose. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. L'imbécile avait réussi à complètement me perdre et changer. Remarque, j'avais un peu agi moi aussi. Il me dira à quel point, un jour. Peut-être.

Je décidai finalement de reprendre mes habitudes, pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Oh non, je ne resterai pas pareil, pas indifférent envers ce qui se passe, en particulier le cook. Mais si je n'écoutais que mon instinct, j'allais me faire pieger. C'était rare que j'ai besoin de comprendre. Mais cette fois, je voulais savoir, comme si la réponse allait enfin tout m'apporter sur mes interrogations. Je le sentais. Je serrai la petite carte dans ma poche, sachant que c'était elle qui allait peut-être me donner la réponse. La réponse que je redoutais tant et pourtant que je voulais savoir. Sur ces pensées, j'accélérai un peu le pas vers le Sunny, avec mon envie de rentrer enfin au bercail.

Fin pov Zoro

Pov Sanji

Malgré la fatigue qui semblais le gagné, Zoro parraisait en parfaite condition pour quitté. Enfin, pafaite, on s'entend que le mot parfait étais un peu une hyperbole servant a démontré qu'il étais capable de se levé pour marché, mais passons, je ne compte pas faire une analyse partiel de la condition de Zoro et encore moi du mot Parfaite. Il était de bonne humeur et son visage c'étais quelque peu illuminé lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre. J'avaour que la piece blanche ne devait pas aidé, nous étions habitué au teinte de bois…de plus le Sunny etais l'endroit le plus acceuillant au monde, et de loin. Avec tout le travaille que Franky y a mis pour le fabriqué…je m'étonne encore aujourd'hui de sa solidité et du confort qu'on pouvais y trouvé. Un vrai chef d'œuvre.

Lorsque j'avais posé ma question au Marimo, je le vis se tourné vers moi prestement. C'étais a peine s'il ne se retenais pas pour sautillé partout en disant, un peu a la luffy, : OUI, OUI PARTONS …MAITENANT ! mais bon il ne fallais pas rêver non plus, c'est le marimo après tout. Il souris plus pour lui-même et me répondus une jolie réplique que je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Comme quoi tout peut arrivé sur Grand Line.

**-Ouais. Le marimo a besoin de retrouver la mer.**

Alors la, savoir que Zoro c'étais habitué au surnom ridicule que je lui donnais, plus pour l'insulté qu'autre chose, c'étais une première. Grand Line est vraiment un endroit mystérieux ou tout peu arrivé. Je tirais la tronche quand j'entendis le maire éclaté de rire. Bah il y avais de quoi… je pensais avoir une réponse plus sérieuse de sa part…enfin elle l'étais mais…rah et puis vous voyez ce que je veux dire, il est peu normal et habituel que Zoro dise quelque chose de se genre. Il arrivait encore a m'étonné de sa simplicité d'esprit. Le maire riait encore lorsque je vis Zoro retiré les deux aiguille qui le maintenant encore a une perfusion. Il allais souffrire dans une heure ou deux je le sentais. La morphine fait des miracle, mais lorsqu'on arrête son utilisation…les corps amorphe finis par recevoir la douleur en un coup. Encore maintenant, j'ai des vague de douleur qui me vienne constament et qui étais arrêté par la morphine.

Mais passons il est fort…c'est une grand garçons et dans le pire des cas, je l'aiderais a marché. Il se leva sans avoir l'air d'avoir trop de difficulté…mais je savais très bien qu'il bluffait, c'étais dans son caractère, il refuse…même sur un lit d'hopitale, d'avoir l'air faible. Je déteste un peu cette manie. C'est comprenable pour luffy, il a une force surdimensionné… et pourtant il n'as pas la grosse tête, c'est pour cette raison que j'aime bien notre capitaine. Mais nous somme tous humain…les moment de faiblesse c'est parfaitement normal pour tout le monde. Mais bon c'étais mon esprit rationnalisateur qui metais tous sur un même pied d'estale et qui gardais ce qui étais le plus près de la réalité…je savais maintenant que l'esprit de Zoro ne fonctinnais pas comme ça, et jamais il ne tenterais de marché dans cette voix.  
>Une fois a l'extérieur, alors que Zoro semblais soufflé un peu plus qu'à la normal, le maire nous mena vers la mairie. Nous ne mirent pas longtemps a ce rendre et il nous remercia une fois de plus. Les remerciement étais a n'en plus finir… je déteste trainé dans les affaire. Il finis quand même par en venir au fait.<p>

**-Je pense que vous devriez partir assez vite. Le docteur Neels, s'il vous voit, va vous attacher au lit vu votre état. Et j'imagine que vos camarades vous attendent avec impatience. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on prépare un banquet pour vous mais vous vous ferez discret et vous partirez avant la faim. Par contre, je vais vous expliquer comment retrouver la côte facilement. J'ai apporté une carte. Tenez !**

Enfin, ce que je voulais. Un moyen facile pour me rendre au village côtier ou étais amarré le Sunny. Le chemin du retour serais certainement plus facile maintenant que toute menace est écarté…sauf qu'il y aurais encore a traversé la jungle. Il nous donna par la suite un éternal Pose sur de l'ile. Je haussa les sourcils étonné. Pourquoi ? il nous remercia une enième fois et nous invita a revenir si tel étais notre désire. Mouais, peut-être pour le marimo…il aimais bien les île lui…mais moi j'ai toujours préfèré la mer. J'ai grandis en grande partis sur un navire…je ne me fait pas a resté sur la terre. Les île me serve que pour me revitaillé. Physiquement et mentalement. Mais sinon…je déteste resté au même endroit trop longtemps. Comme maintenant, il est grandement temps que nous regagnons le navire. Je le remercia quand même, j'avais cependant la tête légèrement ailleur.

Comment Nami allais réagir si je ne lui rapportais pas un peu d'or... bien que le maire nous en offrais depuis que je m'étais réveillé…je nous vois mal partir avec un petit butin, après tout ce n'étais pas vraiment un travail payé ce que nous avions fait. Et puis je voulais partir faire quelque boutique pour acheté quelque truc pour les autre…je n'en avais pas l'air mais j'aimais bien leur faire plaisirs. Le maire finis par nous donnant notre petit butin que je me gênais un peu a prendre…mais bon je le ferais pour Nami-swan. Puis il nous demanda si nous avions besoin que quoi que ce soit, j'allais refusé tout autre requête, mais Zoro émis une requête que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

**-Eh bien... Je pense que notre médecin de bord serait très interessé par la médecine développée que vous avez ici. Il vient de Drum, vous savez… Et puis... Je ne sais pas si vous avez quelque chose sur l'histoire de cette île... mais notre archéologue, je pense, en sera honoré d'en savoir plus. Je pense qu'elle regrette de n'avoir pas pu nous éclairer suffisament.. ******

****-C'est entendu. Avec l'instinct animal et toute notre histoire, sans problème. Je pense vous mettre quelques livres de recettes. Je sens que c'est votre demande suivante. Vu votre talent dans ce domaine, j'aimerais que vous les preniez. J'ai eu raison ?****

****-Euuh oui... Et j'aimerais vous demander aussi... Un ballon de Deeball et les règles...****

****-Quoi ?****

Mais il avait lus dans mes pensé, et pour qui il se prenais de me faire des petit cadeau devant moi ce marimo de mes deux, pas gêné pour deux sous. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'embarrasse de ce qui est nécéssaire. Mais après qui porteras tout ça jusqu'au navire ? il étais pas croyable quand il voulais. Je n'avais pas vriament besoin des livre, je retient le gout et tente de le reproduire avec les aliment tout prêt. J'avais le nez comme le disait Zeff…mais l'attention de sa part était exquise. Une agréable surprise comme ont dit. Je finis par me levé et remercia le maire dans une courbette de politesses. C'étais la moindre des chose. Nous arriverions au navire comme les père noel de ce temps de l'année.

Je sourie bêtement en imaginant Nami-swan me sauté au coup pour l'or que je lui raporterais. Ahhh nami-sann….mellorine. nous sortîmes a l'extérieur et nous furent acceuillis par une foule complètement en délire. La ville en entier étais là…pour nous remercié d'avoir vaincue la mégère. J'étais content d'avoir pus les aidé…mais étais-ce nécéssaire tout ça ?j'aurais presque préfèré partir discrettement, emportant notre butin avec nous, comme de vrai pirates. Mais a la place, nous avions le droit au festivité d'ovation des héro de leur monde. Je me fis accosté par plusieurs jeune filles. En en profitant un peu, je l'avoue. Je rigolais avec elles et jeta un coup d'œil a Zoro. Il ne semblais vraiment pas a l'aise. Puis ile reçus un bouquet de la part d'une jeune fille…trop bien pour Zoro. Je le vis ouvrire la petite carte a son nom…et…et il rougit. Bon il fallais que j'arrête…j'allais frisé la crise de jalousie. Après tout nous partions dans peu de temps et Zoro ne m'Avais pas lâché D'une semelle depuis que nous étions ici. La pauvre elle se faisait de belle illusions.

Je voulus allez le rejoindre mais me fis envahir par une groupe qui tenais absoluement a me serrez la mains. Je le fis avec une légère apréhension…on étais des pirates oui ou merde. Une fois que la ville nous avais remercier de plusieurs façon… passant des bouquet de fleure, au cadeau les plus inutiles les un que les autres…mais c'est l'intension qui comptes. Nous arrivâme au buffet. J'étais impressioné. Cette quantité de nourriture devais être préparé depuis quelque jours déjà. Donc le maire comptais avoirs son banquet même si nous aurions refusé. Je me demandais si il y avais une fête ou des festivité cette semaine dans la ville. Pour remercié deux personne, c'étais une peu…poussé comme méthode. Je n'aurais rien dit si Luffy étais là…mais après une bataille je n'avais pas toujours faim. Je préfèrais me remettre a la cuisine pour mon équipage plus qu'autre chose. Je mangeai après…après tout c'est mon travail de cook de s'assuré que tout le monde est le ventre pleins. Nous avons mangé…et le Maire panda se faufilla derrière nous pour nous dire que le doc Neel arrivais…bons, il est temps de filez a l'indienne.

En catimini nous somme partis en direction de la sortis. J'aimais mieux cette situation. Le Maire nous donna un sac chacun…contenant ce que nous avions demandé. Il n'avais pas lessivé avec l'or. Le sac que j'Avais pesait une petite tonne. Et celui de Zoro ne semblais pas plus légé. Bon pour l'aidé a marché…ça semblais maintenant plus dure. Ma jambe se rebella contre le surplus de poid que je venais de lui ajouté mais il n'étais pas question que je flanche maintenant. J'avais plus qu'envie de partir maintenant.

Un dernier au revoir au maire et nous quittâmes la Ville de Toshijun. Enfin.  
>Je marchais tout près de Zoro pour m'assuré qu'il ne tombe pas ou que ça plaie ne s'ouvre a nouveau. Mais il sembla tenir bon. Il eu quelque moment de faiblesse mais ne quémenda aucunement de l'aide…foutus fierté de Marimo. Je hais lorsqu'il a se caractère avec moi…sa me donne envie de lui en coller une. Mais bon, je n'étais pas vraiment en états de dire quoi que ce soit. Nous firent des altes un peu plus souvent. Puis je finis par entendre a nouveau l'océan. Ce doux sons des vague qui s'écrase contre la côte tout près… le chant des oiseau de mer qui hurlais dans le port. Le sunny étais tout près. Je hâta le pas, ce qui fus grandment rejeté par ma jambe. Je gémis un peu mais j'étais beaucoup trop énnervé pour pensé a la douleur.<p>

**-Enfin…a la maison !**

Je marcha un dans la direction opposé au village, je savais que le Sunny étais amarré sur un roché plus loin. J'avençais, excité, heureux, prête a sauté de joie. J'avais hâte. Puis au loin, se profila les couleur que j'aimais tant voir, ces couleur qui nous avais rassemblé, tous comme une famille, ce jolly roger pour lequel nous somme prêt a perdre nos vie pour. Le pavillons des Mugiwara. La marque de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Je n'avais pas été là lors de sa conception…mais j'avais entendus dire que c'étais Usopp qui l'avais peinturé mainte fois sur la voile du Mat principale…et qui avais fait le drapeau noir. Il avais fait un excellant travaille. Puis le navire sortis de sa cachette. Je vis Franky sur le pont et Brook a la proue du navire. Mais ce fus la vois de Luffy qui nous acceuillis.

**- !NAMI, ILS SONT REVENUS ! MINNA ! OIIII**

Pfff c'étais bien luffy. Je fis un grand geste du bras mais ce ne fus pas une bonne idée. Je me retourna vers Zoro et dans une petit sourire tendre, puis je me rendis sur le Sunny. L'echelle fus lancé et je monta prestement, en gémissant un peu lorsque je devais forcé sur ma jambe. Je finis par atteindre l'herbe du Thousand Sunny. Enfin. Aussitôt je reçus un troupeau de cretin sur moi

**-Aie, aie, aie, aie,…Usopp, choppe Luffy sa fait foutrement mal !**

La phrase a ne pas dire devant Chopper. mais ils étais visiblement content de nous revoir...en vie.

**-HEIN ! TU ES BLESSÉ ? TU A MAL QUELQUE PART ? DIT MOI CE QUE TU A JE VAIS TE SOIGNÉ ! VITE LE MEDECIN !**

Usopp lui mis un petit coup de poing sur la tête pour le ramené a l'ordre.

**-c'est toi le médecin, crétin… Vous étiez passé ou ! on s'est inquièté pendant presque une semaine et demi…******

****-Bah…on s'est perdus…****

****-YIOHOHOHO! venant de ta part Sanji-kun c'est un peu étonnant! si tu peu me le permettre.****

Je tiqua sur le rire de Brook...décidement, j'allais devoir lui demandé s'il avait pas de la famille dans le coins...la vieille Tsukimi avais le même rire.

**-J'espère que vous êtes devenue de meilleur copain maintenant que vous avez passé une semaine dans les bois, le camping sa raproche les âmes, comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'avais une jeune fille qui détesta...****  
><strong>  
>Usopp partis sur ses délire mais je souris quand même a son commentaire, c'étais un peu plus compliqué que de devenir de meilleur amis. Puis ce fus le tour d'une rouquine plus qu'apprécier. Je la regarda arrivé, des cœur dans les yeux et lorsqu'elle arriva a notre hauteur, elle nous donna un énnorme coup de climac tact sur la tête.<p>

**-BANDE D'ABRUTIE ! JE ME SUIS INQUIÈTÉ !******

****-Nami-san c'est inquièté pour moi ! Kawai !****

Robin tenta de calmé la navigatrice et je souris encore plus…hors de question que je rate une si belle occasion. Je déposa mon sac sur le sol et me pencha pour cherché ce que je voulais.

**-Mais j'ai quand même quelque chose pour nous faire pardonné.******

****-DE LA VIANDE ?****

****-Non ! baka !****

Je sortis les morceau d'or que j'Avais dans mon sac… des biblot faite d'or pur, pierre ronde d'or, des oiseau et tout plein de petit truc dans ce genre. Aussitôt, les yeux de ma tendre et chère Nami-swan se changèrent en Beris et elle se lança dans mes bras, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

**-Sanji-kunnnn ! tu es le meilleur. Kyaaaa ! arigatou Sanji-Kunnn !**

J'étais heureux et la redéposa au sol, je fis le tour de ce que j'avais dans mon sac…c'est-à-dire de l'or et un seul livre de chopper…RAH ! C'étais le marimo qui avais le livre de Robin !Je commença a raconté ou nous étions passé pendant la dernière semaine. évitant avec soin les bout non nécessaire et laissant la joie a Zoro de raconté les bout les plus important. une fois le tous terminé... je me retourna vers lui pour voir comment il prenais notre retours. Mais au moment ou j'allais lui parlé, Luffy me demanda aussitôt d'allez préparé le dînnez.

**-Sanji, J'ai Faim! Ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas mangé ta cuisine.******

****-Oui Capitaine! je me met a la tâche.****

Une lueur d'excitation me pris soudainement. Ma cuisine. J'accepta aussitôt ce qui en étonna plus d'un…sauf Zoro.

J'entra dans mon entre avec un pur délice. L'odeur de ma cuisine étais définitivement la meilleur…elle avait un odeur que j,avais déjà sentis…comme, comme celle du Marimo. A cette pensé je rougis fortement. Voilà ce qui expliquais pourquoi j'aimais tant l'odeur du Marimo. Sauf que son odeur avais une senteur plus brute, celle de mon sanctuaire étais légèrement plus sofistiqué. Je me mis a la tâche aussitôt. Retrouvant la joie d'utilisé mes ustensile.j'éclata de rire lorque je trouva la piece de viande que j'utiliserais pour le soupé. Une fois le dînez préparé… je prépara le dessert. Bien entendus…je sortis de quoi préparé des fondant au chocolat a la framboise. J'ajouta une petite fantasy avec de la crème et quelque épice a dessert et un peu de menthe. L'odeur se profilais déjà sur le navire. je sortis pour avertir tout le monde que le dînez étais servis. J'étais sur que ça le ferais marré.  
>L'équipage, Luffy le premier, se lança sur le buffet que j'avais préparé. J'étais de très bonne humeur, malgré mes élancement a l'épaule et la jambe. Mais bon, je ne suis pas fait en sucre non plus. Je mis une claque sur la mains de Luffy qui tentais déjà de s'enparré des piece de viande dans les plat et attendis que tout le monde soit a la table. Pour une fois je ferais ma présentation comme un professionnel. Il en rirait c'est certain.<p>

**-Ce soir, nous avons comme entré une salade fraiche accompagné de quelques légume sauté a l'ancienne. Comme plat principal, un assortie de Recette de Lapin blanc. Papillotes de lapin aux petits légumes, Lapin a la flambarde, Fricassé d'épaule de lapin au citron vert et aromate ainsi qu'un Civet de Lapin.**

Je fis un grand sourire, c'étais ma vengence personnel contre cet abrutis de lapin qui m'avais foutu dans cet états et le Marimo en serais des plus heureux.

**-j'espère que ça fera l'affaire de tout le monde**** dis-je en regardant Zoro******

****-Sanji-Kun ! pourquoi autant de plats de lapin…c'est si mignon et doux. C'est cruel…****

****-hu hu hu hu Nami-swan, je sentais que la viande de lapin m'inspirais pour ce soir ! si tu n'en désire pas je te cuisinerais autre chose.****

**-non non, je vais mangé…ça trop l'air bon.**

Je finis ma prèsentation en anonçant le dessert. Je souris grandement en disant que le moelleux au chocolat framboise et menthe les attendais pour la fin de ce repas. Les membre en étais étonné…sauf Zoro. Je faillis éclaté de rire.

**-Yio le cook, tu trouve pas que c'est beaucoup pour un repas ? c'est la première fois que je te vois aux petit ognions pour tout le monde dans leur plats.**

**-Tais toi et mange abrutis de Robot, sinon tu te privera de ce que je te fait la prochaine fois.**

Oui j'étais de bonne humeur…mais il ne faut pas abusé non plus. Le repas fus plus que bon. On dit que la vengence est un plat qui se mange froid…et bien celle-ci étais des plus délicieuse. Tout le long de repas, les membre échangère de vive discussion et je me leva pour faire la vaissaille. Au moment ou je me retourna pour prendre les couvert du Marimo, j'eu une hallucination de voir sa queue se baladé d'un coté a l'Autre lorsque je m'approcha. Tien…ça faisait plusieur jours que je n'avais pas eu de vision de la sorte. Chopper s'inquieta et me demanda de venir le voir après ma tâche pour changé mes bandage…Je ne me souvenais pas de lui avoir dit que j'en avais. Bah tant pis, c'est ce qui fait de Chopper un excellant medecin.

Tout le monde sortis laissant Zoro et moi seul dans la cuisine…bon. Nous étions de retour sur le navire…et je ne savais plus trop quoi lui dire. A quoi il idée. Je me dirigea vers le frigo et sortis une bouteille du meilleur Sake que j'avais, pour lui. Il le méritais plus que grandement. Sa serais sa bouteille de la victoire, comme il les appelais si bien.

**-Tien…tu l'a mérité…Bon retour a la maison !**

Puis je partis faire lentement ma vaisselle.

Fin pov Sanji

Pov Zoro

Je ne pus retenir un sourire lorsque je vis le Sunny se dresser devant moi. De loin, je pouvais apercevoir quelques membres sur le pont et la proue. Mais la première personne que je vis fut le capitaine, pile à la place que je lui attribuais. Je le connaissais que trop bien pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Dès qu'il nous vit, il se mit à crier, à son habitude. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il nous accueillait comme il se doit.

**_- !NAMI, ILS SONT REVENUS ! MINNA ! OIIII_**

Je souris. C'était vraiment lui tandis que tous s'agitaient. Je vis Brook nous faire signe tandis qu'il rejoingnait tout le monde sur le pont. Le cook me jeta un sourire lui aussi, visiblement heureux de retrouver l'équipage. Je le comprenais tout à fait sur ce point. C'était une bande d'imbéciles et de tarés à tendance violente, pour Nami en tout cas, mais je les aimais beaucoup quand même. Monter sur le bateau ne fut pas facile. Déjà que marcher me faisait souffrir alors avec une échelle... Mais je pris sur moi pour ne pas les inquiéter. Sanji aussi souffrait mais il tenait bon. Bah, il avait connu pire et il tiendrait. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Dès qu'il arriva sur le pont, il eut le droit au ramassis d'imbécile sur lui. De quoi le faire souffrir. Je ne pus néanmoins m'empêcher de rire. C'était vraiment trop drôle.

**_-Aie, aie, aie, aie,…Usopp, choppe Luffy sa fait foutrement mal !_**

Usopp s'exécuta et empêcha par la même occasion que le capitaine fonce sur moi dès que je les rejoingnis. Je m'assis un peu lourdement par terre. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne sache pas pour mes blessures mais avec l'oeil aiguisé de Chopper, c'était peine perdue. Dès la remarque du cook, il s'inquiéta et se mit en mode médecin.

**_-HEIN ! TU ES BLESSÉ ? TU A MAL QUELQUE PART ? DIT MOI CE QUE TU A JE VAIS TE SOIGNÉ ! VITE LE MEDECIN !_**

Presque médecin disons... Je souris une nouvelle fois tandis que Usopp lui foutait une taloche pour lui rappeler son rôle. Il vint donc voir le cook avant de remarquer que moi aussi j'étais blessé. Je pus constater quelques gouttes de sang sur mon T-shirt. Et merde... Ca, j'aurais voulu l'éviter. Non pas parce que j'avais mal ni rien, mais le petit renne pouvait être terrifique lorsqu'il s'agit de ses patients. IL avait hérité du caractère de son mentor, la vieille Kureha. Je dus le laisser m'examiner, et par la même occasion grimacer en voyant la bella balafre que j'avais récolté.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji plaidait pour le fait que nous nous sommes perdus mais Brook s'étonnait de ça. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qui était arrivé. Bon, d'accord, nous avions un peu tardé en chemin, mais bon... D'ailleurs, autant que moi, je tiltai lorsque le squelette éclata de rire. Bon sang, comme la vieille ! Ils devaient surement avoir un lien de famille tous les deux. Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Puis, celle que je redoutais tant arriva. La navigatrice, la furie rousse, la sorcière... Tant de noms ne pouvant pas exprimer sa violence et sa « haine » envers moi. Le cuistot, espérant l'attendrir, se mit en mode Love cook. Je pus m'empêcher de faire la moue, tellement ce mode ne m'avait pas du tout manqué. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne le garde pas mais c'était sa seconde nature. Et cela me donnait une excuse de m'énerver contre lui. Il eut le droit à un coup de climat tact, tout comme moi. Déjà, deux bosses se formaient sur nos crânes.

**_-BANDE D'ABRUTIE ! JE ME SUIS INQUIÈTÉ !_****__**

**_**-Nami-san c'est inquièté pour moi ! Kawai !**_**

****-HEY ! C'est pas une raison pour nous frapper...****

Chopper hésita à mettre son grain de sel, comme quoi nous étions blessés mais il avait peur de la fureur de la rousse. Je comprenais tout à fait. Je me frottai douloureusement le crâne. Ca non plus, ça ne m'avait pas manqué. Par chance, Robin était arrivée elle aussi, dans la même désinvolture que d'habitude, et l'avait un peu retenue. Au final, même si j'avais du mal à la cerner, c'était pas si mal de l'avoir avec nous. Le cook se reprit bien vite et fit descendre son sac de ses épaules. Oho, il avait donc choisi ce moment ? Rien de mieux pour calmer la navigatrice. Sans cela, je crois qu'elle nous aurait tué. Difficile aussi de cerner ce qu'elle veut...

**_-Mais j'ai quand même quelque chose pour nous faire pardonné._****__**

**_**-DE LA VIANDE ?**_**

**_**-Non ! Baka !**_**

Ca, c'était du Luffy tout craché ! Je souris tandis que je l'écartai un peu du sac. Il avait toujours autant d'énergie, cet énergumène... Le cuistot sortit alors l'or qu'il avait. J'avais surtout récupéré les bouquins et de quoi jouer au Deeball. Dès que le sac de Sanji fut vidé, Nami n'avait plus aucune colère dans ses yeux, juste des berrys. Ce regard me faisait toujours autant flipper. Sans plus tarder, elle sauta au cou du cuistot. Je me refrognai. Elle l'utilisait vraiment comme elle voulait. A la fois, elle pouvait l'envoyer balader, comme le contraire. C'était pour ça que j'avais du mal à la supporter des fois. Tellement contradictoire dans ses faits...

**_-Sanji-kunnnn ! tu es le meilleur. Kyaaaa ! arigatou Sanji-Kunnn !_**

Et il n'y en avait que pour lui en plus... Je pestai, bien déçu. Ce n'était pas que je voulais que Nami me saute dessus, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait et je n'en aurais pas voulu, mais j'avais été là aussi. Et puis, depuis quand cela m'importait ? Le cook la redéposa au sol, visiblement heureux. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Nous avons échappé à la peine de mort. Puis, il chercha le reste dans son sac et fit la grimace lorsqu'il ne trouva qu'un bouquin pour Chopper. Je souris en le regardant. Il voulait faire plaisir à sa Robin ? Ben c'est ratééé ! Je sortis aussi ce que j'avais dans mon sac, donnant les livres à un Chopper sautillant de joie. Robin m'adressa un sourire et un « merci » sincère, bien que chuchoté. Je ne m'attendais pas à plus. Quant aux autres, ils regardaient le dé géant. Luffy le toucha du doigt plusieurs fois, dans une célèbre séance de poquage.

**_-Dis, Zoro... C'est quoi çaaa ? _******

****-Un jeu. C'est un jeu de ballon auquel nous avons joué avec le cuistot. Je me suis dis que ça serait pile pour toi. T'as plus qu'à lire les règles.****

****_-Mais j'aime paaaaaaaaaaaas liiiiiiiiire. Explique moooooooiiiiiiiii !_****

Un Luffy qui s'accroche à vous pour des explications est toujours marrant, en plus s'il fond à moitié sur vous. Mais là, ça faisait mal. Chopper l'écarta aussitôt, mais le capitaine râla, ne voulant pas lire quelque chose d'aussi barbant. Sanji commença alors à raconter notre aventure, si bien que le brun oublia tout le reste pour l'écouter. Bien sur, il m'adressa quelques regards, du genre « je te laisse raconter la suite » ou encore « ne dis absolument rien de ce qui s'est passé là ». Mais bon, il n'avait pas besoin de me le faire comprendre ça. Je n'étais pas taré à ce point et j'oubliais les détails, pourtant pas tellement des détails pour nous mais seulement pour l'histoire, naturellement. Je ne voulais pas non plus trahir ma position. J'avais décidé de rester neutre après tout, comme d'habitude. Autant accentuer sur l'idée d'une coopération obligatoire plus que d'une réelle amitié, et plus. A la fin de notre récit, Luffy ne trouva qu'une chose à dire.

**_-Sanji, J'ai Faim! Ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas mangé ta cuisine._********__**

**_**-Oui Capitaine! je me met a la tâche.**_**

J'avais perçu dans l'oeil du cuistot une lueur d'excitation. Je souris. Cela ne m'étonnait pas. Il était un cuisinier après tout. Et ca faisait un moment que personne n'avait pu profiter de sa délicieuse cuisine, mise à part moi. Il semblait en plus avoir une idée en tête que je n'avais pas contre pas deviné. Mais j'étais sur de deviner par la suite ce qu'il mijotait.

En attendant, Chopper me traina dans son antre, bien décidé à vérifier lui même mes blessures. Je dus me laisser faire tandis que je voyai un sourire sur la figure de mon capitaine. IL m'adressa un regard que je reconnus tout à fait. Il était heureux de nous revoir. Puis, je l'entendis, tandis que le petit renne me tirait par le col en me trainant en sol. IL me parlait, sans aucun doute.

**_-C'est cool que vous soyez rentrés, Sanji et toi. J'ai cru que vous ne retrouveriez jamais votre chemin, mais je vous faisais confiance. Profitez en, hein ? Ordre du capitaine !_******

****-Bien capitaine ! Merci. ****

****_-Nhihiihi ! De rien !_****

Ce sourire, ces paroles... Il n'avait pas été dupe. IL m'étonnera toujours. A croire qu'il tenait plus à l'animal qu'à l'humain. Enfin bon, c'était bien secondaire. Je lui souris aussi. IL m'avait manqué. Vraiment, j'avais du respect pour lui. Sans peur, limite inconscient mais un optimisme à tout épreuve. Il était digne d'être notre capitaine, autant par la force que pour nous rallier à sa cause. Un charisme hors pair. La suite fut moins drôle. Je n'aimais pas me faire ausculter mais Chopper ne mem permettait pas de bouger, le temps qu'il examine ma blessure. Il la regardait dans tous les angles, visiblement satisfait du travail qui avait été fait. Il nettoya la plaie, en resserant quelques points qui avaient voulu s'échapper, et la banda soigneusement.

**_-C'est un travail admirable qu'ils ont fait. C'est une chance que tu as pu survivre après une telle blessure ! Tu en gardera une trace, je pense. _******

****-Ils étaient bien avancés sur la medecine. C'est pour ça que nous t'avions ramené des livres... Autre question qui fâche, Chopper, je peux reprendre l'entrainement quand ? ****

****_-Disons au moins une semaine. Il faut que cela se referme bien et trop de mouvements, comme tu l'as fait, va faire rouvrir la plaie. Et cette fois, il n'y a pas à discuter ! Ordre de ton médecin !_****

****-Encore des ordres... Toi et Luffy, vous n'arrêtez pas. Tss... Bien, j'obéirais... ****

****_-Mais c'est pour ton bien ! Sinon, tu pourrais... Attends, tu as.. accepté sans rechigner ? C'est pas une technique pour reprendre l'entrainement en douce j'espère ! _****

****-Non non.****

****_-Mais... tu es malade ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ca ne te ressemble... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_****

****-Je vais bien, rassure toi. C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte de qulques petites choses en frôlant d'aussi près la mort. Je peux repartir ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester allongé dans une infirmerie, si tu permet. La vigie me manque.****

Il me laissa partir, un peu abasourdi par ce que je venais de dire. C'était rare, je sais. Voir la première fois que je lui obéirai sur ce point. Mais je sentais que si je ne le faisais pas, je pouvais y rester, ce qui signifierait aussi, puisqu'il me sauvera, de passer des journées entières au lit. Autant obéir et reprendre l'entrainement deux fois plus fort une fois la blessure bien résorbée. En passant devant la cuisine, je sentais pleins d'odeurs différentes le cook se mettait à l'oeuvre, mais de façon grandiose. Je le vis à traver le hublot travailler, trop concentré pour penser à autre chose. C'était marrant de le voir à l'oeuvre. Je le laissai faire, même si je n'avais pas réussi à deviner ce qu'il faisait comme repas. Trop d'odeurs différentes. Mais j'avais perçu celle du chocolat, me donnant ma petite idée sur le dessert...

Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous appelle à table, je restai à la vigie, à me reposer tranquillement. Cela m'avait manqué.J'aimais cet endroit. C'était un peu mon sanctuaire, là où je m'entraine et médite sans être dérangé par quoique ce soit. J'en redescendai souvent, mais si je voulais être tranquille, c'était le meilleur coin. Paresseusement, je commençai à nettoyer mes sabres. Avec les combats, je n'avais pas pu enlever complètement tout le sang. Et je ne voulais pas que mes précieux outils rouillent ou s'abîment. J'en prenais soin, en insistant encore plus sur celui de Kuina. Elle m'avait empêché de passer de l'autre côté, alors je devais l'en remercier. Comme le cook mais remercier une personne vivante m'était plus ardu. En particulier lui, enfin d'après mes impressions. J'y arrivais facilement avec certains, d'autres non. Ou alors c'était juste ma couverture d'homme de fer. J'en savais rien. Je n'y pensais plus. Usopp vint bientôt me chercher, croyant que je n'avais pas entendu l'appel du repas et que je m'étais endormi. Mais je n'attendai que ça. Je descendis et rejoins la cuisine où déjà Sanji bataillait à maintenir Luffy hors de la nourriture. Lorsque je vis les plats, j'étouffai un rire.

**_-Ce soir, nous avons comme entré une salade fraiche accompagné de quelques légume sauté a l'ancienne. Comme plat principal, un assortie de Recette de Lapin blanc. Papillotes de lapin aux petits légumes, Lapin a la flambarde, Fricassé d'épaule de lapin au citron vert et aromate ainsi qu'un Civet de Lapin._**

Je voyai déjà la tête de Nami, imaginant la pauvre créature toute mignonne et duveteuse se faire tuer de la pire des façons. Mais elle n'avait pas connu la véritable nature d'un lapin. Vicieux, cruel et fort. Vraiment une créature qui me faisiat frissonner. Je sentis la revanche personnelle du cook, ne pouvant qu'approuver.

**_-j'espère que ça fera l'affaire de tout le monde_**

Nami plaignait la pauvre bestiole tandis que je souriais, renvoyant ainsi le sourire que me faisait le cook. Oh oui, j'adorais cette vengeance. C'était même trop pour ce démon sanguinaire qui avait failli me tuer, et briser le cuistot. Par chance, la rousse ne râla pas plus que ça. Je glissai discrètement au blond quelques mots avant de commencer à manger, savourant la chair délicieusement cuisiné.

**-C'est trop d'honneur que tu lui fais... Cuisiné par toi, vraiment, il ne le méritait pas. **

Je souris encore plus lorsqu'il annonça le désser, que j'avais déjà deviné au préalable. L'odeur du chocolat m'avait guidé sur la piste, ainsi que les plats. Il mentait en disant que c'était pour tous. Il avait prévu une légère dédicace pour moi, et notre aventure. J'en fus honoré. Franky s'était dit la même chose mais le cook lui ferma le clapet. Bon, d'accord, c'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire du moelleux chocolat-framboise, mais bon... Il était délicieux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je fis tout de même attention que personne ne sache que ce j'en pensais vraiment, comme d'habitude. Le blond avait découvert ce que j'aimais plus que tout, question nourriture, mais pas question pour les autres.

Le repas se fit dans le brouhaha habituel, entre les mains élastiques du capitaine pour chopper l'assiette des autres, le poing fulgurant de Nami pour le calmer, les mensonges d'Usopp devant un Chopper et un Brook ébahis, quelques chansons stupides de Franky et Robin, devant tous ça, qui riait doucement. Je souris moi aussi, en laissant quelques fois des rires traverser ma gorge. Tout cela m'avait manqué. C'était bon de retourner à la maison. Sanji, le repas fini, laissa les conversations à leur livre court et commença la vaisselle. Il arrivait qu'il demande de l'aide mais cette fois ci, son rôle avait l'air de lui manquer, si bien qu'il n'en fit rien. Je l'observai débarasser la table tandis que petit à petit, la cuisine se vidait. Après quelques recommandations de Chopper pour le cook, qui semblait souffrir un peu de sa blessure, vu comme il était ailleurs, la cuisine fut vide. IL ne restait que moi et le cook.

Un long silence s'installa. Je fermai les yeux, laissant ma légère torpeur de mes siestes m'envahir après un bon repas. Habituellement, je ne restai pas dans la cuisine, sachant très bien que l'occupant me virerait, mais là ça n'allait pas être le cas. D'ailleurs, cette même personne ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire non plus. Que dire dans ce cas ? Il était rare que nous parlions, tous les deux. Ce n'était pas vraiment des plus utiles. Que se raconter ? La pluie et le beau temps ? Les derniers potins ? Nous n'étions pas des filles ! Alors il restait le silence, qui pouvait être confortable des fois. Sauf que là, il ne l'était pas. Mais je n'étais pas doué pour trouver les bons mots de toute façon. Qu'est ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Mes pensées tournaient même en rond, si bien que je fus obligé de les faire taire si je voulais récupérer un peu de repos. Puis, j'entendis l'ouverture d'une porte, plus precisement le frigo. J'entrouvris un oeil quand celle ci se referma et je vis se poser devant moi une bouteille de sake. Le cook s'éloigna ensuite vers son évier où il commença à nettoyer quelques assiettes.

**_-Tien…tu l'a mérité…Bon retour a la maison !_**

Je restai un temps à fixer la bouteille. Non, je ne l'avais pas vraiment mérité. Pas d'un tel Sake. Je pouvais voir que ce n'était pas simplement de l'alcool pour de l'alcool mais bien une bouteille de qualité supérieur. Il est vrai qu'après une belle victoire, j'aimais boire un coup, pour savourer le fait d'avoir gagné. La plupart du temps, j'y avais gagné quelque chose. Mais là, comme à Thriller Back, je gardais comme un arrière goût désagréable a propos de la victoire. Bien sur, j'avais gagné mais à quel prix ? J'avais frôlé la mort une seconde fois et même si j'avais tué mon ennemi, contrairement à Kuma, ce n'était pas ce qu'on appelle une belle victoire. J'y avais pas vraiment gagné quelque chose. J'ai failli y rester, briser le cook et quitter l'équipage. Tout ça parce que je me suis perdu et ma soif d'aventure avait pris le contrôle. Qu'avais je vraiment gagné en fin de compte ? Le cook, peut-être ? Même ça, je n'en étais pas sur. C'était rare, pourtant, que je ne sois pas aussi assuré. Je finis par prendre la bouteille et la débouchai. Je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser passer une telle occasion, bien que je m'en sente pas tout à fait digne. C'était sympa de sa part, d'y avoir pensé. Je ne savais même pas qu'il gardait de telles bouteilles. Je finis par sortir quelques mots, histoire de l'accompagner dans la vaisselle.

**-Je ne sais pas si c'était une belle victoire... La vengeance était bien plus subtile... Mais... merci.**

Au moins, j'aurais réussi à le remercier sincèrement. Pour éviter d'en dire plus, je considérai que ce merci était pour tout. Cela m'arrangeait. IL savait, lui, que je n'étais pas forcément à l'aise, alors... Je pris le temps de siroter l'alcool, appréciant son goût à sa juste valeur. IL était vraiment de qualité supérieur. Cela m'arracha malgré moi un sourire. Ouais, je pouvais passer pour un alcoolique de première mais au fond, je m'en fichais. Il y avait un peu de ça, après tout. Sauf que je ne succombais pas sous l'effet de la boisson. Alors autant en profiter. Et puis, le goût m'avait un peu manqué. En ville, j'avais pu trouver des liqueurs pas si mal mais ça n'avait pas la saveur forte et corsé d'une bonne bouteille d'alcool de riz, simple mais efficace.

Tandis que le silence s'installait de nouveau, j'observai le cook faire la vaisselle en buvant ma bouteille lentement, comme si c'était le spectacle le plus impresionnant et captivant qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois, et je l'avais même aidé, comme quoi ça n'avait rien de passionnant. Mais ce n'était pas l'action en elle même que j'étudiais. Heureusement parce que sinon, je me serais posé des questions sur ma santé mentale. C'était le blond que je regardais. Je n'avais rien à dire, rien à faire. Je ne pouvais pas m'entrainer ni rien. J'avais juste à l'observer, me permettant ce petit luxe. Je m'étais promis d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé auprès des autres mais pas auprès de nous, bien que je ne sache pas quoi faire. Tout était allé de soi, dans la jungle. Il n'y avait pas eu vraiment de question et j'avais laissé mon instinct faire, ce qui nous a mené jusque là. Mais maintenant... Je me demandais même pourquoi j'y réfléchissais. Je ne pouvais pas agir comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne devais pas y réfléchir. Alors c'était assez compliqué. Si bien que je me cachais derrière mon silence.

Une fois ma bouteille finie, je n'avais plus vraiment d'excuse pour rester là. Je n'étais pas tranquille à vrai dire, comme si je me sentais observé à tout moment. C'était stupide mais j'avoue l'être parfois. C'est pour ça que je faisais encore des erreurs. Je me levai, en laissant la bouteille sur la table. Avec elle, je déposai la petite carte qui m'avait été donné, ne sachant pas si le cook comprendrait le message. Je m'approchais sans bruit derrière lui, en jetant avec désinvolture quelques mots.

**-J'sens que je vais obéir à Chopper, pour une fois, et aller dormir. Je te laisse finir ton boulot, Love cook.**

J'arrivai à sa hauteur, juste derrière lui. Je lui chuchotai, de façon que personne d'autre que lui puisse entendre, même s'il n'y avait personne d'autres. Ma méfiance n'a d'égal que ma paranoïa. Il faudrait presque que j'en parle à mon medecin, tiens.

**-Merci...**

Sur ces mots, mais toujours sans bruits, je sortis de la pièce, laissant ma bouteille et la carte. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la vigie, pas tellement décidé à retrouver le dortoir que je trouvais trop bruyant par les ronflements des autres hommes qu navire. Une fois en haut, seul et dans le calme, je laissai mon regard deriver vers les vagues et la douce torpeur qu'elles entrainaient. Je finis par fermer les yeux et m'endormir, sachant très bien que je n'avais que ça à faire.

Fin pov Zoro

Pov Sanji

**-Je ne sais pas si c'était une belle victoire... La vengeance était bien plus subtile... Mais... merci. **

Il but tranquillement sa bouteille. Ne semblant pas très a l'aise pour la bouteille que je lui ai choisi. Bon quoi encore…il n'allait pas culpabiliser. Il l'avait déjà fait pour Thriller Bark, s'enfermant dans sa vigie à double tour, pour des entrainements acharnés. C'étais une façon qu'il avait de nous dire : je suis faible, ne me dérangé pas, je vais me tuer pour faire mieux la prochaine fois. C'était cette mentalité que je n'aimais pas de lui. Mais il la but quand même tranquillement. Je continuais de faire ma vaisselle, frottant chaque plat pour l'essuyé par la suite. Il y en avait énormément. D'habitude j'aurais demandé de l'aide a celui qui s'empiffrais le plus, appart Luffy, mais là…ça m'avais trop manqué. J'ai refusé tout aide de leur part. Je regardais le Marimo du coin de l'œil. Il semblait troublé par une question quel compte dans sa tête. Mais pourtant son regard ne m'avait pas lâché depuis. Il n'avait rien dit au autres, rien fait paraitre. Et maintenant, il se laissait un peu plus allez avec moi. C'était…rassurant. Alors il allait jouer un petit jeu, j'allais le faire avec lui.

**-J'sens que je vais obéir à Chopper, pour une fois, et aller dormir. Je te laisse finir ton boulot, Love cook.**

Il termina sa bouteille, laissant le cadavre sur la table. Il sembla chercher une nouvelle raison pour rester dans la cuisine. Mais n'en voyant aucune…il s'apprêtait à sortir. J'étais un peu déçu. J'aurais aimé lui parlé…discuté avec lui de savoir comment il le prenait tout ça…mais c'étais Zoro. Il n'avait surement pas l'habitude avec les mots et parlé comme ça le mettrais plus mal a l'aise qu'autre chose, je crois. Je soupirai légèrement pour que personne ne m'entende. Au moment ou je crus qu'il allait sortir de la cuisine, il vint se placé derrière moi, tous près. Je sentais sa chaleur tout près de mon oreille et son souffle me fit frissonner. Lentement et en susurrant juste pour nous deux…il me dit.

**-Merci…**

J'ouvris grandement les yeux. J'allais me retourné pour lui faire face, mais il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Comme s'il était pressé d'allez dormir. Je trouvais ça mignon. Lui qui ne voulais pas que je le quitte, quelque jour plus tôt, fuyait maintenant ma présence, mal a l'aise. C'est que je lui faisais de l'effet a ce foutue Marimo…il allait me rendre complètement dingue.

Je terminai la vaisselle puis nettoya mon comptoir avant d'allez ramasser la bouteille vide de Zoro. Tout près il y avait une petite carte qui l'accompagnait. Je me demandais si c'étais quelque chose de sa part ou…tout simplement un bout de carton qu'il voulait jeter. J'ouvris la carte toute fois, et fus surpris d'y remarqué l'écriture délicieuse d'une femme. Elle s'adressa a un homme. Je me souvins de la jeune femme qui lui avait offert un bouquet avec cette petite carte. Le mot en soit étais simple…mais sa déclaration avais du le troublé. Je souris lentement.

Il me l'avait offert ? Pendant que je prendrais au jeu…non j'attendrais qu'il soit prêt pour me dire ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que Luffy deviendra seigneur des pirates alors il avait le temps. Je déchirai la carte en rigolant. Le mot amour…devait grandement le troublé, mais c'étais terriblement mignon de sa part. Une fois ma cuisine impec, je sortis de la cuisine. Je vis Luffy sur la tête du Sunny, alors il était de garde cette nuit ? je me dirigé vers la cabine des homme. A ma grande déception, il n'y était pas. Surement dans la vigie. Elle lui avait surement manqué au même point que ma cuisine. Je souris sous le rayon de la lune. Je me retournai, sortis de la cabine et montas sur le cordage pour allez le rejoindre. Je vis le regarde de Luffy se tourné vers moi, avec un énorme sourire. Un vrai petit chenapan. Je lui souris a mon tour et lui fis signe de gardé le silence. Il acquiesça et de retourna vers la mer. Je continuai ma monté jusqu'à atteindre la trappe. Je l'ouvris et vis le Marimo couché, respirant lentement. Il était endormi. Je sourie en entrant doucement, il serait surement surpris demain matin…mais je ne serais peut-être plus la, j'avais quand même le petite déjeuné à faire. Mais pour l'instant, je n'avais aucunement envie d'allez dormir avec les autres. Juste contre lui. C'étais MA façon de le remercié.  
>Je m'étendis sur le sol, tout près de lui, colla mon visage près du sien et chuchota dans la nuit.<p>

**-Bonne nuit Marimo ! **

Puis ferma les yeux. C'étais la fin d'un aventure hors du commun…mais le début d'une autre histoire.

Fin Pov Sanji

THE END ?

* * *

><p>Review pour moi et ma très chère copine Ryurin Chan^^ plz<p>

Ce fus très long a écrire mais au combien agréable et TRÈS amusant. je me suis ennormement fait plaisir avec mon personna parfoit un peu OC de Sanji mais ce n'est que pour le plaisir des lecteurs.

Ryurin dit qu'elle considère cette fiction comme THE RP le meilleur qu'elle est fait a ce jours ...( nous étions pas mal inspirées XD)

Pardonné les fautes d'innatention, d'orthographe et même parfoits de ponctuation et autres... nous ne sommes pas parfaites...de plus que je n'ais pas vraiment le tempsde corrigé ce ROMAN alors j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop...

sinon merci de nous avoir suivis jusqu'a la fin et j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^

merci

Tameka et Ryurin Haru


End file.
